Rediscovering What Was Lost
by joshuad2589
Summary: This is a continuation of my story A firecracker changed my life. If you have not read it I recommend doing that first. David is alone and must find a path of his own after leaving the X-men. Jubilee is devastated and must find a way to get by without him. How will they both cope with the loss they have endured? What journey's await the two of them as they travel broken roads.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the X-men or any marvel or fox related characters or any other superheroes for that matter apart from the OC's from this story and its predecessor.

Welcome to chapter one to part 2 of **A firecracker changed my life.  
**I have decided to change things up a little in this story as I will be writing it from POV perspectives. I have never done this but have read a few stories written in this manner and they seem like fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as part 1. Please review and let me know your thoughts. On with the story.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

My head is throbbing what the hell happened? I thought as my eyes slowly fluttered open to a bright light being shown in them. That's when I remembered what happened to me. "Get the hell away from me you freak." I yelled and thrashed my arms violently. My vision was still blurry and my senses hadn't alerted me to where I was at.

"Jubilee its ok, you are safe." A wonderful amazing familiar voice flooded my ears and my heart began to sing.

"Where am I?" I asked softly as I could tell we were moving but my head hurt way too bad to fully focus. I guess it didn't really matter David would be here in a matter of moments and no matter where I was at as long as he was by my side I felt safe. He was never far from my side especially if I had somehow hurt myself. Even if it was just a small cut he was quick to make sure that I was ok. It was slightly annoying at times but it does let me know that he cares and that makes me happy.

"You are on the blackbird Jubilee. On the way back to the institute we are about half an hour away." Hanks voice answered my question and man was I glad to be going home.

Home what an amazing word. After living at a mall stealing to survive it is great to have a place I can call home. And after what had happened It was unlikely that I would be leaving it for quite sometime. Then realization hit me that I had been awake for a few moments and no sign of David was present. They had apparently just rescued me from sabretooth. "Hank where the hell is David Sabretooth didn't hurt him did he?" I asked the fuzzy blue man expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

"Jubilation relax. Just know that Sabretooth did not hurt David." Hank said which relaxed me a little but that still left to question where David was hiding.

"Hank where is David?" I asked again and I swear if he gives me another backwards ass roundabout answer I am going to paff him so hard his fur will never grow back.

"Jubilee please you are suffering from a concussion you are in no condition at the moment. All will be explained in time." Ugh I am going to kill him. I guess the concussion explains a few things but what needs to be explained and why does a concussion prevent them from explaining it now. I guess there is not much I can do but lay back and try to keep my mind from racing at least until we get back to the institute.

* * *

**David's POV**

I wiped a tear from my eye as the jet flew off into the horizon. I cant believe I shed a tear I haven't done that since I was a kid. But then again I haven't lost someone I really cared about since I was a kid. I have never faced that level of finality. At least this time I got to say goodbye. As much as I am going to miss her she is better off.

I decided I couldn't stay there watching what was now a black speck in the sky forever. I headed back in the direction I had left my bike in. It was right where I had left it and I smiled, it was the only material possession I had at the moment and it was running low on gas. I only have 40$ in my wallet right now and my stomach is beginning to rumble. Understandable as I haven't eaten since before me and Logan left the institute. Gas food and a place to stay for the night 40 bucks was never going to cover all of that. I never minded sleeping outside its just weird to think of myself as homeless. My bike roared to life beneath me and I laughed at the homeless thought as I headed in the same direction the jet left in. As much as I trust Logan to look after her and I do whole heartedly. I Need to be close enough to see that she is ok with my own two eyes.

I took off and made it a half hour down the road and my bike began to sputter. "Where the hell is my mind at?" I asked myself as I stepped off of the bike. I remembered it being low on gas I must have passed five gas stations. Guess I'm pushing it.

I began pushing the bike and as much reserve energy as Alex and Noriko gave me, I was beginning to deplete. Between what I used fighting Sabretooth and even more to heal from his claws. I expended much more than I thought I would. So now another problem arose where would I get more? My body had yet to learn to regulate itself and I am not sure if I know how to absorb. It just happened when I needed it to the most, the same as it always begins until I learn to control it. Even if I could absorb who would I absorb it from? My mind was racing now and I had nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. This was definitely going to be a long night.

I finally reached a gas station and pushed the bike to a pump. I made my way into a gas station without thinking of how I must have looked.

"Are you alright sir?" The clerk asked as he noticed my tattered and dirt covered black tee shirt and ripped jeans.

"Uh yeah I am fine. I laid my bike down a few miles back." I answered coming up with the best response I could at the moment he didn't seem to question it though. Thankfully he couldn't see that my wounds had already healed due to the dried blood that covered my body. The last thing I needed was someone to discover that I am a mutant. "15 dollars on pump 2." I said to the man that couldn't take his eyes off of my appearance. I proceeded to hand him a twenty and waited while he pressed a few buttons and gave me my change. I headed back out gassed up my bike and headed west.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I must have fallen asleep again on the jet because when I woke up I found myself in the med lab. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head which was no longer throbbing but still incredibly sore. I looked around for someone, anyone that could get me a glass of water and answer some questions I had. Hank was nowhere to be found and that confused me even more as whenever he had a patient he was always in the med lab or sleeping in the adjoining on call room. The clock on the wall read four O clock but I had no way of telling if that was A.M. or P.M.

_"Professor I am sorry if I am waking you. But could you tell me where Hank is at?" _I asked telepathically as I couldn't walk very far with an IV in my arm.

_"Jubilation no you are not waking me at all. I will alert Hank that you are awake." _Professor Xavier replied in a voice that was obvious that there was bad news. Now I am worried I was informed that David is ok but he is still not with me. Did David use himself as some sort of bargaining chip to free me. Is he stuck with sabretooth now. God with his enhanced senses he will vomit from the smell I hope he didn't do something so stupid. Just as I was on the verge of a panic attack because my brain wont shut the hell up, Hank entered the room with an expression on his face that said he had news he was dreading to tell me.

"Jubilee, please remain calm." He said handing me a paper bag as I began to hyperventilate. Not that it wasn't convenient but what a weird thing for a doctor to just keep on hand in his Exam room. I smiled slightly behind the bag at the thought. "How are you feeling Jubilation?" He asked me cautiously, he only referred to me as Jubilation when something was really serious he knows I don't like being called that.

"Much better Mr. McCoy. I could use some water though." I answered as my erractic breathing had calmed down. My mind still didn't however. I needed answers and I was not going to stand around and let them keep avoiding me any longer. He handed me the paper cup full of water and I took a few small sips just enough to wet my parched tongue before speaking again. "So what is going on Hank?" Thankfully my voice was not as raspy or weak and I was able to ask with a little more force behind my words. Not to mention the death glare I was shooting his way. I crossed my arms and was able to hear my foot tapping uncontrollably as I waited for a response.

"Well uh... I um..." He stumbled over his own words a few times. My god he reads Shakespeare for entertainment. He has the most extensive vocabulary of anyone I have ever met, but when I need answers the most he decides to have problems speaking. "I don't know quite how to tell you this Jubilation." God I wish he would stop doing that, it freaks me out more than his nervousness. "David is no longer with us."

My knees collapsed as he spoke those words. I hit the ground with a thud and immediately broke down into loud sobs. "I thought you said he was ok. Why did you lie to me?" I asked although I'm not quite sure if he was able to make out the strained mumbled words.

"Oh dear, no I am so sorry. David is fine what I meant was he is no longer here at the institute." He explained quickly realizing that he messed up.

"What? Why?" The news wasn't much better but I was able to handle things better just knowing that David was alright. But why wouldn't he be here? He loved it here he wouldn't just leave for no reason.

"Jubilation, you have to understand that David does love you and he did what he did for you." Poor Hank he really does try. But as smart as he is he should know there is nothing that is going to calm me down right now. Emotions aside I still need answers.

"What do you mean Hank? What did he do?" I asked confused. I know David can occasionally be a little irrational and hot headed but I cant imagine what he must have done to have to leave the mansion.

"I will tell you all I know. It started when you got kidnapped. David received a horrible pain in his head and heard your voice. He immediately went to Charles explaining that something was wrong. They were on their way to search for you using cerebro when Noriko burst in. After she told David what happened an anger came over him that I had never seen. It was a strange calm knowing of what he had to do along with an immediate acceptance of the consequences. He and Logan got on their bikes and headed straight to your last known location. After picking up Sabretooth's scent they tracked you through the night to a forest a few miles outside of Boston. When they found the cabin Sabretooth had you held in they launched a combined assault. The first opportunity they had David told Logan to find you and get you to safety. He stayed behind to hold sabretooth off until you were far enough away. After that I don't know much else until the X-men found him standing over Sabretooth's lifeless body." He has got to be kidding me David told me about himself almost killing the man that shot at his sister but this. And Sabretooth of all people the one man as unkillable as Wolvie. "After Charles sensed that David had planned to kill the man all along he could no longer welcome him back here."

"It's not like he didn't have good reason. And besides he is not the first man here to have ever killed someone. We know of Logan's past as least what he can remember of it." I explained wondering why David had gotten the shaft murderer or not. Its not as if he did it in cold blood. I'm sure if given the choice he wouldn't have done it. Maybe they just don't know David as well as I do.

"Indeed we do. However Logan only did what he had to in self defense or when he was not in control of himself. David on the other hand had death on his mind from the moment he left the mansion. I know this is not easy to hear Jubilee and believe me we contemplated putting off telling you. I just thought you deserved to know. If it makes you feel any better David didn't accomplish his task with a clean conscious. I was able to see the pain behind his eyes in realizing what he had done. He is still the same man you love. He only did what he felt he had to not only for your safety but for the safety of countless others. In his mind he couldn't let a maniac like Sabretooth go free. He also knew that he would be unable to return in the event he carried out his mission. He did what he felt was right. And as right as it was there is a lot of wrong there as well." Hank finished talking and the words he spoke now remind me more of David. Fighting for something he believes is right. But what am I supposed to do?

"Where is he Hank?" I asked fighting back the tears as I knew I had to find him. As Much as this was home my heart is with David and we can make a new home.

"I have no idea Jubilee. We parted ways after the rescue. Last I saw he was still in that forest." Damn it. I know after something like that Charles wont help me find him. Logan will. I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through my dirty messy hair.

"Can I go Hank?" I then asked eager to get a shower and find Wolvie.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I cant believe the Kid pulled it off. Dangerous little bastard if we should ever end up on opposite sides of the coin I will have to be careful. One thing I can say is this place will not be the same without him. I hope he does alright on his own. He is smart enough to, but who knows the kind of emotional state he will be in without Jubilee. I wonder how she is holding up. She cared for the kid and she is going to be devastated.

"Hello Logan, How are you dealing with the situation?" God I love the sound of her voice. It's so sweet and calming almost as if her words float along the winds themselves.

"Hey Ro, I'm ok. More worried about the pipsqueak." I informed her as she joined me on the sofa in the rec room. She smells of the flowers in her garden and a fresh summer breeze its intoxicating. Although I would never say that out loud.

"That was quite a shock today. We all knew what David was planning, but I honestly thought things would go the other way or he would not be able to pull it off. I cant say that I am glad that he did but it is wonderful that he lived through the ordeal." She underestimated the kid we have all seen his power firsthand although I must admit I didn't think he would be able to put an end to Sabretooth either.

"He definitely surprised everyone." I answered although I would rather not talk about that. I find its best to leave the past where it is at and move forward. Besides something tells me we haven't seen the last of him. Just when I thought I may be able to be able to squeeze in a change of topic I picked up a freshly showered scent and it smells like she found her bubblegum as well. I'm sure she has a hundred packs of the stuff lying around. As she got closer I was able to pick up on her depression and distress. Not that I wasn't expecting it. I guess I was just hoping she would handle it better.

"Hi storm, Logan." She greeted trying to sound more enthused but anyone who knew the girl could tell she was far beyond upset. Her cheeks had lost their normal color and she just wasn't giving off the normal bright disposition that normally radiates from her every pore.

"Hello, Jubilation." Storm greeted before gesturing for the girl to join us. I could tell she was picking up on the sadness as well. She always had this motherly instinct to her and she could pick up on those things.

"Jubilee." It sounded a little gruff even for me but Jubilee knows me better than that. She knows that I would do anything she needed me to. And as much as I would hate to if she needed a shoulder to cry on... No that's going to far. I'm not a shrink after all.

"Logan you were with him the most can you tell me what was going through his head?" She was clearly having trouble saying the kid's name. The pain is no longer allowing it.

"As much as some would lead you to believe, He didn't go out on a revenge mission.  
I could tell about halfway there that he was battling with himself as far as whether or not he would actually go through with it. I think he changed his mind and decided not to. But I think that choice got taken from him. I cant say for sure I was carrying you back when it Happened but I don't think he had a choice. There is no way to know for certain." I did my best to explain hoping she wasn't buying into the way others had portrayed him as being a cold blooded killer. I know that is not the way they mean it to come out. But that's the way it sounds. I have met my fair share of killers and David doesn't have the capabilities of sharing that mind state. "Before you ask Jubilee. I cant help you find him." It killed me to have to decline what I knew she would ask. Its never easy to break someone's heart especially one that is already in such pain.

"But he is out there alone with no money and no place to sleep." She explained looking for any excuse to get in touch with him.

"I'm sorry but if he wants to be found he will be. He can take care of himself Jubilee. He gave up what he had for you. I cant just let you go and ruin that. Its not what he would want." I can see the floodgates filling behind her eyes and they are going to release any moment. To be honest I hoped she was cried out. The smell of saline in tears is a horrible smell. Not the scent alone but more the pain that the smell represents.

"Does anybody care what I want? I didn't have a say in any of this. Why was it his right to make up the choice that I just come back here without him and pretend what we had didn't happen?" She screamed at me. Had she been anyone else I would have been pissed at the tone. But if she needs a punching bag, then she can punch away.

"Nobody expects you to do that Jubilee. David's last request was that I look out for you to make sure you are safe. As much as he would love to be with you he knows this is the best place for you." She looks awful between the red puffy eyes newly applied make-up streaming back down her face and her beaten down defeated posture she definitely needs some sleep.

* * *

**David's** **POV**

I had been driving for quite some time and my stomach wouldn't shut the hell up. What perfect timing I thought to myself as I approached a small quiet diner with a few cars in the parking lot. I thought about passing it but my stomach wouldn't allow it. I dismounted from my bike and entered the quaint little restaurant. I approached my seat and looked at a menu. I'm not even sure myself why I bothered I already knew what I had planned to order.

"Well hello. You look like you had quite a trip are you ok?" A cute waitress asked when she walked over to the table I sat at. She looked horrified at the sight of me. I cant blame her I know I looked terrible covered in dirt and dried blood with ripped clothes. I'm sure the thought of me killing everyone in the place had crossed her mind.

"Yea I am fine. Just hungry everything else will heal." I told the girl in the calmest voice I could muster as to not scare the poor girl any further. Last thing I needed was people freaking out in such a small town. It was the type of place that you see in a movie. the type of movie where the sheriff is the type to shoot first and ask questions later. Sure I can stop bullets but that would just cause more problems.

She eyed me suspiciously unsure if She should call an ambulance. I just gave her the warmest smile I could muster given my current mood. "So what can I get for you?" She then asked accepting the fact that I was ok at least enough that I did not need medical attention. Things were so much easier at home where people knew I was a mutant and that I could heal. Home? Since when was the mansion home? How could a place be home after only so many months? "Hello... Are you sure your alright?" She then asked again pulling me out of my own head.

"Yea sorry, I just got lost for a moment. I would like a burger medium well and you don't happen to serve beer here do you?" Please say yes. I could really go for a cold beer right now. After everything today I want no I need desperately a cold beer.

"No I am sorry honey but we don't serve alcohol I could recommend a place after you leave here." She seemed like a nice enough woman but she also seemed like the type of bar she would go to would be extremely different than the type I would go to. I guess it doesn't matter too much as long as they don't card me. Due to my height and size many places don't. only the real uptight places and those aren't the ones I prefer to spend my time at anyway. Guess it couldn't hurt. Now I just need to find a place too get some money.

"You wouldn't happen to know a place I could make some cash do you mam? I am far from home and I don't have much to speak of with me. I could use some essentials." I asked the girl hoping she was willing to help me out. She thought hard for a minute before eying me up and down. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the way she was sizing me up.

"I do know a place but I don't know if you are in any condition." Damn it I look beat to hell and I cant exactly tell her I have a mutant healing factor.

"I can handle it mam. I may look a little rough right now but trust me I have been through much worse." I winked at her hoping my country side could lasso and pull her in.

"Ok." She agreed walking away and returning a moment later with a business card in her hand. "Call this number, ask for Greg. Tell him Cindy recommended you. He will give you the details. I hope you can handle yourself as well as you think you can." She replied before walking away once more to put in my order. I wonder what kinda job this is. And how will they feel about me showing up like this. As long as it pays cash I cant really say no. Beggars cant be choosers and I need to get back to new York.

My meal was brought back and I paid leaving me with 12 dollars left to my name. Why couldn't I just open an account and put the money in there. It does no good to me in the shoebox under my bed. Oh well no use crying over spilled milk. I called the waitress back over as I had no change for a payphone and my cell got smashed in the fight with Sabretooth. "What else can I do for you hun?" She asked feeling much more comfortable around me now that she was more certain that I would not kill her.

"Would it be possible for me to get some quarters for these?" I asked her holding out my two remaining singles. She smiled a warm smile at me and accepted the two singles before walking back to the register. She returned a few minutes later placing a small stack of quarters on the table.

"Anything else?" She asked politely. I just shook my head and she walked away leaving me alone again. I placed my remaining 10 dollar bill on the counter as a tip I didn't want to bother her again about breaking it. She had been helpful and 10 extra dollars wouldn't get me very far anyway. But now I desperately needed the work she mentioned. I sighed as I looked in my empty wallet one last time before placing it back in my back pocket and leaving the Diner.

Thankfully in such a small town payphones still exist. I walked across the street to the phone I saw from the window of the diner and inserted 50 cent. I made the first call and waited as the phone rang. "This is Kathleen there is probably a good reason I didn't answer your call leave a message and I may call you back."

"Damn it mom can you break your rule about not answering unknown numbers once in your life. By the way do you realize you still have your old name on your voicemail? Anyway I will not be by this phone long so don't bother calling it back. I will call you again tomorrow from another unknown number so if you could please answer it that would be great. Bye." I hung up the phone more than a little annoyed. I was hoping she could dig into my stash and wire me some money. I kinda figured that wouldn't work. I knew about her phone rule I just hoped that for once she might forget it. Anyway on to plan B.

I inserted another 50 cent and dialed the number on the business card. Strange that it doesn't say what type of business it is just a plain white card with only a first name. Seems kind of shady. "Who is this?" Said the voice on the other end of the phone. That's kinda rude I thought to my self.

"Is that how your mother taught you to answer the phone?" I couldn't help but ask. I smiled to myself as I could hear the anger in the man's voice on the other end of the line. "Sorry I am looking for Greg. Can I speak to him?" I then asked hoping I didn't ruin things already. My mouth has always had a way of getting me into trouble.

"What is this regarding?" They asked keeping their answers short and to the point. To be honest I didn't know what it was regarding. All I was told was to call the number and there could be money involved.

"I was told to call this number and speak to Greg by a waitress named Cindy. If this isn't the person I should be speaking to can you find him for me?" Something told me these men weren't in the most legal of businesses and maybe being a little rude might produce better results.

"Hold on." The deep voice said before the sound of the phone laying down was heard. Guess it worked, at least I hope it did. "This is Greg, I'm assuming your looking for some quick cash?" The man asked in a Boston Irish accent Sounding something straight out a mob movie.

"Yea I am stranded right now, need some cash to get back to New York." I responded trying not to say anything smart and risk blowing my Job interview if that's what you wanted to call this. I still haven't received any information on what this was.

"Seeing as how Cindy gave you my number you know where the diner is at." The man stated. Of course I know where the diner is at I am right across the street. But there is no way he could have known that.

"Ya I am there now." I informed him.

"Good if you go north 3 blocks and make a left at the end of the street there is an old warehouse. be there in fifteen minutes." He said before he hung up the phone. without giving me a chance to say anything. I didn't like the sound of this but at the worst I have to defend myself against a few people. I was prepared to do that.

I got back on my bike and headed north until I reached the dead end street Greg had told me about. It was beginning to get dark and there were no working streetlights out here. Fine by me I would be at an advantage in the dark. I got off of my bike at the warehouse and had a few minutes to spare I leaned against the wall of the building and looked up at the starry sky and I was entranced by all that it had to offer.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

The past 24 hours of my life have been the worst of my life. I got kidnapped by a horrible foul disgusting evil asshole. Who used me as bait to try to kill Wolvie before he did god knows what to me. I shudder every time the thought crosses my mind. I wake up after being knocked out for hours with a terrible headache only to find out that the man I love dumped me in a weird sort of way. Everyone says he did it for me but I don't see it that way. And even if that is the case, is that supposed to make it hurt any less. Wolvie wont help me to track him down and I have spent the better half of my conscious time trying to avoid his mom. I know she means well but I don't know if I can deal with the pain of seeing her right now. And to top it all off Surge keeps trying to talk to me. If she never would have started giving me shit I the first place none of yesterday would have happened. I would still have David and the rest of the mansion would still be going on about their happy lives instead of mourning the loss of a man that is not dead. I think that is the worst. Everybody just accepted the fact that he is gone. Not one of them stood up to fight for him.

I can only hope that the next few days pick up and by some miracle David comes back and is welcomed by open arms. "No he left you Jubilee. He didn't even give you the chance to stay with him. Fuck him and his stupid fucking boots." I said to myself as I sat by the pond. I know I don't mean it. As angry as I am with him and everyone else if I saw him right now I know I wouldn't be able to help but instantly forgive him. I looked out over the calm relaxing water and I couldn't help but feel closer to him. I began to feel relaxed for the first time even as tears filled my eyes again. Just then a small ripple formed near the edge of the water causing me to jump a little. I had to squint to see what had caused it. The dim light given off by the moon illuminated it just enough for me discern that it was a turtle head peeking out of the water seeming to be looking right at me. I know I am probably wrong but I cant help but feel like it is the same one David caught when he talked me into going swimming with him. "Hey little guy, you miss him to huh?" I asked knowing that it would really freak me out if it actually responded but it didn't move so for now I had someone to listen to me. "You don't think he did it purely out of revenge do you? No of course not David has a temper sometimes and it can be scary when he loses his cool but hes not the vengeful type. He is more of the strong silent type. The type of man you fantasize about scooping you into his arms and taking you away with him. The kind that only fights when he has to or to defend those that cant defend themselves. David is the hero always has been." Tears began to stream down my face and I began to feel better and worse at the same time. It sounds stupid and illogical to me but that's how I feel right now and the turtle doesn't seem to mind listening to me so I continue. "I wonder what he is doing right now? I'm sure he is doing fine. Probably got his feet up at some hotel room as we speak with a cold beer after his hot shower. Fucking ass. He shouldn't be at peace right now. Not with all of the pain he has caused me. Damn it Jubilee stop talking like that. For all you know he is doing the same thing your doing right now. He could be sitting under the stars right now pouring his heart out to some poor animal who just wishes he would shut up. You know little turtle I am definitely not going to pick you up but you are kind of cute in a weird way. I always thought you were ugly. I think he is wearing off on me. That was always his ability to see the beauty in every living thing no matter how small or seemingly useless." I cant help but cry harder as I imagine that day that he scared the life out me with the snake and later with the turtle as freaked out as I was I cant help but laugh now that I reflect.

* * *

**David's**** POV**

The weather feels amazing as I stand there leaning against the wall waiting. The hot summer temperatures have begun to cool into a crisp night air. The sky is calling my eyes and I cant help but glance back up again knowing that once I get back into the city it may be a long time before I get to see another night so clear. As I sit there waiting my mind cant help but wander and the thoughts I have ben avoiding all day begin to tattoo themselves onto the inside of my eyelids. I don't want to think about them as I know it is going to be painful but at this moment I cant help but feel like I deserve some pain after every thing I have done. Why Jubilee? Why did she have to be the one to be taken? Better yet why did I have to be the one to stick her with Surge? She would have been safe at the mansion with all of the security features. Hell it was advanced before the Juggernaut incident. Between that, the school going public and all of the new students Chuck had it beefed up even more. I really don't have anyone to blame but myself. As hard as it is to admit she deserves better than me. Better than some common murderer. Charles was right I shouldn't have gone looking to take the law into my own hands. Whether I had eventually decided not to kill him or not I went looking for blood and I found it. She doesn't need me weighing her down with that knowledge. I would only hold her back anyway. Even as I think these thoughts I know I am just rationalizing things to myself in an attempt to make myself feel better but its really not working. So instead I just stand there staring into the night sky wondering if she is back at the mansion doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2 In between point A and B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men. As sad as that makes me it does give some relief that I can create my own story with the characters. No I am in no way profiting from these stories and I honestly don't intend to.

* * *

**David's** POV

As I stood there leaning against the wall and looking up at the moon, a black ford explorer pulled up with what had to be an illegal tint on the windows. Two large men stepped out of the front seats before the man that was on the passenger seat opened the back door. A much smaller kinda scrawny guy stepped out. I easily dwarfed him but realized he must be the boss. The other two must have been body guards. They would most likely be rather intimidating to most people especially with handguns clearly visible on their waists. As I assessed the men they didn't seem like they would pose much of a threat to me. I approached the men before one of the guards put his hand out to stop me. He immediately began to search me for weapons.

"Sorry about that, you can never be too careful." The man that I can only assume is Greg said to me. I just waved him off as a way of telling him not to worry about it. "Your a mess. What happened to you?" He then asked as he noticed my ripped clothes. I washed the blood off the best I could but a small bathroom in a diner is far from a full shower.

"Long story, rough day, life. Take your pick." I responded grinning at the man to let him know that I was perfectly fine. I still don't know what the job is but I am sure someone unhealthy would have a tough time doing it.

"Put this on." He said tossing me a blindfold. I looked at it questioningly before putting it on. I wasn't too concerned as I could handle myself fine without my sight. The guards directed me into the back seat of the vehicle. I sat there for a few seconds before I felt the seat next to me sink in slightly due to Greg's weight. "I have to take certain precautions. My business is not exactly legit." He explained as the SUV began to take off.

"Do you mind if I ask what your business is?" I asked the man as I began mapping out every turn we took. I needed to know the route so that I could always get back to my bike.

"I host fights. High stake underground fights." The man answered. Fights I could handle especially against other willing participants. Sounds like easy money to me. "Normally I don't just bring anyone in. but one of my other fighters is unable to participate and I need someone to fill in. Cindy is great for finding me fighters but she is not the best judge of talent. She tends to bring me nothing but big dumb brutes. That wont be the case with you will it?" He asked trying to gauge my reaction.

"Not at all." I smirked at the man. He was giving off a forest green energy. One I was not familiar with but it didn't seam threatening. He didn't seem as confident in my response as I was regarding the whole deal. I think my calm demeanor did make him feel a little better. But I had a feeling he was placing odds against me. Stupid move on his part. As long as I get my money I didn't care if he loses.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I can no longer sit by the pond. As many great memories as they bring I can't continue to endure they pain they now bring with them. I got to my feet and made my slow walk back to the mansion. The cold autumn air is getting cold and though I am wearing my yellow jacket its not the same as David's large arm holding me close to him. I know I am Just beginning to deal with the situation and pain is said to fade with time but I wish I could get these thoughts out of my head. They are begging to get crowded and it is all extremely overwhelming. I am hoping that I stayed out long enough that everyone else is asleep by the time I make my way inside. If one more person tells me how sorry they are for everything that happened I am going to scream.

I crept inside hoping to avoid everyone. The coast was clear. I made my way through the lobby and to the stairs. As I reached the floor I walked down the hallway to the left and turned the corner. I was exhausted by the time I reached the door. I opened and made my way in before quickly realizing where I was at. "Shit what the hell was I thinking?" I asked myself as I looked around and realized I was in David's room. "Alright brain now your just being mean." I said scolding it for leading me here. As much as it hurt I couldn't help but turn the light on and look around. I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed as I noticed the boots I had bought him for his birthday. The ones he only wore when he was sure he wouldn't be doing anything that could damage them. The ones he took extra pride in and care for. My eyes moved upward and I noticed the photo album his mother had given him.

I picked the book up and began flipping through the pages looking at all of the photos of him when he was young. The ones he tried so hard to keep me from seeing. I reached the second half of the book containing the few pictures he had added. The one he had asked the waiter at the Italian restaurant to take of us at dinner. I cant believe I went along with the lady and the tramp idea. I laughed at the picture of us with a spaghetti noodle being the only thing between us. then the picture of him with his mom, and Rebecca standing next to him on one side Rachel on his shoulder and me on the other side. The picture that I took of him with his shirt off during the mutant football game with his foot frozen to the ground and bobby laughing a few feet away. And then the one of the team that he got from the danger room video that he stilled and had printed. I closed the album and reread cover. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered David stumbling into my room drunk mumbling about memories and how much his eyes lit up when he read the cover of the photo album. God his drunk nights were terrible. I thought as I looked to the left and saw the fridge Logan had given him. I was never much for alcohol apart from the occasional glass of wine when we went out to dinner and David convinced the staff he was important so they would not card us. People use alcohol to help numb the pain when they are going through a tough time though right? I opened the fridge and decided something strong was in order so I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels. I twisted the cap off and decided to make a toast. "Here's to you, you bastard." I tipped the bottle up and cringed at the harsh taste as it slid down my throat. "Ugh how does he drink this stuff. Its horrible." I decided that was enough of the liquor and placed it back in the fridge. I then grabbed a beer and twisted off the cap. It wasn't much better, it was bitter and assaulting as I drank it but not nearly as harsh. I set the bottle on his nightstand and laid down in his bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow the smell of him flowed into my nostrils and the tears began immediately. I pulled his blankets up over me. I guess I am a glutton for punishment because the pain I had been feeling all day immediately returned but it also made me feel safe.

* * *

**David's POV**  
  
The SUV soon came to a stop and I was able to remove the blindfold. I looked around and realized we were at another warehouse. This one was much larger than the other. I followed the men inside and was immediately greeted by a deafening roar from the crowd inside. It damn near made my ears bleed before I could begin to tune out the cheering. I looked over the crowd to see what the cheering was about just in time to see blood from one of the competitors splatter the front row. The sight reminded me of movies and documentaries I had seen of the gladiator games in ancient Rome.

"There are two more fights ahead of you. Then you will be facing off against cannibal. That's him over there." He pointed to a man about my height with probably a hundred lbs on me. I was sure he had some power behind him but I could tell looking at him that he was most likely slow. I only nodded to show that I was ready. I continued to follow them through a crowd until we reached another door. I found myself in a locker room as we entered. Lockers lined the walls and a few wooden benches were spread out.

"What am I going to make out of this?" I asked eager to find out how far their money stretched. As long as it was enough for me to get back to New York I would participate. But I couldn't say I wasn't intrigued to find out what kind of money there was to be made.

"For a first time fighter 200 if you plus any money you bet. If you lose you get nothing but a trip to the emergency room. In which case you better come up with a damn good lie for what happened to you." He answered with what was supposed to be an intimidating smirk. I had to hold back a laugh as I saw it. I decided to let hypothetical threat slide as I had another question.

"What are the odds?" I then asked as I had a plan to make out like a bandit. I was trained hand to hand by the wolverine with my senses on top of that there was no way I could lose.

"That's a tough one as I have never seen you before. I have seen cannibal tear people apart. I'm gonna go with 10 to 1 against you." He answered which made me smile. If he plays along I could make quite a bit of money here. I grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave and his guard began to reach for his gun. Greg stopped himas he turned back to face me.

"Is there anyway I can put my winnings on me?" I asked knowing he would go for what I had planned. He would be stupid not to.

"What winnings you haven't fought yet." He answered slightly confused as to what I was talking about.

"Yea I need a loan." I answered and he chuckled at the comment.

"You got some balls on you. What makes you so confident you can win?" He then seriously asked intrigued by my confidence.

"Because my bike is yours if I don't. Trust me I am not parting with that bike. The way I see it I will give you half the winnings for putting up the money. If I lose you are only out 200 and you have a bike that is worth much more than that. Its a clear win win for you." I responded looking into his eyes. He pondered the deal for a moment although I cant personally see what there is to think about.

"You got yourself a deal." He shook my hand and made his exit. I smiled and knew I would be going back to New York 1000$ richer. I heard a voice announce the winner through the doors and a minute later he announced the next fight. "I'm up next." I said to myself before tightening up my boots and preparing for what was to take place. While I was happy that I would finally be able to make it back to New York. I wasn't happy that this was the way I had to do it. Sure the money would be nice but this really isn't my scene. In fact as I think about it, it seems like something Logan would be into.

I left the locker room to catch what was left of the fight taking place. I made my way through the crowd when a somewhat familiar voice caught my attention. "Hey hun." Cindy said approaching me. This really wasn't the type of place I expected her to be but I guess she was the one that gave me the card and Greg did tell me she finds him fighters. So it really shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Hey Cindy, what are you doing here?" I asked the girl as she looked towad the cage in the center of the room.

"Cant get by on my waitress money alone." I guess she has a point especially at such a small diner in a small town. I couldn't imagine they really get much business and when they do I doubt its like the restaurants in New York where people leave 30 and 40 dollar tips.

"Place your money on me." I stated confidently causing her to turn her head and look into my eyes. I have been around Logan long enough to tell when someone was searching your features for any sign of fear or doubt. She wouldn't have to worry about that from me. Unless Cannibal was a mutant and even then I can still hold own.

"I have seen cannibal do some damage e is a regular here and he makes a lot of money." She replied. Its understandable that she would doubt me. I don't mind that but she was extremely helpful to me and II wouldn't want to see her lose money.

"Its going off at 10 to 1 against me. there is a lot of money to be made. Either put your money on me or don't bet on my fight. I don't intend to lose." I warned her the only thing I could do is hope she would listen. If not it is really not that big of a deal I will most likely never see her again and I would strike her financial situation from my mind.

"You're really that sure of yourself?" She more stated than asked. Of course I am sure of myself there are very few things that I am not sure of myself with. But she doesn't know me apart from the dirty tattered clothes man that walked into her diner looking for work.

Just then a powerful kick to the head ended the fight in the ring. The announcer walked in and declared the winner as a few other guys entered and drug the limp body of the unconscious man from the ring. The announcer then began to announce my fight. "Hailing from Boston Mass. Weighing in at a massive 340lbs with a record of 32 wins 31 by way of knockout I welcome to the ring Cannibal." The crowd began to cheer and Cindy looked at my unwavering face as I watched the man enter the ring. Most people would call him fat but I knew better. He was a well built man a layer of fat covering a powerful build. If his movement wasn't as slow as it appeared as he made his way to the cage he might pose a problem. I knew I could handle him I learned from the best I watched every movement he made like a lion waiting in the tall grass watching a gazelle before it moved in for the kill. I sized the man up and had a pretty good idea of what I was getting myself into.

"Guess I am up. Remember what I told you." I said to Cindy as I made my way toward the cage. She just glanced at me unsure of what to make of me. I entered the cage and took my place across from Cannibal on the other side of the announcer.

"And his opponent hailing from." He began before leaning in to get some info from me.

"New York. 6 foot 4 inches 240 lbs. Names Karma." I knew it probably wasn't a very good idea to use my X-men codename but I couldn't come up with anything else off of the top of my head.

"Hailing from The rotten apple." He continued earning boo's from the crowd obviously not fans of New York. "Weighing in at 240 lbs. He is a new fighter going by the name Karma. You all know the rules. the fight goes until one fighter is unconscious or gives up. By looking at these two fierce competitors it looks like we are in for one hell of a fight. Betting is only open for 2 more minutes so get your money in or miss out." He informed the crowd before pulling the microphone away from his mouth to speak to us. "You both know the rules. There are no rules. Is there anything else I need to explain. I shook my head no before turning back to Cindy. I didn't see her standing where she was at so I assume she is placing her bet. The announcer left the cage. A chain was placed through the door and a lock placed on the chain.

The bell rang signaling the start of the fight and I extended my hand. I was always one for good sportsmanship and I held no ill will toward the man so why not? Little did I know Cannibal definitely didn't feel the same way. I pulled my hand away just in time to avoid it getting spit on. I shook my head and smirked at the man. He began advancing on me and I held my ground. His first action would have most likely caught anyone else off guard. He advanced with his hands up like he was going to throw a punch. Once he got within comfortable range he dove in toward my legs. One look at the man and I could tell he was a grappler. I wrestled in high School but there they had weight classes and I have no enhanced strength I know better than to let this man get his hands on me. So as he dove I side stepped him causing him to fall to the ground earning laughs from the crowd. He got to his feet embarrassed and pissed off. He advanced again slow measured steps. He lead with his right foot which told me his power was in his left hand. He threw a few small jabs trying to gauge my reaction. I decided to give this man as little info as I could. I carefully and skillfully ducked his slow assault. He is definitely out of shape. I can already hear his breathing picking up and I haven't even raised my hands yet. I decided not to drag this out and end it quickly so I could get out of here. I knew this man would not go down easy and I had to tire him out. He gave me the perfect opportunity to do just that. He swung a left hook which really would have hurt had he connected. I ducked under and hit him with three quick shots to the stomach. I felt a stinging run through my hand and as I bounced back into my stance he didn't seem phased at all. I know he has a powerful build but I was not expecting that at all. This may not be as easy as I thought. I started back tracking around the ring allowing him to follow me. I threw a few jabs while back pedaling just to keep him at bay. If my punches wont do much then I will have to wait for another opportunity. Until I saw one I am just going to have to rely on my stamina and let him wear himself out. I could tell he was getting angry about not being able to get ahold of me and that is exactly what I want. When people get angry they make mistakes and as soon as he makes a mistake I will strike. The crowd doesn't seem to be enjoying the lack of bloodshed judging by the jeering going on. I could care less I am not in it for fame in some small town seedy warehouse. All that has been going through my mind all day is the fact that I need to get back to where I can check on Jubilee. Cannibal is losing his grip on himself. I can see his chest heaving from chasing me around the cage. I can hear his heart beating much faster than normal. I can smell the perspiration as it seeps from his pores. Now is my time to strike. I stop backpedaling and he moves in for the kill. He throws another left hook. He is trying too hard for the knockout at this point he is becoming predictable. I duck under it and throw a few more body shots. I duck back out and quickly snap my head to my right to avoid his jab. I throw the most powerful uppercut that I can and hit him clean on the chin. He shakes off the shot. It definitely wasn't enough to put him down but it let me know he felt it. I began to calculate his every move and it was becoming even easier to avoid them. I began slowly wearing the man down closer and closer to his inevitable end. Blood began pouring from his mouth and nose and the crowd began to cheer. I threw an I admit obviously telegraphed haymaker as I thought my speed would still be too much for him to avoid it and I was looking for a knockout punch. Boy was I wrong and I was about to find out that it was a huge mistake on my part. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up in a bear hug so hard for a moment I thought it was Piotr squeezing me. He lifted me off the ground and my arms were pinned to my side preventing me from throwing any more punches. I began to choke and cough just as I heard a loud crack in my ribs. Everything was starting to darken and thoughts began to race into my head. I cant let this end here. I had him I cant believe I made this big of a mistake. They will take my bike. I will have no money to get back to New York. And then a thought or more a memory of Logan popped into my brain. "Your skull is the thickest hardest bone in your body." I leaned my head back as far as I could and brought it crashing down hard enough for me to see stars for a moment. As much as It caused my head to spin it worked. I fell to the ground and the air immediately began to return to me. That's it this is over now. I made my way to my feet shakily and struggled to approach the powerhouse. He was on one knee holding his head. I threw the hardest punch I could and it landed square on his jaw. He fell to the floor but was still not unconscious. I stood over the man and put my knee in the center of his chest. I began throwing punch after punch hoping it would just end. How did this man still have fight left in him? My assault continued for another few seconds before I heard him straining to speak. I got to my feet and backed off a few steps. He put his hands up in surrender and I dropped to my knees. Damn am I glad that's over.  



	3. Chapter 3 Broken heart syndrome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men or any Marvel or fox related characters. I do not profit from them in any way. It would be great if I could but sadly that is not a possibility for me.

Here is another quick update for all of my readers. I have been on a roll lately my creativity has kicked into high gear I guess. I would like to thank Amy hunt, Suga227 and Animal56 for your reviews. I am glad you like the story I wasn't sure starting out it if switching to a POV style of writing would be a good idea given that the prequel was not written the same. It is turning out much better than expected. I would to hear thoughts from more of my readers so please leave a review letting me know what you think.

* * *

**David's POV**

I was not expecting that brutal of a fight. My cracked ribs will heal but it still hurt like hell. The announcer entered the ring and approached me. He grabbed my hand and lifted it into the air. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but I got the gist of it. I made my way across the ring and extended my hand to Cannibal. He stared at my hand in disbelief before accepting my help. I pulled the bloody man to his feet and lifted his hand into the air in front of the crowd. I know it seems a bit like a rocky movie moment but he put up one hell of a fight and he deserves his props.

"You put up one hell of a fight young man. It has been a long time since I have been hit that hard." He said as he shook my hand. He seemed like a nice enough guy I am starting to wonder where the name Cannibal came from. On second thought as close as I am to the guy I would rather not know.

"It took a lot more than I thought it would to put you down. Not too many people can take that kind of punishment." Not many humans anyway. I know a few mutants that could. But these people don't need to know that. I will keep my mutant life to myself until I am around people that I know are accepting.

I made my way from the ring breathing small slow breaths as it hurt to take in too much air. I made my way through the crowd earning pats on the back from the patrons. I wish they would stop I can feel every single pat down to my ribs. I can only imagine how bad I look now. It has definitely been one hell of a day. I made my way to where I see Greg standing with his bodyguards. And it looks to me like he has a stack of hundreds in his hand.

"Wow Karma that was one hell of a fight." He said handing me my cut. I looked down and began counting it. I looked back up into his face confused as he did not give me whatwe agreed upon.

"I think you made a mistake." Not that I was complaining I was holding the full two grand in my hands.

"No mistake, as confident as you seemed I decided to place more than your 200 on you. You did have me worried when he grabbed you in that bear hug though." He responded before shooting me a toothy grin.

"Wow thank you! This will definitely come in handy." I smirked, this would definitely get me back to New York and I should have no trouble finding a place to stay for the night.

"Think of it as an incentive to come back and fight again. I made quite a bit of money on you and I would like to make more." Something tells me he makes quite a lot of money on the fights so it doesn't bother me to have to disappoint him.

"I don't think so, as I said I just need to get back to New York. I appreciate the opportunity. If I decide one day to do it again I will give you a call." I responded before extending my hand to the man.

"If you don't mind waiting for a few more fights I can give you a ride back to your bike." He said as he shook my hand.

"I can take him." Cindy said causing me to turn and see the waitress. Greg smiled and made his exit leaving me and Cindy alone in the corner of the loud crowded warehouse. "Thanks for the advice uh..."

"David." I responded realizing I had yet to tell her my name. "And your welcome mam."

"Please just call me Cindy. So how about that ride?" She then asked me with a smile plastered on her face. "

If I was in my normal condition I would have caught her meaning. But I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain in my ribs at the moment. "Sure that sounds great Cindy." She smiled even wider and took my hand. She led me back out into the parking lot and towards her car. I was definitely surprised when she hit a button on her keychain and a lexus unlocked a few feet from us. I decided not to question it and held her door open for her allowing her to get in. I then walked around to the passenger side and entered as well.

"What a gentleman." She responded obviously at me opening her door for her.

"The way I was raised." I replied as she started the car and began making her exit. "Make a left up here." I told her remembering the path we took to get here.

"I think a pit stop is in order." She said turning in the opposite direction. "You definitely need a change of clothes."

I looked down and realized I had forgotten all about that. All I was wearing was a pair of ripped blue jeans and my boots. Damn it I forgot my shirt in the locker room. Oh well it was torn anyway but what store would let me in without a shirt to buy a new one? She knows where she is going and judging by the way she keeps glancing at me she obviously knows I am not wearing a shirt. We turned a few more streets before we pulled onto what was obviously the main strip in the small town. She pulled into a parking lot in a strip mall where she stopped in front a small clothing store. "Uh Cindy this place is closed all of these places are closed." It should have been obvious all of the lights were off and a closed sign clearly hung in the window.

"Relax hun. My folks own this place." She replied as she opened her door and got out. She fiddled with a few keys on her key ring before finding the right one. We approached the door and her key worked so I can only assume she is telling the truth. The door opened an I was surprised there was no alarm. She walked inside and flipped a few lights on. "Go ahead find something you like." She then said waving to the racks all over the floor.

I walked around for a few moments but my tastes are simple. I grabbed two black tee shirts two pairs of jeans and some new socks and boxers, my boots were fine so I was ready to go. "I'm ready when you are. I don't have anything smaller." I said handing her a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." I said grateful that I was going to be able to get a shower once I found a hotel and finally look normal again.

She took the clothes from me and removed the tags. She placed them on the counter along with the hundred and we begin making our way toward the exit. Just as we are leaving a cop car pulls up. This is just what I need. After everything today, now I have to deal with police as well.

"Oh hello Cindy." The elderly officer said politely. "I was making my normal rounds when I saw the lights on. Doing some late night shopping again?" He then asked and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes Don. My friend here is in town and he needed a few things." She responded just as politely.

"Obviously." He replied looking at me standing there shirtless. I felt like an idiot but couldn't help but smile. "Well you two have yourselves a nice night." He tipped his hat toward Cindy before pulling away. We walked back to her car and got in. She pulled out of the parking lot and I realized we had made quite a few turns I didn't keep track of.

"Cindy, I don't know how to get back to my bike from here." I said as she began heading down the street.

"Relax hun. Greg made you go to the warehouse a few blocks from the diner right?" She asked although I was sure she already knows the answered. After all I am not the first fighter she found for him.

"I guess that's common?" I half asked half stated. It only seems logical its a dark area with very little to no traffic it would be an ideal place for shady meetings.

"Yep." She replied and once again I was relieved. I really didn't feel like spending all night combing the town for my bike. Then again she obviously knows where the diner is at and I could have found it from there.

A few minutes later she pulled up at the warehouse and I was excited to get back to my bike. I thanked her for her kindness and began to make my exit. "Do you need a place to stay tonight David?" She asked me which really confused me. Given the first impression I made I did not expect that at all. I thought about taking her up on it but I really didn't know her that well and she had already been more than nice enough.

"I appreciate it. But I think I am just going to find a hotel." I replied giving her a warm smile.

"I got beer." Damn well now she really set the hook and she was reeling me in. Things did take much longer than I thought and it would be hard to find a place open that sells beer. I could definitely use a cold drink.

"I guess I could use a night cap. Ill follow you." I just hope her sofa is comfortable.

I approached my bike and put the clothes I had bought in my saddlebag. I had a bit of difficulty swinging my leg over the bike. I could feel the cracked bones healing but they hadn't healed yet. I started the bike and I immediately regretted it. The rumbling of the bike vibrated my already pained sides and chest. Please don't be a far trip to her place. She turned her car around and headed back in the direction we came. We drove for a few minutes until her turn signal came on and she pulled into a driveway. Her own house on a waitress salary? I was expecting an apartment. But I guess she made some money off the fights. I wonder how much she made from my fight. Hell I only had 200$ to bet with sort of and I made 2000$. We made our way up her front steps and into the house. She turned on the light and we made our way into her living room. She placed her purse on the coffee table and headed down a hallway. I thought about sitting down and getting off of my feet if only for a few minutes. But realizing how dirty I was I decided that wouldn't be a very good idea. She obviously kept a clean house.

"Restroom is the third door on your left. I hope the shower is to your liking. The small door across the hall from it is a linen closet you will find towels in there, help yourself." I didn't need to be told twice. I headed down the hall and grabbed a towel before heading into the shower. I turned the water on as hot as it would go. I stepped under the spray and immediately felt a million times better. I raised my hands to wash my hair and face and damn did it hurt. Lifting my hands too far stretched my sides and sent a shooting pain throughout my whole body. I winced but had to continue. I finished my shower and felt and smelled a lot better. I put a pair of the new boxers and pants on but was struggling to pull the shirt over my head. I placed the towel in the clothes hamper and threw my old pants in the trash. I emerged from the restroom shirtless once again.

"Uh Cindy?" I asked slightly embarrassed. I felt like a toddler I couldn't even dress myself without help. She emerged from the bedroom and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god are you alright?" She asked looking at my chest.

"I looked down and noticed the dark bruising I hadn't seen before. I guess the heat from the water made it more visible. or maybe it was the fact that I was no longer covered in dirt.

"Yea I'm fine, I'll-" I began to say.

"You'll heal I know. What's it like being a mutant?" That definitely caught me off guard. How do I respond to that? I guess I have no choice but to confess.

"How did you know?" I asked confused. She didn't seem to have a problem with it but I was curious. She was definitely one keen woman.

"The way you fought. Your movement was so fluid. Every step was calculated and carefully measured. You definitely have enhanced senses. I am assuming that you can heal as well." Damn if I had just played it off I could have explained the senses and wrote off the healing all together.

"The senses actually aren't a part of my mutation. They are a result of me going blind a while back. My sight returned and the senses remained. The healing is a part of my mutation. My body uses is able to channel any excess energy I have into healing my body. I just trained to be a fighter. You never know when it will come in handy especially being a mutant." It was definitely nice to not have to hide that any longer.

"You still didn't answer my question. What is it like being a mutant?" She asked again from the doorway to her bedroom.

"Scary, frightening, awful, wonderful, exciting. Its definitely far from an average everyday life." I answered not wanting to go too into detail.

She seemed pleased with the answer as she smiled and placed her hand on my bruised ribs. It stung but I didn't stop her as her hands roamed over the pained area. "I think it would probably be best if you kept your shirt off. Let your skin breathe a little your bruise looks bad. I'm not a doctor but I think you have more than just a bruise." She said not telling me anything I didn't already know. I felt and heard it crack. It was unmistakable.

"Yea two of them cracked in that bear hug. Nothing my healing wont take care of." I said as we made our way back to her living room. She cringed when I said they were cracked but she didn't push a hospital on me. I have spent more than enough time in the med lab and I have no intention of seeing a doctor. Especially one that is not blue.

She walked into an adjoining room without saying a word. I thought it was kinda odd but I was completely ok with it a moment later when she returned carrying two beers. I thanked her accepted my beer and sat down on her sofa. She took a seat next to me and opened her beer. "So what brings you to the great state of Massachusetts?" She asked and I knew I couldn't tell her the whole truth.

"A friend needed some help." I replied and decided I needed to change the topic before she questioned it further. "What about you? You don't sound like your originally from here."

"I'm not, My family moved from Texas when I was twelve. Big change, took me a while to adjust to the cold." She answered before taking a swig of her beer. "You don't exactly seem like the big city type." She then said and that one I could tell her without too many follow up questions.

"Originally from Ohio. Moved a few months ago. Figured it was safer to live somewhere people were more accepting. New York accepts all kinds. Have you ever been into the city. Its full of weirdo's." I answered although mutants really weren't openly accepted even in New York it was definitely a lot more mutant friendly than Ohio.

"That makes sense. How old are you? You are tall and have an excellent muscle tone which would suggests mid 20s but If I had to wager a guess I would say you were a little younger." She had definitely been sizing me up from the moment she met me, she was a smart woman.

"I am 18." I answered before tilting the beer to my lips.

"Wow maybe you should give me that beer back." She joked reaching for the beer. I pulled back to keep it out of her reach and winced at the sudden jerking movement.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I guess I should be more careful." She suddenly stated as she saw my face. I waved the apology off its not as if it was intentional. I placed the beer on the coffee table and sat forward slightly. Sitting back and keeping my sides extended was causing too much painful movement. She leaned over and I felt her hands on either sides of my shoulders. I felt a little uncomfortable at the action but it felt too good to stop her once she started to apply pressure. "I am sure glad you won tonight. You made me more money in one night than I would in months at the diner." She then said softly.

"How much did you win if you don't mind me asking" I said trying to guage her confidence level in me.

"10 grand." I choked on the beer I just took a drink of. I didn't expect that. I knew she bet on me but I did not expect a thousand dollars. "You don't get a large payout if you don't bet big. I always bet on the underdog. Granted I was not going to bet nearly as much but there is something about you. Its the way you carry yourself. The confidence you have in yourself. I must say it a huge turn on." She said and now I am feeling really uncomfortable with the massage. She is an attractive woman I don't know why I am feeling uncomfortable. That's a lie I know exactly why I feel this way.

"Cindy, I'm sorry I should go." She seemed disappointed but smiled all the same. After everything today I didn't have much time to let leaving Jubilee really affect me. She just reminded me why I was so desperate to get back to NY.

"Ahh New York. Got a woman back there?" She was definitely a bright woman and under different circumstances I might have given her a chance but I cant bring myself to do it.

"Yea something like that." I lied and scratched the back of my neck, a clear sign of me lying.

"A man back there?" She then questioned.

"No no no no." I quickly corrected. It is definitely a woman. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't come across as gay, do I?" I then asked curious as to what her response would be.

"No not at all, but these days you never know." she replied before finishing off her beer. She then got back up and headed back into the kitchen returning with two more beers. "So broken heart syndrome huh?" She more stated than asked handing me another beer.

"How can you tell?" I asked graciously accepting another beer.

"Well the only time a straight man turns down a woman is if he is not physically attracted. Or if his heart belongs to another whether she be past or present. I can tell you are physically attracted to me." She definitely was on the right track there. "And the way you answered when I asked about your woman was too sad for her to be a present girlfriend. That only leaves a recent break up." I'm beginning to wonder if she is a mutant. Either that or extremely observant.

"You nailed it." I responded opening my second drink.

"Its not hard, your an open book." I really didn't think I was that readable. Most people don't seem to pick up on things about me that easily. Well Chuck always did but he is a telepath that doesn't count. I don't know how to feel about this woman. "I'll be right back." She said before getting up once again. She seems to do that a lot. "You could use something a little stronger than those beers." She said bringing back a bottle of bourbon. If I didn't have a case of... How did she put it? Broken heart syndrome. I would kiss this girl right now. A strong drink sounds amazing.

We talked for a few hours taking shots and drinking a few more beers before Cindy passed out on the couch. I smiled and scooped the woman into my arms and carried her to her bedroom. The pain was barely noticeable now whether my healing had done it's job or the alcohol kept me from noticing but picking her up didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. I placed her in her bed and pulled her blankets over her before leaving the room and turning off the lights. I walked back to the living room I finished my beer cleaned up the empty bottles and laid down on the couch. My eyelids began to grow heavy and the last thing that flashed across my mind before fatigue whisked me off into a deep slumber was the woman that my broken heart ached over.

Sunlight peaked its way through the curtains and my eyes fluttered open slowly. First thing I noticed is that I was cramped on this small sofa. Second was that somehow during the night I became wrapped in a warm blanket. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My senses immediately kicked in and I could smell bacon and eggs frying from the kitchen. My mouth began to water immediately. And my stomach agreed with my mouth. I got to my feet and folded the blanket before placing it on the arm of the sofa. I looked down at my chest and saw that the bruise was now only visible by very light shades of green and yellow. The pain was practically gone all together. I made my way into the kitchen and smiled listening to Cindy Hum while she was cooking. I took a seat at the table apparently unnoticed. She piled food onto the two plates and turned around with one in either hand. She screamed and dropped the plate in her left hand. My instincts kicked and I caught the plate without spilling any of the food.

"Not exactly the grace one would expect from a waitress." I couldn't help but joke as I set the plate on the kitchen table.

"Geez your quiet. I thought you were still asleep." She replied her color now returning to her face.

"You didn't have to go through all of the trouble." I looked down at the plate and mine was piled rather high.

"After the substantial growth in income it was the least I could do." Texas suits her. She definitely still has the southern hospitality thing going for her.

We sat down and talked some more over breakfast. As much as I would like to stay I always did prefer the small town vibe. I knew that wasn't an option. Once breakfast was done I thanked Cindy for everything she had done for me and headed out the front door. I got on my bike much easier this time. Cindy made her way down the steps to say goodbye again.

"I hope everything works out between you and your lady." Somehow I don't see that happening. I don't even plan on letting her know I will be in New York. "If it doesn't and you overcome your broken heart syndrome then give me a call." She said handing me a piece of paper with her name and phone number written on it. She then leaned forward and kissed my cheek before pulling away and letting me start my bike and back it out out of her driveway. I put it into gear revved the engine and took off leaving Massachusetts in my rearview. Cindy was a great woman but I need to be near the cause of my broken heart syndrome.


	4. Chapter 4 Linked up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the x-men or any marvel related characters. I promise that I will not make any money off of this story without written consent from marvel. That being said I will most likely not make money from this story. Or any story I post for that matter.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I woke up feeling like my heart has been ripped out, stepped on, run over, and thrown in the trash. Seems like nothing has really changed since yesterday. My senses kicked in and I could still smell David on his pillow I definitely wont be sleeping in here again. I am groggy and my body feels weighed down. I don't want to get out of bed but I don't want to stay in this one. Since I am getting up anyway I guess I should try to get back to my normal routine. Ugh I glanced at David's shower. I don't feel like walking back to my room to shower but there are too many painful memories of the good times we had in his. That is it I am getting out of this damn room. Closing the door behind me relieves some of the weight holding me down. Maybe the further away from things that remind me of him the better I will feel. I made my way through the teachers wing and rounded the corner into the students dorms.

"Morning Jubilee." Great just when I am trying to get away from things that remind me of him.

"Good morning Rebecca." I replied trying to sound cheerful although I am sure it came out dry and raspy from someone who could hardly sleep.|

"You haven't heard anything from David have you?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"No I haven't, sorry." I don't know why I am apologizing but I don't want to be a bitch and tell her I don't expect to. He is her brother after all she should hold on to a little hope. Maybe I should to but I think after getting the little sleep I got, that realization sunk in. Things are definitely over.

"I'm really worried about him." She replied matching my stride as we walked through the halls.

"Me too." I replied honestly. I am trying to place it far from my head but for some reason I cant help but worry. He has a way of getting himself into bad situations. Sure he can handle himself but he could still make his situation rougher.

"Where do you think he will go?" God I wish she would stop. She is a great girl and I feel bad for her but this is not an easy topic for me and I want to avoid it.

"I don't know Becca. Knowing David probably some small farming town to start his life over." I am pretty sure that's not true, if I know David as well as I think I do he will stick to the hero lifestyle and that will keep him in a bigger city. But hey I am trying to make the girl feel better and she knew David liked the small town life.

"I hope he is ok." She said sadly looking down at the her feet.

"Hey David is one of the strongest mutants I know. He left to do what he knew in his heart what he had to. He is at peace with himself knowing that he saved me and knowing Sabretooth probably countless others." I told the girl hoping that would help to ease her troubled mind.

We said our goodbye's and I made my way to my room for a quick shower. After sleeping in David's room I smelled like him and I cant take it anymore. Man I am glad to be back to the bright colors in my room. It feels like forever since the last time I slept in my own room. He would never join me said the colors were an offense to anyone that could see. And when he came into my room he often wished he was blind again. I chuckled before entering my bathroom and turning on the hot water. Wow I look a mess. My makeup is smeared all over my face my hair is unkempt and knotted my eyes are red and puffy and it seems like my color hasn't returned since I woke up yesterday. I promise after I get cleaned up I am not going to let myself cry today.

* * *

**David's POV**

Riding back to New York I cant help but wonder how Jubilee is holding up. My mind was preoccupied for most of yesterday but now I am getting back to the real world and something tells me she is feeling about as bad as I am. I don't know if its thinking back to times I had hurt myself and realizing she stayed at my side day and night or if I am just more vain than I think but I can only imagine that she is devastated and that tears me apart to know that I did that. It seems I have broken my promise to myself to not be like my dad and ever hurt a woman the way he did. And I killed a man on top of it, I am becoming just like him. Ugh what she must think of me. She probably thinks I am a monster right now. I just passed the sign welcoming me back to New York and it seems the closer I get the more it begins to hurt. Maybe I should turn around and get as far away as I can. Am I really that selfish to where I would abandon my plan to keep an eye on her to avoid the heartache. No I cant do that. I will live with the heartache as a way of punishing myself for the pain she is in. After everything I feel I deserve much worse. Whoever said that to have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all is a stupid asshole. I don't know who said it or if they are even still alive but I swear if I ever meet him I am going to punch him. I wish my brain would just let me suffer in peace I am trying to concentrate on the road and... What now? Sirens are blaring in the distance I cant see them yet hell most people probably cant even hear them but they are coming down the road I am on. I wonder if they found Sabretooth. Do they know who killed him? No that would be highly unlikely. He was miles into the forest and it only happened 24 hours ago there is no way they found him determined the cause of death got my name and already tracked me here. Cops are not that good. The sirens are becoming really annoying and they are hurting my ears. Its beginning to grow louder and I am trying to tune them out but the only other sound present at the moment is the loud rumbling of my bike and that is no better. Especially as I sit right on top of the damn thing. I can now see the sirens and I am sure my ears will start bleeding any minute. I can also see that they are in a high speed police chase with another car. Guess I will comply with the rules of the road and pull over. You know what I cant just let them pass and head into the city someone will definitely get hurt. The car is little more than a blur doing well over a hundred and it is giving off a lot of kinetic energy. The car came to a screeching halt and I couldn't help but smile as the passing police cars slammed on their breaks. The cops got out of their cruisers guns drawn and approached the vehicle. They drug him out slapped cuffs on the middle aged man who I can smell from here is more than a little intoxicated. I hope he pulled an all nighter because it is way too early to be that drunk. Apart from using my powers for good instead of murder or financial gain I also feel good because I definitely absorbed some of the energy from the speeding car. I get back on the road and make my way into the city. I decide to take the long way because believe it or not taking longer routes in New York traffic can actually save quite a bit of time.

An hour or so and a stop to buy a new cell phone later I hit the other side of the city. Close to the mansion but still enough into the city to get to anything I needed without going far out of my way. I passed a few signs now reading apartment for rent I really should start stopping to at least take the numbers down. To be honest I have no idea where I am even going. I am just cruising until a plan hits me. I have money its not like there is nothing to do but I know I should be looking for a place to stay. I passed a few more signs and got a few numbers. I just hope one of them works out.

"Hello." A voice answered the first number I dialed.

"I am calling about your apartment for rent." I responded hoping he would be up for showing it to me today.

"What about it?" He asked which really threw me off.

"What do you mean what about it? I would like to see it." I said to the man hoping I didn't come off as rude.

"Oh yes, well I am all booked up for the next two days what about Friday?" He then asked.

"I am kinda in a bind. Is there any way we could do it today?" I don't want to wait until Friday would like to find a place as soon as possible its not like I am moving from one apartment to another or out of my parents house. I am homeless at the moment.

"Sorry no can do. Friday or nothing." Wow pardon me for thinking the point of owning an apartment is to rent it out and make money. I must be an idiot. I didn't even say anything else before hanging up on the man.

I called three more numbers before finally I found someone willing to show me an apartment. If I remember correctly it was the one I wanted most anyway. I was meeting the owner in two hours and after a long ride lunch was in order. I found a small place with outdoor seating and entered. After a waitress showed me to a table she gave me a menu and walked away. I looked at the menu for a moment before settling on a grilled chicken sandwich and a coke. I sat there for a few minutes and couldn't help but smile as I remembered coming to a place like this with Jubilee we would pick out couples walking by and make up a story for them. We sat there making up funny stories and laughing for hours until the manager finally worked up the nerve to ask us to leave.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked setting my food down and snapping me out of my memory.

"Uh no thanks." I replied. She nodded and left making her rounds to her other tables. I began eating my sandwich but just like this morning it didn't seem to taste as well as it normally does. I thought it was just Cindy's cooking and I didn't want to say anything to her but now it seems I was wrong. Its seems to be bland and tasteless. Whatever the reason I hope I can figure it out soon because I love to eat. I finished eating paid my bill and left I only have about an hour left until I meet up with hopefully my new lease holder. The apartment really was not very far and I had plenty of time but you never know about traffic so I decided to make my journey early. I'm not hitting very much traffic and as glad as I am it kinda sucks because I will be waiting for at least a half an hour. I see the apartment building in sight and I pull up park my bike and get off. I have 35 minutes to wait so Ill just sit on the steps and relax for a while.

"Uh excuse me but are you David?" A woman asked as she approached a few minutes later.

"Yeah I am. Mary I am assuming." I asked before looking at my watch she was much earlier than I expected. Glad I didn't keep her waiting.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you. I am surprised you are here I bought this apartment but I don't come into the city very often and was afraid I would get lost so I left much earlier as I pride myself in being punctual." She responded accepting my out stretched hand and shaking it warmly.

"An admirable quality. I was at lunch and left early worried about traffic and how long it would take to get here." I informed her. Pleasantries out of the way we made our way inside eager to potentially strike a deal. She was a slightly heavy set woman but carried herself with the confidence and grace of dancer. She was clearly business Savvy and I assume this is not the only apartment she owns. We reached the third and top floor and she pulled out a key and unlocked a door. I followed her in and shut the door behind me. We entered a rather large entertainment room and a kinda small kitchen for my liking but I am not the type to keep myself cooped up inside all day anyway this was more or less just going to be the place I slept. She then showed me the bedroom and bathroom. The place was rather spacious and exceptionally clean. It was definitely good enough for me.

"Rent is 800 a month." She replied.

I didn't mean to cut her off but I couldn't help it. "Wow that's a little high isn't it? An apartment this size in Ohio would cost around 550." It definitely seemed a little steep for me.

"Ney York is an expensive city. For an apartment this size you are getting a deal." Guess I didn't think about that. New York thrives on money more than any other place I have ever been. Once I get my money I have stashed at the mansion I will be able to afford a few months and I have the money for the deposit now but I will definitely need to find a source of income. "When would I be able to move in?"

"We will need to fill out some paperwork and then you can move in right away." I wasn't expecting things to move this quickly but it works out much better this way. "You will just need to follow me back to my office and we will get the ball rolling."

We walked back down the stairs and I walked her to her car. I opened the door for her, she thanked me and then I got on my bike. I put on my helmet and began to follow the blue Toyota through the city. I wonder if she knows her left brake light is out. I'll tell her when we get to her office. We drove for a few blocks and I out of nowhere a strong familiar pain hit and I fell to the ground along with my bike.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Damn kids if another one bumps into me they are getting a danger room session with me.  
Why did the damn School have to go public we had enough of these brats before all of this. Now its just too much, not to mention that not all of these kids have the greatest personal hygiene. It seems to me I am breaking up a fight every other day. These kids definitely don't get enough discipline these days.

"People like you are the reasons mutants are hated. Look at you, your a freak." Whoa I know my ears have never lied to me before but did I just hear that correctly. I turned to see who dared say such a thing. Especially after picking up the scent of who he said it to.

"What did you just say punk?" Oh great the kid just pissed himself. Oh well its what he deserves I take my promises seriously and he is in a world of trouble.

"Uh sorry Mr. Logan I didn't mean it." What a baby all it took was one look from me for him to backtrack. Well I guess lifting him off the ground by his shirt might have something to do with it as well.

"No your not but you will be. Your just as much a freak as anyone else in this school. Your a mutant just like everyone else here. And you should learn not to say anything about people that are not here to defend themselves. Her brother is 10 times the man you will ever be. He gave up everything he fought for punks like you so that you may be able to live in a world where people don't hate you one day. You should be praising him instead of bad mouthing him. He is ten times the man you will ever be." Little shit is shaking the smell of urine growing heavy in the air. "You got a week of detention. Let me hear you call one more mutant a freak and it will be much worse. Now get out of my sight." I don't think I have ever seen someone move that quick. Damn it now the girl is crying.

"Listen Rebecca, you cant let what people say about you affect you. Your brother is a great man. Most people are to selfish to give up anything for others. David gave up everything he cares about for those he felt the closest too. That kid is scared and weak. You saw the stain on his shorts." That one earned a laugh. "Now get to class." Its gonna be a full time job looking after these girls.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I felt a little better after the shower. I definitely look better. I guess its time to get to breakfast. Oh shit maybe lunch. Did I really sleep in that long I sure don't feel like it? I never checked the time I just figured seeing Rebecca leaving her room that it was morning and she was heading to the cafeteria. And it's a school day. Guess I get a pass after yesterday. As happy as I am about that I wish everyone would stop treating me different. I hate people feeling sorry for me. I'll have to deal with it sooner or later, time to get on with my day.

Great all the kids are between classes I was hoping to avoid that. Ugh they are all looking at me with their concerned eyes. I am not going to commit suicide. I tried hard to avoid eye contact as I rounded the corner. Walking down the stairs isn't so bad its the walking back up that is going to suck as tired as I feel. Now on to the cafeteria If I don't eat something soon I think my stomach will cave in.

"Jubilation, hello." At least its one of the people I don't mind seeing.

"Hey Storm." I greeted the white haired woman. She always has a way of calming me, maybe talking to her will do me some good.

"How are you holding up child?" Boy am I glad she didn't tell me how bad she feels for me. The last thing I want right now is pity. I could go for some chocolate though.

"Bout as well as can be expected." I don't really want to get into it but I knew it was coming. I'm pretty sure it will from quite a few more people.

"I am glad to see you are not avoiding people again today. Getting back into a routine of normal activities would be for the best. I am sure you do not wish to discuss David but I wanted to say that as grievous of an action as taking the life of someone even as evil as Sabretooth was, he is still a great guy. I only hope that you know that in your heart." Finally someone who isn't telling me what a hero he is. It is nice to have someone tell me what they feel instead of what they feel I want to hear.

"I know he is Storm." Was all I was able to reply.

"If you should need someone to talk to I will be free all evening. You know how to find me." I honestly feel like she would listen because she genuinely cares. Not because she feels like she has some obligation as a friend. It is refreshing to know someone as great as her. I was able to smile for my first time in over 24 hours now without it feeling forced even if it only lasted for about 3 seconds.

"People like you are the reason mutants are hated. Look at yourself your a freak." Whoa not cool. Especially not talking to Becca she has enough self esteem problems with the way she looks. He would definitely not talk to hank that way. I wonder if I would get kicked out for anger puffing him. I was about to give the kid the worst day of his life when someone else beat me to the punch. He's in for it now, I have seen grown men cave in the face of Wolverine. If his glare doesn't get to you his growly attitude will. I cant help but laugh at the embarrassed frightened kid as he made his way through the gathering crowd with a wet spot on the front of his shorts. I smiled again seeing the exchange taking place between Wolvie and Becca. I turned and glanced up at Storm who stopped to make sure Logan didn't hurt the punk and saw the incredible dreamy look on her face at the protective instincts of Logan.

I wonder if those two will ever realize they are perfect for each other. They counteract each other so well they fit like a perfect cute puzzle. Maybe they need a little push. I will work on that later, for now on to the cafeteria. After a few minutes that seemed like hours to my stomach I entered the cafeteria. I piled food high on my plate as I felt like I haven't eaten in a week. I was able to enjoy most of my meal in peace until a hand was placed gently on my shoulder.

"Hi, Jubilee." Damn damn damn damn damn. I was ready to face most people. But not her not now.

"Hi, Cordelia." I responded after swallowing the food I was chewing. I was hoping to avoid her as long as possible. She always looked at me as her son's savior. She never told him but I could tell she didn't approve of the lifestyle he was living before he met me. Ever since he asked me out in front of everyone she placed me on an unbearably high pedestal.

"How are you doing?" Terrible, awful, dreadful, poor, rotten, and a long list of other words could be used to describe how I am doing.

"Not great." Out of the whole list of adjectives I had, I cant believe that is what I went with. "How are you holding up?"

"Not as bad as you might think. Definitely not good but in a weird way I am proud of David." Proud? How could she be proud he committed murder.

"I'm not following." She is a strange woman but she usually makes good points.

"David did what no person on this planet would or could do when it needed to be done. Think of how many souls that man has taken that can finally be at peace. It is a shame that it had to come at the cost of his own peace, but from everything I have heard Sabretooth may have killed hundreds over the years not to mention the unspeakable things he has done to poor defenseless women. He knew what he was losing in the process but it still did not stop him from doing what he felt he must." I never thought of it from that perspective. I also never realized that Cordelia was a spiritual woman. "He is doing ok, in case you were wondering." Yea I was definitely wondering. I cant stop wondering.

"How do you know?" Did he call her? His phone went straight to voicemail the hundred times I called him yesterday. Is he avoiding me?

"He called me last night from a payphone I think. He wouldn't answer his phone something must have happened to it. He said he would call back today but I haven't gotten a call yet." He better plan on making two calls I have a few things to say to him.

"Jubilee!" I nearly hit the floor as the final member of the family nearly tackled me.

"Hey Rachel." God this just keeps getting worse and worse I wonder how much she has been told. "David is not gone forever is he?" How the hell am I supposed to answer that she just turned 9 two weeks ago.

"I don't know Rachel." I had to look over at Cordelia questioningly to see if she knew the whole story. After receiving a nod no. I decided to continue. "David had to go to protect the world. He is a superhero after all." Even through her tears I could see her smile.

"He is fighting bad guys?" She asked more to reassure herself rather than actual curiosity.

"Yeah bad guys are all over the place not just here. He is just traveling to make sure he gets all of them." God I don't know how to handle a situation like this. I don't have any siblings and I have never explained a situation like this to a 9 year old. Damn it David why did you have to put me in this situation. Look at everything you left behind. The X-men, your friends here, your team, me, your mother who can seem to find no fault in you, a sister with self esteem issues because of the way she looks, and an even younger sister who fears she may never see her super hero idol big brother ever again. I cant be the glue that holds this all together. As hard as I have been trying I cant even make it through lunch without breking my promise to myself. Tears begin to fall as I hold another crying young girl in my arms ad my life feels like it is beginning to fall apart.

* * *

**David's POV**

Damn it that didn't feel good. Other than scraping up my arm I'm not hurt but that was an uncomfortable fall. What he hell is going on with my head. I know someone who might know but it will be an awkward conversation. I guess its either that or this may end up killing me. I only hope that he can hear me from here.

_"Charles I know you probably did not expect to hear from me but I need your help."_ Please hear me. She saw me fall and hit her breaks she will be making her way here soon and concentrating on a telepathic conversation and a real one at the same time can be a little difficult.

_"David yes I can hear you but it is a little fuzzy are you in any Danger?"_ At least he asked at least he is till concerned for my well being.

_"No Charles well I am really not sure. Do you remember the pain I felt the night Jubilee was kidnapped?"_ It nearly knocked him out of his wheel chair I am sure he remembers.

_"I do, it was quite excruciating but quite brief why do you ask?"_ It doesn't seem like he holds any ill will toward me. But maybe he is just being civil he isn't the type to refuse help to anyone.

_"It's happened again, I was on my bike."_ It definitely sucked because now I am going to have to get my bike repainted.

_"Oh dear are you alright? Do you require medical attention?"_ This conversation is not going at all the way I thought it would.

"Jesus David don't move I will call an ambulance?" Great now Mary is here. this is going to be tough.

"No Mary I am fine. The bike took all of the damage. Thankfully a few scrapes healed quick and there was very little to no blood.

_"No Charles no medical attention. It seems to be connected to Jubilee is she alright?"_ She better be alright or he will definitely be seeing me again. if I have to fight through the mansions security features to get to her I will.

"Are you sure you don't need a hospital?" I got to my feet to show her I was ok.

"Thank you but I am sure." I showed her that everything was in working order before standing up my bike.

_"Physically she is fine. Her emotional state is another thing all together."_ Great now I feel like a dick.

"Can we continue? I would really like to get this apartment issue wrapped up today." I asked and stood up my bike.

"Sure your not going to fall again are you?" God I hope not.

"I should be fine. I get migraines sometimes and they have a way of throwing off my equilibrium. I get slight vertigo when they hit really hard." I hope she buys my excuse.

_"Do you have any idea why I am getting these feelings Charles?"_ I would really love a way to prevent it.

_"I believe I do. A few weeks ago I sensed a new telepathic signature in the mansion it was too brief for me to pinpoint who it is. I believe I have found my suspect."_ That's not right Jubilee forms her paffs. She is not a telepath.

_"How is that possible?"_ Can powers differ that greatly in one mutant? At least my healing power is explained through my mutation.

_"Yes it is called a secondary mutation. It is uncommon but it has been known to happen. I believe in Jubilee's state it was brought on by her growing emotional connection to you. While she may not be able to read other peoples thought as of yet because of her connection to you she has developed a psychic link between the two of you."_ Wow I don't know if that is a good thing or not.

_"Is there anyway to disconnect it or shut it off or whatever term you would use?"_ If feelings will eventually be able to travel back through the link I don't wish to leave her with that. She will have a much harder time getting over me that way.

_"There is but It would take an extreme amount of will power between the both of you to put up walls between the link. I have only witnessed this personally once before between Scott and Jean. A psychic link between two emotionally involved persons will likely never be able to sever the link completely. Shields can be placed however to block incoming and outgoing feelings."_ Well looks like I will try figuring this out on my own.

_"Does she know she is projecting these feelings to me?"_ Please say no. If she was doing it intentionally I will be a little angrily.

_"I don't believe so. The link is not very strong at the moment and only very strong emotions are able to make their way through."_ That's a relief but this isn't necessarily a bad thing. It did warn me when she was kidnapped. I will have to make a decision whether or not to block it off.

_"Alright Charles. Thank you."_ Back on the road feels a little weird knowing I can be thrown off the bike again any moment.

_"David, I am sorry for everything. I know you only did what you must. It was not easy and I fought with myself about it I would Like you to know that I only did what I must as well. I hold no animosity towards you and I hope everything goes well for you. Thanks have seemed empty here without you."_ Even through this whole mess he cant help but be a good man.

_"I know Charles, things will return to normal soon enough."_ I'm sure it is just the shock of the situation that has everyone rattled.

_"Soon enough has already passed. Things are uncomfortable for many residents here. You will be sorely missed David."_ Wow stop with all of this. Its starting to make me sad.

_"If you ever need anything Charles I will not be far away."_ Former or not I am an X-man and I will always be there if the situation calls for it.

_"I know, Place me down as a reference for the apartment. Oh and David, Should we speak again call me Chuck."_


	5. Chapter 5: Shifting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. I make no profit from them. I do not intend to make any money from them. That being said as long as I am able to write about said characters legally I will continue to do so.

Damn it feels good to be back. I apologize for leaving you all without an update for so long. Due to unforeseen complications I was without a computer for a brief period. I am now taking more proactive measures to ensure it does not happen again. Now after a long break here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**David's POV**

"Get out of here freak!" Great more people that hate me for being a mutant. Guess the trick with the flying dart probably didn't win me any points either. It was a harmless joke I didn't hurt anybody. Who would have thought people would be that uptight at a bar.

"No problem, but I'm taking this with me." I'm sure reaching behind the bar for the bottle of jack wont make him very happy but at this point I don't care. I plan on being long gone and much drunker by the time the police get here. I figure a hundred should cover it between the bottle and the drinks I have already had. I'm not a thief after all. I placed the hundred on the bar grabbed the bottle and I am out of here.

"Whoa that was close." That beer mug the bartender threw nearly hit me. Oh well its his mess to clean up. I wonder what else is going on in this god forsaken city. I don't want to go back to the apartment. Not this late, this is when jubilee starts unknowingly projecting the hardest. It doesn't hurt anymore at least not physically. It makes me feel like shit though and I intend to be wasted by the time it happens tonight.

"Where do you think your going freak?" Damn I thought I was going to be able to make my escape without any trouble. Should have figured a bar full of drunk assholes would have to further ruin my already terrible night. They are about 20 yards behind me and I can sense four of them. Not a big problem normally but between the alcohol and my emotional state I am nowhere near 100%.

"Just heading home. I suggest you do the same before you get hurt." I can only hope that they take my advice as its a complete bluff at the moment. Honestly I am not sure if I can take four at the moment. Nope didn't work they are still following me. I cant do this in the middle of the street. I stand a better chance if I can channel them into this narrow alleyway.

"You cant escape there mutant." God this guy is fat. I have nothing against fat people but he clearly has some control issues. Judging by the smell coming from him food is not the only thing he has trouble controlling. I can smell alcohol drenched in his sweat as it seeps from his pores. I guess I am not one to be talking about problems with alcohol abuse. I have been drunk for 3 weeks straight now.

"Who said anything about escaping jumbo." He definitely didn't take that as well as I hoped he would. I should really learn to watch my mouth. But last time I bit my tongue it hurt.

"You walked into the wrong bar tonight." Seriously a knife. Four people isn't enough now jumbo's buddy has a knife. What am I getting myself into. "I'm gonna carve you into a hundred pieces."

"Is a hundred really necessary that seems like a bit of overkill to me." Yea good job David, egg on the man holding a visibly razor sharp blade.

I guess if I am going to do this then its now or never. I stopped in the alley and steadily stared at the small group before me. One fat guy slow and tires easily two of a medium build and a scrawny man that I doubt could hurt me if it wasn't for his knife. The men got within a few feet as I screwed the cap back on the whiskey bottle and set it on the ground. Sure it could be a handy weapon if I need it but until that moment I don't see a reason to waste perfectly good alcohol.

"Your dead mutant!" Yea the fat guy is clearly the leader and the most brave. I dodged a punch but just barely, my reaction time is really suffering right now. Wonderful here come the other three. I don't care who you are, dodging 8 fists is extremely difficult. A few punches I can shake off what I am concerned about is that... Yeah there is the knife I was trying to avoid.

The group stopped and stared at the knife penetrating my stomach. Blood is freely flowing now thanks to the whiskey but it also did not hurt nearly as much as it should. My shirt was quickly becoming soaked in blood. I punched the man still holding the knife in my stomach. He stumbled back but still held on to the blade ripping my stomach open even more. Now it hurts.

The men advanced again only giving me a moment to rest and even less to heal. Damn I am definitely screwed.

"4 on one is a little low how about I help even the odds." Wow he looks cool but who the hell wears armor in new York. It must be homemade I have never seen anything like it. It almost looks like its made out of bone.

* * *

Jubilee's POV

Its hard to believe its been over 3 weeks now. It still feels like he just left or got kicked out depending on how you look at it. It does feel good to be back to my normal routine though. I think I will try the danger room tomorrow. Its hard to go near it seeing as how it was like his second home but I think I can finally handle it. Self control class is not the same with storm teaching it. She is great and the students are making progress but she is too calm and accepting to be as good a teacher as David. She doesn't push the students the way they need to be. Logan would have been a better fit if it would have worked in the time frame available.

I wonder what he is doing right now. I hope he is not in jail or trouble. Jail doesn't sound like him but trouble does. Knowing him he is on a farm right now he will be waking up in a few hours and will spend his days doing what he knows. Or he could possibly be out by himself trying to fight for mutants he did love the super hero role he took on while he was here. I hope he learned how to absorb energy. I haven't been around to give him paffs to keep him energized. I wonder if he has made any new friends. Or maybe even found a new girl.

No I have to remember what Xavier told me, thought like that are no good for my mental state. God he made me feel like I needed a shrink that day. Although now looking back to those first few days maybe it would not have been such a bad idea. I cant believe I let myself lose control like that. I cant believe I let him get that close to do some serious damage like that. Then again its not like I exactly let him, he kinda pushed his way into my heart. Is that it? Was he just manipulating me the whole time? He did have a way of getting what he wants. No he wouldn't have tried as hard for as long as he did. As much as him being a jerk would make me feel better he was too good of a guy for me to honestly believe that for a second. Ugh why can I still not stop thinking about him. I need someone to talk to. Its midnight everyone will be asleep. Oh well tomorrow is Saturday someone is getting woken up. But who? Kitty, she is always up for a sleepover.

* * *

David's POV

Not only does he wear armor but a spike made out of the same material. He is definitely a strange man. At the moment though I don't care how strange he is I can use the help. I am glad the men are distracted my healing will only take another minute or so.

"Looks like we have another mutant fellas." God even his voice is fat its so slow and raspy. Wait is this guy a mutant? That could explain the armor and possibly his weapon. I hope he knows what he is doing right now I cant even protect myself much less worry about him as well.

Well looks like I am about to find out. The men turned their attention away from me. I cant just let them hurt him though. He did step in to help me. Damn it why do I have to have a conscious. At least my wound has healed quick enough for me to probably get another one. Now I am feeling weak though I did just lose quite a bit of blood. The bottom of my shirt and my pants are soaked.

The men began walking towards the man and I followed behind them I don't think they realize I recovered they are paying no attention to me. I hate to do this but here goes.

The sound of glass breaking got their attention again and down goes scrawny. That's what the bastard gets for stabbing me. Punches stat to fly from both ends luckily all I have is jumbo the other two are busy with the new guy. All I can see are blurry fists but they are still slow and clear enough for me to avoid direct contact.

"Let go of me freak!" Jumbo yelled as I grabbed his fist and turned him around and grabbed him in a choke hold Wolverine taught me. I knew a few of my own but none that worked quite as well. He began gasping for air and I could feel the fight leaving him as the lack of oxygen was causing his body to shut down.

Alright only two left. Maybe not. I looked back up after letting Jumbo fall to the ground to see one man pinned to the wall by his shirt with a bunch of smaller spikes nailing it to the brick wall and the new guy has the second held up against the other wall by his staff under the man's chin.

"Mutants have done nothing to deserve this. Next time you decide to team up on one I suggest you stop and think twice if I have to come back I wont be so nice." Not as threatening as I have grown accustomed too being around Logan but I guess it did the trick. The new guy let the man go and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him leaving his friends behind.

"When I get free I am going to hurt you freak." This one still has balls he is nailed to a wall right now ad still talking.

"Shut the hell up." The angel that's normally on my right shoulder must not have shown up tonight because I normally would have left him there and just walked away. Tonight however he looked like he needed to sleep off the alcohol and my fist insured that he would.

"Thanks for the help, I'm David." I don't know who this man is but I owe him big. He stepped up to help a fellow man when very few others in a city like New York would.

"Your not afraid of me?" I can see why he would react that way most people probably would be.

"Na, I've seen worse. What's your name?" My wound is healed except for a faint red line now that looks as if it was just a scratch. And as much as I appreciate this guys help I have a few questions.

"Call me Spyke. Why were these men attacking you?" Fair question its not like this is something you witness on a daily basis. But before I say anything I need to get this blood soaked shirt off. "guess that answers my question. But how did they know?"

"How did taking my shirt off reveal anything?" Is he a telepath he better not be in my head or he will be facing off against me next.

"Well I seriously doubt that much blood came from such a small scratch." Yea that makes sense. He noticed the advanced healing. "So how did they find out?"

"Stupid trick with a dart. I had a little too much to drink..." Although with the adrenaline my buzz is gone now along with the whiskey, damn. "I thought it would be fun to fly a dart around the room. In retrospect such a public display of my abilities wasn't such a good idea."

"You should really be more careful with your powers its dangerous to be a mutant these days." This kid cant be but my age is he really going to lecture me. I don't think so time to cut this conversation short.

"Really? Dangerous, I had no idea. I appreciate the help but I can take care of myself." I need to sleep off the last of my buzz I don't need this right now.

"Hey man no need to be a dick, I was just trying to help. If you should change your mind there is a school about 30 miles north of here-" I couldn't help but cut him off at that.

"I know I was a teacher there, for a brief amount of time." Was he a student there at one point? It couldn't have been very long ago.

"I thought Xavier taught you guys better than to go making yourselves public and causing trouble?" This little punk who is he to give me shit.

"If you know what's good for you, you will drop it. I am not in the mood for your attitude and I will not continue to put up with it." He is seriously one more comment from ending up unconscious with these other assholes.

"Your one of the lucky ones you can still walk the streets without people knowing. But instead your pissing that away." Ok he has a valid point but that still doesn't make up for being an ass.

"We Shouldn't have to hide. Why should I hide who I am to make people feel more comfortable? Hiding is a word associated with cowardice, with fear. We shouldn't be scared to be who we are." There how do you like them apples. I cant believe I am debating some man in an alley about mutant politics.

"Because your not only making yourself look bad but mutants everywhere. Mutants that are forced to hide because they look different. There is something you need to see." Where the hell is he going there is nothing down this alleyway except buildings what could he possibly show me?

* * *

**Logan's POV**

What the hell is the kid's sister doing awake at this time of night? All of the other students are sleeping. I should be sleeping myself, damn nightmares. I guess I promised him I would look after the girls and I am up anyway. She's not acting suspicious, normally when one of the kids are up this late they are creeping slowly. She is just moving at a typical walking pace. Her ears are up and alert listening for other sounds but thankfully I am good at keeping quiet.

What could she be going outside for at this time of night? Normally students are creeping to the cafeteria for junk food. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what she is up to. She is usually so quiet and reserved this isn't like her at all. Guess I wont have long to find out, Wow she is fast. She is tearing toward the woods at a pace I can barely keep up with. Must be part of her cat like appearance she got the speed and agility as well. Yea definitely the agility no normal human could leap up into the branches of the trees like that. The branch is every bit of 10 feet high and she landed clear on top of it with little problem.

As dark as it is I can no longer see her but she has a feline smell to her that's easy to follow. She is still jumping tree to tree we have traveled a few hundred yards and she has not touched the ground yet. Does being a natural with your powers run in the family? She may not be as powerful but she is just as good as the kid. What the hell where did she go? Her scent just stopped, its almost like it vanished.

"Grrrrr" Shit that's not good. Sure enough I turned around to see a rather large tiger growling at me. Its her I can tell that. I have taken down animals during my time in Canada but I cant hurt her.  
Why is she trying to hurt me? Since when has she ben able to shape shift? Why of all things a damn tiger?

"Rebecca calm down. I am not going to hurt you." I barely hit the ground in time as she jumped straight for my head. I am going to have to do something soon in this form she has a clear size advantage on me. I know she is still in there. Underneath that orange and black fur is still the same shy quiet reserved girl. If It takes a battle of the animals then its time to unleash the Wolverine.  
"Raaaghhhhh" I unsheathed my claws and spread my arms wide in a showing of dominance. The animal side of her needs to be aware that I am the alpha. Thankfully it worked she hung her head slightly and turned to the side no longer in her attack stance.

Boy am I glad that worked. Still too early to let my guard down though. "Rebecca can you understand me? Its Logan I know your there." Something is wrong the fear in her eyes is not normal. She is clearly listening. I just need to figure out a way to change her back.

"Rebecca, relax anything you can do to me I will heal from. Don't worry about hurting me ok." Good she is purring it seems she can understand me. "Just remain calm I will get you some help."

_"Charles sorry to wake you but we have a problem." _

_"No need to apologize Logan. I have already sensed the trouble I am on my way." _

"Xavier is on his way Rebecca we will get this figured out." It couldn't have been but 2 long awkward minutes of me talking to a tiger before her ears perked up and I could hear Charles making his way through the forest with the help of Hank.

"The two of you may want to stay back I have her calmed but she could lose it at any minute." She seemed a little frightened about Charles until she saw hank then her excitement grew. I knew she had taken a liking to the furball. It seems she is more together than I thought.

"Its quite alright Logan. Rebecca is in control at the moment. She is just frightened at being unable to shift back into her usual self. I had my concerns but I assumed she was more feral than shape shifter. Being able to shift back into themselves is a common problem in young shifters. I have experienced it before and I believe I can help." I hope he is right it would be more than a little scary for the students to wake up tomorrow to a tiger roaming the school. I have to admit I am a little nervous for Charles the closer he gets but so far she is accepting. Even as he put the palm of his hand on her head.

* * *

Rebecca's POV

"Rebecca are you quite alright?"

"No, what is this place Professor? What happened to Logan and Mr. McCoy?" This is strange we are in a large clearing in a forest and it is no longer night.

"We are inside your mind right now Rebecca. Look down at your hands your are back to yourself in here." He's right I don't even have my pointy ears or tail I am just me. Wow I haven't been like this in a long time.

"Why are we in a huge field Professor?" I would much rather be in my room. If we are in my mind why did this place get chosen.

"It would seem this is what your feral side has chosen." Feral? Like my animal side?

"You mean the tiger?" Why does it get to choose not that its really a big deal as long as I don't get trapped in here.

"In a sense. Is this your first time transforming?"

"Yes it is. At least I think it is. I come out here almost every night. Running and jumping through the trees makes me feel carefree and alive. I know I should not be out this late I am sorry Professor."

"No apologies necessary, you are not the only feral mutant at the school. The animal side of you has a yearning to be outdoors. Although you are the first feral shape shifter I have come across. It seems of the feline variety. I can help you transform back. I need you to take my hand." How is he going to help me get back if I am the first he has met like me? Guess I shouldn't question it if he can help.

"Remain calm take slow deep breaths and focus on your appearance. Focus on the thought that passed through your mind. Focus on the animal side of your personality. Cam it soothe it. You can take back control Rebecca focus on something that has always calmed you." Ok something that has always calmed me. Images began playing of David making me laugh in the cafeteria just so that he could see me smile when I was feeling depressed. Him taking me to really meet Mr. McCoy for the first time. Then me helping Mr. McCoy with his experiments and him nearly blowing up the chemistry lab on multiple occasions Logan sticking up for me when that Kid Jaimee called me a freak. Jubilee and David's other friends going out of their way to talk to me and make me feel welcome every chance they can. Just then I find myself being pulled back to reality. I looked up and can see Professor Xavier Logan and Mr. McCoy all looking back at me.

"Is this real am I back?" Please tell me I am not still in my head. I want to go back to my room and curl up in bed for the next 24 hours.

"This is very real Rebecca we are glad to have you back." Hank answered and I couldn't help but jump to my feet and give him a hug before giving Logan one as well which I think caught him a little off guard because he seemed a little uncomfortable with the action. Then Professor Xavier got one too.

"If it is not too much trouble I would like to discuss with you the progression of your mutation Rebecca." God please not tonight. I am tired and I just want to get back to bed. How would David get out of a situation like this. I know he would give a reason why he cant and walk away before giving anyone a chance to argue.

"Tomorrow Professor, Shifting took a lot out of me I need some sleep. Thank you for everything I will see you in the morning." And I am out of here. It worked perfectly he is clearly at a loss for words and I am in the clear for the night thank you Big bro.

"Remind you of anyone Charles?" I heard Logan Chuckle as I made my way back toward the mansion and I couldn't help but smile at his comparison.

"Yes it does. But as long as she doesn't start calling me Chuck I think I can live with it." Was the last thing I heard before I got out of range and made my way back inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Morlocks

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters.

A concern has been raised with me that I have been focusing too much on Jubilee being sad and hurt. I did not want her to be devastated in one chapter and fine in the ones following. I do not skip large sections of time where in that time she recovers from a broken heart. She will be getting progressively better throughout the chapters please stick with me. Now on with chapter 6.

* * *

David's POV

"Where the hell are you taking me? There is nothing but a wall there." I could be wrong but I am fairly certain he is not a teleporter or even able to phase like Kitty. I kinda hope he is just an idiot phasing with kitty turns my stomach and with the alcohol in my system that may not be a good idea.

"Just follow me all will be explained." That's not an answer and really annoying. Is it really that difficult of a question to answer? Hes not going where I think he is, is he? God I hope not with my senses I don't think I could handle that. Yeah he sure is.

"Come on. The sewer wont hurt you." Easy for him to say he doesn't have my sense of smell.

"Why the sewer. if we really need to travel without being seen I can fly us wherever we need to go." Nope he removed the manhole cover and is climbing down. I guess I owe him one I just hope I can tune my smell out.

"Its only about a 10 minute walk." He is just going to keep walking. I climbed down after him and was immediately overwhelmed by the terrible scent. I couldn't help but throw up more of the alcohol once I reach the bottom of the ladder. "Come on man the smell is not that bad."

"Maybe not to you. I have enhanced senses. Not bad for you is horrible for me. Normally I can focus on other scents to tune out the bad ones but they are all bad down here." Now I have to deal with this smell on top of not knowing where the hell we are going. He will still not answer any of my questions, and I am starting to get pissed.

"Sorry man wasn't aware of the senses, it wont be much longer." Finally some sort of indication that he actually gives a shit. If he hadn't helped me out back there I would have never come down here and I am seriously considering leaving. Whatever he has to show me better be damn good.

We walked for what seemed to be an hour but in actuality couldn't have been more than 10 minutes through rat infested disgustingness. I cant believe he does this often. I am starting to feel less angry and more sorry for the man. We rounded a corner and I couldn't believe the sight that befell me. There were seven other mutants that had set up a living quarters under these terrible conditions. It wasn't hard to figure out why for most of them.

"David I would like to introduce you to Callisto leader of the morlocks, then there are torpid, lucid, Scaleface, Caliban, Façade, and Cybelle." He pointed out each one that looked at me either in amazement that they were seeing a new face or anger such as the leader. Damn Alcohol I already forgot her name.

"Spyke why would you bring him down here you know surface dwellers only bring problems." Yea she is definitely angry. I wonder what's up with the eye-patch. Part of me know I shouldn't ask but the alcohol infused braincells are battling against that side of me.

"Surface dweller? Look lady I was as in the dark about this as you are. I certainly did not choose to come down here. I am the last person to bring you any trouble. I am a mutant just like you." I don't know why surface dweller offended me so much but at least I didn't bring up the eye-patch.

"No your not like us. You get to smile and live amongst the humans you get to see the sun without being harassed on a daily basis. You are not like us at all." She is really beginning to annoy me.

"First off you could pass for human too. It looks to me like the only reason you are down here is because your a power hungry bitch. So you stay down here to lead whatever different looking mutant will follow you." God I just want to get out of here.

"Enough! David the reason I brought you down here is because mutants like you showing off and making us look bad on the surface are the reason those of us that look different have come here to seek shelter. Hell some of the time we are not even accepted by our own kind." Damn now I feel like a dick. The girl with the big hands uh Torpid if I remember correct cant be more than 8 years old living in a place like this.

"God your right, I'm sorry. I used to be an X-men I fought to make the world a better place for mutants. It seems I lost my way, instead now I stop purse snatchers to justify to myself that I am still a good person. At night I am getting drunk and making an ass out of myself as a way of getting past what I have lost while you are down here just struggling to get by." I cant even notice the smell anymore. The sorrow that I feel for these people has completely over ridden the scent I was suffering with before. I cant imagine what these people go through. I do realize now however that X-men or not that I need to get back to fighting for mutants instead of some drunk assholes in an alley. If Jubilee could see what I have become she would be disappointed, hell not just her any of the friends or colleagues I had at the mansion would be disappointed. I am more than a little disappointed in myself. This is unacceptable and a change is in order.

"That you for bringing me here Spike. And teaching me this lesson. I promise I will continue to fight until a day comes where you can feel safe to leave this place. I will do everything in my power to make that day happen. You all endure so much because of your appearance and it should not be that way. How could I forget that? I have a sister that looks different. Spike, your a good man. Callisto I will not forget you or the morlocks. You may not want to but you will be seeing me again." I will do what I can to help these people anyway I can. These are horrible conditions for anyone not just a young girl and other mutants that look different from humans.

"All I ask is that you keep the showing off and bar fights to a minimum. Mutants do not need that bad press." I agreed and shook the mans hand before making my way around the group and shaking everyone's hand. I need to do something for these people tonight and I have just the idea.

"Spike can you follow me? I have something to show you now." He agreed and I had to ask for directions as I definitely was not used to navigating the sewers. We reached our destination and I asked him to wait while I left the sewers.

I made my way up to my apartment and immediately began raiding my fridge. I was never big on leftovers and if I kept it, it would have gone to waste. I made my way back down stairs loaded up with takeout bags loaded with all different kinds of food. I reopened the manhole cover and handed them down to Spyke before climbing back down myself.

"David I cant accept all of this. This is a lot of food."

"Well I cant accept you not accepting it. All of your friends looked pretty hungry I'm assuming money is not very easy to come by down here. It will just go bad sitting in my fridge. I'm just sorry its takeout I don't cook very often." I wished I had more to offer them. On Second thought. "Here take this as well."

"David this is 500$ That's too much."

"I told you I used to teach at Xavier's. There was no room and board, everything was free it was easy to save money I have plenty this is the least I can do. I know it must be hard to get to the surface and spend the money you do come across down here but whenever you have the opportunity, buy some essentials for yourselves." I couldn't just leave them like that after they reminded me of everything I used to do and why I did it.

"I don't know what to say David I had the wrong impression of you." The sad thing is he didn't, he was right on the money.

"No you had the right impression. I forgot who I am. I enjoy the occasional drink but I am not an alcoholic show off. I am not the type to make my being a mutant public knowledge. That is who I was becoming and its a mistake. Think of this as my way of thanking you. If you need anything from me or up here in general don't hesitate to let me know. You have seen my apartment I am on the third floor apartment 11." He looked like a kid on Christmas and it saddened me that a little money and some food made him as happy as it did.

"I will never forget this David. You are always welcome back down we will be happy to have you."

"I think I may take you up on that someday. For now I need some sleep. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow" I guess I will have to suffer through the smell. I will definitely be checking in on them from time to time.

"Again David Thank you." He smiled appreciatively and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Spyke."

"Call me Evan."

* * *

Jubilee's POV

"Kitty wake up." I could use somebody to talk to. I know I shouldn't be waking her up at this time of night but right now someone to listen to me vent.

"She ain't in there." Jesus he nearly scared me to death. For someone his size he moves extremely stealthy. I don't know why that still surprises me I have been on missions with the wolverine I have seen him in combat the way he fights is so fluid and graceful. He almost looks like a dancer although I would never say that if there was a chance he could hear me.

"Logan, Do you have to be so damn quiet? And how do you know she's not in there?" Although I probably don't have to ask its just one of those involuntary things.

"She has been sneaking off to the tin mans room. Charles is losing his mind with the kids hooking up." Yea I could see that, I remember how long it took him to accept the fact that David and I had our nightly visits.

"Damn. Just my luck." I am not tired at all I guess I have to come up with a plan B.

"Problem?" God he is so Logan always with his short unsociable responses.

"Cant sleep. Thought kitty might be able to keep me company." Now I am more than likely going to raid the fridge in the cafeteria hoping there is ice cream.

"Come on." Where? Is that all that he is going to give me? I thought to question it but he will probably not give me a real answer anyway. Instead I just followed the growly mountain man hoping he had something actually worthwhile to do. Knowing him it will probably be some sort of night training to better hone your senses in the dark. Seems like something he would do.

My anticipation began growing more and more as he led the way but instead of heading outside we began heading upstairs. There is nothing up there but more students rooms. As we approached the final set of stairs it hit me. Did I just become Wolvies new drinking buddy? At least David was a casual drinker before he came here I rarely ever drink alcohol and I cant stand the taste of beer. I wonder if he has tried bringing Storm up here for drinks. On second thought probably not. Storm is the last person to let a drop of alcohol touch her lips. Even Professor Xavier has his expensive brandy stock in his office but Storm is a definite non drinker.

I don't know yet if I was completely right but we are definitely making our way to the roof as we are still going up and there is nothing left but the roof. He doesn't have any beer in his hands though so maybe I am wrong after all. Its eating away at me why we are going to the roof. I guess ill find out soon enough seeing as how he is opening the door. I couldn't help but let out a small smirk as we stepped out onto the roof and a case of beer is already here waiting. "Please tell me that's not always up here." It would be warm and that makes beer even more disgusting. What are we in England?

"No, I was on my way up here with it when I heard you rustling around in your room." I accepted the beer he handed me and thankfully it was in fact cold. "I dropped it off before heading back down to check on you." That makes more sense. As much as I have seen Logan endure I doubt he would drink warm beer if he had a way to keep it cold.

I thanked him and accepted the beer before trying to twist the cap off and failed miserably. Him and David make it look so easy but the ridges on the bottle cap hurt my hand. He chuckled before taking the bottle and twisting the cap off for me. "Thanks Wolvie."

"No problem, So what's keeping you up half pint?" I smiled at the name he doesn't use it around the other students as I don't call him Wolvie. It would probably piss me off if anyone else called me half pint but its kinda nice coming from a man who's idea of endearing to most people is not running his claws through them. As gruff and deadly as most people see him there is another side to Logan that most people never get the chance to see. I consider myself lucky to be among the chosen few that are granted that privilege.

"Just a lot on my mind." I don't really want to burden him with my girl problems.

"Seems to be going around." He said before taking a long drink and appearing a little troubled himself. Maybe a little girl talk with Wolvie might not be that bad. We can both unload our emotional baggage.

"Nightmares again?" He has had trouble with them as long as I knew him when we traveled together I remember him waking up violently on more than a few occasions. It is scary to just see what the nightmares do to him I cant imagine what he must go through reliving them every so often.

"No, not really." I guess its his turn to go first but I am going to have to pry he wont just come out with it.

"What does not really mean?" That is a little cryptic I don't understand how it can not really be the nightmares.

"Storm and I have been getting more serious I just cant help but think what I could do to her if the nightmares happened if we were in bed together it scares the hell out of me." Finally something to work with out of the gruff man.

"You mean you and Storm haven't..." I couldn't bring myself to say it but Im pretty sure he knows where I was going. Instead I just took a drink and shuddered as the cold bitterness slid down my throat. I groaned at the taste and he chuckled. "How did she manage to keep a lady killer such as yourself without...?" Again I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"How did you manage to keep the kid?" He has a good point. I'm not really sure why David stuck with me but it always made me happy that he did. No matter how many cold showers he had to take, no matter how many heavy bags he broke in the gym, He stuck around and I loved that he was able to be patient with me.

"I'm not quite sure. I guess he really cared. That's what it seems to me anyway." I shrugged as emotions played at the back of my throat. I've gotten better at keeping them at bay though and I haven't cried in over a week I guess I am making progress.

"Well there you go." It seems I answered my own question. but now I have a few more.

"OK you mentioned if the two of you were in bed together. Are you having doubts that it will eventually lead to that?" Now that I think about it I cant tell if he was more worried about the nightmares or if there were doubts regarding the relationship. Maybe its because I don't have enhanced senses but I am not as good as Wolvie at picking up on these things.

"We have been arguing lately. She seems to think I am not always myself around her." I couldn't picture him being any different. I haven't noticed anything different but he always keep his gruff exterior up around the students I haven't seen much of him with his guard dropped around her.

"Why wouldn't you be yourself?" Fair question no one should ever pretend to be anything they are not especially around someone they care about.

"I don't know. Maybe I am trying to be better for her. I feel like she deserves someone better." Wow I didn't expect that from him.

"That's your problem Wolvie. Any other time you let things eat away at you until you get frustrated and tear the danger room to pieces or you hop on your bike and disappear for weeks doing god knows what. Now your trying to be something different around her because you don't feel good enough. You are your own worst enemy and its eating away at your relationship. She knew you before you and her were a couple that's the you she wants to be with. Do you honestly think storm is the type to try to change you?" God he is so dense sometimes and not just because he is coated in adamantium.

"You got a point there half pint." He said before handing me another beer. I haven't even finished the one I have. I'm not even half finished how is he already done with his?

"Of course I do. Now about these nightmares, I haven't heard your screaming or tearing your room apart lately. You seem to be more at peace overall. I think your nightmares come on when you are over stressed just make sure she is not near you when you start to feel that way." Anyone with eyes can tell that he lets stress get to him. More than anyone I have ever met if it wasn't for his healing factor he probably would have had a heart attack by now.

"Enough about me. Whats been keeping you up lately?" Ok I guess its my turn.

"Has he contacted you lately. I just want to know that he is doing okay. He left without anything. I know his mom sent him some of his things but its like he dropped off the face of the planet." I just want to know that he is alright.

"No. The only one he has contacted I know of is his mom and that was to get his things." Well I guess that's a dead end. Maybe I will talk to her tomorrow. "He's a tough kid jubilee, I wouldn't worry about him. You talk about me being stressed and my nightmares how many times have you woken up screaming in the past three weeks since he left? Ill tell you what we are going to get you back into training tomorrow then we are going to get you out of the mansion for a while you need to get your mind off of him. Even if its just for a day." That does sound good I haven't left the grounds since the sabretooth attack. Honestly I am a little afraid to but if Wolvie is with me it wouldn't be so bad.

"You mean you want to take me shopping?" I couldn't help but ask. And I definitely couldn't stop myself from giggling at the horrified expression on his face.

"Now your getting ahead of yourself. I said out of the mansion I am going nowhere near those brightly colored stores that sell your yellow clothes." I suppose I expected that kind of response. A yawn escaped my lips and it seems talking to wolvie has helped to ease my troubled mind. It was actually a good night and As much as I hate beer I may have to tolerate it and join him up here more often. But for tonight the cool autumn air is chilling me to the bone and my warm bed is calling my name.

"Goodnight Wolvie. I will see you in the morning." It will be nice to get out of the mansion tomorrow I couldn't definitely go for some stress relief.

"Goodnight Half-pint."

I made my way back down to my room, laid in my bed, and let the darkness consume me. For the first time in a long time I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

David's POV

It has definitely been an eye opening night. I have become a sad alcoholic piece of shit. I have been visiting any bar that doesn't ask for an I.D. and I have been doing nothing but getting myself in more fights and trouble. Now that I reflect on it I am surprised a group like the purifiers or MRD have not come after me. Then again I have not gone all out and showcased my true power. It has grown significantly since I learned to absorb energy. I don't overdo it but when I need a quick boost I absorb slight amounts of energy given off by passing cars. It reenergizes me and since I have been doing it I can feel the strength of my power growing within myself. As far as I can tell it has increased by nearly 40% in the past few weeks alone although I have no real way to test it like I did at the mansion. That will all change soon enough I am no longer going to sit idly by while mutants all over are being rounded up tortured and experimented on and the government does nothing but sit back and let it happen. Hell for all I know they could be in on it. Tomorrow I begin searching for such operations and I will dismantle each and every one I come across. I will tear each one of them down single handedly. Brick by brick, beam by beam the anti mutant world will soon know the name Karma.


	7. Chapter 7 Back to the country

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters.**

Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story it is great to have you with me I would like to apologize in my unusual lengthy delays I hit a bad patch of writers block and it was tough to combat. I will try to continue with the updates more frequently.

* * *

**David's POV**

I rose before the sun more level headed and clear than I had been in a long time. I now know who I am and what I need to do. The only problem I have now is how to go about doing it. These anti mutant groups don't exactly post billboards with their location. How would cops dismantle a large gang operation? That's it they would start small and work their way up gathering information along the way. Between Spiderman, Daredevil, the fantastic four, The Avengers and the X-men New York is pretty well covered. I do have an idea though especially If I am to start small there is just one thing I need to do first.

I got up and got a hot shower packed some clothes and left my apartment. I left the keys to my bike at home. Where I was going it would be much quicker to fly. Instead of heading down the stairs and out of the front door I decided the roof would be better. There are not very many people up at this time of morning so my chances of being seen are slim. I took one last look at the apartment building and had no idea when I would be coming back but its paid for the next month so I have plenty of time.

I took a running start and leapt from the roof of my apartment building. As my powers had grown I needed far less energy to control myself and only fell a few feet before swooping back up into the air. I don't fly much for risk of being caught but it is an amazing feeling. its almost a weightless floating feeling of being suspended in the air. I decided just a slow steady speed was all that was needed after all my first stop before continuing to my final destination is not very far. I climbed higher and higher into the air so that anyone that is awake this early in the morning wont see me. I head outside of the city where trees are no longer rare to see. I had been flying for nearly 10 minutes when I see my first stop.

Xavier's School for talented and gifted youngsters. The place I once looked at as home. People say home is where the heart is, If that is the case then this is still my home. After all my heart is what I am going to check on. I stopped just outside of her room and looked in the window. She layed there curled under her covers with a smile on her face and I couldn't stop my own from creeping across my face. She is just as beautiful as the day I left and I am happy to see that she looks so peaceful. She didn't project her thoughts to me last night, maybe she is finally learning to let go. As much as it hurts I know that its for the best and I only hope that she can find happiness. I wiped away a single tear making its way down my face before turning to leave.

"David?"

"Oh shit. Who is up at this time of morning?" The only ones I can think of would be Chuck or Logan. I am glad Chuck disabled the mansions security and I was able to get in to see her before leaving. Honestly I expected to nearly be shot down. "Rebecca?" I lowered myself to the ground without landing completely. Once I drop my focus and land I need to jump from something again before I can fly.

"David What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here." She looks so much more confident than the last time I had seen her I am glad she is finding her place here.

"Its nice to see you too Becca." I said sarcastically she frowned but overall looked happy to see me. "I just came to check up on Jubilee I wanted to make sure that she was ok after everything. How are you doing?"

"Im doing great. Turns out I am a shape shifter my mutation focusing primarily around cats. The Profesor said with training I may be able to fully transform back into my human appearance!" Her excitement is amazing it seems she has reverted back to her normal cheerful self in the past few weeks. "Is what everyone has been saying about you true?"

"That depends on what everyone has been saying about me." I answered curious as to whether it is good or bad.

"Some of the students here are calling you a murderer. No one that knows the real story is saying anything about it. Is that true did you kill someone?" Wow how do I answer that? How do you tell your sister that you did in fact kill someone?

"Its true." I decided honesty was the best way to go about it. "The man kidnapped jubilee. He was a bad person he has hurt a lot of people over the years and I took it upon myself to put a stop to it. I did not intend to kill him. At first I hurt him and I was going to have him put in a prison. He healed from the injuries I caused him and attacked me again. There was no way of containing him until friends of the professor's would have gotten there and it came down to my life or his." I did my best to explain I can only hope that she does not think less of me.

"Well I'm glad you won. We miss you David. Rachel has been sad since you left if it wasn't for pixie she would still be upset. Mom has been holding us all together. And jubilee has been a complete wreck. She is starting to get better but we can tell she is still heart broken." She told me while looking down herself. It hurts me just as much to know that I a putting them through this but its for the greater good. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"I know becca, I wish there was another way. Mom has my new cell phone number. I want you to call me once a week with updates on how everyone is doing. You need to be the glue that holds our family together now. I am going away for a while it shouldn't be long I just came to check on jubilee before leaving. It was great to see you again. Who knows maybe once I get back you can come see the place I am staying at." Her eyes lit up and my heart warmed at the sight. "Oh and one more thing. Can you keep this a secret just between us? I don't want Jubilee out looking for me especially if she is starting to move on. I want her to find happiness and that wont happen if she is wrapped up in me."

"Got it. I wont tell anybody. Bye David." I grabbed her and picked her up lifting her off the ground with me and flew us to the roof. I set her down and landed with her before wrapping her in a hug.

"Bye Becca I promise I will see you soon and don't forget weekly updates." She hugged me back and smiled staying strong before watching me turn and leap off the roof before flying off again into the still dark morning air.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

The sun is shining through my window and I feel completely refreshed as I wake. I haven't felt this good in a long time it almost feels new to me. I haven't experienced this since waking up next to David. Wait David... Why do I get the feeling he was here last night? No that cant be Jubilee stop thinking like that. You have to stop worrying about him he is a grown man not a 4 year old that wandered off in a supermarket. Oh well I guess its time to get my day started. First things first a shower. The hot water feels great as it washes the rest of sleep off of me. I left the shower and headed to breakfast where I saw Kitty Piotr Bobby and Rogue.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I walked over. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately things have been a little rough but I shouldn't have been ignoring you like that." I didn't shut them off completely but I haven't really been up for everyone treating me like the heartbroken teenager I am, it gets a little annoying I know their hearts are in the right place but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to deal with it.

"Its alright Jubilee we understand things haven't been easy for you. We are just glad that you decided to join us this morning." Bobby said looking at me smiling. At least they are not asking a bunch of questions I don't want to answer.

"Ill be joining you guys a lot more I cant stay kept to myself. I need to get back to my regular routine." And today is the day I do it. "I am training with Logan at 10 and then heading into the city for a while. Getting my mind off of a few things that have been eating away at me. "How was your night Kitty?" I asked shooting her a knowing look. She blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Im glad your getting better sugah." Rogue said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It sure is nice seeing you smile again." It feels good to be smiling again. A real smile anyway throughout the past few weeks they have seemed fake or forced. We continued to eat and made conversation staying away from sore subjects. I was grateful for that as it was already turning out to be a great day. After breakfast was finished everyone went their separate ways. Rogue to her normal tree that she sat under when she was reading. Bobby and Piotr to the gym and Kitty and I headed to the rec room.

"So how Long have you and Pete been having slumber parties?" I asked as I loved to torture the shy girl.

"About two weeks now." She answered her cheeks turning a slight rosy color. "Can I ask you something?" She then asked after she looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"Anything Kitty." She is my friend after all.

"When you and David Uh you know, did your powers ever make an appearance?" Wow I was not expecting that. I'm not even sure how to answer that.

"Not during. There was a time or two that after as much training as he did he would be too tired or after we finished and I wanted to go another round he was too tired that I gave him a paff to reenergize him. But my powers never came out involuntarily." That would have been a tough one to explain that his room got trashed because of an orgasm inducing paff.

"The have been three occasions now that I have phased during the act." Kitty replied which caused me to burst into laughter as I pictured Kitty phasing through her bed while they were together. "Jubilee its not funny. Its awkward. Pete doesn't seem to mind if anything I think its a boost to his ego. But that still cant be normal." Ok she's a little angry now maybe I shouldn't have laughed but what did she expect seriously.

"Ok I cant say I have experienced that, but phasing relies you focusing on your entire body correct?" I'm just spit balling here I have no idea if I'm right about this or not. "Maybe it happens when you lose focus as well you said it has only happened three times right? So its not an every time thing. I don't really know what to tell you as its hard to focus when in that situation but either learn to do it or it will most likely happen again."

"Well you were a lot of help thanks Jubilee." She said sarcastically as I am still trying to hold back laughter.

"That's all I can tell you Kit. Maybe you can talk to Hank about it." The rosy color from before turned a dark shade of red now.

"Oh my god. I cant do that it was awkward enough telling you and your my best friend." The dam holding the laughter back broke and I nearly fell to the ground now imagining how that conversation with Hank would go. Kitty wasn't very happy as she huffed and walked out of the room. I got myself together and looked at the clock on the wall that read 9:30 guess its time to start getting ready for training.

* * *

**David's POV**

I headed west when I left the mansion I had been flying for a few hours when I approached my destination. I had come back a few times since I left for the mansion and I know moving back would be out of the question for e but as long as I stay low key everything is usually fine for visits. It was still pretty dark when I arrived although its nothing like New York people are awake here and I knew I would have to be careful. I was flying high to avoid being spotted before slowly lowering where I planned to land. I landed softly and made my way to the back door of Kevin's house one of the few places I knew I would be welcomed.

I knocked on the door and heard some movement inside before the lock began to turn on the back door. It opened and I was greeted with a warm smile. "Well hello David. We weren't expecting you were we?" Carol asked once she saw me. It has been a while since I saw her and then just showed up out of the blue.

"No it was kind of a spur of the moment thing to come back to Ohio. I woke up this morning and decided to fly in." I answered honestly after all she knows of me being a mutant.

"If it was a spur of the moment how did you get a flight?" She asked which confused me.

"Didn't Kevin tell you I can fly?" I asked in return.

"Yes he did. Wait, you mean you flew all the way here from New York. Geez that's a long flight you must be tired. Are you hungry? I can make you something." She said quickly and I couldn't help but smile at the generosity had been on my own for nearly a month now and in New York hospitality is much more rare.

"I'm fine I took it easy. I do appreciate it though. How have you been?" I asked sincerely she was always like a second mother to me.

"Everything has been good here. Come in you shouldn't be outside around here. Your pretty infamous around here." She said stepping aside granting me access. I couldn't help but laugh at the infamous comment and I wanted to know why.

"Infamous huh?" I asked as I took a seat at the kitchen table and she took the seat adjacent to mine.

"Yea everyone in town knows of how you and your family attacked George before you all left. At least that was his story. I know you all to well to know that's not the whole story." She said looking at me and I could tell she wanted the real story. I know it wouldn't do much for m image around town but she deserves the truth.

"Alright well I had finally talked my mom into moving the family to New York. Rebecca became a mutant my mom is a mutant and eventually Rachel will be as well. Ohio just didn't seem like a safe place any longer. I landed the jet we picked them up in, in our back yard. When we were loading the rest of everything into the jet George came out with his shotgun. he made a few threats and when he saw Rebecca he fired the gun. I was able to stop the buckshot from hitting her but then I saw red. I advanced on him and he fired at me. I made then gun blow up in his hand taking off a few fingers. While he was on the ground whimpering in pain I put my foot on his throat and almost killed him. If it wasn't for everyone else I may have killed him." I explained although it made me think back to what it felt like to actually kill someone. That horrible gut wrenching feeling came flooding back to me and now I realize why I had been drinking so heavily the past few weeks.

"Dear god, that's not the way he told it at all. To us or any of the guys in that group he meets up with on Thursdays." She said before getting up and getting a glass of water for me. She must have seen the paleness in my face.

"Group?" I asked curiously maybe se has a lead on what I came back for in the first place.

"Yea a bunch of the men from town all get together to spew their anti mutant crap. They call themselves the friends of humanity. There have been groups springing up all over the place lately." She said handing me the glass which I accepted gratefully.

"To be honest carol that's what I came back here for." I admitted I didn't want to beat around the bush or try manipulating her for information she deserves better than that.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I was affiliated with a group of mutants that defend other mutants from groups like that along with defending humans from mutant groups that mean to harm them. New York is a tough place to get started with a solo career especially with all of the heroes that already protect it. If I want to start small I figured this would be the best place to do it." I informed her and watched her eyes get big.

"David that's a terrible idea. You know as well as anyone that most of the people around here are gun owners and you want to take them on single handedly. I've said all I'm going to say." I guess getting any more information out of her is not going to happen but that's just a set back.

"Hasn't Kevin explained my powers at all? I can stop bullets remember the George story." I said hoping she would come around.

"I still don't think its a good idea and I wont help you get yourself hurt or worse." She replied looking away from me.

"I think its a great idea." Dave said walking into the kitchen having just gotten home.

"So do I." Kevin said from behind him as they made their appearance. "What's up man?" Kevin then said as he sat down across from me.

"Trying to save the world." I smiled at my long time friend. "What were the two of you up to?" I then asked turning to Dave.

"Fishing." He replied before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So whens lunch." I joked with the man that was more of a father to me than the one I remember.

"Its dinner actually. The annual family reunion is tonight and your coming with us." He replied and I smiled again. It was just like the good old days before becoming a mutant when the whole world was in front of me. Family reunions and Fish fries with a bunch of the good ole boys back in Ohio.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"Your better than this kid, step it up." Logan growled as we made our way through a simulated forest infested with armed bad guys. I know I have been in here as little as possible in the past month but I don't remember it being this difficult. I used to be able to run these simulations with my eyes closed. I guess I got a little too comfortable in the safety of the mansion I let all of my training fall to the wayside.

Logan grabbed me and tossed me into the air where I grabbed a tree branch and pulled myself up. He continued fighting the enemy on the ground and I scanned as much of the forest as I could. He was quickly becoming surrounded and I knew what I had to do. I relied on my old gymnastics training and dropped from the perch I was sitting on. I grabbed the branch in my decent and swung out before letting go. I back flipped in the air and landed feet first in the back of one of the guys neck. He his the ground with a sickening crunch. I barely had time for that to registered before I discharged a paff hitting another man directly in the chest and blowing him to pieces. In that moment it seemed everything I thought I had forgotten came flooding back to me and I felt free. Much like I did before I knew I was a mutant when I was winning gymnastic competitions all over California. two more men advanced and I flipped over their heads twisting in the air firing another paff from each hand and destroying them. Before I landed I saw another man and I pivoted on my back foot and swung the other around connecting with his jaw and he hi the ground hard. I glanced over at Wolvie and he glanced back and winked at me before delimbing one man and beating another with the severed arm. As many times as I have seen him fight his ferocity was amazing to see. I rushed to his side just in time for him to lean forward. I leapt over his back and kicked another enemy in the chest. It fell to the ground as I stood over it and fired a paff at its head. Logan grabbed my arm and swung me around to the other side of him. I landed back on my feet and fired paff after paff at advancing enemies while he was at my back tearing anything apart that came within range. It has been a long time since I fought back to back with the invincible Wolverine. We tore through another few waves and I began to get tired. Wolvie must have sensed this because after decapitating his last enemy he decided to call it quits.

"End simulation." He said loudly causing the room to fade back to its normal cold metal gray color.

"That's was fun Wolvie thank you. I really needed that." I said honestly. If anything was able to clear my head that was definitely it. As tired as I am I feel great for the first time in a month.

"You did good half-pint now get dressed we are going out." He grunted as he made his exit and that lifted my spirits even more. Today has been incredible and its still not over I cant wait to see what else is in store.

* * *

**David's POV**

I Hung out with Kevin and his family for a few hours before we piled into their SUV and began heading to their family reunion. I kept my head turned to the side and looked out of the window. I had forgotten how beautiful the countryside can be especially in September when the leaves are changing colors before the winters makes its yearly appearance.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Kevin asked as he must have noticed me taking in the sights.

"Yeah even the country in New York is nothing compared to this. New York has its upsides but being someone that appreciates the small things it has its downsides as well." I answered him without tearing my eyes from the view I must have looked like a puppy taking his first car ride. I didn't stick my head out of the window but I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. After nearly an hour we pulled up to a park I haven't been to in years. We pulled in and memories of spending time their with my family entered my head I couldn't have been more than 12 Rachel was still just a toddler and Rebecca was around 6. Its weird to look back and think about those times especially from where our lives had led since. The sound of people talking and laughing brought me back to the present as we pulled up at a picnic area and I saw most of Kevin's extended family most of which I knew. There were a few new faces nothing I didn't expect but if they don't know I am a mutant I'm sure as hell not going to tell them. Kevin and his parents are accepting but I don't know about the rest of them and I don't want to ruin every ones good time. The SUV came to a stop and we all got out. Dave opened the back hatch and we began to unload some coolers. Dave and Kevin grabbed one and I reached for the other one when an elder man I have never met came to help me.

"I think I can handle it but thank you." I said to the man who appeared to be in his mid 70's.

"Nonsense, your a big kid but I'm not exactly worthless." He said before grabbing one of the handles and I grabbed the other. I couldn't help but like this man right away. There was something about him that made him seem like a good man. But he seemed to have had a rough life something in his eyes gave it away. I left it alone for now I have plenty of time to get to know him better.

"David." I said extending my hand to him after we set the cooler down.

"Sam." He replied shaking my hand with a much firmer grip than I would have expected from someone in his advanced age.

"Its a pleasure too meet you sir." I replied sincerely. He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile.

"likewise." He replied before walking away to rejoin the rest of the family.

The day proved to be wonderful I met a few new people and got to catch up with some I hadn't seen in a while. I almost slipped a few times when some of them asked what I had been up to lately but I was able to keep it under wraps. I just told them I moved to New York to further my education. It wasn't a lie but I still felt like I was lying to them. We had played a few games and I helped grill the fish Kevin and Dave had caught that morning and kept on ice. As it started to get dark it seemed nobody wanted it to end and they built a fire for everyone to huddle around. The adults and us over 18 had a few beers. I glanced over to my left and saw Sam sitting at a picnic table away from the group. I was a little curious as to why he didn't join us. I grabbed my drink and another from the cooler before making my way to the table.

"Its a lot warmer by the fire." I said causing him to look up at me as I sat next to him. I twisted the top off of the beer and handed it to him. He accepted the beer and took a small drink before replying.

"Haven't been able to look at a fire in over 50 years." He replied strongly.

"Wanna talk about it?" I know there is a story there. But it seems kinda hurtful and I don't want to push the issue.

"Nam mid sixties. We burned so many villages. Sure we took out many of the enemy but it wasn't only the enemy in those villages. There were families, women, children. Fire just hasn't been the same since then. Most people see fire as warm and inviting. I see it as scorching and painful." He replied taking a long drink of the beer.

"How did you deal with taking lives?" I couldn't help but ask. He seemed like he had a good handle on himself at least before the fire.

"That why you came over here son? You have that look in your eye like your having trouble dealing with it. Who did you kill?" He asked and I thought about playing it off as just curiosity but he knew better. Time to come out with it.

"A bad man. A rapist, murderer, a man that gets off and playing with and torturing his victims. But that doesn't stop the guilt that I put an end to someone's very existence. The fact that he will never enjoy another sunrise or another home cooked meal. No matter how many people he has hurt I still cant get over that." I answered looking at my beer bottle as I swirled the contents around inside of it.

"I like you kid. You remind me a lot of a man in my battalion I fought alongside him for years. The man's name was James Howlett. He gave e one hell of a piece of advice when I asked him how he dealt with it. He said to take a man's life is the most soul crushing thing a man can do. It changes you in the way that's hard to explain. you don't just take away a man's life you carry it with you. Its yours forever, every action, every movement, every thought. Its not something you can shake. Not the best of you anyway. Its not something you ever forget. You just accept that and move on the best you can." He said with a faraway look in his eye. He clearly looked up to this man when he was younger.

"He seems like a smart man. Clearly someone to be admired." I said earning a smile from the old timer.

"He sure was. Your gonna be alright son. You and I both know you wouldn't have done what you did without good reason. You have a good head on your shoulders just keep it tilted to the sky. Keep moving forward and make sure you don't leave anyone you love behind. Let the rest become noise in the backdrop of your life. Now go get back to the fire. Don't let me be a downer have a good time." He replied finishing his beer and setting the empty bottle on the table.

I grabbed the bottle and got up from my seat. I threw our empty bottles away and reached into the cooler to grab another one. Instead I found myself grabbing two and heading back to the picnic table.

* * *

Before anyone calls me out on it, The speech about not taking a mans life but carrying it with you is from a movie. Its is not original. I saw the movie after writing the Sabretooth death and it stuck with me. I have been waiting for the perfect time to add it. I do not remember the title of the movie. If you know it please post it in a review or send me a PM with the title thank you and as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Journey into superheroism

**Disclaimer** I do not own any X-men or marvel related characters.

Two updates so far this week and we haven't even hit the weekend yet. It would seem my writers block is broken. I will continue to update frequently as long as my creativity remains.

* * *

**David's POV**

Last night was a great night. Good food god times and great people, Exactly what I needed after being cooped up in my apartment for the last month. Now that I am relaxed its time to begin what I came here for. I need some information on the Friends of Humanity meetings taking place. I want to stick somewhat close to the area but around here people know me so I will have to travel a little. Thankfully flying has its advantages, No traffic no stop lights and no time consuming roads. All I have to do is make sure I am not seen doing it. Shouldn't be too hard the population here is nothing like the big apple. Before anything else I definitely need a shower though. Even bad guys don't want to play with the stinky kid. I grabbed a few things out of the bag I packed and proceeded to shower at Kevin's house. They are allowing me to stay as long as I need to. Another reason I need to infiltrate a group further away I don't want to risk putting them in any danger.

After my shower I walked down stairs to the kitchen and it seems everyone else is still asleep. I guess after everything they are doing for me the least I can do is make breakfast. I raided the freezer and found some bacon and decided that was first. I began frying the bacon and then stuck my head in the fridge. I found some eggs and grabbed another frying pan. I cracked the eggs and watched as they began to turn white in the pan. I began scrambling them before stopping for a second to flip the bacon. One more frying pan to go and I found the last ingredients I needed. Before long I had bacon scrambled eggs and a stack of blueberry pancakes and my mouth was beginning to water from the smell. I guess I wasn't the only one Kevin soon entered the kitchen followed by carol and Dave.

"David wow. Thank you, You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble." Carol said greeting me with a warm grateful smile.

"It was no trouble at all. More like they least I could do after everything you guys have done for me. I made a fresh pot of coffee as well help yourselves." I love to see how sometimes the little things can mean so much. I think I forgot that living in a city that prides itself on being a crowded expensive city to live in.

Everyone sat down to eat exchanging idle conversation. I was more than content with just enjoying my food and letting them talk amongst themselves but the conversation then turned to me.

"So David I overheard you when we came in yesterday talking about taking down some of these Anti-mutant groups. How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Dave asked after swallowing some of the eggs he was chewing.

"I plan on infiltrating their group and wen the time is right tearing them down from the inside. But not before gathering information about larger more powerful groups. All these small groups do is sit around and talk about why they hate mutants. Its all well and good to take them down and I will but not until I gather as much intel as I can." I feel like a spy using words like intel but now that I think about it I guess that's actually what I am.

"Smart play. The ones around here are bound to have people that remember you. Your safest bet would be the one in Lawrenceburg Indiana." Damn hes good I wasn't even sure where any were located.

"Good idea, Wait why do you know of one in Lawrenceburg?" Why is he involved with these places.

"A guy I used to hunt with is a member. He tried to recruit me. I told him I wasn't interested and now I am no longer able to hunt on his land." Dave explained answering some questions that were beginning to form. "So Kevin has explained your powers but I guess they are a little hard to grasp without seeing them. Kevin said your bulletproof?"

"In a sense. I am not bulletproof myself but I am able to stop bullets. An object traveling nearly a thousand feet per second or more no matter how small gives off quite a bit of kinetic energy. I am able to manipulate that energy and use it to my advantage. I would be happy to show you do you still have that .308 Winchester?" I explained and was prepared to do a demonstration.

"Of course you never get rid of a good gun. I will go get it?" He got up from his seat and headed to his gun safe in his basement and returned a few moments later. I headed out into their back yard and walked toward the fence at the very end of the yard. "So how do we do this?" He then asked.

"You shoot him dad." Kevin said as if that's a completely normal thing to say and I nearly laughed when carol smacked him for saying it.

"He's right Dave." I said and nearly expected Carol to walk over and smack me next.

"That's stupid I am not going to shoot you." Dave said as if he thought I was kidding.

"I'm sure Kevin would." I understand their hesitation but Kevin has seen my power firsthand and it has grown immensely since then.

"That's ridiculous we are not going to shoot you." Dave then said leaving no room for argument. I walked back over to them thinking of what to do next. I could show them my flying ability but that wont ease their minds about me potentially putting myself in a dangerous situation.

"Alright well if not me then just put a round in that tree." I said pointing to a large tree in the yard. Dave raised the rifle to his shoulder and took aim at the tree. He began counting down from three giving me time to get ready although after training with Logan I learned to always be ready.

A thunderous boom rang out and my hand was in the air just as quickly. Dave and Carol look on amazed as the bullet was suspended in the air two inches from the end of the barrel. Kevin although he has seen my powers joined in looking at the projectile.

"That's amazing David." Carol spoke after a few seconds breaking the silence. "You said you can manipulate it. What des that mean?"

"Well it means I can do this." I said sending the round toward its original destination at a speed to quick to see before stopping it an inch from the tree. "Or this." I smirked flying the round directly back toward my own skull earning a few gasps. "Or this." I said flying it around in circles before shooting it back at the tree where the metal projectile imbedded itself deep into the tree.

"Wow I had no idea such things were capable. Is It your mind that does that?" Dave asked in disbelief although he had just seen it with his own two eyes.

"Mostly. I seem to have better control if I guide it with my hands but they are not necessary. Its my mind that does the work. I think my hands just give my mind a better visual aide to help me control what I want the energy to do." I explained before heading back into the house leaving the others outside. I glanced out the window and laughed as they walked over to inspect the hole in the tree. Maybe when they get over the initial shock they can give me more information on the friends of humanity.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

Getting out of the mansion yesterday was fun. Logan took me people watching which he knows is one of my favorite hobbies. You wouldn't believe the people that walk through central park I mean geez show some pride. It was a great time and I realized I really need to get out more. I don't know if it was the fresh air the sun or the mostly stress free environment but it was a great day. I can only hope today is just as good. I guess if I am going to find out I should probably get out of bed. Ahh my first mountain to climb, waking up is never good. No I suppose its better than not waking up. But I love sleeping. Anyway a relaxing hot shower should wake me.

After my shower I walked through the halls greeting some of the students as I passed earning strange looks from some of them. I suppose I haven't been the most social person in the world recently. I make my way down the stairs to the first floor and I see one person I have been trying to avoid. I guess its time to climb my second mountain of the day.

"Good morning Cordelia!" I greeted as I approached the woman who treated me with nothing but kindness and respect from the moment I met her.

"Jubilee, good morning. What's gotten into you? Don't get me wrong I'm glad your cheerful again but its a complete turn around from the past few weeks." She responded with a warm smile and a hug which I gladly reciprocated.

"I guess I am finally starting to realize what David had tried to teach me all that time. You cant focus on the hurt. He was really insightful sometimes." I answered thinking back to the day he told me that it was my parents death anniversary and I was sitting in my room crying. After telling him I didn't want to see anybody three times he kicked my door in and joined me on my bed like nothing happened and held me while I cried into his shoulder while he told me I couldn't focus on the hurt and I need to instead focus on the fact that they would want me to move on without them. To honor them by giving being the best me I can be. I cant help but smile thinking back on that day. As bad of a day as it was he was my candlelight in the dark. Whether I never see him again or not I will never forget him. And now I have to do what he would want me to do and I need to move on.

"Jubilee are you there?" I snapped back to the present and realized cordelia is standing there waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yea sorry guess I kinda got lost for a second. What do you say we get some breakfast?" I asked before leading the way to the cafeteria. Cordelia told me I should sit at the teachers table with her and I sat between her and Logan. I thought one of the other teachers might have an objection at least Scott but nobody seemed to mind. I soon became drawn into their conversations I laughed at a few of Hank's Corny jokes and tuned back out when Scott started on one of his lectures. I also couldn't help but notice the glances exchanged between Storm and Wolvie those two are so cute together.

Breakfast ended much quicker than I would have liked but I guess we do have class to attend. I made my way to class and felt like a nerd when I was the first person there. Other students began to show and then Storm herself glided in as if she was floating on clouds as usual. It was the first time in a long time that I was able to pay attention to wha she was saying as she tried teaching the students how to feel their power within themselves and to raise and lower their power within certain parts of their body and by the end of the class I was able to spike my powers and drop them back down as I wished which was pretty cool. Normally I just do it. I never really had to focus it or harness it but I can see how that can come in handy.

The bell rand and I have Scott's class next. He is such a boring teacher. He has no emotion he has an uptight droning sort of voice and its hard to pay any attention. I wonder if he knows he puts people to sleep. I made it to his class and took my seat. He started in on another boring lesson plan and I droned out. I began thinking about getting back into the danger room and what sim I would run and what would best help me to push my limits. That's what David would do right? He had to have been doing something right with the speed in which his power increased. He was like one of those line graphs that starts at a steep incline and just seems to go up and up. I don't think he will ever plateu. I don't think he would let himself. Even my thought about him are getting better my mind isn't drifting into the negative that has got to be a good sign.

Class finally ended and I had a few hours before my next class. I decided to get some training in. Maybe I would get hurt and not have to go to my next class. I know I shouldn't think like that but it is probably safer what if today is the day that Hank blows us up with one of his science experiments. I laugh a little to myself picturing him hanging upside down mixing different liquids together and noting their chemical reaction. I make my way to the elevator and head down to the sub basement. I walk down the long metal hallway to the danger room only for the damn computerized voice to tell me its in use. I know its not Logan he has a class and there is no way he brought his class down here this quickly. I make my way to the control/observation room and I cant believe the sight before me. I push the intercom button and I only have one question.

"Do you guys have room for one more?"

* * *

David's POV

I got some good information including the location of the meetings in Indiana. The only bad part is they don't take place until 8 P.M. during the week. Guess the best mutant hating takes place after the sun goes down. Oh well I still have more catching up to do anyway. Kevin and I left his house and hopped in his car we pulled out of the drive and headed towards Todd's place. He had gotten his own apartment which Kinda sucked I haven't seen his parents in a while. Oh well there is always time for that. We approached the apartments and an idea formed in my head.

"Todd doesn't know we are coming does he?" I asked Kevin and he immediately knew I was up to something.

"No what do you have planned?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Which apartment is his?" I asked not giving anything away.

"That one." He said pointing to a third floor balcony.

"Speed up." I said and began climbing out of the window of the moving car. Once the car had gotten enough speed I leapt from the car and took off into the air. Stupid to do in the middle of the day I know but I didn't see anyone around. I flew up onto the balcony and landed as quietly as possible. I looked in the sliding glass door and didn't see anything. I checked the door and just as I though it was unlocked. I made my way in and heard the shower running from the bathroom. My original plan isn't going to work now but oh well this should still be quite a surprise. I gave Kevin a call and unlocked the door for him when he came up. We went straight to his fridge and saw that it was nearly bare what the hell does this guy eat? Oh well I grabbed a coke and sat on his couch. I put my feet up on his coffee table and decided just to wait.

We didn't have to wait long. Todd emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel and nearly screamed until he realized who it was in his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" He said approaching me.

"Whoa first things first get dressed then we can talk. I have a strict rule about not talking to naked men towel or no towel." I said and he muttered something about still being an ass as he walked to his bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later fully clothed and joined us on the couch.

"So you mind telling me how you got into my apartment? My door was locked." He asked although he really didn't seem too upset.

"Not the balcony door." I replied casually drinking the coke I grabbed from his fridge.

"Its not like I expect people climbing three stories to break in." He responded as if he didn't know me at all.

"Did you forget that I can fly?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

"The crazy bastard jumped out of my moving car to get enough speed for flight." Kevin interjected making me smirk a little wider.

"Well I guess he does more dangerous things saving the world and all. How have things been going with the X-men?" Todd them asked and my smirk immediately dropped. We haven't talked much and neither heard the story.

"Not with the X-men anymore. Got kicked out." I responded trying not to look at either of my friends although the lack of eye contact probably makes them more curious.

"I knew you were gonna be in town for a while but you never mentioned that. What happened?" Kevin then asked surprised.

"Revenge happened." I hoped that would be enough but knew there was very little chance that they would let it go.

I was right. They had questions and they are my friends I cant leave them without answers. I told them the story exactly how it happened. How I was training my own team of heroes, why I stuck jubilee and surge together, how surge rushed back to the mansion and filled me in, how wolverine decided to help me track him, how I sought sabretooth out in anger, how I knew going in that I couldn't return to the mansion, what happened when we found sabretooth and how I ended his life. They were stunned into silence and I was worried as to how they would process all of that information. My mind began to race and I could only hope that they cold deal with their friend being a murderer. It seemed an eternity before another word was spoke.

* * *

Jubilee's POV

"Of course Jubilee there is always room for you." Alex said from below in the danger room. He paused the simulation and I made my way down excited to train again although I really did not want to see Surge. Last time we had a conversation that didn't involve me yelling at her was the day that my life went to hell. Oh well I suppose things wont be any different from when we trained as a team in the past.

I made my way down to the entrance of the danger room and entered my code. The door whooshed open and I walked in. I was quickly greeted by three smiling faces and one nervous one. I walked over and returned the greetings to Nightcrawler, Network and Havok before turning to Surge and giving her a half assed nod. Seeing them in here did raise a few questions.

"How are you all able to train without someone to supervise you?" I asked wondering how they even got into the danger room without authorization.

"About two weeks ago we decided we wanted to keep training. Karma was close to deeming us ready to go into the field. We all marched into Professor Xavier's office and asked if we could at least continue to train. He granted us permission but told us there would be no field experience until we had someone capable of handling that." Alex explained before the danger room door opened again. I heard the new person speak before I even had a chance to turn and see who it was.

"Ah it seems you have found a new team leader." Xavier said rolling towards us and his words confused me.

"Who is their leader Professor? All of the other X-men already have teams." I responded and was even more confused at his response.

"Well you of course Jubilation." He responded with a warm smile. I searched his features for any sign of joking although he rarely ever joked.

"I cant Professor! I am just getting back into training myself." There is no way he could mean me. That would be absurd. Sure he informed me shortly after I came here that they would hold a spot for me on the X-men but he couldn't be serious.

"Please Jubilee your were the best out of all of us when we trained. When Karma left us to come up with our own decisions on how to approach situations, your plans always worked the best." Havok chimed in. I never felt like the best. We worked well as a team but I never took on even a second in command role. I was always just happy being a part of it.

"Karma vouldn't have chosen us if he did not see somezhing in us. Somezhing in you. Ve can make a difference. He showed us zhat but ve need you with us." Aw Nightcrawler you fuzzy little demon you.

"What would Karma want you to do Jubilee." Network asked and I couldn't help but think of how proud he would be if he saw me take command.

"He made his sacrifice so you could be here. Don't let it be in vain." Surge chimed in and as much as I would love for the chemicals in her hair dye to give her brain damage she has a good point.

"So what will it be Jubilee?" Charles then asked and I turned back to face him. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it." Damn it, even if I didn't want to I cant argue with all of them.

"I only have one thing to say professor." I said and he looked up at me eagerly awaiting a response. "Leave so I can train my team." I beamed down at the man who had his arms folded in his lap before leaning down and giving him a hug. "Thank you professor it means a lot to know you believe in me."

"I always have Jubilation, don't let me down." He replied hugging me back. He then turned his chair and headed for the exit.

Once the door shut again I turned to my team. It feels weird saying that "my team". I digress, I turned back to my team and decided I wanted to see where they all stood again before taking hem in any one particular direction. It would be best to do that by starting off easy. "Computer, run simulation MRD warehouse scenario 5 level 3." The room began to change and I could barely contain the excitement to be getting back into the action.

* * *

David's POV

Kevin and Todd seemed ok with my confession. It took them a few minutes to get over the initial shock. After it wore off they continued to treat me as they would any other day. Man was I relieved. Its not every day that your best friend admits to murder and its even more shocking to find out someone you have known for over 10 years to be capable of something like that. We went to lunch in Cincinnati where I wouldn't be noticed and then went to a park and hung out for a few hours. We then went back to Todd's apartment.

We watched some television for a while and I informed him of my plans to get back into the crime fighter lifestyle. He asked to join and I was grateful for his help but I couldn't let him involve himself in something so dangerous. Its not like he's joining the military where he may or may not see action. With me he would definitely see action and I couldn't live with myself if one of my friends were hurt in a fight that has nothing to do with them. This is between me and the mutant hating radicals that stand for everything that's wrong with this country. It began to darken outside and it was time for me to head to my first mutant hating rally and I only hope that I can get through it without hurting anyone. That's not why I am going at least not yet.

I said my goodbyes and headed toward the balcony I watched a car pull out of the parking lot and heard no one else outside. Its time to make my exit while the coast is clear. I leapt from the balcony with my arms spread out. I don't know why I choose to jump like that its just a natural reaction I guess. I take off back into the air and fly high until I am sure I am not visible from the ground. I head west until I notice a large casino that is pretty popular to folks from southwest Ohio and I know I am getting close. I fly two more miles and lower my altitude so I can tell where I am at. I see the old church building Dave told me about and I land about 200 yards away. I make the rest of my journey on foot.

I get closer to the building and scowl as I see people walking in. I make my way inside and sit in one of the church pews. At least it used to be a church not it was nothing more than a gathering spot for this scum. I look around and I am amazed at how many people came. Just then a man took the stage and is preparing to speak.

"Brothers, sisters, friends of Humanity. It is my honor to have you here today. It is a pleasure to see so many returning faces. It would also seem that we have a fresh face." He said as he glanced directly at me. "You there what is your name brother?"

"Jeff Duncan." I answered giving him the generic name I came up with in advance.

"Jeff it is with great pleasure that I welcome you tonight. Would you mind telling me how you were informed of us?" He asked and I didn't come up with an answer to that in advance I guess I am winging it. Guess I should tell them the truth some people are always able to tell when others are lying. A version of the truth anyway.

"I was informed from a friend that is a member of the Harrison branch. I moved here from new York where a filthy freak ruined my life. He took my woman from me and turned my whole life upside down before I took the bastards life." I responded earning cheers from nearly the entire room. It made me sick that they are cheering for that.

"Well I must say it is refreshing to have a new member that is as determined as you are. We here must all stand together against this infestation. The devil has saw fit to curse this earth with. We must act as the hand of god itself to eradicate these abominations. And we are glad to have a soldier who has already had experience cleansing the earth of the mutant stain upon it. So welcome Jeff Duncan, Welcome to the Friends of Humanity." Great I am officially a member of the new age KKK. If only they knew that I am one of the devil's so called abominations. It makes me laugh inwardly that these simple bastards were so quick to accept me and so easily duped. This should be easier than I thought.

* * *

Quick note: I would like to thank everyone for reading your views mean a lot to me. I will be getting into more action soon. At least some Danger room action from Jubilee's point of view. David still needs to work his way up through the ranks. Please stay tuned and if you have any questions or suggestions please let me know. I will be more than happy to take them into consideration. Also I plan on introducing a few characters before too long that have yet to make an appearance that should make some of you happy.


	9. Chapter 9: New beginnings?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters.

* * *

**David's POV**

I have been going to these meetings for a week now and have come up with nothing. All that has been going on is people exchanging their stories of run in with mutants. Most of which I think were fabricated. Up until I met Jubilee as far as I knew I had never met a mutant. As I later found out my parents were mutants. But apart from them nothing. I may have met some that kept themselves hidden but as far as this many people encountering them seemed a little off. They have been talking about taking out a mutant this weekend and I have to come up with some way to stop it. I did not want to expose myself until I learned more but I really don't have much of a choice if they are planning to kill an innocent mutant. I have heard some horrible things from these people. But they talked about doing away with this mutant this weekend as being mutant population control and it turns my stomach to listen to it. If I didn't have a bigger picture to look at I would have torn their place down by now. Mutant or not these are lives at stake and they treat it like its some game.

I have been having trouble sleeping just knowing that people this terrible walk the earth. Whatever happened to compassion. We are just a product of evolution. Do we not deserve compassion? On the bright side Jeff Duncan is becoming well liked in the FOH community at least here in Indiana. He has even been invited to tag along this weekend which is a good thing because I originally thought I was gonna have to follow from a distance keeping an eye on them.

The Nights have been terrible pretending to be one of them. The days on the other hand have turned out to be great. Kevin, Todd and I have been hanging out just like the good old days only we have to do it a little farther away from our old stomping grounds. It's not too bad though if you know where to go there are still plenty of good times to be had.

If I am being honest with myself though I miss Jubilee projecting her thoughts to me. I don't know if she is not doing it because she is moving on or if they don't reach this far. They were always sad thoughts that made me feel bad but it was also the only connection I still had to her. Kevin and Todd keep telling me to move on I jjst wish it were that easy. Where would I ever find another woman as incredible as Jubilee is? Whether I wanted to or not there is a concert tonight and they are forcing me to go. It will be nice to get away from the FOH for a night and country concerts have some of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen so all in all it should be a pretty good night.

That wont be till way later and for now the morning air is calling my name. It is early enough and I have not gone running in quite a while. When you run in New York people usually assume you just stole a purse. I lived to far from central park to go there and run everyday. My New York time consisted of me festering away in my apartment like some shut in. It definitely sucked but it seemed better than dealing with the crowds and angry people. That was another thing people never seemed to be happy there. I miss the clean air the starry skies and the room that country life comes with. Still as soon as I make some headway I will be heading back to tear apart the larger mutant groups there and the surrounding areas. One thing working with the X-men taught me was Conneticut had a lot of anti mutant research facilities. We took care of most of those when I was with the X-men but more and more have been popping up all over the place. And I plan on taking them down just as quick.

I left Kevin's house before anyone else woke. I took off into the woods behind his house there were quite a few trails we made when were younger and I knew it was unlikely I would run into anyone there. I broke into a brisk jog and began making my way through. It has become more overgrown than I remember or maybe its because I'm larger now but it was still relatively easy to traverse I only hit a few obstacles. A root that popped up from the ground here a thorn bush cutting into my skin there. It was a relaxing run and I kept a good pace especially considering I haven't been on a run since I left home. I had been out for an hour as far as my internal clock was concerned when I heard a woman's voice. I knew I should stray from the voice but something about the sweet softness of it drew me in. I made my way toward the voice and saw a beautiful red head girl looking to be around my age maybe a year or so older. She was sitting on a swing set in her yard trying to light a cigarette and having trouble with the lighter. I laughed at her frustration with the thing and I must have laughed louder than I thought because she turned and spotted me. She nearly screamed I can only imagine how creepy it must have looked. I was spying on her from between the trees. Guess I should say something to try to ease the weirdness.

"You know those things will kill you right?" Good going David bring up death when you just creeped her out.

"Is there a reason your spying on me?" She asked in return slowly backing towards her house.

"Didn't mean to scare you mam. I was out for a jog. I remembered trails I made through the woods here when I was a kid. I head you talking to yourself and I decided to check it out." I explained slowly stepping out from the trees with my hands in the air as a way to show her I meant no harm.

"I thought I was the only one that woke up this early." She said at least attempting to make conversation although she was still keeping her distance.

"Your not from around here are you?" I asked although I could tell looking at her that she wasn't.

"No, how can you tell?" She asked, her tension easing little by little.

"A lot of the farmers around here are up before the sun. Most people are still in bed but your definitely not the only one. Its not uncommon to see people awake early here." I answered softly as to not freak her out. I moved over slowly and took a seat on one of the swings where she was at moments ago putting my hands on the chains so that they were visible the whole time.

"So I'm assuming you live around here?" She asked taking baby steps towards me still unsure of my intentions. truth be told I had no intentions other than to talk to someone new. I have been hiding for a week. The only other people I have talked to hate my kind and I have to play along.

"Used to. I live in New York now. I just came back to visit friends. SO how long have you been in the great state of Ohio?" I asked as she finally sat down in the swing next to me.

"Two weeks. My Dad got a new Job in Cincinnati but decided to move to a quieter area. Its more of a commute for him but he says its a better area for my little brother to grow up." She answered and her breathing was starting to settle which eased my mind that she was getting more comfortable.

"How old?" I asked looking at her face and seeing her features softening. the tension she was feeling faded.

"19." She answered looking back at me.

"Your little brother?" I questioned I know she cant be much older if at all.

"No sorry I'm 19 my little brother is 7." She said and laughed slightly.

"Explains the swing set. So how do you like our quaint little town?" I asked although I could tell she wasn't happy here.

"I miss Seattle. I had to uproot and leave my friends and college. It sucks although I can see it has its advantages." She said giving me a flirtatious smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So what made your dad get a new job in Cincinnati? That seems a little odd." I asked wondering why he would uproot his family over a job.

"That's a sensitive subject, I'd rather not talk about it." She answered truthfully. "What made you move to New York. From the look of you I'd say your not the big city type."

"Am I really that obvious? Look I already got started on bad footing with you so I'm going to be honest you seem like a good enough person. I am a mutant. We are not accepted by many around here. I joined a school for people like me in New York." I put all my cards on the table I only hope I had a good hand.

"Your a mutant? My older brother is a mutant. That's why we got ran out of Seattle. He was on a fishing boat and fell overboard. when the crew got him back on the boat they saw he had gills like a fish. They threw him back into the water and left him. He was able to swim 70 miles and get back home." She explained excitedly looking into my eyes and I smiled that she seemed ok with mutants. "What do you do?" She then asked.

"You still have that lighter?" I asked and she handed it to me. "Well first your striker is jammed that's why it wont strike the flint." I said before prying the plastic apart and sliding the rolling striker back into place. I then lit the lighter with one hand and began making the flame dance with my other hand.

"You control fire?" She asked and I guess it does seem that way.

"Not exactly. I control energy. The heat from fire gives off a lot of energy that's what I am controlling." I explained.

"Wow your power is way cooler than my brothers. What's your name?" She asked and I was happy to make a new friend.

"David. And who do I have the honor of officially meeting?" I asked in return extending my hand.

"Katie." She answered and extended a hand of her own.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Katie but your father is on his way out here. I should go." I said taking her hand and laying a kiss on her knuckles.

"Wait I think he would like you. You should meet him." She said blushing from the kiss.

"Another time. I trust you will be out here again tomorrow morning?" I asked the redhead beauty that was still holding my hand.

"I'll be here David." She said and I turned and made my way to disappear into the trees once again.

* * *

Jubilee's POV

David came up with five choices for team members in two days. I have had a week and haven't come up with one that I could see being a member. At least not one that I would feel ok with recruiting. I do have one in mind but if anything happened to her I would never be able to live with myself. apart from that she is still new to being a mutant. Hell after everything with her brother I am not sure Rebecca would even go for it. I can already see the potential she has shown she rarely sleeps at night because she spends her time shifting into different cats and exploring the area around the school in those forms. She has shown her progress shifting into everything from giant lions and panthers to small housecats and her abilities could definitely come in handy. Her ability has been growing quickly it must run in the family. I guess being the child of a beta level empathy and a omega level energy manipulator has its advantages. Being able to shrink into a small cat and move without being seen or making much sound could be a huge advantage but she is still young and its a huge risk as well. I guess I still have time to put some thought into it for now its just good to be training again. Havok, Network, Nightcrawler, and even surge are as good as I remember. Network is better than I remember she joined Wolvie's self defense class to improve on her hand to hand combat seeing as how her mutant abilities are not very combat effective. We soon learned that we are not nearly as indestructible without David watching our backs. If the bruises are any indication. Sure the bullets are rubber and non lethal but it's not called the danger room for nothing. Bruises will fade and wounds will heal for now we need to improve we are not nearly as ready as we thought we were. Getting hit hurts and eventually once you get sick of getting hit you learn ways to prevent it. That's the stage we are at now. It feels strange leading a team but it gives me a sense of self worth and keeps my mind off of still sore subjects so I am going to commit myself as much as possible. I am not the natural leader that David Or Logan are but I am slowly beginning to find my place. Its difficult, I know that I cant treat them as friends and I need to be a little more demanding of them like David did when helping Havok learn his powers but they are friends and its hard to think of them as trainees when I was one of them just over a month ago. I guess all of that will improve with time. As much as my body is objecting its time to head for training now.

I made my way through the school my muscles aching with every step. I am not even remotely into training today but I suppose its no pain no gain. I entered the elevator and the door shut behind me. I pushed the button for the sub basement and the elevator began to descend. It came to a stop revealing the familiar metal walls and floor. I began walking until I reached the keypad to the danger room. I instinctively hit my code and the door hissed open. I entered the room wearing my normal training clothes a pair of black shorts that now revealed a large purple bruise on my outer thigh and a bright yellow tank top. that revealed a few more bruises on my arms. I must look like a battered wife right now.

The door opens again a moment later. I turn toward the entrance to see Havok and Network walk in. A few minutes later and Surge walks in. I guess we are just waiting on one more. Suddenly a puff of blue smoke appears followed by a strong sulfur smell and a German accent.

"Guten tag everyone." Nightcrawler said suddenly appearing next to Surge. It would most likely have scared anyone else but we have grown accustomed to kurt teleporting.

"Your late Nightcrawler. For someone that can teleport there is no excuse." I said glaring at the blue mutant I hate being mean but like I said I need to be more authoritative.

"I'm sorry. I vas-"

"Save it. Just don't let it happen again. How is everybody feeling today?" I asked not wanting to push them too hard. All we need is an injury to push our training back even further.

"A little sore but nothing we cant work with." Havok answered for the rest of the team.

"Speak for yourself. I can barely move." Surge chimed in.

"Suck it up today and we will take two days off to recuperate. Are you guys ready to begin?" I asked and after a round of yeses and nods I decided to start our session.  
"Begin Purifier R&D facilty level 7." I instructed and the room began to change.

"What are the objectives?" Asked Havok. We started off in a wooded area with a building off in the distance. Judging by the big cross out front it seemed to be a church.

"Free the prisoners without getting captured yourself. We normally train against the MRD so for those of you that don't know the purifiers are a highly trained group of religious freaks. They are very well funded and very well armed and have their hands on highly advanced technology so be sharp." I informed the group as I began to formulate a plan in my head.

"vat are ve facing in zhere?" Nightcrawler asked and I dont have an answer for him.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. I chose this sim because it is one of the few I have not run. We will not always know what we are up against in the field. I believe in all of you just rely on your training and watch each others backs and we will be fine." I said with complete trust in my team.

The group began looking toward the building for patrolling guards or security measures. None were visible which I thought was a little odd. "Nightcrawler, teleport around and see if you can get a view on whats going on inside." I instructed. He gave me a toothy smile exposing his fangs before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. Just as quickly as the smell of sulfur began to fade it was back again.

"Nein zhe place is locked down tight." Damn, something is definitely going on this isn't a normal sim. This must be why Wolvie recommended it. I just wish he would have given me more information on it. He said it gave his team trouble and that's not good. His team is full of super strength and invulnerability. David saw something in us though that he believed to be better than Logan's team. So if he saw it, it must be there and we can get through this.

"Surge they clearly have power inside the building can you turn out the lights?" I asked turning to the blue haired teen.

"Not from this far away. I need to get closer." She said before taking off in a sprint toward the building. What an idiot, that's the Way Logan's team operates it wont be mine.

"Surge stop. We have no idea what we are facing." I yelled but she showed no sign of stopping. "Nightcrawler get her back here." He disappeared once again and reappeared right in front of her grabbing her hand. A gunshot rang out through the dark hitting Nightcrawler in his shoulder before he had time to teleport her away again. The rubber bullet hit with enough force to cause him to hit the ground and Surge to stop in her tracks. I ran full speed followed by Havok and Network. I had to get to my team. Surge froze after realizing what had happened. This was an ambush sim and she walked right into it. More purifiers began exiting the church and more from the wooded area surrounding it. They began advancing on Nightcrawler's body. He used his good hand to grab Surge's ankle from the ground and teleported them from immediate danger. Shit I am glad they are out of the line of sight of the purifiers but now I have no idea where they are at. I stopped and began scanning the area looking for any sign of them.

"Over there." I heard the deep voice of a man ring out through the night air and saw him pointing in my direction.

"Here we go, there no sneaking in now. Network take off and find Nightcrawler. Havok and I will keep them off of you. Havok ready your canons." I said forming small paffs in each hand. I was only aiming to incapacitate as I am not sure how long my energy will hold up. My body is beat to hell from training everyday for the past week. Havok's hands started to glow a bright shade of red and Smiled knowing that at least our heaviest hitter was still in the game. After learning to control his blasts he had started putting more and more energy into his blasts. While he is still not as strong as Cyclops he definitely does some damage.

The men began closing in and I took off at a breakneck speed directly for them. I threw both paffs at the groud directly in front of the group. They exploded in a shower of sparks distracting the men long enough for me to get within striking range. I punched one man and swept the legs out from underneath of a second. Two more paffs were soon formed and a third man felt the concussive power right in his face. He let out a scream of pain before hitting the ground and fading to black. More men began to advance on me and just as I was ready to attack a bright red flash shot past either side of my head. I smiled and baseball slid under one mans feet only to get kicked by another before I could fire a paff. Man did he kick hard. I felt the air escape my lungs as I heard Havok scream out my name. I got kicked again and again the pain from each kick preventing me from getting a grip on my power enough to do anything about it. I looked in Havok's direction and saw the he was being over whelmed as well. He was holding his own but there were too many and if he is able to take them out. It will be too late for me. I wan to yell out to end the simulation but I cant just give up. There are two more men now kicking me and I know I am going to be covered in bruises along with a few other injuries. Just as I cant take any more a puff of blue smoke appears and one of the men assaulting my limp body falls to the floor. Puff after puff of blue smoke leads to one knocked out purifier after another. I have never seen Nightcrawler attack with such ferocity. I can barely track his movements. The last man that was assaulting me disappears and falls from the sky a second later. He lands ten feet from me with a thud. He hit hard enough to leave an imprint in the ground. I wonder how high Kurt dropped him from. Guess I cant worry about that now. I look over to where Havok is still fighting and there are too many guards for him to handle or so I thought. I see a bright red glow from the center of the crowd of purifiers and suddenly blasts fire in all directions sending enemies flying. I feel a hand on my shoulder and the next thing I know my stomach is turning from the teleport feeling and I am on the back side of a tre as a blast from Havok hits the front.

"Thanks Nightcrawler." I said through labored breaths. I think I may have a cracked rib and I cant move my left arm. I step back out from behind the tree and walk back towards Havok. We get close and I can see blood running down his face. Apart from a few small cuts and quickly forming bruises he seems to be ok. I swear as soon as I can I am going to kill Surge.

"Are you ok Jubilee?" Havok asked looking worriedly at me.

"Been better for now we still have a mission and two missing teammates." I replied although my body and mind were both seriously protest the continuing of the mission. There is no pausing in real life. You cant just say end mission and watch your enemies fade away. Therefore I will not do it in the danger room.

"I can take you to Surge." Nightcrawler said and he placed a hand on both Havok and myself. The stomach churning feeling of teleporting hit me again and I nearly vomit. I hold myself together to save face in front of my team. I look around but I see no Surge.

"Where is she Nightcrawler?" I asked a little upset that I had to teleport for nothing.

"She vas right here." He replied and began scanning the area hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Alright everybody spread out and look for them. If you see Network or Surge do not let them out of your sight until you meet back with the rest-" I began to say before getting cut off by a loud scream. I quickly took off in the direction of the scream as fast as my sore tired beaten legs would allow and the church soon came back into view. Havok and Nightcrawler were right behind me. Three guards stood at the entrance weapons drawn. I have had enough of this. I form the largest paff I can muster and prepare to fire when a puff of smoke drops havok behind the guards and three red beams emerge all at once one from each hand and one from his chest instantly taking them out. I pulled the paff back in and smiled as I continued toward the entrance. I look at my team and am horrified and happy at the same time. Havok is bleeding from a cut above his eye. Kurt's left arm is hanging limply at his side and I can only imagine how I must look but the determination plastered on their faces is uplifting.

"Come on Jubilee. Lets rescue Surge and Network so we can end this damn mission." Said Havok as he stood in the doorway. Suddenly gunshots ring out from inside and I instinctively tackle Havok to the ground. Rounds continue to fire through the doorway and in an instant it stops. I smell sulfur and look to my left seeing Nightcrawler holding four guns in his hands. I smile at the blue fuzzy mutant and form a large paff in my hand. I fire it inside the church and hear an explosion followed by bodies slumping to the floor. We cautiously make our way inside to an empty room. I walk in and begin looking around seeing nothing.

"You said our objective is to free prisoners, I don't see anyone." Havok said walking to the front of the room.

"They are here somewhere. We heard Surge scream as well. Keep your eyes peeled there has to be a secret room." I informed the remaining members of my team. We began walking around the room searching for any hidden rooms. Kurt stopped at the front of the room knealt down in front of a large cross at the front of the room. He rose again after his prayer and reached for a candle on a podium. He grabbed the candle but it instead of picking it up it pushed forward and the podium began to slide back revealing a set of stairs. Havok and I walked over after seeing the moving podium.

"How did you know it was here?" I asked Kurt.

"I did not. I vas merely going to light zhe candle." He replied and I smiled at the angel in demon form.

"Be careful. We don't know what's down there." I said and we began walking down one by one. We reached the bottom of the stairs and began walking down a long dirt tunnel. I took the lead Havok took up the rear and Nightcrawler stayed between us. We rounded a corner and a purifier stood at the other end. He began firing as soon as he saw us. Kurt grabbed us and we teleported behind the guard. I grabbed the back of his head and ran it hard into the wall to his right. He slumped to the ground and we continued our journey. We rounded another corner and were fried on once again. This time in a much larger room. There were cages all along the walls housing mutant holograms we had to free. We ducked back behind the entrance to the room to avoid the gunfire. I had no idea where the enemies were and I couldn't fire a large paff without endangering the innocent mutants. I know they are just holograms but Surge and Network are not and I intend to treat this as if it were a real mission.

"Nightcrawler can you get me in?" I asked and he nodded. "Havok, stay here and keep them distracted. Low power, we dont want to hurt anyone we don't intend to."

"Surge thing Jubilee, Kick their ass." I smiled and was teleported back into the room right behind the leader. I wrapped one arm around his throat and formed a paff in the other right next to his head.

"Drop your weapons or I fry him." I shout out loud getting the attention of the other men in the room. They all turn to me with their weapons drawn only to see the predicament their boss is in.

"Don't do it. Kill this freak. God has a place for me next to him. Dispose of these freaks by any means." Whoa I wasn't expecting that. Usually people are too afraid for their own lives. Thankfully they are distracted Long enough and I see kurt appear at the other end of the room while the guards are looking at me. He has an unconscious Surge and Network. Now Havok is with them. I give him a nod and the remaining guards are soon dispatched blast by blast. I apply pressure to the leaders throat and can hear his breathing growing shallower and shallower until he passes out. Now how to free the others and get out of here. I look around a see a console in the far corner of the room. I approach the machine and begin pushing buttons but I cant make any sense of it.

"Any ideas?" I ask turning to Havok and Nightcrawler.

"Yea I got one." Havok answered and His hand began glowing. He fired a blast directly at the gate of one of the cells only to duck as the blast deflected back at him.

"That wont work. The cells are designed to nullify our powers inside and reflect any from outside." A mutant girl said from a cell behind me. "The console over there is the only way to unlock it and he is the only one with access to it." She then said pointing to the leader I choked out.

I approached the leader and began slapping him. I didn't succeed in waking him up but I did succeed in relieving some frustration. I hear a groan and look back to see Surge coming around. My first thought is to knock her back out but that wont do any of us any good. I rush back over and try to awaken Network seeing as how she is the only one I can think of that could help us. No use she is out cold.

"Damn well looks like we are stuck here until Network wakes up. Surge you think you can speed things up?" I asked hopefully. "Just a small spark to jumpstart her." I then added just to make sure she didn't over do it and electrocute the girl.

"Sure thing." She said and knelt over Network she placed a finger over her chest and a slight crackle of electricity leapt from her finger into Network's chest. She suddenly jerked awake and screamed before looking around the room seeing us. Her heavy breathing quickly began to slow down along with her heart rate.

"Network, Do you think you can figurt out the control console over there so we can unlock these cells?" I asked and she still looked a little lost.

"Yeah I think so." She answered after a few seconds. She got to her feet shakily and walked toward the console with help from Nightcrawler. She began typing away at the console and the seconds drug by extremely slow.

"Can you figure out the boss's password?" I asked as the anticipation was eating away at me.

"Of course." She responded causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. "But that would take to long. I am going to hack the whole system and reroute the power to overload the cells."

"Whatever gets this over with quickest." I replied. She continued typing away and I could soon hear a humming sound that began to grow louder and louder. All of the lights in the building went out and the sound of the cells unlocking was all that could be heard. I formed a paff in my hand to light up the room. "Come on everyone lets get out of here." I said and we headed back out of the church mutant holograms in tow. We reached the outside sight of purifier bodies littering the ground and I smiled. "End simulation." Was the last thing I said before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10 Team meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I awoke and my vision was too blurred to tell where the hell I was at. But if the antiseptic smell, the headache, or the giant blurry blue ape shaped person are any indication I have to venture a guess and say the med lab. What the hell happened? Why did I pass out? We succeeded in our mission right? Surge that bitch, she nearly ruined the whole mission. Well training session I guess its not a real mission but that's not the point.

I sit up slightly and my head protests a horrendous throbbing begins behind my eyes and I begin to get dizzy. Hank quickly hurried over after noticing that I am awake.

"Jubilation, while I am glad you are with us I must ask that you lay back down." He says putting his hands on my shoulders and coaxing me back into lying down. It helped to ease the dizziness but I need to check on my team.

"Kurt, Sarah, Alex?" I asked. My vision began to clear up slightly. The pain on the other hand did not.

"All completely fine. Sarah has a slight concussion. She took a nasty hit while looking for Noriko. Kurt has a badly bruised shoulder he will have trouble using it much for a few days. Alex has received stitches above his right eye and some pretty bad bruises. Noriko has a headache to rival your own but apart from that she is completely fine." He informed me which pissed me off further. Everyone has some sort of injury yet all she has is a headache. She wont get off that easily. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"What happened to me Mr. McCoy?" I asked confusedly. Apart from some pain I remember being fine.

"Happens to many in the type of pain you were introduced to. Your body was unable to handle the torture it was subjected to. While your adrenaline was rushing it kept moving. The moment your adrenaline began to fade your overwhelmed body decided you needed to rest. Kurt brought you here." He answered, thankfully he didn't get all sciencey on me. I don't think I could handle that right now.

"Ughh I am going to kill Surge." I am glad she is not here right now. I don't think I could take the sight of her.

"Maybe later." Hank chuckled. "For now you need more rest." He said replacing the bag to the IV that was in my arm. I didn't even realize up until now that I had an IV.

"What are you giving me doc?" I asked as he hooked up the bag.

"Just something to help you rest, now relax child." He smiled and man was he right within moments the pain began to fade and my eyelids began to grow heavy. Within minutes I was out like a light.

* * *

**David's POV**

The concert was fun last night although the after party I didn't enjoy as much. Neither did my date that I wasn't expecting to have. My friends had good intentions but sometimes I wish they wouldn't. They met a few girls at the party and Invited them back to Todd's apartment. One girl for each of them and one for me. She was a great looking brunette. And a year ago would have been the type I went for from her high heeled cowboy boots to her long legs and full breasts. These days I prefer short petite women wearing brightly colored clothing not the soft blue-green Elizabeth wore. She was all over me all night. I didn't take much will power to resist her but it got annoying explaining to her over and over again that I wasn't interested. Especially when Kevin and Todd kept putting it into her head that I am on the rebound. Thankfully she ended up getting too drunk and passing out. She is going to feel like shit when she wakes up but I feel like a million bucks and feel the need for another run. Maybe I am just lying to myself I am more interested in seeing Katie again. She was a cool girl she is fine with me being a mutant and I enjoyed talking to her. Shit maybe I am on the rebound.

I walked out onto the balcony letting the others sleep off the alcohol. I take a deep breath and enjoy the fresh clean air before leaping off the balcony and flying off into the still dark morning sky. I made it the few miles I needed to travel before beginning my descent. My sense told me it was safe to land. The only person I sensed anywhere near already knows I am a mutant. I reached a few feet from the ground when I heard her voice I only wish she was not so loud.

"You can fly!?" She nearly screamed.

"Shhhhh Katie keep it down. I don't want to attract any attention to the fact that I am a mutant." The last thing I need is to expose myself and endanger her or her family.

"Oh sorry." She said apologetically. "Why didn't you tell me you can fly? Can you take me with you?" She asked and I have yet to try that. I am sure that I can if anything it would probably be easier. It is after all more energy to control.

"I guess it just slipped my mind. I really didn't do it much before I came back to Ohio. As far as me taking you with me I don't see why I couldn't but lets save that for another time." I said before sitting on he steps of her back porch next to her. "So no cigarette today?" I then asked.

"You know its funny, somebody told me that those things will kill me and I haven't picked one up since." She smiled before yawning which then caused me to yawn.

"Damn it don't you know that's contagious? I thought you were a morning person anyway?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"I wasn't always. College had me waking up early I just adjusted to it." She answered looking out into the back yard.

"So tell me about Seattle." I said and she seemed to sadden a little but as soon as she started to speak I could hear her voice beginning to perk up.

"I come from a small fishing town. It was kinda boring growing up but as I got older I grew to enjoy it. I think you would like it but it rains a lot." She said her eyes lighting up thinking back to her hometown.

"I actually like the rain. I never minded it but once I went blind I was able to fully enjoy it." I said without thinking about what I had just said and the questions it would raise. Its a lot to get into but I guess I don't have much of a choice now. I sat patiently waiting for the response I knew would come.

"Really most people don't like it... wait you were blind?" And there it is, the question I knew would be asked.

I spent the next 15 minutes explaining how I went blind. The deep depression I fell into. The training I went through to improve my other senses. How my senses are still as sharp as they were the day I finished training with dare-devil. I left out the secret identity of his. And answered plenty of questions she had for me. I guess its not everyday you get exposed to that kind of information.

"Wow that guy Juggernaut sounds terrible. Your lucky to be alive." She said as all of the information began to settle in her head.

"Yea I had great friends that had my back. All I did was keep him occupied until they showed up." I answered truthfully. "Everyone around the institute kept calling me a hero. The thing is, I don't feel like a hero. I was just doing everything I could to make sure some of the younger less powerful mutants were safe. Something anyone else would have done."

"Your being too modest. You know as well as anybody how selfish and hateful others can be very few would have risked their lives for others they had only known for a short time. And the fact that you just see it as something that was the right thing to do is what makes you a hero." She explained and I reflected back onto the feelings I had when I sensed the Juggernaut the pure hate and anger inside of him was overwhelming.

"Well thank you. I still don't see it that way but I will take it." I replied looking up from my boots to her face. "Your parents are awake, I should go." I then said rising to my feet and preparing to leave.

"Why? I told you my parents would like you. Also I think it would be good if you could answer questions they had about my brother being a mutant." She asked and I thought for a second before responding.

"I don't meet parents. It's one thing I always strayed from." I told her without an ounce of lie in my voice.

"A guy like you? You had to have dated a lot of women, I'm sure you have met some parents." She said surprised.

"Nope none. I should go." I said ready to say goodbye.

"David please! We are not 15 year old kids going on our first date. We are not even dating. If not for me then do it for my brother. Surely you remember what it's like to be a mutant." She added and I froze. I remember it like it was yesterday. All of the questions, the confusion the fear and surprise. The hurt in knowing that the life I loved was about to change. How could I be so damn selfish and at least try to answer some questions for another troubled mutant.

"Alright, you win. I will meet them. Guess I don't have much of a choice anyway." I said and she looked at me confused.

"Katie come on in and-" A man began to say until he saw me and I got up from my spot to turn and meet the man.

"Dad this is David. David this is my dad." Katie said introducing the two of us.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir." I said extending my hand to the man who was a few inches shorter than me and probably about 60 pounds lighter.

"Its nice to meet you too David. Please call me Paul." He said taking my hand. I gave him a firm shake and made sure I made direct eye contact. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Dad can David join us for breakfast?" Katie asked causing Paul to release my hand.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Katie. No offense David." Paul said turning his gaze back to me.

"None taken. If I may sir. Katie has filled me in on your reason for moving here and I think I can help." I explained and I saw his features turn to a look of fear.

"Katie inside now." Paul nearly yelled and I knew I had to show him or he would never trust me. I bent down and grabbed a rock from the walkway that snaked through their backyard and tossed it high into the air. It began to plummet and as it neared five feet from the ground it came to a complete stop in mid air. Paul's Jaw dropped at seeing it. He looked to me standing with my hand outstretched before I began to make the rock fly around through the air. Paul began to laugh and Katie smiled.

"Come on in David." Paul then said stepping aside and presenting the doorway to me.

"Thank you sir." I said before following Katie inside. I followed Katie as the smell of eggs frying became stronger and stronger and my mouth began to water. We entered the kitchen and I saw a woman who was clearly Katie's mom in front of the stove. She turned at the sound of us entering and her face paled at the sight of a stranger.

"Mom this is David. The guy I told you about." Katie said and her mother was still a little frightened.

"It's nice to meet you mam. You raised one hell of a daughter." I greeted I extended my hand although she didn't really seem like she was going to accept it. These people have become so scared that someone would find out about their son. Its a shame people have to feel that way.

"Relax Elizabeth, he is like Jason." Paul explained and she seemed to ease a little. At least enough to shake my hand. "He is going to be joining us for breakfast." Paul then said and she forced a small still a little afraid.

Katie and I then made our way to the dining room and took a seat at the table. I could hear Paul and Elizabeth arguing in the next room. I was trying not to eavesdrop but with my senses its hard not to hear. He seems to be glad I am here and she is concerned. It's understandable, I moved out of the state to make sure my family would not be put in danger.

"Who are you?" A small boy asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey there little guy, My name is David. What's your name?" I asked in return.

"Jimmy. Why are you here? You are not supposed to be here." He said and I didn't know what to say to that thankfully Katie stepped in and saved me.

"James! Don't be rude. I invited him, it's ok." She scolded the boy.

James took a seat and and still looked at me angrily. I tried to avoid eye contact. This kid seemed like he could stare down a brick wall and I am uncomfortable as it is.

Breakfast was soon served and everyone sat down. A place was set for Jason but he had yet to make an appearance. Before anyone began to eat a man in his early 20's walked in.

"We have a guest?" He questioned looking to Paul. "That's a little out of the ordinary isn't it?"

"Jason this is David. I think he may be able to help you." Paul answered his son.

"Help me with what?" He asked looking at me now.

"With your mutation Jason." I answered which really threw him for a loop.

"Get out!" He yelled pointing in the direction of the door.

"Jason calm down. I'm a mutant as well and I have a lot of experience with mutants." I explained but he didn't seem to buy it.

"I said get out!" He yelled again and this time it was followed by a fist. It stopped an inch from my face and his eyes got big in surprise.

"You are a mutant, wow that's cool." He said and I released his hand. He drew it back and stared at it in disbelief.

"Your fast, Punches can be hard to stop they usually move too slow." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"You didn't even flinch, you didn't know you could stop it? I could have hurt you." Jason asked and I just shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been punched. Besides I heal pretty fast." I explained. "How old are you Jason?" I then asked.

"21, why do you need to know that?" He asked me and he looked to be around the age but it still surprised me.

"That's strange. I am actually a rare case and my power came about at 17. Normally mutations manifest in the early teen years. Although with your mutation its possible it did not manifest earlier because you never needed it sooner. The trauma of falling overboard may have caused your dormant mutation to surface. I see you don't have any gills now though." I said as I looked to his neck where I assumed they would be.

"The show up when I am underwater." He explained and I guess it makes sense. "I have been drinking a lot of water ever since my mutation came about does that have anything to do with my mutation?" He asked me and I wish I knew more about his type of mutation.

"It would fit with a fish like mutation although I cant say for sure. So the gills just formed within a matter of what seconds, minutes?" I asked curious as to how a mutation that changes the body happens.

"It couldn't have been more than 30 seconds but it seemed like a lot longer. It hurt like hell. I could feel the skin on my neck splitting open. And it feels weird when water gets pushed through them but its actually pretty cool." He explained and I can imagine the pain. I have been stabbed and its not necessarily comfortable when your skin begins to knit back together. It sucks my healing is not as fast as Wolverines.

He explained his mutation into further detail and I answered the questions he and his family had to the best of my ability. Breakfast ended and Elizabeth even thanked me when I said my goodbyes and headed back out of the back door. Katie followed me out and stopped me before I could leave.

"David wait." She said grabbing my arm as I headed toward the trees. "Would you like to hang out later? I haven't seen much of Ohio and I want to get out of the house." She asked and I wanted to, I really did.

"I can't Katie sorry." I said and saw her gaze drop to the ground.

"It's alright I just thought that maybe-" She began to say and I realize she thinks I am not interested.

"I want to but I already have other plan's tonight that I cant break. What about tomorrow?" I then asked and she smiled her pretty smile again.

"It's a date." She said and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about the word date.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I came around and the dizziness was gone and surprisingly so is most of the pain. That probably has to do with whatever Hank has been dosing me with. I sit up and yawn loudly catching Hank's attention. He hurries over to me after checking his monitors for a second.

"Good afternoon Jubilation." He said and I really am not up for his cheery tone.

"Afternoon shouldn't it be evening or maybe night. How long have I been out?" I had to ask I had either been out for a very short amount of time or a very long amount of time.

"Since our last brief encounter you have been out for 22 hours." Ok that's not to bad wait did he say 22 hours?

"Tell me your joking. I have been asleep for nearly a full day?" I love sleep but not that much sleep.

"If you add in the hours before your last wake up. Then you slept for a total of 25 hours." He said and I want to choke him till he turns purple.

"I need to see my team Hank?" I explained and began to get off of the hospital bed.

"I see no reason to keep you although I insist you sit here for another few minutes and collect yourself before you begin a hunt all over the institute."

"I wont be going far Hank. I plan on asking Professor Xavier to hunt them down for me." I explained as I got up thanked the good doctor and made my way out of the med-lab.

I felt a little wobbly but gained my composure soon enough. I walked down the hall and turned a corner. After a while I reached the war room. I need a team meeting and I am in no condition to be searching through this whole mansion.

"Professor can you contact my team and inform them that we are having an unscheduled team meeting in the war room in 10 minutes." I asked telepathically which caused my brain to hurt. I cant even think straight this is really going to suck.

"Of course Jubilee they have been informed and are currently on their way." Xavier replied softly to which I was extremely grateful.

I sat at the head of the table and put my head in my hands trying to rub off this headache. I took one hell of a beating along with the rest of my team. I can only hope they are faring better than I am. My headache began to subside slightly as I rubbed my temples, but before long my team began to show up and I knew the headache would be soon returning in full force. First to make it was Kurt, I'm sure he teleported here. Next was Sarah followed by Noriko and then Alex. Gangs all here lets begin.

"Thank all of you for coming. How is everybody feeling?" I asked looking at my bruised and battered team.

"I cant lift my arm." Kurt replied with his left arm in a sling to allow time for his shoulder to heal.

"Ive been in an out of focus ever since the mission." Sarah answered next."

"A but banged up but I will live." Alex said running his fingers over his fresh stitches.

"One hell of a headache." Noriko said although she deserves it.

"While I am glad you are all ok, can anyone tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" I asked looking for a specific answer.

"We accomplished our mission." Alex answered.

"If that's what you want to call it but not what I meant. Anyone else?" I then asked again.

"We defeated the Purifiers and rescued the prisoners." Sarah said.

"Yes but still not what I am talking about." I said raising my voices slightly.

"Ve got our butts kicked." Kurt spoke up.

"Yes! We got our asses kicked yesterday. Yes we accomplished the mission but had that been a real mission Kurt's shoulder would be a hell of a lot worse. Alex and I may not be here today and Sarah and Noriko would be joining the prisoners. That is completely unacceptable." I yelled loudly, the anger growing with every passing breath.

"Would anyone like to tell me why things went south?" I looked around the room waiting for someone to speak up. They all knew the answer but nobody seemed to want to say it. Especially not the blue haired mutant that alerted the enemy to our position.

"Surge ran in without thinking and gave us away." Alex said earning a glare from the blue haired mutant.

"Exactly, Surge I want you to take a good look around at your teammates. Look at what happened because you acted so blindly." My voice now settled into a calm angry tone while speaking to Noriko.

"Your the one who asked if I could shut the power off. Maybe the problem is lack of proper leadership." She yelled back clearly angry at being put on the spot.

"Lack of proper leadership? Are you really that dense? Does the hair-dye cloud your brain that much? When I asked if you could shut the power off I expected you to do exactly what we have been doing since we had a proper leader. Would you still have done the same had David been there with us? I don't think the leadership is what is lacking. I think its the respect that's lacking. I am not going to ask you to like me Surge cause honestly I could give a damn less but you will respect me along with the rest of your team or you wont have a team much longer. Your not acting for yourself out there. You put all of us in Danger and that is one thing I will not tolerate. Do I make myself clear?" I asked and it may as well be just me and her in the room. Everyone else was silent as could be.

I began to walk out of the room without waiting for an answer when I heard her chair tip over as she stood up followed by the sound of crackling electricity. I turned and saw the electricity in her eyes. I formed a paff in my hand and Alex ran in between us.

"Alex move. If this is how she wants to settle this then we are going to settle it." I said calmly as I waited for her first move.

"No this is ridiculous. We are teammates we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves." ALex shouted not budging an inch.

"This isn't a team. We are just pawns to her awaiting her command. She got a little power and became a dictator." Surge said the electric crackling growing louder with her anger.

"I was trying to keep you safe but if you want danger ill show you just how dangerous I can be. Alex step aside now. This feud ends today." I said with a strong sense of finality in my voice. It must have done the trick because Alex began to slowly back away but still kept a firm eye on the two of us.

After Alex was a relatively clear distance away a bolt of electricity fired without another word being said I dove to the side and rolled back to my feet narrowly avoiding the shock. I fired a paff that missed its mark but the explosion staggered her enough for me to close the distance between us. She had become a lot more agile from all of the training but my gymnastics background still gave me an advantage in hand to hand combat. I threw a kick at her head which she ducked and threw a right jab. My head snapped to the side avoiding the punch. More punches and kicks were exchanged along with a few jolts of electricity and small paffs. Our team looked on frightened for our well being but did nothing to intervene. Shes good but she is too headstrong and I have a plan. She dropped low and went for a leg sweep that would have been easy to avoid but I let her sweep my legs. She advanced and stood over top of me electricity arcing between her fingers. She stood over me with a victory smirk appearing on her face. I answered back with a smirk of my own as I formed a paff right at her feet. I detonated the paffs and she was sent flying across the room where she landed in a heap against the wall. I made it to my feet and crossed the room quickly giving her as little time to recover as possible. I knealt down in front of her and formed a paff right in front of her face. She looked up and saw the predicament and a look of terror crossed her face.

"Jubilee, Noriko stop this at once." A deep bellowing voice boomed out scaring me half to death. I pulled the paff back in and turned to face the voice. As I turned I saw one other than the cuddly blue doctor. I didn't even know his voice reached decibels of that level. "This scuffle is over. Apart from the fact that the war room is destroyed, neither of you are in any shape to be fighting. Especially in your condition Jubilee." He then said which really confused me.

"My condition?" I questioned confused.

"Yes perhaps you and I should speak in private." He added and fear began to grow from deep within my chest. "Everyone else please go on about your day. You will be called when it is time to clean this mess up." Hank then added before leading me from the room.

I swear these hallways seemed to never end when you knew you were going to be on the receiving end of some bad news. Or maybe Hank was just walking slower than usual. We finally reached the med-lab and Hank gestured for me to take a seat. The anticipation and fear were killing me as I sat there waiting for the worst news he could possibly have.


	11. Chapter 11 Back for the first time

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters.**

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I am really freaked out tight now. Hank just broke up my fight with surge and mentioned my condition. It is really scaring me because the walk back to the med lab has taken forever and he hasn't said a word.

"Hank please tell me what the hell is going on. You have been extremely quiet and it starting to freak me out. What condition do I have?" He has 5 seconds before I go and get my waxing kit and use it on him.

"You have a secondary mutation Jubilee. Telepathy it seems." He replied and I breathed a sigh of relief but I am also a little pissed.

"Damn it Hank you made me think I was pregnant." Am I losing my mind or did I really just say that to Hank.

"Jubilee please I do not wish to think of you in that light as far as I am concerned you are still the young girl you were when you first came here. Wait why would you think you might be pregnant? You were being careful weren't you?" Oh dear god, somebody kill me.

"Yes Hank. We used protection." I answered and I could feel my face heating up. Doctor or not Hank is the last person I want to talk about this with apart from Wolvie.

"Back to the previous topic. While you were unconscious I received an increased level of psychic activity in your brain scans. After doing some digging I discovered it is a minor telepathy. The reason I say you must be careful in your condition is because telepaths in high stress situations that are unaccustomed to using their powers often suffer psychic headaches. I have never felt them myself but from my experience treating them they seem to be much worse than a typical headache." He explained and I was trying to listen but Hank can drone on and on when it comes to anything to do with medicine or science.

"Is that all Hank?" I asked as I just wanted to eat and get some rest. I would have to deal with the surge situation later.

"Not quite I have talked to professor Xavier about your telepathy and once you are feeling better he would like to work with you on constructing mental shields to protect you from unwanted thoughts at least until you get a better grip on controlling it." He said and I just nodded and agreed until he finally gave me the all clear to go. I said my good byes and dragged myself out of the med lab and into the hallway. I made my way to the elevator and called it to my floor. I stepped on and rode it until the doors opened again. I left the elevator and headed to the rec room.

I know if I go to my room and lay down I will fall asleep so instead I am going to curl up on the sofa and watch some TV for a while. I entered the rec room and thankfully it was relatively empty. A few students were at the pool table but they weren't being very loud. I curled up on the sofa turned on the TV I sat there for nearly 10 minutes before I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I tried to fight it but before I knew it I was losing my battle against the overwhelming need to sleep.

* * *

**David's POV**

It's nearing time for me to head to the FOH meeting and I hope it doesn't go the way I think it will. We are supposed to be killing a mutant tonight and I cant let that happen. I am hoping there is a change of plans I do not wish to expose myself this early.

I leapt from Todd's balcony as we were hanging out there and flew off into the night. Its was a cool night and the weather felt amazing. I flew high enough to not be spotted as usual. The FOH church we had been meeting at soon came into sight and I did not want my flight to end but I guess its time to get down to business. I landed a few hundred yards away and walked to the front of the church where a few of the more active members wee gathering outside.

"Jeff, How are you this evening?" The leader of the group asked me.

"I'm well. Its always a good night to rid the world of a mutant." I answered plastering a fake smile on my face. As I reached my hand out to the man. He gladly shook my hand and I couldn't help but squeezing a little hard.

"Damn Jeff that's one hell of a grip. You could have broken my hand." He said shaking his hand in pain after I released him.

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." I replied as sorry as I could make myself sound. Honestly if it wouldn't have messed things up I would have squeezed harder.

"It's alright just try to be more careful in the future." He said to me efore addressing the rest of the group again. "Is everyone ready to go?" He then asked all of us.

He was met with a round of nods and yeses before we started to pile into two black SUV's I made sure I took a seat next to the door so that if anything happened and they know I am a mutant I have a quick escape. We began driving through some back roads for nearly 20 minutes when we pulled onto a dirt road and the SUV's came to a stop.

"We go on foot from here." The driver said as he opened his door and got out. I followed suit and got out of the vehicle. Two of the member walked to the back and grabbed a box of some sort out. I have no idea what is in it but I have a feeling I will find out soon. After everyone had re-gathered we walked off into the wooded area along the road. We walked for another ten minutes and I stayed to the back of the pack as it would be easier to defend myself if I wasn't surrounded. A house soon came into view and I realized this was their intended victim. The two carrying the box set it on the ground and opened it.

Molotov cocktails, the bastards cant even face the person they intend to kill. Instead they plan on burning the place down. Lucky for me they are cowards I have a plan to deal with this without giving myself away.

"Everybody grab one and throw." The leader said and people began reaching into the box. After everybody had one lighters were passed around to light the rags stuffed into the glass bottles. After Everyone had a burning bottle the leader turned to us. "Lets burn the freak alive!" He yelled and everyone began to throw their bottles. I threw mine and then focused on the fire as the bottles exploded against the house. The fire began to grown and so did my concentration. I grew the flames up around the house without the fire actually touching it. As long as the residents inside didn't run out of the house they would be fine. If they did then I would have to shield them and I may end up fighting a group of mutant haters. We watched the fire for several minutes and I hoped we wouldn't stay long they would start to get suspicious as the house wasn't burning. Along with that I am starting to sweat not from the fire itself we are far enough away but it is a lot of energy to control.

"Everyone lets move out before police and fire trucks get here." The leader said and they began to head back. I stayed behind for a minute and began to disperse the fire. "Jeff Let's go." The leader yelled and They seemed far enough they wouldn't be able to nice the fire was no longer there through the trees. I fired it into the air and it soon went out. I ran off to catch up with the group.

"What took you so long?" The leader asked me when I finally caught up to them.

"Sorry I have a thing for fire." I smirked at the man and we got back into the vehicles to head back to he church.

We arrived back at the church and everyone was still riding their high from the nights activities. Everyone sat around talking and laughing over what they had done. It made me sick to play along but It made me happy to know the mutant would live to see another day. The hating continued for another hour and everyone began heading back to their homes. I began walking away when the leader stopped me.

"Jeff hold on." I stopped and turned to face the man if he can be called that. "Not many people have the level of commitment to the cause that you have shown. You are truly a valued soldier in the lords army.

'Lords army' Fucking sick freak I should break his hand now just to make myself happy. "Just trying to solidify my place at the lords side when that time comes." I smiled at him knowing that one day his whole organization would crumble due to my handy work.

"Keep it up you will get there. Have a good night I will see you tomorrow." I said goodnight to the man and made my departure.

I headed to an area I saw no one around ready to find something I could jump from and fly off when I heard footsteps following me. I walked until I came to a small town and crept around a building. The person following me walked down the street I was just on and I could sense him getting closer. Just as he rounded the corner I grabbed him by the front of his shirt catching him by surprise. I swung him around and pushed him up against the wall where I grabbed him by the throat pinning him there. It was a man I recognized from the meetings.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I asked in an angry calm tone that let the man know I would not hesitate to hurt him.

"I know Jeff." He replied choking out the words as I squeezed down on his windpipe.

"You know what?" I asked searching the man's features.

"Your not one of them. I'm not either." He said after I released some of the tension on his neck.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said refusing to release him from the wall.

"Reach into my back pocket. I have something I think you should see." He said and I released him but still kept him within striking range in case I needed to knock him unconscious.

"Lift your shirt. And spin around." I said and his hands slowly pulled his shirt up. He spun around and I saw no weapon. But he did have a wire attached to his chest. "What do you have to show me?" I asked and he began reaching for his pocket. "Slowly." I instructed, he slowly pulled a small digital camera from his pocket and handed it to me.

I began flipping through the pictures and saw many from inside the church and the members of the group both in the church and outside the church I guess I am not the only one he followed. I thought about throwing it on the ground and stepping on it when I saw pictures of me flying off from a distance. It would be impossible to tell it was me but it would still look bad if the other members of the group saw this.

"I think I will hold on to this." I said as I turned and began to walk away.

"Jeff I am not one of them either. My name is Frank Donaldson, I run a mutant rights website. I post investigative pieces about organizations like the FOH. I don't know what you are up to but I want in." He said still following me.

"You a mutant?" I asked turning back to face him again.

"No human but I cant stay stuck in this small time operation. I need to get better footage or no one is going to pay attention to it." He said as I handed him his camera back after sensing no lie in his tone or heart rate.

"What do you think I can do to help you?" I asked confused.

"I know who you are. I believe we have a mutual friend. She wont tell me her real name but I know her as network. I wasn't aware you left the X-men however. Imagine my surprise when you showed up at the same meetings I have been attending. Tell me something, why are you here?" He asked in return.

"You know Network? Give me your number I am going to check with her and I will get back to you until then we continue the same patterns we don't want the other members to see anything different is going on. And if you aren't who you say you are and you out me to the group you will regret it. I promise you that.

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

Dinner ended and no one I asked had seen Jubilee since her fight with Noriko. I passed her scent a few times since then but didn't think anything of it. I normally wouldn't worry about the girl, she can take care of herself but she has been stressed out lately. I guess I am going hunting. I went back to where I picked up her scent earlier but a fading scent that has been crossed over probably a hundred times or more by other students is hard to pick up now. I should probably start with her room and work my way out from there. I reached her room but didn't hear or smell her inside the room. I stalked through the halls probably scaring other students but I don't give a shit about the snot nosed brats. I made my way through the mansion room by room floor by floor. I finally hit the bottom floor again and began making my rounds there until I picked up her scent. Seems to be coming from the rec room. I rounded the corner and sighed when I saw her curled up into a ball on the leather sofa. As comfortable as she looks I'm sure she would prefer her bed. I pick her up and she doesn't move she is exhausted and looks beaten to hell and back. She has been training extremely hard lately and she doesn't have my regenerative powers. I walked back to her room with her earning a few looks from some of the students I made sure I released a low growl at them. Cant let them think I have gone soft after all. I reached the half pint's room and popped a claw to unlock the door. after a second or two the lock clicked and I opened the door. I placed Jubilee on her bed and turned to leave.

"Wolvie?" She questioned groggily.

"Yea half-pint." I answered turning back to face her.

"You leaving?" She asked and I knew then she wouldn't let me leave if I wanted to.

"I was but I can stay, what's up?" I asked and she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Is the professor pissed about the war room incident?" Damn she is full of questions tonight.

"He aint happy about it." I told her smirking as I reflected back on the look on his face when he sensed it happening and sent a message to the furball to intervene.

"You don't think I overreacted do you?" Hell no underreacted maybe.

"Nah as far as I was told she attacked you first all you were doing was pointing out that she put your team in a tough situation." Luckily my team knows to listen to me. I wouldn't have handled it nearly as well as she did.

"I did call her out in front of the team though. At least David had the decency to pull us aside when we messed up. I don't think I am cut out to lead." She responded and she has no idea how wrong she is. I would rather follow her than Scooter any day.

"You had to get through to her. If it takes publicly embarrassing her then so be it. Your smart Jubilee a few years ago I would have said no your not ready to lead. Your not the same reckless paff first ask questions later girl that you were. Your a thinker, a planner and a damn good leader. You need to work on making your team realize that they feel like your just another one of them because not long ago you were. They don't see you as a leader once they see that they will follow orders. And I think kicking Noriko's ass is a good start to make them see that you are taking this seriously and they should as well." I explained hoping she would take it to heart and stop beating herself up.

"Thank you Wolvie. You always know just what to say." She replied and I knew it was about time for me to leave.

"Yea Yea don't go getting sentimental on me. Get some sleep your body needs it." I said before turning to make my exit once again.

"Goodnight Wolvie." She said through a yawn.

"Goodnight half-pint." I grunted before closing the door behind me.

I began making my way toward my own room when I picked up the scent of my other favorite woman heading in my direction. I stopped and leaned against the wall as she was rounding the corner.

"Hey darlin." I said as soon as she stepped into view.

"Hey yourself." She smiled as she closed the distance between us.

"What are your plans for the evening?" I asked and I hoped she was free. It has been a stressful day and she is always good at clearing my head.

"I was just about to call it an early night and head to bed unless you have other plans." She said and man did that brighten my mood already.

"Lets take a walk." I said leading the way. I wanted to grab her hand but I have been alive for nearly 200 years and I don't think I have ever held a woman's hand. Its just not what wolverine does. Just as I finished reminding me of the she grabbed my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine. I thought to break the contact but it was oddly refreshing. I guess there is a first time for everything.

We made our way down the stairs to the front door and headed out onto the lawn. We had been walking silently for a few minutes just content with the company when she broke the silence.

"Its getting a little chilly out here." She remarked and I released her hand. I shrugged off my riding jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Wait she doesn't get cold due to her mutation. She could stand in the middle of a blizzard completely naked and be warm.

"How's that Ro?" I asked although I know she did it to gauge how I would react.

"Much better, Thank you Logan." She said and I laughed to myself knowing she just tested me. "How is your team coming along?" She then asked me.

"Pretty good Warpath is a bit of a loose cannon and Darwin is too focused on using his gifts defensively. Once I can break them of that we should be ready to go out on their first mission." I answered as we walked through the grass enjoying the cool night air.

"You cant just bend them to your will Logan. Why would you want to break them?" She asked and I really wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I don't know Ro. Its just with Darwin he transforms himself and lets the enemy hit him in stead of striking out at them early on. What happens when its not a sim and whatever he gets hit with is stronger than what ever substance he transformed himself into. And with Warpath he follows orders alright but when following those orders he is a complete animal he destroys everything in is path to get to his objective." I answered hoping it was a good enough answer.

"Remind you of someone?" She asked and I can only assume she is talking about me.

"Reminds me of the Wolverine the X-men first met. The one that let his beast roam free more often than not. You gotta admit I have gotten a much better handle on that since I came here. I am just trying to help him do the same. Yea the destructive route gets the job done but once I learned what finesse was its much better." I responded.

"I suppose you make a valid point. It has been a while since I have seen the wolverine side of you. I have to say I kind of miss him." She smiled at me with the sexiest smile I can remember ever seeing.

"Don't push it Ro you may get your wish." I smirked and winked at the goddess in my leather jacket.

We made our way back to the mansion and I walked her to her room. We stopped just outside of the door.

"Goodnight Ro." I said leaning in to give her a good night kiss.

"Uh Logan?" She asked causing me to pause.

"Yea darlin?" I asked in return

"I am not quite sure how to do this. It has been quite a while but a woman has base desires and I guess what I am trying to say is would you like to come in?" She asked which caught me off guard for two reasons.

"Wait you have done this before?" I don't know why that surprises me she is in her early thirties. She just seems as pure as the snow she creates.

"Yes Logan I was married at one time. But I suppose you wouldn't know that it was before you became a member of the X-men. So back to you coming in?" She asked one more time and that was all I needed. The animal in me has been screaming at me to take her long before now. Looks like he is finally going to get his wish.

* * *

**David's** **POV**

I awoke the next morning a little later than usual. It was an eventful night and controlling that fire drained me. Normally fire is pretty easy to control compared to say a paff from Jubilee or a blast from Scott or Alex but that was a lot of fire. Speaking of which I need to head back to the house today and talk to the family that lives there. Let them know that they need to get out of the area. If the FOH finds out they are still alive they will just try again.

I climbed out of the second story window onto the back patio overhang and jumped off. I took off into the air and headed west. It wasn't a very long flight, hell from here it would only be a 40 minute drive. I lowered myself into the trees after not sensing anyone around.  
I decided to start sensing for peoples energy instead of listening for noises or sniffing for peoples scents. I don't know how Frank was able to get those pictures of me or why I didn't sense him following me before last night but I need to be more careful. I headed on foot from where I landed to where I could still pick up the smell of accelerant all over the grass from the Molotov cocktails we threw. I neared the house and walked up toward the front door. A man stepped out onto the porch with a pistol drawn and aimed directly at my head.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get off my property!" He yelled his hands were shaking and I could tell one wrong move and he would pull the trigger out of fear. I slowly put my hands into the air and stopped in my tracks.

"I know what happened here last night. I just want to talk." I said calmly, he was clearly afraid and the last thing I needed was to freak him out even more.

"Did you have something to do with last night?" He asked angrily. And he has every right to be angry I would have been furious.

"Yes I did but before you do anything-" I began to say before I saw his finger squeeze the trigger. The bullet stopped a foot from me and I let it fall into my outstretched hand. I played hot potato with it for a few seconds as the metal projectile was extremely hot.

"Your a a a..." He began stuttering over his words at the realization. I can still hear the fear in his quick erratic breaths and the sped up beating of his heart.

"Yes and as I was trying to say I did take part in what happened but I am also the reason you are not a lifeless body inside a smoldering pile of ashes right now." I explained a little angry myself. I tried to remain calm but I hate being shot at. Whether I can control it or not I hate that someone took it that far as to try and kill me.

"You, what? how? why?" He began rambling trying to make sense of the confused state as he kept the gun trained on me. He saw what happened last time he shot I don't kno why he feels the need to keep it pointed in my direction. I walked forward and passed him before taking a seat in a chair on his porch.

"I am a mutant vigilante. I infiltrated a group known as the Friends of Humanity. They somehow discovered there is a mutant living in your household. They had planned to kill said mutant and any one residing within the house. I had to play along to prove my dedication to the cause. Bu due to my mutation I was able to keep the fire at bay until we made our exit. After they were out of sight I extinguished the flames. I just came back to inform you that its no longer safe for you here. If any of the members of the FOH are to see you again they will come after you again. Its safer for you and your family if they think you are dead."

"If it wasn't for you we would be. Thank you sir." The man said finally lowering the gun and removing his finger from the trigger.

"The names Karma. I would recommend packing up everything essential and getting a hotel until you can find a new place to say further away. I know its not easy to just leave your home but I don't see any other options." I told the man who now felt better but was still a nervous wreck.

"The house doesn't bother me. Wherever my family is at is home to me. I have some relatives we can stay with in Montana until we find a new place. Thank you again for everything." He said grabbing my hand and shaking it firmly.

"Don't mention it. Until you get everything packed and moved I would recommend keeping an eye out and keep that gun close by. I have to go now. I hope Montana treats you better than Indiana. Good luck." I said before heading back out and into the woods feeling like the old me again. As bad as it is to know the man will have to uproot his family. the appreciation in his eyes let me know that I had done right by him and that's all I needed to know that before long Karma would be back in full force.


	12. Chapter 12 A night on the town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

* * *

**David's** **POV**

It has been a crazy week. Both in a good and bad way. It sucks to have to tell someone that they have to uproot their lives for being a mutant. I only hope the effort I am putting in may change that for future generations of mutants. It has to be awful raising a child you know will be treated as an outcast, a child that cant help what they are and is attacked both verbally and physically for it. Life is never easy but that must make it damn near impossible. Oh well enough of this thinking for now its time to get back to Ohio. I have plans for the evening that I don't intend to let fall on the back burner. Just because I am a vigilante doesn't mean I cant have a life right?

I flew back to Kevin's house staying as high as I could. It gets harder to maintain control of my energy when I get to extreme altitudes. The air gets too thin and when it gets harder to breathe my concentration fades. A lesson I learned that almost got me killed. I still remember losing control and free falling thousands of feet. And the panic made it even worse. Thankfully I was able to regain some composure and regain control just before I hit the ground. Until I can learn to breathe above 20,000 feet I wont be doing that again.

One thing I learned about being this high is I get great cell reception and now seems as good a time as any to get some information on my new friend Frank. I pulled my cell out of my pocket of my jeans and dialed one of the few numbers I have in my phone. After three rings I hear a voice I haven't heard in quite a while.

"David oh my god, where are you? I have been so worried about you. I haven't heard from you in weeks. Are you ok? Your not in any trouble are you?" Mom asked all in one breath.

"Relax mom, I am great. I'm back in Ohio visiting. Before you ask yes I am remaining unseen. I don't want any unnecessary attention. How is everybody?" I asked hoping to catch up before getting to my reason for calling.

"Rebecca has been doing incredible. She is a shape shifter and is beginning to work on making herself look like the old her again. Rachel was heartbroken when you left but she has been making some friends and she has been doing a lot better lately. Teaching has been rough but you know all about that." She responded and It made me happy to hear that everyone is getting by ok. I had a feeling they would all they needed was some time.

"What about Jubilee?" I cant help but ask. It hurts to think about her being in pain that's why I have to know that she is ok.

"That's a confusing one. She has been keeping herself busy as a way to keep her mind off of things. She has been extremely stressed out the past few days. Apart from that she seems to be ok but most people can tell she is holding on to a piece of you." She responded and that's not exactly what I wanted to hear. I could take it if I knew she hated the very thought of me. But I don't want her to hold on I want her to let go. Drop every piece of me she holds and run.

"What do you mean by she is holding on to a piece of me?" I asked as much as I don't like it I am curious as to what piece.

"She took up your mantle of team leader and has been training your old team. She is trying to be the same kind of trainer you were. Granted she hasn't mastered it completely. And she quotes you occasionally. Things you have said to her. She keeps those memories close. I think she will be ok. Its just never easy to recover from a broken heart." Cordelia replied and I know she's right about that.

"Yea she is a tough girl just keep an eye on her for me. Look the reason I called is I actually need to talk to a member of my team. You know Sarah right?" I asked hoping to steer the conversation back in its original intended direction.

"Is she the one with the blue hair?" She asked and I couldn't help but smirk. She never liked Noriko.

"No Sarah is the quiet one that can be found in front of a computer when she is not training." I replied.

"Yeah I know her she is nice but way too quiet. It borders on creepy." She responded and I wanted to laugh. Its not easy to get Sarah to open up but she's anything but creepy unless you start thinking of the dirt she could find on you online.

"Could you find her for me and give the phone to her?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, but what's this about David?" She then asked confused. Its understandable out of all of the people I would call and talk to why choose her.

"I need some information on someone, long story." I responded saying as little about it as possible.

"Ok ill find her hold on." She said and I continued flying. I could hear her walking through the mansion. The sounds of kids talking louder than necessary and I am pretty sure I just heard Logan growl at one of them.

"Karma?" Sarah's Voice answered after several minutes.

"Yeah Sarah its me but I'm not your team leader anymore just call me David now. Listen I need to ask you about someone. Do you know a Frank Donaldson?" I asked hoping to make it quick as I would be nearing Kevin's house soon.

"Yea I do, he runs a website called... Wait he gave you his real name? What are you getting yourself into?" She asked surprised and I was relieved that I had the right name.

"That's what I am trying to find out." I replied and I could hear her typing away.

"He is in Indiana how did you meet him? That's right your from Ohio. David you shouldn't be doing this alone." She said and I could hear concern in her voice through the phone.

"Sarah relax, these are just a bunch of rednecks. Nothing I cant handle but this guy figured me out. So is he legit?" I then asked hoping to ease her worries.

"Yeah I can give you more information on him if you want. Date of birth address bank account numbers routing numbers social security numbers." She said and I had to lauh at how thorough she was.

"Not necessary Sarah but thanks anyway. Keep an eye on his website he should be uploading some pretty interesting material before long." I told the girl who put forth a ton of effort to be a member of my team even when her powers don't help her in fights. She risked her own health daily to help us out.

"Wait David before you go. Since you are going to do this whether I think its a good idea or not there is a place you should look into. Its a little far from your location but they have ties to some top level classified government organization. Apart from that they have security that even I am having some trouble cracking. I was able to get a location but not much else. Its something big. I tried going to the professor but he told me that without proof of anything going on he cant send the X-men and that I shouldn't be trying to hack government systems. I got a whole lecture on that one." She informed me and it definitely peaked my curiosity. If she cant get past their firewalls whatever is on the other side has to be big.

"Ok text me the coordinates and I will check it out as soon as I can. Thank you Sarah." I said before pressing the end call button.

The conversation took longer than I intended and I have been hovering above Kevin's house waiting to get off the phone. Once I could focus on everything else I began to lower myself towards the ground. I began trying to sense the energy of anyone that could see me. After realizing the coast is clear I make a smooth landing and head inside. The day continued dragging on slowly. I told Katie I would show her around Ohio this evening and I intended to do just that. The only problem was the plans I had would have to wait till it began to darken.

8 P.M. rolled around and I headed through my trails in the forest to her backyard. I came out of the clearing and expected to see her outside. Not quite sure why but every other time I have come to see her she was. I approached the back door and knocked. Afew seconds later and Paul answered the door.

"Hello David." He greeted and I shook his hand.

"Hello sir, is Katie home?" I asked and he seemed to smile a little. Ok now fathers in this neighborhood knew of my reputation and would never knowingly let their daughters near me so this is new to me. but then again they are new to the area and I haven't been here in a while.

"Of course David come on in." He said opening the door wider granting me entrance.

"Thank you sir." I responded still uneasy around a woman's parents.

"Make yourself comfortable I will let her know you are here." He said gesturing towards the sofa in their living room.

I took a seat and waited and to my surprise I didn't have to wait long. I got used to it taking much longer to find people at the institute. Katie walked into the room and I stood up and smiled. She was truly a good looking girl a little taller than I would have liked but gorgeous never the less.

"Hi David." She smiled back at me. "I was beginning to think you blew me off." She then added.

"No of course not. If I had no intention of showing you around I wouldn't have offered." I informed her which made her smile grow. "So this night is just upon us what do you say we have some fun?"

"Sounds like a plan but I don't drive and didn't you say you flew here from New York?" She then asked puzzled.

"I did. You asked me if I could take you flying with me how does that sound?" I then asked and her eyes lit up.

"That sounds amazing!" She said and I could hear her heartbeat pick up.

"I saw that your back porch is accessible from the second floor lets go." I said taking her hand and leading her from the room. "Ill have her back by midnight sir." I then added to Paul.

We headed to the second floor and she led me through her bedroom and out of the window onto the porch roof. I walked to the edge and I could sense slight hesitation on her part.

"You can fly with two people right?" She asked nervous and excited.

"Ill be honest, I have never flown with a passenger but I can handle it. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me Katie?" I asked slowly leading her to the edge of the roof.

"You know normally I wouldn't but there is something about your eyes. Its an intense level of confidence. I trust you David." She then said and I puller her into my side placing my arm around her before counting to three and we leapt from the roof. Her heart rate skyrocketed and her eyes closed as we fell a few feet before lifting back up into the air. Her hand grabbed mine and she dug her nails into my skin in fright.

"Relax Katie I heal but that still hurts." I informed her. "I wont let you get hurt. Just relax."

"Sorry David its a little scary." She replied trying to keep calm.

"Its not so bad its just me and you up here. But we cant be seen we have to go higher." Hopefully she will be ok with a little more altitude I don't even risk being seen by myself I will not put her or anyone else in danger due to carelessness.

"I trust you David lets go." She replied and we began to ascend. Once I felt we were at a safe height we began to fly off into the night.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Secret but I am going to show you Ohio in a way that most people never get to see." I replied.

"Wow David its beautiful up here!" She said looking down onto the vast open farmland. "It just seems so much more peaceful from a distance. Its quiet and serene."

"I am glad you can see it. People don't see think enough about the man that works from dusk until dawn to plant those corn and wheat fields. The heart of our country gets taken advantage of but they continue to do it because someone has to. Its so much different here than New York. These are the folks that feed the rest of the country and Ohio will forever hold a place in my heart." I explained as we flew over square cornfields and small towns.

"But you had to leave because you were found out as a mutant. I'm so sorry David that must be terrible." She said wrapping her arm in mine and pulling me close.

"Don't be sorry Katie I'm not. As bad as it was to leave I did it because I had to. I grew to like New York at least for a while. But I will never forget the place where I grew to become who I am." I explained feeling good in the comfort of someone else who can see the beauty that a small town has to offer.

We talked for awhile as we flew over different parts of the state I came from. I pointed out my old high school and told a few war storied from my younger days. We joked and laughed and her eyes got big as we flew over downtown Cincinnati itself. I began to take us down lower as it had gotten darker and I felt we could safely land.

"Where are we David?" She asked as we landed outside on a closed restaurant patio.

"Just outside of downtown." I replied standing in front of her. "I used to come here every once in a while when I was feeling a little stressed out. I love the country and Cincinnati is a crime ridden city but it also offers one of the most beautiful views I have ever seen at night." I then said stepping aside so she could see what I was talking about. The gasp that escaped her mouth made me smile ad I could tell she enjoyed the view as much as I do. "I come here when I am stressed out because this view alone taught me to see the beauty in everything ugly. It lets me know that as bad as things are there is always a brighter side to them."

"David, this is incredible!" She said as her eyes scanned over the city from the football and baseball stadiums to the words Cincinnati written in lights on a building the few headlights crossing across the bridges into Kentucky and everything in between. "Thank you for showing me this David." She then said taking her eyes off of the city to look at me.

"Thank you for making it worth it. I am glad you enjoyed it." I replied grateful to have someone to share this with.

"Its all been so great, I needed this. I don't know anybody around Ohio and I have been cooped up at home for far too long." She said with the widest smile I have seen from her yet.

"Sadly though all good things must come to an end I should get you home." I said taking her hand and leading her toward the edge of the patio overlooking the hillside.

"Wait, before we go I cant think of a better place to do this." She said walking around in front of me.

"Do what?" I asked but my question was answered before I had a chance to continue. She pulled me into her and stood on the tips of her toes. Her lips met mine and I wanted to pull away but the human contact I had been without wouldn't allow it. I gave in and kissed her back. It wasn't the same fire that I had grown accustomed to from Jubilee. It was a much softer gentle kiss but it felt amazing all the same. The kiss broke and she blushed slightly before taking my hand.

"Ok now we can go." She smiled and we leapt from the patio and over the hillside. We headed back home and I couldn't help but feel guilty and wonderful at the same time. We soon reached Katie's home and I brought us down in her backyard.

"Tonight was great Katie thank you for coming out with me." I said looking into her eyes.

"It sure was, thank you for tonight David. We should do it again sometime. It would be nice to see you again later that 7 A.M." She replied.

"Sorry, I have had a hectic schedule at night lately I will make sure I free up more time. Goodnight Katie." I then said leaning down and giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight David." She replied after we broke the kiss and I turned to head back to Kevin's house. It has been a great night but it also leads me to thinking. What happens when I go back to New York. Katie is a great girl and she deserves more than I can offer her given my new life style.

I cant drag her into everything that is happening in my life and this is just the start. We are living through the largest increase of mutant population ever and that only means one thing. The hate is going to grow. The thing I am worried about is tensions have a ceiling and if something doesn't happen soon I can see another civil war coming of it. If anything I have experienced living with mutants has taught me is that if a war happens humans don't stand a chance. With my power I could face down squadrons of soldiers myself. A tank couldn't stop me, If my powers continue to grow at the rate they have I doubt missiles would do much. I would rather not test that theory but that's not the point. There are plenty of other powerful mutants out there who would not be as well off as me but would take plenty of humans with them if it came to that. Personally I think I would choose to opt out of fighting a war unless thrust into it. Taking down these anti mutant groups is one thing but some young soldiers my age fighting because their government told them to is another. The politicians don't want to say it out loud but I see them in interviews when asked what their stance on mutants are. Its safe to say that we are going to be getting no support from the government anytime soon. Then again I guess black people didn't either until they stood up and showed that they were no longer going to be treated as second rate citizens. Maybe mutants can do the same but I will let them form together for rallies and marches. I will just continue to fight fire with fire. And because of that I cant let anyone get too close.


	13. Chapter 13: The hero is back

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

Alright it has been nearly two weeks since my last update. The story was starting to get a little stale and I have been coming up with ideas on how to pick it back up. I hope you have stuck with me this far and things will begin to get much better.

* * *

**David's POV**

Last night was great, today not so much. I tried to let Katie down easy but she didn't seem to want to take it. I told her Ohio was only temporary but she said she would be ok with a 'short whirlwind romance' as she put it. I cant honestly say I tried real hard to talk her out of it but as long as she knows it wont last forever then I am ok with it.

Ok that's enough thinking about that I have my first real mission today and I need to get into the right state of mind. Network sent the coordinates to my phone. I tried to get blueprints or floor plans but as far as any public records are concerned the place doesn't exist and any intel was all coded and very minimal. Something told me my first mission was not going to be easy. Any organization that can hide info from Sarah is bound to be heavily fortified. I put on a pair of black jeans a black tee and black combat boots. I placed my cell in my pocket and took nothing else. Nothing to identify myself no weapons. I was planning on going in an silently and stealthily as I could. I have no intention of exposing myself until absolutely necessary. To be honest I don't even know what my objective is but whatever it is I am assuming I will know it when I see it.

I leapt from a second story window and took off into the sky. It is still light out for now but the trip will take a few hours. I can fly pretty quickly but I find when I do I expend much more energy. I begin heading north its not long before I reach Michigan. I never realized how large the great lakes really are until seeing them from 12 thousand feet. I fly over and soon cross into Canada. I change direction slightly from north to northeast towards the mountains.

I have been flying for five and a half hours before I begin to near the coordinates my phone is displaying for me. I Lower my altitude as the sun is going down and I need to find this place soon before it gets too dark to see anything.

I fly back and forth scanning the area until I finally notice a large building nearly hidden by the trees. Smart move building a place way out here. No one would ever find it if they weren't looking. There were no roads that led to it I am assuming the guards get in and out of the area somehow but I haven't seen it. The building is miles from any road but they are getting supplies somehow. I doubt the place runs on hate.

I land a few hundred yards away deciding I would be much less likely to be caught on foot. I hear a motor whirring in the distance and quickly duck behind a tree but not before getting a glimpse at what the sound came from. Motion activated turrets not very discrete but then again with a highly fortified top secret base hidden in the mountains that technically doesn't exist I am sure you don't exactly need to be discrete. Just blow a threat to pieces and let nature clean up the remains. There isn't a person around for miles that is not working at my target. No one to hear any gunshots, and judging by what I have seen in just a few short minutes there will most likely be a lot of them once I am discovered. A place like this there is no sneaking through unless I was Kitty or was able to become invisible. The most I can hope to do is reduce my odds before getting caught. I have trained with logan in the art of stealth and I am good at not being seen when I don't want to. He was always able to find me but I doubt any of these people have his nose. Maybe a few dogs but dogs I can hide from that's just a matter of masking my scent. I begin climbing a tree hoping to get out of range of the turrets they are fixed rotating turrets but don't seem to be able to aim up or down very much. The ones that raise out of the ground at the mansion were much more advanced but then again the Professor prepares for everything. These people like to be protected but don't seem to believe there is a mutant alive stupid enough to take them on. How wrong they are I plan on doing just that. I leap from the tree branch and fly clean over the turret. Once on the safe side of it I decide to deactivate it for when I make my escape. Only thing is I have no idea how. It would be much easier if Surge were here to short out the electricity running to it but I don't even see any wires to pull out. They must be underground. Oh well brute force has never failed me before, I grabbed the barrel and yanked hard pulling it backward until it dislodged from its stand with a loud creaking sound. Shit I just hope no one heard that. I probably shouldn't stay here to find out. I make my way through the trees keeping an ear out for any sign of movement. I don't hear anything but I do pick up a scent. Its faded it must have been an hour or so since they passed but they obviously have walking foot patrol. I better be careful they could alert the whole facility. Time to stick to the trees.

I get within 100 yards and I can see the facility much clearer now. It is a heavily armored steel building. Large heavy electronic doors, I can hear hiss open every so often when a guard enters or exits. I close my eyes and focus with every brain cell I can muster and I make out 9 guards from the colored energies moving around the building. 4 securing the outer perimeter one I can see clearly maybe 40 yards away from me. He is carrying a military grade M4 with an extended magazine. He has a belt on his waist most likely for extra mags and possibly other party favors. Wouldn't be the first time I have experienced grenades first hand. They can be a little tricky to control, last time I tried Logan still got hit with a piece of shrapnel. Now that I know what to expect it may be a different experience. When I popped my grenade cherry I focused too much on the explosion and forgot all about the fact they call them fragmentation grenades for a reason. Back to the situation at hand stop getting distracted David. Ok three guard towers with an armed guard in each and two snipers who if I couldn't sense them I would have no idea they were there. They are very well trained. I guess I go after them first. I made my way from branch to branch thankfully the forest was thick enough here I was able to do it without much trouble. I neared my first target and slowed my pace. He was sitting high in a camouflaged makeshift tree house with a clear view of the facility. Thankfully for me he was good at his job and kept his attention focused on that. I leapt from a branch and stopped myself in mid air. I began lifting myself higher and approached his stand from behind.  
I dropped down as softly as I could but turns out it was not soft enough. He turned quickly swinging his rifle around to face me. I grabbed his hand and yanked it off of the trigger before he could get a round off and a quick punch left him motionless. I undid his belt and removed all of his accessories from it before dropping them to the ground I then tied the man up with said belt and moved on to target number 2.  
This one wasn't as hidden or nearly as high but then again no one was supposed to make it this far. He laid on the ground covered by a ghillie suit and only the barrel of his gun could be seen by the naked eye. He wasn't nearly as professional as the first sniper. As I make my way near I can see the man laying on his back smoking a cigarette and looking up at the sky. This will also make it more difficult to not be spotted unfortunately. How Ironic that him not doing his job correctly is making it more difficult to do mine. Or now that I think about it maybe easier. I leapt from my tree banch catching him off guard. Once he realizes whats happening his left hand shoots towards his side arm I quickly pin his hand down with my boot and grab his radio from his shirt so that he cant call for help.

"Don't think about it." I warned and twisted my heel on his wrist as he opened his mouth to yell. He quickly closed his mouth and grimaced in pain as my boot dug into his wrist. "You are going to tell me everything you know or you wont live to see another day." I menacingly stated and only hoped he wouldn't call my bluff. I vowed to myself after sabretooth that another person would never die by hand but he doesn't know that. I am in all black tactical stealth gear with combat boots and I snuck up on a trained sniper. Damn if I wasn't a mutant I would have made one hell of a soldier.

"I aint telling you shit." He growled out through clenched teeth. I let up on the pressure of his wrist I then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to his feet.

"You know all of those evil scary mutants that you hear about? Well Im the worst one." I said glaring into his eyes unblinking.

"You will have to kill me freak." He said unwavering but he would break I already knew that. I picked up more than just stealth and hand to hand from the Wolverine.

"Funny you should say that. Have you ever wondered how scary it would be to drown. I haven't seen any water around but I can only imagine how that must feel." I said applying pressure to the mans windpipe. "It would be the worst thing imaginable fighting for oxygen gasping and receiving no air." I then added squeezing even harder and he began to choke and fight for air underneath my hand. "The only thing I could think to compare that to would be having the life choked right out of you."

"Ok ok." He ground out through a raspy strained voice and I loosened my grip letting him get some air. "What do you want to know?" He then asked a little easier while rubbing his throat.

"How do I get inside?" I asked calmly which I can tell looking at him scared him more than my angry side a moment ago.

"A code unlocks and opens the front gate. The barracks are just inside the door to the left and the mess hall to the right but there are too many of us there, as good as you are you would never survive." He then said which threw me off.

"Why would you tell me that? Why not let me march through the door and get killed?" I asked and loosened my grip even more.

"Because your not as evil as you make yourself out to be. Your eyes give it away. They are cold and unwavering but they hold a softness at the same time." He said jerking away from my grip. "I don't know your reason for wanting to go in there but its a suicide mission."

"I don't fear death." I said determined to get in.

"Its your funeral. Your best bet would be the roof if you can get to it without being seen. I overheard one of the scientists talking about some of the guards leaving their posts and sneaking up there for cigarettes." He then said carefully eying me but still not reaching for either of his weapons.

"Does it have a code as well?" I asked as he presented me with a much better opportunity but if I couldn't get in there it would be no use.

"Yea but I don't have that one. Only the higher ranking guards and scientists have that code. We are not allowed past the second door inside that leads to the rest of the facility." He answered honestly as far as I could tell, he was still a little shaken from a few moments ago.

"So I need to wait for another guard to break the rules?" I more stated than asked.

"Yea but your chances of getting what you came for and getting out alive are much better. Now go I cant have you getting me busted they will kill me." He said taking his spot back on the ground.

"If you alert them once I leave I will kill you, remember that." I warned although I doubt he believes me.

"Yeah, yeah I don't care what happens they just pay me. I hate this job anyway." He muttered as I took off into the trees.

So the guards outside are not part of the organization just hired security. That makes things easier but I feel a little more guilty about knocking out the first one now. Then again if I didn't he would have shot at me so the hell with him. I got all I need and the rest of the guards can be left unharmed for now. I climb a tree to leap and fly to the roof. Empty so far but not for long I can hear a guards footsteps walking up the stairs towards the door I hide behind it as I hear the door unlock and the guard steps out. I don't waste any time in grabbing him in a chokehold and grabbing his pistol from his waist. He tries to fight me off but all my working out with colossus paid off and he failed. After tossing his gun I yanked his radio off.

"What's the code for the keypad?" I demanded and he tried to yell but the pressure on his throat only allowed for a few strained gurgling sounds. "Quietly and calmly, What's the code for the keypad?" I asked walking him toward the edge of the roof and dangling him over the edge.

"Can't breathe." He struggled out but I knew as soon as I released him he would yell for help.

"Not my problem. I can breathe fine. Unless you want to take your final breath just before hitting the ground you should really find your voice." I spoke soft and calmly and hopefully as fearful as I could. "Is a paycheck worth your life?" I then questioned.

"nine, four, one, six, zero." Managed to escape his lips. and I smirked before applying pressure and putting him to sleep. I then tied him up and headed for the keypad.

I entered the code he gave me and I realized immediately that he fucked me over. As soon as I hit the final button and pressed enter, deafening sirens began to blare. The door remained locked and now I was screwed. Oh well this is the way it has to be then so be it. Time to go loud.

I waited behind the door again and two more guards were the first on the scene. As soon as the second was out of the door A swift punched met his jaw. I grabbed his rifle from his hands as he fell and trained it right on the other soldiers chest. "What's the right code?"

"There isn't one right now." He said dropping his gun and putting his hands in the air. "The code you entered was a lockdown code there is no getting in, only out. That way should one of us be compromised the safety of the facility remains intact."

"We will just have to see about that." I said hitting him with the rifle and knocking him out.

I grabbed a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. I tossed it at the door and waited. The explosion roared and I quickly took control of the energy and fired it all directly at the door. I smiled as the smoke cleared. Not much damage was done to the heavy steel door but it was open now. Whether it was due to the force of the explosion or the keypad becoming destroyed is unknown but I have my entrance now. I make my way toward the stairwell and as I reach it gunshots ring out from inside. I smile and put my hand straight out in front of me. the energy the rounds giving off quickly being absorbed they fall just short of hitting me. I make my way through the other side of the stairwell and I am now inside of the facility. This floor looks a lot like any other MRD or Purifier facility I have been in. I only wish I knew what I was looking for or where it was at. The guards inside continue to shoot at me until their clips run dry. I run at the first one and punch him in the gut while he tries to change his magazine. He hits the floor in pain and I put him out with a kick to the face. He will have one hell of a headache when he wakes up but he will survive.

"We have a security breach fourth floor. Its a mutant." A second guard said after seeing me take out the first. I advanced on him next and he continued to fire little did he know he was energizing me. Once I got within range he swung his rifle at me. I ducked under it and kicked his knee in from the side. He screamed out in pain at the sickening crunch.

"Jenkins, Where is the mutant now?" A voice came over the mans radio before I grabbed it from his army fatigues.

"Heading straight for you." I replied before tossing the radio to the ground and stomping on it. "How do I get through these doors?" I asked removing the guards sidearm.

"I'll die before I tell you anything. Go ahead kill me freak." He managed to say through a pained smirk.

"So be it." I replied before pointing the pistol at his head and pulling the trigger. The bullet exited the barrel and stopped right at his skull and his head slumped to the floor. He fainted I was just hoping the bullet trick would scare him into talking.

I made my way through the hallway passing door after door that looked like they required a keycard. I rounded a corner and was caught off guard. I immediately felt an extremely hot burning sensation and my hand flew to my neck. I felt some blood running down it but other than that I seem to be ok. My eyes raise back up and my senses kick back in. I look at my attacker and see a woman in a white coat shakily holding a pistol in her hand. I raised the pistol I had in my hand and pointed it in her direction.

"Drop the gun lady, I don't want to hurt you." I spoke sternly but she didn't lower the gun. I pointed mine to the left slightly and fired a round past her head and into the wall. "Drop the gun now."

"Please don't kill me, I don't hurt the girl I just monitor her tests." She replied before bending down and setting the gun on the floor.

"What girl?" I asked confused.

"The mutant girl, please get her out of here. When I started they didn't tell me much. But they are cruel to her. And this isn't exactly the kind of job where you can make complaints to human resources." She replied clearly afraid of what I was capable of but she seemed to know I was there for a reason. After all you don't infiltrate a place like this for nothing.

"Ill get her out of here. But in order to do that I will need to be able to get through these doors." I said before hearing footsteps running towards us. She quickly pulled a keycard from her pocket and swiped in the lock to her left. She opened the door and I pushed us in then closed the door behind us. I snatched the keycard out her hand and put my hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't make any sound. Once the guards passed I released her mouth. "Where will this give me access to?" I asked sternly.

"Everywhere, I am one of only 7 who have full access to the entire building. 3 guards 2 scientists and 2 doctors. Please this place is evil you have to get the girl out of here she is only a teenager." She pleaded although it was unnecessary if they were mistreating mutants here They wont be doing it much longer at least not while I still draw breath.

"Ill get her out of here don't worry." I said before walking back to the door and opening it and walking back out into the hallway. I begin checking room to room. This floor seems to be nothing but offices. I am not good enough with computers to pull any information from them so I leave them alone.

I come across the occasional guard but this lockdown seems to be working in my favor. It prevents the guards from swarming me. I decide against the elevator and approach another stairwell. I make my way down and enter the next floor. three guards round the corner and begin to open fire. I smirk and absorb more energy. Bullets are small and don't give off a lot of energy but a few hundred rounds a minute adds up. I quickly dispatch of the guards and recon the floor. A few labs some medical equipment that I recognize from my trips to the med lab but nothing important as far as I can tell. Still no sign of a young girl. I find the next stairwell and head down. As soon as I enter onto the next floor everything goes black.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"Whoa what a terrible nightmare." I am covered in sweat and panting heavily. I look around my dark room and the horrible frightening feeling is not going away. "Shit it's not a dream."

"Professor please wake up I need you!" I sent a thought out frantically.

"Jubilation relax and explain." A tired voice sent back.

"I don't know if I can explain it but something happened to David. He need help assemble the X-men!" I replied as I got out of my bed and left my room.

"Are you sure Jubilee we have no idea where David is at." He replied keeping calm fo my sake.

"I know he is in Danger Professor. We have to do something." I replied unsure of where I was even going. But I couldn't just go back to bed.

"I agree completely Jubilee. Come to my office I need to know everything you know." He replied in his usual calm voice. I know he keeps his cool for a good reason but right now its a little unnerving.

I reach his office in record time and bust in without waiting for him to invite me in and thankfully he is already at his desk. "Thank god your already here Professor!"

"Jubilee please remain calm your mind is a wreck right now. I need you to recall everything." He said folding his hands across his desk. He gestured for me to have a seat but I cant sit right now.

"I was having a dream. David was fighting his way through a huge military building full of armed guards. He got shot but not hurt. He cleared a few floors but as soon as he made his way to the third floor down A terrible feeling hit and I woke up. My head is killing me and I still have a sinking that it wasn't a dream. No its not just a feeling I know it wasn't a dream. Its like I was living it myself. He is in trouble he needs the X-men." I explained trying to keep as together as possible.

"And the X-men will help him but first we need to know where he is at. Is there anything you can tell me about where he is?" He asked and I thought back to the dream.

"Its a building in the mountains and its a lot colder than it is here. That's all I know." I replied upset that I couldn't come up with more.

"Hmm not much to go on. Go back to bed Jubilee, I will head to Cerebro and will do everything I can to find him." I seriously doubt I will be getting anymore sleep but I head back to my room anyway. I know the Professor needs complete silence for best results when using cerebro and I cant compromise his chances of finding David.

I lay back down in bed and my headache persists. I rub my temples and try to relax but my mind will not stop racing. I know David is one of the most powerful mutants I have ever seen but that scares me even more. He should not be able to be taken down. His senses should have picked up any threat he shouldn't have been able to be captured or knocked out or anything else that I dare not think about. All I can do is hope that he is ok.


	14. Chapter 14 The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men I do not intend to make any money off of their usage.

* * *

**David's POV**

Ugh my head feels like I got hit with a steel pipe what the hell happened. Did I outdrink my healing factor. It allows me to get drunk but I haven't had a hangover since my powers emerged. This doesn't feel like any hangover I have ever experienced.

"General Stryker the mutant is waking up." General who? What the hell is going on.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat up on the floor of a cold metal cell.

"You did quite a bit of damage here. Incapacitated some of my best guards." A man nearly 6 foot with lightly graying hair and glasses said as he approached my cell.

"Maybe next time you should hire better guards." I replied as the memories began to come back to me.

"On the contrary I have the best guard one could hope for. X-23 would you step forward?" He said and a few seconds later a thin teenage girl stepped into my sight. There was something extremely familiar about the girl I cant quite place my finger on it however. A scent that I know I have smelled before. "Say hello to your captor young man. Its funny you took down a dozen highly trained highly armed men but were taken down yourself by such a small child." I took one look at the girl and knew she was a mutant and I also knew that she was being controlled in some way. If I can figure it out she could possibly be a strong ally in my escape.

"X-23 huh doesn't look like much. Let me out of here and I will show you just how much you are overestimating your guard dog." I glared at the man pretty sure he wouldn't go for it. But the girl let loose a low rumbling growl and I knew she was feral right then. Maybe all I need to do is unleash the animal inside her and she will go beserk. I have seen Logan do it once in the danger room and as Dangerous as it would be for me I know it may be my only hope at getting out of here.

"That wont be necessary, you see I have seen your mutation in action. If I simply let X-23 tear you to pieces it would ruin other plans I have for you. Your healing is not quite as advanced as others I have come across but I believe if your powers were boosted you could possibly survive the bonding process." He smirked before walking away.

"Bonding process what the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at his back. I was hoping to keep him talking but he didn't bother to even glance back my way as he left the room. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Bonding process, a feral mutant, and as hard as she hit me. I have only been hit by one other person that hard, and I remember him telling me about his nightmares of the bonding process. I am screwed, I need to find a way out of here and fast. I will have to worry about fighting X-23 when the time comes for now I need to figure out a way out of here.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"Professor please tell me you have found something?" I asked once he emerged from Cerebro. He had been in there for 8 hours now and all I have been able to do is sit outside of the door.

"No I am sorry Jubilee. Wherever he is at he is either shielded from me or he is not using enough power for me to pick up a trace of it." He replied taking my hand in his. "Rest assured Jubilee I am merely taking a short rest to relax my mind and then I will get right back to the search. As hard as it may be I need you to remain calm. Getting worked up is no good for anyone David included." He then added.

"How do you expect me to remain calm? As much as you may not want to admit it professor he is one of us. He would have gladly given his life for the X-men and he nearly did for me. We have to help him." I nearly yelled in my frustration.

"Jubilation assemble your team and go to the danger room. If we are to rescue him I will need you and your team at your best." He said back through a smile and I had to stop and take a serious look at him. As exhausted as he looks he appears to be serious and that's all I need to know.

"We will be ready professor." I replied before heading off to find my team.

* * *

**Network's POV**

Ok an emergency team meeting. Maybe we will finally be heading out on our first mission. But why are we gathering in the danger room instead of the war room. And why is Surge here I was sure after what transpired between her and Jubilee that she would no longer be a part of the team.

"Everyone I feel I need to inform you that we will be going on our first mission soon. Although I can not say when for sure. So in the meantime we will take the time we have before hand to prepare in any way we can." Jubilee said trying to be the fearless leader but her words seemed tired and strained she clearly hadn't slept much last night.

"Jubilee vat is going on?" Nightcrawler asked before I had the chance. I clearly am not the only one who noticed she seems troubled.

"And why am I here I want nothing to do with you?" Surge then spat angrily.

"I asked you here because we need you Surge." Jubilee replied and now I know something is really wrong. Jubilee wouldn't throw her pride aside that easily unless it was something bad. "You may not like me and I am fine with that. This is bigger than me and you."

"What is wrong Jubilee?" I then asked. My concern has been growing exponentially since we entered the room.

"Something had happened to David. He is hurt and by himself somewhere and I have no idea where. The professor is looking for him as we speak and once he is located we will be joining the X-men in a joint rescue operation." Jubilee answered and my heart sank. I know where he is at but he made me promise that under no circumstance would I give away his location. I don't break my promises but can I really keep this one.

"Something happened to Karma? How he is too powerful, how could he be hurt?" Alex asked and my hurt sank even more. He will be pissed once we rescue him but at the same time he will be rescued so he cant really be that mad can he?

"Network is something wrong?" Jubilee asked, I guess she could sense my trouble.

"No it's just David means a lot to all of us." I replied covering my tracks. If he is not found by tonight I will tell them where he is at. I only hope it wont be too late.

the training session was rough but one of the best we have had by far. Everyone seemed to be determined and we all worked together to get the job done. I read stories online all the time of tragedies bringing people closer together but I have never seen it with my own two eyes until today.

"Good session everyone. Get some rest I do not know when we will be heading out but we need to be at 100%. Surge I know we are not on the best terms but thank you for following orders and thinking twice before acting." Jubilee said one we were preparing to leave the danger room.

"Like you said this is bigger than us. We can work on our problems after we rescue Karma, but until then we need to work together." Surge said extending her hand to jubilee as a truce. Jubilee accepted and I couldn't help but smile at their actions when just a few short days ago they were at each others throats. I just hope things go as smoothly for us on the real mission.

* * *

**David's POV**

I have been sitting in this cell for hours. Nothing but my thoughts and the horrible smell of the guard across the room. Fuckin prick keeps spewing his hatred of mutants because he knows I cant get to him. Or so he thinks, Just because I am in this cell doesn't mean I don't have a trick up my sleeve but I wont use it on him unless I need to. As Long as I have some hidden power I can use as a weapon I have a bit of an advantage and I am not going to waste it. For now I will just let his comments slide.

My mind begins to race, what if my escape attempts fail? What if They do get ahold of me and attempt the bonding process? What if I never see the people I care about again? No I cant think like that. If I go down I am going down swinging. I will go down fighting for everything I believe in the very things that brought me here in the first place. I will fight for the honor of Mutants everywhere. I will fight for the love of the friends that I have. I will see my family again one day this is not the end of Karma. These people are in for one rude awakening as soon as I can figure out how to unlock my cell. Until then I will lead them into false beliefs. I will let them think that they have won. They may have the advantage but I was always one to root for the underdog.

A plate of a disgusting looking excuse for food was slid into my cell. I wouldn't feed this to a pig let alone a human. But then again to them I am probably lower than a pig. Just as I am about to throw it back at the guard I stop and think. If I am going to break out of here I will need every bit of strength that I have. I eat the food after smelling it to make sure they didn't add anything extra to it. It was as disgusting as it looked and I feel like it took more energy fighting to keep the disgusting stuff down that I would stand to gain from it.

Occasionally the guard in the room steps away from the console he sits at and I can see the monitors he watches all day. I use these opportunities to study the layout of the different floors for any escape rout I can and so far it looks like my best bet is to go out the way I came in. Easier said than done though. Now I have a metal laced feral to look out for that I am certain will not hesitate to kill me if they tell her to do so. She will attempt it anyway. She wont be the first feral I have faced off with. And I have learned to hold my own against Logan although he doesn't attempt to actually impale me. I wonder if she has his claws, or just the skeleton? Sabretooth had long fingernails but not the 9 inch long unbreakable razor sharp claws. I hope she doesn't have that in common with him.

Speak of the devil, I look over at the monitors and I can see the girl. She is surrounded by a few guards. She definitely has some enhanced strength judging by how easily she just threw that guard twice her size. There is Stryker, what does he have in his hand? Is that a syringe? She immediately calms back down once he sticks the needle in her neck and then everyone goes on about their day as if nothing happened.

An hour later and another guard comes in. Much to my surprise it is the one that got tossed by X-23. I just smirk at how much fun I am going to have toying with him.

"What's up Ray I see the freak started to resist again." The first guard said.

"Yeah, the bitch is getting harder and harder to control. They are going to have to start upping her dosage. She is getting those injections every four hours now." Ray informed him. which may help me although I am not sure how yet. How do you combat a chemical reaction. Hank would probably know, too bad I cant call him right now. I will come up with something or I will just wing it. That always seems to work pretty well for me.

A few hours later, I cant tell how many for sure being stuck inside this cage and I receive another visit from Stryker and X-23.

"Hello, David is it?" He more stated than asked.

"Your good." I replied looking up at him from my place on the floor.

"No it just turns out you are not very good at keeping yourself hidden. How are the X-men? No doubt they will be searching for you." He then smirked looking back at me.

"Maybe your not that good. I am no longer with the X-men." I informed him. "I was to bad for them and you will soon find out exactly what I mean."

"I am afraid you are mistaken, you see after tomorrow you will be bonded with adamantium and you will be completely under my control." Shit I don't have as much time as I thought. But then again maybe I wont need much. I can hear X-23's heart rate climbing and her breathing becoming more erratic. She begins straining against the control they are keeping her under.

Stryker pulls a syringe out from his coat pocket and prepares it for X-23. "Don't worry David you will become acquainted with this little cocktail soon enough." He remarks and suddenly an idea forms. I don't have to combat a chemical reaction if she doesn't receive the chemical. Time to use my trump card.

The energy I have saved up wouldn't be much but I had planned a few ways to use it. I drew all of the kinetic energy from the bullets the night before and shot it directly at Stryker. It didn't amount to anything more than a hard shove but it knocked him back into the wall and the syringe fell from his hand. It broke once it hit the floor and the contents spilled. He looked down fearfully before looking at X-23. The animal was coming to the surface he had only a minute or so before she regains who she is. He quickly exits the room and shuts the door behind himself leaving just me her and now the guard trying to restrain her. She is clearly in pain as the animal is fighting the residual chemicals in her brain but her strength is stronger than ever. Two metal claws appear from her hands and make quick work of the guard leaving vita organs spilling out onto the floor. They are not quite as long as Logan's but if the guard is any indication they are every bit as sharp as his.

"X-23 you are ok, they are no longer controlling you." I said and now I am holding her attention. A hole is cut in my cell door and I think I may be in trouble.

She makes her way into my cell with blood on her mind. I know from dealing with logan that the best way to handle an animal is to show it that you are the alpha. She growls at me trying to show her dominance. I stand tall and draw a deep breath sucking in air to make myself appear even larger. She is unfazed and she leaps at me. I duck and dodge to the side just in time to avoid her attack. I grab her wrist and bend it backwards behind her back and pull her into to me. I quickly grab her other arm and hold it still so that she cant attack me with it. I am holding her back to my chest and I breathe a low deep warning into her ear. Before I can react she extends her foot straight up and another claw on her foot pierces my lung. I refuse to let go. I can feel my lung filling up with blood but as quick as it does my healing begins to expel the blood from my lungs and seeps from the hole in my chest. I can feel my lung stitching itself back up.

"Damn it X, I am trying to help you!" I scream into her ear loudly and it seems she understood. Her body doesn't relax or submit but she does stop trying to attack. It could just be a trick but there is only one way to find out. I release her from her hold and she turns to face me with her claws still out.

"I want to get out of here just as bad as you do. If we work together we can make it happen, they will never hurt you again do you understand me?" I ask and she stands perfectly still searching my features for any sign of deception before turn and walking toward the door. She slices the door clean off of its hinges and kicks it over.

It seems like every guard in the building is waiting for us on the other side all with their guns drawn. We are soon met with a ail of gunfire and X-23 rushes forward without thinking twice before stopping and noticing that all of the bullets hung suspended in the air. She turned and looked back at me before continuing. She decapitated one guard quickly and ripped another chest open. I have never seen another humans heart in person until that moment. When I have a second I will try to ask her to refrain from killing but at the moment it is them or us and I have to choose them. I rush forward to join her still stopping the bullets before punching one guard taking his gun and smacking another with it. A third rushes me with a knife drawn and I can sense him from my side. I lean back as he lunges with the blade. I grab his wrist and snap it causing him to drop the blade to the floor. I then hip toss the man putting him on his back. A swift kick knocks him unconscious. After all of the guards and a scientist lay either dead or incapacitated we move forward. We find a set of stairs and make our way up. I learned quick that she is not one for words. Every time I say something she either just nods or complies. She has stopped with the killing though which I am thankful for. The last floor was a bloodbath I have never seen anything like that. We are met with more and more opposition but they put up little match the two of us together are a seemingly impossible team. She is good, even without killing she is severing major muscle groups and nerves preventing men from being able to stand or even move for that matter she has had some serious training. With her speed se could be even deadlier than the Wolverine.

Just as we are making our way to the last floor I spot a camera n the ceiling and I face it directly. "Stryker, I don't know where you are hiding but I promise you. There is nowhere on this planet that you are safe, I will find you."

We got to the roof and I can hear dozens of guards down there waiting for us. I hear a helicopter in the distance rising up into the air and its heading straight for us. Judging by the pure size its no ordinary helicopter. It might as well be a flying tank. Damn and its more than just one.

"X we have to go grab my hand." I said and she stopped and looked at my outstretched hand as I approached the edge of the building. She hesitantly took my hand just as the helicopter began to shoot at us. Enormous rounds tore through the concrete of the building as we leapt and took off into the sky. She squeezed my hand tightly scared of flying but the helicopter was still after us we couldn't go on foot. I bean flying back and forth dodging what bullets I could and stopping the rest but the pilot was good and he was keeping right on my ass.

"Hold on tight X." I said and she climbed onto my back and wrapped her arm around me. I dipped down into the trees in an attempt to lose the helicopter. I began flying quicker dodging and maneuvering through the branches. X helped and sliced the occasional one down for me. The helicopter kept firing tearing through the trees behind us. It was clear these people were not going to go let up. Then we have to take out the chopper.

I raised back up into the air and stopped a few bullets behind me and sent them flying directly back at the helicopter. they barely made a dent in the armored attack chopper. I swooped up high and decreased my speed and the elevator was soon in front of me. "Bring it down X." I yelled as I got close to the rear rotor of the behemoth bird. She stuck out her claws on her left hand and sliced through the rotors like butter. The helicopter began to spin out of control and lose altitude. It fell into the trees and the rotors that kept it in the air were soon destroyed in the process. The second Helicopter thankfully decided to leave us alone and we made off into the sky.

I landed nearly a hundred miles east. We found a river and cleaned any blood off the best we could after we looked presentable we started walking again. "Let me do the talking X." I said as we walked into a diner in the first small town we came to. The door hit a bell when we walked in which made X-23 jump slightly. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly and looked down at her comfortably to let her know everything was ok. We walked to the counter and were soon greeted by an elderly woman.

"Well hello, what can I do for the two of you today?" She asked and X-23 fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you have a phone we can use. We were camping with our parents in the mountains west of here. and we got separated. My dad carries a satellite phone on him when we make these trips I just need to get ahold of him." I replied and she smiled at us warmly.

"Sure thing there is one over there in the corner." She said gesturing to a phone on the wall in the corner of the restaurant. I thanked the woman and me and X got up and walked to toward the phone. I dialed the number Network made me memorize and it rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" She questioned from the other end of the line.

"Sarah it's me." I answered and I could practically hear her light up after hearing my voice.

"David! Oh my god are you ok I heard something bad happened." She then said which surprised me.

"Yea I am ok, I got caught and thrown in a cell. They wee planning on putting me through a procedure. I escaped and I am in perfect health. Can I talk to Logan?" I then asked as he needed to know about this.

"Uh yeah is everything alright?" She questioned and to be honest I am not sure if they will be.

"I'm not sure but I really need to talk to him." I replied quietly so no one else in the restaurant could hear my conversation.

"Kid?" I heard after a few minutes.

"Hey gramps. Got some good news, I think." I replied to the gruff animal.

"Only you can get kidnapped and come out with good news. What is it?" He then asked me.

"I don't know if you would believe me. Meet me in central park tomorrow. I think you should just see it for yourself." I informed him. "I don't want to say much over the phone just meet me there at noon." I then said before hanging up. We walked back to the counter and the woman working approached us once more.

"Did you get ahold of your father?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah I did I gave him our location and he will meet us here in a few hours." I assured her.

"You two look like your starving what would you like?" She asked and after the slop I ate at the facility, real food sounds amazing.

"We don't have any cash on us mam?" I informed her realizing the only thing I brought on my trip was my phone and I haven't seen it since I got knocked out.

"Its on the house." She smiled and pulled out a pencil and pad of paper to take our order.

"Thank you mam, I appreciate it. We will make it easy on you two burgers medium well." I said and she nodded before giving the order to the cook.

"Your such a polite young man its a rare quality. May I ask what your names are?" She then asked and I knew I had to come up with something.

"David Kinney and this is my sister Laura."


	15. Chapter 15: Another goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

* * *

**David's** **POV**

X-23 is a little awkward she seems as if she has never been around normal people. I can understand, it must be strange after being mind controlled for so long but the way she acts is as if... No that's impossible. She couldn't have spent her whole life being controlled could she? Logan did say he can only remember 18 years. She doesn't look to be more than 15 but I guess she could be older. There is that possibility. I have to get my mind off of this now before I head back and track down Stryker for everything he did to this girl.

"Whoa Laura, Slow down." She is attacking her burger like she has been stranded on an island for years and she is starting to attract looks from some of the other customers in the diner. "We will eat again once we get back to New York I promise." I then explained after she shot a death glare at me. She did slow down and actually begin to chew her food. I would hate to have gotten her out of that facility and bring her here just for her to die from choking on her food.

We finished our burgers, I thanked the waitress again and we left. We walked to the edge of town and on to a small bridge. I checked around and didn't sense any energy so I grabbed X-23's hand. "Are you ready to fly again?" I asked and looked down at her for some sort of answer. "We need to get back to New York X, there are people there that can help you." I then said after she shook her head no, but all that did was earn me a growl from the girl.

"Ok what do you say we find a place to camp for the night?" I asked and she smiled slightly before yawning. "We will have to get up early and fly back is that ok?" I asked and this time she shook her head yes. It was going to be a long night. I have someone to talk to that I have questions for and she doesn't speak. Just my luck.

We headed out into a forested area and began walking until we came to a clearing large enough for us to sleep. I used some tricks I learned growing up in the country and started us a fire. It is a lot colder this far north and trying to sleep without a fire would have been terrible. Finding firewood was easy when you have someone that can slice cleanly through large dead trees. We sat around the fire warming our hands when I heard the first sounds she made all day.

"Laura?" She questioned and I couldn't think to say anything back I just stared at her in shock. "Laura?" She then questioned again.

"Yeah I had to say something. I couldn't exactly tell them your name was X-23." I answered her after getting over my initial shock.

"Why?" She then asked looking into my eyes.

"It sounds way too government secret code name-ish. Normal people don't have names like X-23." I explained and she just laughed.

"No, why Laura?" She then clarified.

"Oh sorry, You look like a Laura to me it suits you." I then told her and a small smile escaped her lips.

"I like it." She said and then said the full name I gave her. "Laura Kinney."

"What's your real name?" I then asked now that she was actually speaking.

"X-23." She replied and I for some reason was not expecting that answer.

"Do you not remember a name before being captured by Stryker?" I asked and began to grow angry at the man again. If I ever see him again I am going to unleash a world of pain that he never knew was possible.

"I was never captured. I have been there since I was a baby." She explained and my hatred for the man flared to full force once again.

"That's a shame, I am sorry X-23." I said placing my hand on her shoulder although she didn't seem to be upset with it or with the fact that I touched her. After seeing her feral side I half expected her to sever my hand from my wrist for making too quick of a movement.

"Laura." She corrected.

"What?" I then asked surprised.

"I am no longer X-23 because of you. I am Laura now." She explained and a large smile grew on my face. That one moment alone is why I do what I do. There is no greater feeling in the world to know that I made such a drastic change for the better in someone's life.

"Sorry, from now on you are Laura Kinney. So Laura we have a big day ahead of us, we should get so sleep." I said before laying down a few feet from the fire and putting my arms behind my head as a makeshift pillow. Just as I was starting to get as comfortable as the cold ground would allow I felt Laura's head lay on my shoulder and she snuggled up next to me. I felt I should say something but its harmless and she is a little socially awkward so I let it be for now after all the added body warmth would make for a more comfortable night.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"Professor please tell me you have found something." I pleaded after he emerged from Cerebro once again. I felt bad asking as he had very little sleep and has used Cerebro for nearly 24 hours straight now.

"Yes Jubilee, I located David. He is perfectly fine he is in Canada and he has company. I am unable to tell what happened but I got a feeling from him that we will find out soon enough. For now you should get some rest in knowing that David is in good health. I know that I will be getting some much needed rest." He explained and a huge weight fell from my shoulders. I already feel the tiredness returning to me. "Is there anything else that can not wait until morning?" He then asked.

"Just one thing Professor can you please inform my team and David's family that he is ok?" I then asked. Cordelia, Rachel and Rebecca have been worried sick and my team will be relieved but I don't have the energy to find them all and tell them personally.

"Sure thing Jubilee." He replied. "Good night now my girl." He then added before turning and rolling his chair toward the elevator.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as I caught up with him and we boarded the lift.

"No thanks required, I would do anything for one of my students. You know that better than most." He replied as the elevator came to a stop and we departed.

"Goodnight Professor." I then said as we parted ways.

I made my way to my room, my legs heavy with pain and fatigue due to worry, little sleep and training to try to clear my mind. I reached my room, thankfully without passing out on the way and my bed hasn't looked so inviting in a long time. I didn't bother to change into my PJ's or even take my shoes off for that matter as I fell into my bed eager to put another day in my rearview. It didn't take long before sleep began to consume me but just before it did a single image etched itself onto the inside of my eyelids like a tattoo of a long lost memory. And for the first time in a long time I saw David's smiling face again.

* * *

**David's POV**

I awoke a little stiff from sleeping on the ground but over all not feeling too bad. I sat up quickly to the smell of food cooking over the fire. I looked over and saw a delicious looking meat skewered on a stick over the fire. I then glanced to my left and saw Laura adding more wood to the fire.

"What's this?" I asked as I was expecting to fly back to New York hungry.

"Deer. Killed it about a half an hour ago." She replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you know how to hunt growing up in that Lab?" I asked confused as to how she could accomplish such a feat.

"It just felt natural." She replied and in a weird way it makes sense. I have heard Logan talk about the animal inside of him and the instincts that come along with it. I guess her animal gave her natural predator instincts.

She pulled the stick out of the fire and handed it to me. I looked at it and placed it back over the fire as it was barely cooked. She didn't seem to mind though she began to tear into her own food like she did the burger the night before. Maybe eventually she would learn some manners. At least now we are not drawing any unnecessary attention so I decide not to say anything. After my food finished cooking I eat and stand upright for the first time since I woke up. My back screamed in agony and I groaned at the feeling. Before I could crack my own back I felt a knee in my spine and hands at both of my shoulders followed by an even worse pain. The added pain went away instantly along with the lasting pain in my back. I feel wonderful now.

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" I then asked as she was full of surprises.

"When I was growing up I was forced to study the human body. Pressure points, nerves, arteries, muscles and even bones. They did it to make me deadlier." She answered and I kinda feel bad but she doesn't seem phased in the slightest.

"Ok well we got some sleep and food what do you say we make our way south?" I asked and she nodded her head. I just hope she doesn't fall back into not speaking once we are not out here in the wilderness any longer.

I gestured for her to climb into the tree and she did. I followed behind her and once we reached the highest branches the tree would allow I took her hand in mine. I gave her a comforting look as I could feel her heart rate climbing. She glanced back giving me the ok and we leapt. I took us up into the sky and we began to climb higher and higher until she started fidgeting too much. I didn't want to unsettle her anymore than we had to and I figured a few thousand feet would keep us hidden enough that even if someone did see us they would have no idea what we were. The sun was beginning to rise and the temperature was picking up slightly. I knew if we were to get back and then get to central park by noon we would have to hurry. I picked up the pace ad before long we were crossing back into the United States. Occasionally I would swoop down low enough to get a sense of where we were at before heading back up. Doing this without the satellite Network remotely uploaded to my phone was a bit more difficult but so far I seemed to be doing alright. On my last swoop down I noticed a large unmistakable building, The X-mansion. I fly a little further east toward the city and I know it is too late to fly directly to my apartment. I stayed outside of the city until I found a place secluded enough to land.

"Ok we have a half hour walk from here till we get to my place. From there we will get my bike. Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" I then asked, after everything I learned about her already it wouldn't surprise me if she flew jets that put the blackbird to shame. She shook her head no and it seems the quietness is taking over again. "There are a lot of people in the City but I will be with you the whole time. I need you to trust me ok." I then told her and she nodded her head yes. We began walking further and the area became more populated. I could sense her hesitation so I put my arm around her shoulder. The move earned a few looks from some people but I could care less what they think. Hell it may very well save their lives. We reached my apt soon and I led her up to my floor. We reached my door and I suddenly remembered I left my keys and everything else in Ohio.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I stepped back preparing to kick the door in when she put the palm of her hand on my chest. She quickly looked around before extending her claw and sticking it into the lock. After a few seconds I smirked when I head the lock click. I opened the door and led her inside. I checked the time and we got here much sooner than I expected. I showed her around and let her know there was food in the fridge. I explained that I would be getting a shower. I then grabbed a towel and made my way into the shower.

Once I showered I found the smallest clothes that I had and handed them to her gesturing for her to do the same. She emerged a few minutes later much to my surprise. She showers much faster than Jubilee ever did. She was wearing my clothes which still completely dwarfed her but she made some modifications to the shirt which made it not quite so long on her and the pants I handed her I could now never wear again as she had shortened those as well. I laughed at the ruined clothes but they actually didn't look that bad on her. It is tie for us to head to our final destination and we make our way back down stairs. I can't lock my door from the outside but I don't have much to steal so if someone wants to try they are more than welcome as long as they are not here when I get back. The keys to my bike are the ne thing I left here because I knew that I wouldn't need them in Ohio. We approached my bike and I handed my Helmet to Laura. She tried to refuse and I thought about her adamantium skull but It only seems right so I make her put it on. We ride through the city and she is fidgeting uncomfortably on the back of the bike. She seems to be ok with the ride but all of the people are making her nervous. The ride seems to take forever with her squeezing my sides but eventually we reach our destination.

I stop the bike and we get off. She hands me the helmet and I hang it on the handlebar. We enter the park and I can already feel her tension ease. A little piece of serenity amongst the infestation of the city. I always like central park. Just as I started to think about it Central park is huge and I never told Logan where to meet us. Oh well we have each others scent and not many people have Logan's deep green energy color. Its almost a deep forest calm green. It's hard to mistake. I close my eyes and begin looking around for the his energy and I can feel Laura squeeze my hand and release a small growl whenever Joggers pass but she restrains herself from doing anything more. I began walking with her in tow and just as I sense his energy he calls for me.

"Long time no see kid." He greets as he approaches me. Just then the unexpected happens. Laura released my hand and leapt directly for him. Her claws unsheathed in one smooth motion. Logan reacted with the speed and precision I came to know over the years. He side stepped her she landed on her feet on the other side of him before she jabbed at him with her left hand. He leaned back to avoid the attack and she swung with her right in an upward arch.

"Laura stop he's a friend." I yelled hoping she would relent the attack. It did no good she continued to attack and he continued to evade.

"Its no good kid, she's feral. She sees me as a threat to her pack." He yelled and I paused at the word pack. "I have to show her I am the alpha." He said before releasing a loud threatening growl. The sound would have made grown men faint but this 5 foot tall petite girl didn't flinch. Instead she launched herself directly at Logan and this time her claws hit home one hand dug into his shoulder and the other in his gut. He grabbed her arm and pulled her claws from himself before tossing her across the grass. People began screaming at the site and I knew I had to put a stop to this.

If we are a pack then she wont hurt me right? I hope not I am not as versed in feral mutants as Logan is. Laura gets to her feet and prepares another attack. She leaps again and this time I jump in front of Logan. Her claws retract mid flight and she lands directly in front of me. "Laura stand down. He isn't going to hurt us." I yelled and she sunk into herself and lowered her head.

"Incredible." Logan said and I turned to look at him.

"We need to get out of here. Get your bike and follow my scent. Police will no doubt be here soon." I said to him and he just nodded before walking off, his wounds already healed.

I got back to my own bike and handed my helmet to Laura. She accepted without hesitation which I wasn't expecting and we headed back to my apartment. I knew Logan would be able to follow my scent and sure enough not even 3 minutes after we arrived he did to. I led Laura upstairs as Logan followed keeping his distance every time he got a little too close Laura growled again and I had to remind her he is not a threat. We entered my apartment and I sat Laura down on my sofa while Logan entered and shut the door behind him.

"Nice digs you got here kid." He said looking around the apartment.

"Thanks, you want a beer?" I asked and he shot me a knowing look.

"What kinda stupid question is that?" He asked hypothetically.

"Your right." I said handing him a beer. "What was incredible back at the park?" I then asked as I twisted the cap off of my own beer.

"She has bonded to you." He answered and I spit the beer I had just taken a drink of back out.

"You mean like the mate bond you told me that ferals have?" I asked and was fearful of the answer.

"No a pack bond. You are her alpha. I have never seen a non feral alpha in a pack bond." He replied and I thought deep on that one.

"Is that why she seems to listen to me?" I asked ad he just nodded. "Wow that's insane what does that mean from my end?" It seems I am full of questions.

"It means she expects you to protect your pack. When it comes to a pride of lions the male lion protects the pack while the female lions hunt and provide for the pack." He explained and her killing the deer and cooking breakfast this morning makes more sense now.

"Why am I the alpha?" I inquired as to why she would choose me.

"Maybe it has to do with the way you rescued her from wherever they kept her. I am assuming the two of you scuffled at one point? I'm sure it has to do with the fact you showed her you wouldn't back down and then took command in leading her out. I know you kid, your a leader she sees that as well." He explained and I was stunned.

"Ok back to the original reason I called you-" I began to say.

"She's not my kin." He said and I was stunned once again.

"How did you know I was going to suggest that?" I inquired before taking a swig of my beer and glancing back at Laura.

"It makes sense you would jump to that conclusion. But her scent doesn't match any offspring I would have Their scent would be slightly different rom mine. Her scent is exactly the same." He responded and I hope he is not saying what I think he is saying. "She is a female me only with one less claw on each hand." He then added.

"Yea those come out of her feet." I said and it was Logan's turn to spit up some beer.

"Your kidding?" He raised his eyebrow and searched my face for any sign of a joke. "Your not kidding."

"Nope it surprised me too. Hurt like hell." I said and he laughed at the picture in his head.

"Where did you find her at?" He then asked as his curiosity now got the better of him.

"A facility in the Canadian Rockies. A government building. They talked about putting me through a bonding process before I escaped. A man named William Stryker ran it. He escaped before I could get any more information. But then again we were escaping as well." I informed him and I could see him thinking trying to put a face to the name.

"Weapon X." He said after a few seconds.

"Logan what do you mean Weapon X?" I then ask after knowing of X-23.

"I was code named Weapon X. I tried remembering Stryker but that's all I can come up with.

"Laura here was code named X-23." I then explained and his jaw nearly dropped.

"They attempted to clone me 22 other times. These bastards are persistent." He said and I can see his anger growing the more he thinks about it.

"Logan I know you, your not going to let this go. If you come up with anything even if its as small as a new lead into your past I want in. I don't owe Stryker as much as you do but he needs to be stopped and I made him a promise I would find him." I then said and he looked up and shook my hand.

"You got a deal kid. As far as the girl goes what happens with her?" He then asked me.

"I was hoping you could take her back to the mansion with you. It would be a better life for her." I explained.

"No I am staying with you!" Laura yelled and jumped up from the sofa where she had been quiet up until now.

"So she does speak." Logan said which earned a growl from Laura who still doesn't trust him.

"Laura, don't fight me on this. The institute is a great place. A lot of kids your age. A place you can fight as much as you want when you get angry or just feel like tearing something to pieces. These people can help get you integrated back into normal society much better than I can with the life I live." I explained and she appeared sad. The first time I have seen that emotion from her. It kinda broke my heart to turn away a pack member. Hell I don't even know what that means really but she has grown on me since I rescued her. "Ill tell you what give it 3 months. If you still don't like it you can come back to me. You can even come see me on weekends." I explained and that lifted her spirits a little. "You will need to go back with Logan here."

"No!" She screamed and I glared at her. She calmed almost instantly but still refused to ride back with him. "I will go by myself."

"You don't know how to get there." I explained.

"She has my scent. She can follow that." Logan chimed in.

"Na I gotta protect my pack. Ill take her to the front gate." I then said and her eyes lit up.

We made our way back out of the apartment and approached our bikes. I didn't even have to hand my helmet to Laura this time. We got on our bikes and headed back out of the city. We pulled up to the front gate and I stopped my bike.

"I can't go any further than this Laura. Logan is a good guy, he wont let anything happen to you please show him a little respect." I said once I stepped off of the bike and turned to face her. She nodded her response and I smiled at her. "And Laura, don't kill anyone." I then added I seriously hoped she would listen. "Remember Laura you can come see me on weekends. 3 months is all I ask."

"I got it." she said as she turned and headed up the long driveway.

"Bye Laura."

"Bye David." She turned and walked back to me before wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing me much tighter than I could imagine from someone so small.

Just as I was putting my helmet back o to leave I took one last look at the mansion and I saw a familiar yellow standing in one of the second story windows. Its never easy to leave this place. Or the people in it.


	16. Chapter 16: Hell day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men. I make no profit from the solicitation of the X-men now nor do I plan to in the future. I merely continue to update these chapters for my own amusement as well as your own. Please show your appreciation in a review or a PM. I am always grateful to hear from my readers and even more grateful to hear from my fans.

That being said I received a PM from another member who shall remain nameless. This asshole of a reader made some rather rude comments calling me stupid and even went as far as calling me retarded for something as small as a few spelling mistakes. While I appreciate criticism it was taken way too far. If you cant be constructive or just simply inform me of such mistakes then don't bother to message me. I write these as I go and take very little time to edit before I post. It is the reason I update as often as I do. I am far from perfect, a fact I am very aware of. So if you have something constructive to say I will gladly take your advice. On the other hand if a few mistakes really bother you that much then I advise you to fuck off and find another story to read. Now to those who are still with me lets continue with chapter 16.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I stood in the window once I heard Wolvie's bike pulling up. He left without saying anything to anyone which isn't unusual but normally when he does that he disappears for months at a time. So the sound of his bike engine roaring caught me by surprise. The gate opens and those unmistakable broad shoulders in that worn leather Jacket pull up the driveway. Just as I start to turn from the window another bike pulls up with two riders and my jaw hit the floor. I stand there for a moment dumbstruck to see a girl get off of the bike and remove her helmet. I would be lying if I said it didn't piss me off. Especially when she turned and hugged him. All that aside I need to see him. I need some closure. There was nothing worse than waking up in a cold empty med lab only to find out that he was gone and I may never see him again.

I turn from the window and practically ran down the stairs. I reached the lobby door and swung it open. Logan already sensing I was coming stood to the side and allowed me to pass. I ran down the driveway past the girl that was on the back of David's bike. Did she just growl at me? Oh well no time for that now David is pulling away.

"David stop!" I yelled as I ran down the driveway hoping his advanced hearing would pick it up over the sound of the bike's engine. No luck he is picking up speed. I hit my knees on the driveway and could only stare as he became smaller and smaller in the distance. I wonder if a paff would catch him. Maybe that would get his attention, the asshole. I know he heard me, he just ignored me like I never mattered to him at all. That's the straw that broke this camels back. If I am that low to him then I have no choice but to move on. He just showed me that I cant continue to hold onto hope. He is gone and I have to live with that.

* * *

**David's POV**

I turn the bike around and begin to leave. I take one last look at Laura in my mirror and I see that familiar yellow jacket heading down the driveway. I know she deserves to at least hear it from me herself but she would never let me get away without a scratch, an even deeper scar for the fact that I abandoned her without a word. She would never let it be that I did it for her. She wouldn't have a life with me. Hell the only life I have with me is still surviving off of the money I saved working as a teacher. I only have a high school education and I risk my life on a regular basis. She is much better off at the institute. It was one thing when I had a life there. But unfortunately she had to go when my tenure there ended. She will be able to push forward without me holding her back. She has too much potential for me to allow myself to hold her down. And I have to leave without saying goodbye again because there is no way I could ever make her see that. Man sometimes doing the right thing really sucks. I watch her fade in my mirrors and a heavy guilt sits on my shoulders.

I cant help but wonder what could have been. Would we have gotten married? Would we have had children? How many? Boys or girls? How many years of happy memories would he have lived to make together? How many fights would we have had just to make up later? All of those would have beens, should have beens and could have beens are now just empty dreams. Chapters in a book that will remain unfinished.

I get back to my apartment riddled with misery and grief and I don't even get the satisfaction of knowing that I get to rest now. I still have unfinished business back in Ohio. I have learned a lot about the friends of humanity organization even how to spot members across the United States. My time in Ohio is drawing to a close but after seeing the members attempt to murder a whole innocent family because one of them was a mutant I have to cripple the group. They may rebuild they may come back stronger but I will make sure that they think twice before they even attempt taking it one step beyond sitting around discussing their hatred.

I head to the roof of my apartment and scan the surrounding area. There are a few straggler around so I am forced to wait for them to clear before leaping. The feeling of flying does release some tension. The higher I get the more peaceful everything seems. When I cant clearly make out the city and people below its almost as if I am escaping from it all. I decide to make the flight back to Ohio last so that I can soak up as much serenity as possible before getting back to the real world. By the time I get back to Kevin's house the sun is going down and another meeting will be taking place soon. It would be nice to stop for a second and just relax but duty calls.

I enter Indiana and approach my usual Landing zone. I scan the area and everything seems clear so I lower myself to the ground. Normally when I make my entrance a few members are still showing up. I know I don't have my watch on but Since I lost my sight I can usually tell time by the temperature and the moisture in the air. It looks like I am off today. The meeting seems to already be underway. I walk in and take a seat after nodding to the leader to inform him of my presence.

"Jeff, glad you could join us today. We missed you yesterday." He said and I wanted to tell him to fuck off.

"I apologize, I had some business out of town that couldn't be avoided." Was what I said instead. I have taken to not lying to these people just not going into detail of what my life consists of.

"I hope everything is well." He then said.

"Things have been better but I will survive." I said and he seemed satisfied.

"The reason I asked that you all be here so promptly is because we have a traitor in our midst." He said causing all of the members to begin murmuring amongst each other. I grew incredibly still taking in every detail of the member surrounding me. I may have to fight my way out of here.

I have known of this infiltrator for weeks have but I have only just rooted him out." I glanced at Frank and he looked just as nervous as I did. "The traitor in our midst is none other than our very own Frank Donaldson. Grab him boys." He said loudly and just then three of the other members all grabbed him. I started to jump to my feet but then decided to see where this was going and began planning a safe exit for the both of us.

They drug him to the front of the room and placed him on his knees in front of the leader of the group. He produced some plastic zip ties from his pocket and the zip tied his hands behind his back. Frank glanced at me for help and I winked at him in return. I don't know whether it eased his worry or not I only hope that he trusted me. The leader then turned him to face the group and pulled a pistol from his waistband before putting it directly to the back of Franks head.

"Forgive me brothers for interrupting such a festive occasion. But I once called this man friend. Would anyone object if I did the honors?" I then asked standing and getting every ones attention. "Such a grievous action against the lord deserves punishment and as much as he wronged each and every one of us. I feel his action in betraying me earns me the right to act as the hand of god and rightfully punish such blasphemy."

"You will hear no objections from me. What of the rest of you?" He asked the crowd and no one objected. I made my way to the front of the room and took my place behind Frank. "Smite this unholy wretched vermin. cleanse the earth of such filth." He then said handing me the pistol which I gladly accepted and then pointed it at the leader himself. which caused a few more guns to be drawn throughout the crowd. Before I knew it I had 8 guns pointed at me. "Jeff what are you doing? I thought you were one of us."

"How easily you are all fooled. You see you have not one traitor but two. I have to ask how does it feel to know that one of the two is a mutant?" I asked with a smirk as I looked out over the crowd. Just then bullets flew directly at me and fell to the floor. It reenergized me slightly which was good as I was feeling a little run down. A collective gasp spread through the crowd at the sight of me and Frank still alive. "You horrible excuses for human beings. you work in numbers to prey on the weak and defenseless. You try to burn down houses and kill whole families because you are too scared to face your target. What will you do now that you have no choice but to face the demon you created. You see the only reason I came here was for information on your group. After seeing you in action I have no choice but to tear your group to pieces. You created this monster. Not the devil, the fear in your hearts that manifest as anger and hatred. Now stand up like men and face me, and face god for the sins you have committed." I yelled throughout the room. A few members made a break for the door when I fired a bullet into the ceiling stopping them dead in their tracks. In that moment I felt a tingling feeling in my side. I glanced over and saw the leader of the group holding a taser into my ribs. Thankfully I hadn't left my absorbtion abilities down and he was feeding pure energy directly into my body. I smirked and back handed him with the pistol sending his unconscious body sprawling across the floor. I grabbed his taser and turned it onto myself.

Another bullet fired at me and I glanced at the culprit responsible. I gestured for Frank to follow me as I walked across the room where a path quickly opened for me. I grabbed the man by his throat and tossed him across the room where he wit the wall and sunk to the floor in a heap. "Anyone else want to take a shot? All you are doing is making me stronger. Who else is brave enough?" I questioned and no one stepped forward. I walked toward one of the founding members and grabbed him by his shirt. "What about you? Your man enough to throw flaming bottles. Your man enough to scare a young mutant into nightmares for probably the rest of his or her life. Are you man enough to face your worst nightmare?" I asked before firing jolts of electricity at the lights and shutting the power off. The room darkened leaving only a dim glow of the moonlight appearing through the windows. I could smell fear and perspiration and even saline from tears throughout the room. I head butted the man I grabbed by the shirt and he joined his friends on the floor. The attack opened a cut on my head which healed before everyone's eyes.

"Its people like you that create Bad mutants. We just want to live normal lives. Get jobs, go to school and blend in with society without being treated like freaks. Its because of groups like this that people like me do what we do. We are thrust into this. Every single one of you is lucky that I am the one you crossed paths with. I am going to spare you. I want you to go home tonight kiss your loved ones and children and then take a deep look in the mirror and realize that your actions could have led you to never see them again. Wake up tomorrow morning thankful that you were spared by a freak." I finished before walking out of the building.

* * *

**X-23's POV**

What does he expect me to get from this place? Its a bunch of brats. None of them appreciate what they have. They are all living a happy life here not knowing how bad it could be for them outside of here. Sure they have heard stories but that's all they are to most of them. Ghost stories told around a campfire. It makes me sick.

"Take it easy Laura. You look like your about to start tearing them apart." Weapon X grunted as he approached me.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone." I informed him and turned my back to him before walking across the south lawn.

"I've never been one to care about what's good for me." He growled and I turned to face him growling back in a challenging manner. If he is as much like me as he says he will accept my challenge.

"You are barking up a dangerous tree there. You better get a grip on the animal inside of you. Especially before challenging one bigger." He said clenching his fists at his side. One look and most people would think he was vulnerable to attack but I know better I have seen him in action. He is guarded even when he is not guarded. He is almost as well trained as I am.

"Get a grip on my animal? Its our animals that make us different than the rest of those sheep." I said glancing around at the other students playing throughout the grounds.

"Yes but your animal also see's them all as prey. Weak and defenseless, an easy kill. You don't want to lose control to that side of yourself. Many of them are not as weak as you may think." He grunted looking back at them his eyes stopping at a few of the students. Now I know which ones are potential threats if it comes to that. I will be keeping a close on them.

"How would you know what I think?" I shrugged before turning to walk away again.

"I already told you. Your me or a younger variation of me." He growled and I was beginning to get tired of hearing that. Come with me. There is something you should see." He then added before walking back toward the mansion.

This place did have some surprises and I haven't even seen all of it yet. It peaked my curiosity so I decided to play along for now. I followed him into the mansion and onto an elevator. It began to descend and we left the elevator to empty metal hallways. It reminds me of the facility David helped me escape from and my claws are itching their way to the surface.

"Calm down, no one is going to hurt you here." He said and I could sense truth in his voice. It eased the tension but only slightly. He walked me to a door with a control panel and up a flight of stairs next to the door. We entered a room with a few monitors and a control panel overlooking a very large room.

"That's the girl that chased after David." I said and a growl began to rumble low in my throat.

"That's Jubilee. She was a runaway after her parents were murdered. At 14 years old she pulled me from a cross and saved my life." He replied and I watched her carefully as she fought off waves of men throughout back alleys and city streets.

She is fast and very agile. Her kicks while not as powerful as my own pack a punch and she lands them with pin point precision. She flips over enemies and lands so softly I begin to wonder if she can even feel the impact of the landing in her joints. As I admire her grace and strength she surprises me yet again. Bright glowing sparkly balls appear in her hands and detonate on impact when they hit their intended mark. She is extremely accurate with these balls. She could be a dangerous combatant even for me. "What type of martial arts is that? I don't recognize it." I ask but cant even turn away to look at Logan as I address him.

"Because she doesn't have a specific style. She was never trained in any martial arts. She barely had any hand to hand combat before I got to her. Her background is gymnastics. She is one of the ones I mentioned that aren't as weak as you may think. Apart from everything you see there she is a great kid. Perhaps you should give some of them a chance." He then said before turning and leaving. I decided to stay and watch the rest of her training.

* * *

**David's** **POV**

We headed back to Franks apartment for a debriefing as he called it but really he just wanted to know where we went from here. We got to his place and it reminded me of my own back in New York. It was a small one bedroom apartment with not much else in it.

"So David, can I get you a drink?" He asked after I finally told him my real name.

"You got any beer?" I asked, I could definitely go for a cold drink after the last 24 hours I had.

"Sorry I don't drink, I have milk, orange juice, coke, and water." Geez is nothing going to go right for me today?

"Waters fine, thanks." I said although I was a little disappointed. He handed me a bottle of water and at least it was cold. It really is the little things.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked sitting next to me on his sofa.

"I go back to New York. I have gotten back in touch with Network. She can give me jobs. You are more than welcome to come to New York but as far as us working together I cant put you in Danger. I am doing no more infiltration Jobs. Its purely go in dismantle what I can cripple organizations and get out. I will give you all of the information I can so you can continue your website." I explained and he seemed a little disappointed but the investigative journalism needs to stop. He would have gotten killed if I wasn't there tonight.

"Fair enough, What about you should I keep your name out of it?" He then asked.

"My real name yes go by the code name Karma if you decide to add me. I will be keeping my face out of it though." I informed him.

"That's understandable, we wouldn't want anyone to recognize you." He said and he seemed happy with our arrangement.

"I am heading back tomorrow morning. I would recommend getting a hotel until you find a place in New York. I'm sure you covered your tracks pretty well but I don't know what kind of backlash there could be from tonight. Until then you can get ahold of Network through your website and she will put you in contact with me once I get a new phone. My last one went missing in Canada." I then said before taking a long drink of the water in my hand.

"What happened up there?" He asked as I hadn't gone into details, just told him where I went.

"I nearly got killed. Probably would have if I hadn't set another mutant they captured free." I explained and his eyes grew wide.

"And you want to continue doing this?" He asked me in disbelief.

"You nearly died tonight but I heard the disappointment in your voice when I said your not tagging along on any missions." I remarked in return.

"Someone has to report these stories." He said and I admire his courage but He wont be put in danger because of me.

"And someone has to take these guys down. Or the problem will only continue to grow. We are In the same boat." I explained before getting up from my spot on the sofa. "It has been an extremely rough day and I need sleep. Get in touch with me once you get to New York and we will get together to discuss future business." I said while extending my hand for the man.

"Will do oh and David, Thanks for saving me back there." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Not a problem, lets just not make it a regular thing ok." I said before leaping from his window and flying back to Ohio.

"I made it to Kevin's house and damn does sleep sound incredible. I spent my whole day flying and fighting and now I just need a little R&R. I made my way to the guest room I was staying in and I removed my boots and shirt before laying back on the bed. My eyelids began to grow heavy and before long I wound up lost in the relief of knowing that such a terrible day was drawing to a close.


	17. Chapter 17: The return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. Nor do I profit from their solicitation.

* * *

**David's ****POV**

Two months have passed since coming back to New York and things have been going great. Well for the most part. The name Karma has become well known and anti mutant groups have been growing larger but the pure number of groups is dwindling. Franks website has been getting more and more hits and he receives more and more death threats. It would worry me if Network hadn't done the security for the site and insured that no one would ever find out his identity. Karma has become a bit of a celebrity without a face. Mutants love him, bad guys hate him but they are flocking to the site to keep updated on his latest adventures. I have even heard my name in the news a few times when a police chief or politician is asked about mutant rights and what they think about Karma. The same word tends to come out of their mouth every time, Vigilante. They don't seem to like me very much, but I don't like them very much so I guess we are even. Not all things have been going great however.

"Who is she David, you fucking asshole!?" The new girl screamed. I tried dating again but its hard to maintain a relationship given my life.

"First, Lower your voice. Second, Who is who? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in return although I was pretty sure I knew what was coming next.

"The whore you are fucking behind my back!." She yelled again and if she doesn't stop soon the police are going to show up for a noise complaint. "You disappear at random times and are gone into all hours of the night. I try to call but your phone is turned off. I'll ask again who is she?"

"I told you when we met, I live an abnormal life. That I wont be around every night. You were fine with it then. Two weeks later and that's suddenly a problem. You should really calm down. Maybe seek some help for your self esteem issues." I replied without thinking and I think I crossed a line judging by the cell phone that was just thrown at me. Thank god for all my training and quick reflexes. Its her phone but it would still suck if it broke.

"Self esteem issues?" She then questioned although she probably didn't want an answer.

"Or whatever other emotional problems you have. I understand trust is hard to come by after only a few weeks but I was upfront about not being able to spend a lot of time with you. So where is this psycho coming from?" Damn it why can't I just learn when to shut up.

"I hope she was worth it David. I am leaving." She stated before grabbing her things.

"Make sure you don't forget anything." There I go again. "Drive safe." Damn it why cant I just stay quiet. "Have a nice life." That's it I give up, my brain doesn't seem to listen to me anymore. Oh well she's gone at least I don't have to worry about that any more.

CRASH!

"What the fuck was that?" I said to myself rushing to apartment window to see my bike laying on its side and my right mirror shattered on the concrete. "You bitch!" I yelled as she left the scene of the crime. Looks like I am going to have to spend my day replacing a mirror. Guess I should at least go stand my bike up.

No things have not been going good in the women department at all. I don't know why I always seem to find the crazy ones. The one before her was just as crazy and they always end up breaking things. It's not cheap to replace a window. I don't know how long I plan on staying here but my security deposit would be nice to get back.

Oh well on to the bike shop to see if they have the mirror I need in stock. I hope so, I would rather not wait for them to order one. I am not sure on the laws whether I can ride without a mirror or not so it looks like I am walking.

I make it three blocks when I begin to hear screaming from nearly 10 blocks away. Geez could my day get any worse. Guess its time to play the hero card. I began running as fast as my legs would carry me. People were running in the opposite direction and my worry began to grow. I reached the destination and rounded the corner before stopping dead in my tracks.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked of no one in particular.

"Mutant detected. Threat level minimal." Said the robotic voice of a giant red robot looking down at a teenage boy with a group of friends. I ran to the group as quick as I could. I have no idea how much help I can be but I cant let anyone get hurt.

"Go get out of here now, I will hold it off!" I yelled jumping in front of the group.

"Target detected. David Alexander, code name Karma. Threat level maximum. Terminate." It replied before raising its foot.

The group didn't need to be told twice they ran down the street and I was able to jump out of the way just in time to avoid being stepped on. It swung a hand down to capture me and I was able to just jump back from its clutches. They are relatively slow that makes things better but could my day get any worse.

"What the hell are you?" I asked although I didn't expect an answer. It didn't seem to want to talk. It was more focused on killing me.

"Ah Karma, how nice to finally meet you. My name is Bolivar Trask. I would like to introduce you to sentinel. You see you have been causing quite a bit of trouble among certain circles. Sentinel here was designed specifically for you. Although I don't think I will stop with you. No, all mutants need to be taught a lesson." A human voice played through some sort of speaker system on the robot.

"Then quit hiding and teach me a lesson like a man. If you come out I wont leave your sentinel in too many pieces. If you don't you will be here for days sweeping up all the pieces I leave for you." I replied although I didn't expect it to work. It never does. I think I have read too many super hero comics. Antagonizing the bad guy does not really work.

The sentinel resumes stomping and swinging at me. And all of this dodging is getting me nowhere. I need to lead this thing away from the city but how? I slams its hand down and cracks the blacktop beneath it. Opportunity just knocked. I leap onto the back of its hand and run up its arm before leaping off and flying into they sky just out of reach of it's hands. I need it to get away from the city so I fly slow enough so that it can keep up with me. Suddenly boosters in its feet cause it to leave the ground and fly after me.

"Shit it can fly." I speed up and it follows suit. I increase my altitude and it does the same. Shit its fast, its gaining on me. It swings its hand when I glance down to make sure we are out of the city and it catches me off guard.

A sharp pain in my head and back begin and suddenly I start to plummet to the ground. I try regaining my focus but my head is spinning I cant get a grip. I doubt I can survive a fall from the height I was at. The ground becomes closer and closer when suddenly I get some semblance of control. I slowed myself down but still hit the ground with enough force to expel the wind from my lungs. My left forearm is broken that will have to be set in place and will still take some time to heal. The sentinel begins to land and I cant seem to be able to move which really sucks because he is dropping right on top of me. I muster up all of the energy I have to create a shield around myself. The ground gives way underneath my shield and the weight of this giant. He removes his foot and my shields fall. If there is a god please help me now. No such luck. The sentinel reaches down and scoops me up in his hand and begins to squeeze. My broken arm is trapped in his grip and the squeeze it applies causes me to scream in pain. I'm sure this thing could squeeze hard enough to crush me so why hasn't it?

"You see David, you didn't last 15 minutes. How do you think mutants will fare when I so easily took down one of their strongest?" Trasks voice asked again before the sentinels other hand opened and his palm faced me revealing a red glowing surface.

"But it is still controlled by a human and you crave theatricality too much." I said before smirking and spitting in the sentinels eye.

I smirked once the sentinels hand began glowing brighter. A large blast shot forth mere inches from my face and man did it feel good. My energy reservoir was depleted. The score is now 2 to 1 with the sentinel in the lead but not for long if I can help it. As much energy as it was giving I expelled half back out and hit the sentinel in the face with its own blast. It dropped me to the ground where I landed softly after getting some focus back. Its face was damaged but I was hoping to take its head off. I need more energy. then sentinel then fired beams from its eyes and I smirked again. Good thing this robot is controlled by a human. Any artificially intelligent robot would have sensed what I did and changed tactic. This one continued its previous assault. Point two for David the score is tied up. The increase of energy is beginning to work and my arm is already beginning to heal which is not good right now. If it heals fucked up I may end up with a deformed arm. I will worry about that later for now I just keep absorbing the energy from the eye beams and man is it a lot of energy. It doesn't compare to Scott's full power but it is a lot. I begin to feel incredible as massive amounts of energy course throughout my body. Shit the sentinel is smarter than I thought. It used its eye beams to distract me while it slammed a massive fist straight for me. I don't have the time to avoid it. I put my hands in the air instinctively.

"Whoa that's new." I said to myself as my feet began to sink into the ground but I was able to stop the giants fist. "Increased strength, that's incredible."

"Error, enhanced physical abilities unexpected." The robot then said and I smiled at it.

"Evolution is a hell of a thing isn't it?" I asked cockily to Trask as I knew he could hear me. Time to find out how well this enhanced strength works. I used some of the energy I absorbed and rose to chest height. I flew at the robot and punched as hard as I could. A dent appeared in the metal chest plate and the giant began to stumble backward. Lets keep this up. Another punch and it began to wobble. 3 to 2 I took the lead and I don't intend to lose it again. I flew higher and punched the sentinel in the eye is that's what you can call it. It toppled over and fell to the ground with a large crash.

"Shit what the hell are they doing here?" I said as a news chopper was flying in behind me.

I flew lower and laded on the sentinels face looking in the eye that wasn't cracked. "You took down one of the strongest huh? I warned you about sweeping up pieces. You should have listened. Goodbye for now Trask. I will be seeing you soon." I said before forming a ball of the sentinels own energy around myself.

"This is just the prototype David. Thank you for showing me what you are capable of. My sentinel will be back and he will be bringing some friends. goodbye David." Trask replied before shutting of the camera in the robot. The energy ball grew around me and I then exploded it with enough force to shake the helicopter. I looked down after the blast and the sentinel or what was left of it lay scattered all over the grass in the connetticut country side I led it to.

Now I have another problem though. I need a doctor to reset my arm and I have a news camera pointed directly at me. I formed more energy around myself and take off toward the helicopter and the pilot thinks I am a threat. He turns and begins to high tail it when I easily catch up to him. I grab the door handle to the helicopter and try to open it. I end p ripping it right off so I board the helicopter.

"Please don't kill us. We are just doing our jobs." A young news woman said as she curled up as far in her seat as she could.

"Is this running live?" I asked pointing to the camera.

"No we didn't have time to set up for that I swear." The camera man said shaking slightly.

"Then I am taking your camera are there any objections?" I then questioned.

"Please sir they will fire us for losing the camera." The woman replied.

"Show them the damage to the chopper and tell them I took it by force if necessary. Because if you don't hand it over I will take it by force." I remarked and the cameraman gladly handed me the camera. And I turned to jump back out of the helicopter. "Buckle up, your cabin is not secure." I then said and flew off back to New York.

One problem down. Now about the doctor. How do I explain a recently broken arm that is already healing. They would know I was a mutant right away. I do have an idea but I am not happy about it.

_"Chuck, I need your help. Normally I wouldn't turn to you but I don't have any other options. Apart from that there is something we need to talk about."_ I sent out telepathically I only hope the link is open and he can pick up my thoughts.

_"This sounds serious David is everything alright?"_ He asked back and boy was I relieved.

_"I am not sure. I will talk to you when I get there it will be about 10 minutes."_ I sent back before flying toward the X-mansion. Its hard to believe I will be stepping foot in there again.

A few minutes later and I reach my destination. I land just outside of the front door and knock loudly. It feels weird to knock I always just enter. The door opens and I see a smiling Charles looking up at me before his face turns to concern seeing my arm mangled at my side.

"Lets get you to the med lab right away. Hank will be there by the time we arrive." He said before even greeting me.

"It looks worse than it is Chuck. It hurts like hell but that I can deal with. I would rather it not heal like this and I wind up with a messed up arm for the rest of my life. Other than that how have you been?" I then asked trying to ease his seriousness.

"Do you really think this is the time for small talk David?" He asked and I should have known that would be too much to ask for. "What happened to you?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about but it may take some time to explain. It will have to wait until hank finishes jabbing me with needles." I replied as we boarded the elevator. "Where is everyone Chuck? Now that I think about it the grounds were empty as well." I asked after noticing the absence of the students.

"I had everyone vacate the area. Your name is spoken in hush tones around here. Some call you a hero and others call you well..." He began before pausing.

"A murderer." I finished for him.

"Yes, I thought it would be best not to get everyone worked up." He then replied.

"So help the monster but hide him from everyone?" I asked faking anger.

"No that was not my intention..." He began before I cut him off.

"Relax Chuck I was kidding. I understand it is for the best." I said and he smiled at me.

"I see you have not lost your sense of humor." He said as we boarded the elevator.

"I see you haven't lost your heart of gold." I remarked and smiled at the man I have worlds of respect for.

We reach the sub basement and I cant help but glance in the direction of the danger room. Damn I miss that place. Charles seems to notice my stare because he just chuckles.

"We have not had to make as many repairs in the last few months. Logan still does his damage but without your contribution things have been easier. Although we now have someone else who does nearly as much damage as Logan." He informs me and I cant help but wonder who he is talking about.

"Who could do that much damage?" I question and he smiles again.

"Your recruit Laura. She is quite the agile yet powerful mutant." He says and I smirk. I knew she would be a handful but I also knew if anyone could handle her it would be him and Logan.

"You got your hands full with her huh?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Not me so much as Jubilee." He replies and that caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"We will discuss it further at another time. For now Hank is waiting for you. I will be back to check on you later. I have some business I must get back to. Have fun David." He smirked before turning his chair and rolling back down the hall.

I turned to face the med lab door and I suddenly had a problem. How do I get in. I no longer have a code for the door. Well probably a stupid idea but here goes. I punched in my old code and the door hissed open and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"David, Oh my stars and garters. Xavier informed me I had a patient on the way but you are the last person I expected." Hank said after he picked up his jaw off the floor as well.

"Hank you fuzzy blue bastard, damn its good to see you again." I said walking up to the man and throwing my good arm around his shoulder.

"What happened to your arm David?" He then asked as he noticed the damage.

"500 foot drop to the ground. I slowed myself enough to not die but my arm suffered." I explained.

"Lay down on the table my boy, you must be in extreme pain." He said before grabbing a bottle and a syringe. "I will give you something for the pain." He then added filling up the syringe.

"Appreciate it doc." I replied as he tried to inject the drugs into my vein.

"David your skin is as hard as stone. I cant get a needle in. What happened to you?" He questioned and I think I have an answer.

"I'm not too sure but I absorbed a lot of energy and gained super strength. Maybe the energy strengthened my skin as well. Oh well forget the pain can we just get the bone reset?" I then asked. "I can take the pain. I will live."

"That raises a problem though David. If a needle will not penetrate your skin I am not sure if I will be able to reset your bone." Well shit that's not good.

"Ok so what do we do?" I then asked the good doctor.

"I haven't a clue." He said approaching me prodding my arm and feeling for the bones inside. "I cant feel past the outer layer of your skin. I a afraid I will not be able to get to the bone to re break it."

"Re break that sounds painful." I said grimacing at the thought.

"Indeed but necessary." He replied.

"Ok have the professor send Piotr down." That's the only thing I can think of. If anyone can re break my arm it will be Pete.

"That's genius David. Why didn't I think of that?" He said before sending a thought to the professor.

"Because you solve everything with science when sometimes it calls for brute force." I joked with the furball. A few minutes later and Piotr entered the room. He saw me and immediately lit up.

"The legend in the flesh. Its good to see you comrade." The gentle Russian giant smiled when he saw my face.

"The accent is getting better pete, how have you been?" I asked my friend.

"Well, Katya and me have never been better. Training has been going good. We had our first mission last week. It was successful." He informed me and I couldn't help but grin. It is truly great to hear that good friends are doing good.

"That's incredible Pete. But I actually called you here because I need you to break my arm." I said bluntly and nearly laughed when his smile fell. "Seriously Pete, If you cant help me then my arm will look like this forever." I said trying to lift my arm to show him but it hurt too bad to move much.

"Is Dr. McCoy ok with this?" He asked looking to Hank for confirmation.

"I am afraid he is right Piotr. David has undergone some changes and I lack the physical strength required to do it myself." Hank replied with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, comrade. I'll do it." Pete said grabbing my arm.

"Ok Piotr, move your left hand down about two inches. When I tell you to, I will need you to push hard with your right hand and push with your left." Hank said before walking to grab a tongue depressor for me to bite down on. "Whenever, you are ready David." He then said after I placed the wooden stick in my mouth.

I gave a nod and without so much as another look a terrible pain shot through my arm. The tongue depressor snapped from the pressure of my bite and I couldn't help but release a loud agonizing groan. Easily the worst pain I have ever been in and I have been in fights with the Juggernaut and Sabretooth and now a 3 story tall super powered robot. The pain subsides slightly and Hank begins to prepare a cast for my arm. My breathing is heavy and Piotr has a sickened look on his face.

"Thanks Pete, your a good friend." I said extending my good hand to the man.

"As terrible as that was. I would do it again if you ever need it comrade." He replied shaking my hand.

"Hopefully I wont need to any time soon." I said before turning my head as the med-lab door opened.

"Ah David good to see you are ok. Your physical pain manifested as psychic pain as well I was able to feel your anguish." Charles said rubbing his head.

"Sorry Chuck, just be glad you were not on the physical end of it." I said before laying back on the table.

"The students are beginning to talk and wonder about what is going on and why they were forced to their rooms-" He began to say and I cut him off.

"Ill leave as soon as Hank finishes this cast." I replied as hank began wrapping my arm.

"Actually David, When I asked you to leave months ago. It was not because I knew you would end Sabretooth's life but because I felt being here was becoming too much for you. You nearly killed a man back in Ohio, your neighbor if I am not mistaken and when Jubilee was kidnapped that's the first place your mind went to. I removed you because you were surrounded too much by the evil that mutants are faced with and I felt it was beginning to affect your mind state and that there was a good possibility you would end up down a dark path if you stayed here. I needed you to take a breather and get your head on straight. I knew it would be better if you forged your own path and saw the reasoning behind what we do." Charles spoke with a seriousness that was unusual even for him.

"And you were Charles, I wanted to help mutants but I was going about it the wrong way." I said looking at my feet feeling ashamed.

"Precisely, and now it seems you see the error in your ways. I have been keeping an eye on you and I believe you have battled those demons and won." He replied and my gaze drew back to his face.

"I would like to offer you your place back here at the institute. Under a probationary period of course. Teaching and training yourself only. Your sessions and classes will be monitored and depending on how you do there is a spot reserved with the X-men for you." He said and I began to feel a tickle at the back of my throat.

"Really? I don't know what to say Charles." I said feeling excited and nervous at the same time.

"I am hoping you will say yes." He smiled and if I wasn't busy getting a cast molded to my arm I would jump up and hug him.

"Yes of course. I would be honored to come back. You all have treated me like family, how could I refuse?" I asked although it really was not a question.

"And we would be honored to have you back. Although I would appreciate it if you didn't immediately confirm the rumors of your fight with Sabretooth. At least until the students that do not know you as well get the chance to know the man the rest of us have come to know." He said reaching his hand out for mine.

"You have my word, I will not let you down again Charles." I said gratefully shaking the hand of the man I looked up to. And just like that I am back. I only hope everything goes as smoothly with the others.


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome back?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. I do not profit from writing about the characters involved. I happen to enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**David's POV**

I have never broken a bone that required a cast before. I broke a finger once and had a splint put on it. And I broke my nose twice, I was able to reset the bone there myself. It is definitely a strange feeling and I was just told I cant get it wet. Luckily I shouldn't have to wear it very long thanks to my healing factor. I would think that a cast would begin to smell bad if you have to cover it when showering. Why is my mind rambling about a cast. Its not a big deal but my mind keeps drifting back there. Maybe its the pills Hank gave me I am feeling a little loopy, but the pain is very minimal now. It is at a bearable level now but I am still asked to stay here so Hank can try to run some tests on the increase of strength of my powers. They have gotten twice as strong since I left here as far as I can tell and they want to keep track of my progression as it could have virtually no ceiling. I wasn't too happy with them running tests but I just got back in, I am not going to start fighting them on it now.

Another hour passes and Hank is beginning o wrap things up. He removes the last of the wires from my chest just as the med lab door opens.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Logan said as he was followed by the rest of the X-men.

"Logan, Scott, Jean, Storm, Wow is it good to see you all. But how did you know I was here?" I asked confused.

"Smelled you." Logan grunted.

"The teachers were aware of your arrival. It was the students who were kept in the dark." Storm said before gliding across the room and wrapping me in hug followed by jean who did the same and then Scott who shook my hand.

"I heard you got into a little trouble a few months ago." Scott then said eager to hear the story.

"Yea, Secret government type operation. Same one that gave dickhead over there his claws. At least I think so. It could be another group attempting to duplicate the process. I was doing good until Logan's clone knocked me out. But she also helped me escape. Where is she by the way?" I then asked as I was excited to see Laura again.

"The professor had to subdue her psychically. She went into a rage when she picked up your scent mixed with blood. She was trying to tear the place apart to get to you." Jean answered looking for me to make an excuse for her.

"That's what you do when your pack is threatened." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. I will check on her soon and insure her of my well being.

"Where is Jubi-" I began before getting cut off.

"Mission with her team. They should be back shortly. Infiltration and extraction mission, nothing dangerous." Logan answered and now I have no idea what to think. Will she be mad at me? How will she react to knowing I am back? The sentinel doesn't compare to an angry Jubilee. I would rather face down 20 sentinels than a pissed off Jubes.

"What about my family?" I then asked as I have received a few calls but have not seen their faces in months.

"They are currently on their way. your mother was worried sick when she was told. She knew something was wrong if you had no choice but to come back here." Charles then said as he rolled into the med lab. It was beginning to get a little crowded. "Now before they get here what did you need to talk to me about. You mentioned a giant robot."

"Not to leave you hanging again Chuck, but now that I will be staying here again. I would like to address every mutant currently involved in active duty. Once Jubilee and her team get back I want all of you to assemble your teams and meet me in the war room. Until then I have a family reunion so if you all could give us some face time that would be appreciated." I informed the original X-men not wanting 20 people standing around me, crowding me.

"Of course David take all of the time you need." Charles replied before gesturing everyone from the room. The room was soon empty and I decided to give my head a rest. I haven't had one moments peace all day and it would be great to get some relaxation before everything else happens but I have no such luck.

"David! Oh my god what are you doing here? How did you end up in a cast?" Cordelia asked before even saying hello.

"Its nice to see you too mom. As far as the cast goes, I fell out of the sky." I began to explain before I was rushed by both of my sisters. "Hey Rachel, Becca I missed you. How have the two of you been? Not causing too much trouble I hope."

"They have been good, now about this cast." Cordelia then asked again before the girls could say anything. "You don't just fall out of the sky."

"I was swatted out of the sky like an insect. Its fine now, I will heal. I couldn't go to a hospital, I would be discovered as a mutant immediately. This was the only safe place I could think to come. While I come with bad tidings I also have some good news." I explained happy to be back with not just my real family but the extended family that many here have come to be as well.

"What's he bad news?" Cordelia then asked.

"I was attacked by a giant mutant hunting robot. The creator warned me that it was a prototype and that many more would be created, and that they would be even more dangerous." I informed her earning disbelieving looks. "Seriously, what else do you think would have swatted me out of the sky?"

"What do we do about it?" Rebecca asked.

"You do nothing, I don't even know if I should be telling you. If it comes down to it, it will be me and the X-men to deal with the situation." I told her which seemed to disappoint her.

"What's the good news?" Rachel then asked excitedly.

"I wont be leaving again. I have been welcomed back under a probationary period." I explained which caused me to be rushed b the whole family. It is definitely great to be back.

After the homecoming drew to a close, I received word that Jubilee's team was back from their mission and all of the teams would be assembling in the war room. I ended up being the first one there as I was just down the hall. Looking around the room brought back fond memories of some of the missions I went on with the X-men and made me think of the many more to come. More and more people began to fill in to the room and I received some strange glances from some members of the teams and warm greetings from the rest.

"Ok now that everyone is here, I have some bad news that pertains to all of us." I said and some only seemed to be half listening. This is definitely strange, months ago I would have had the full attention of the room. Jubilee seemed to be completely ignoring me and that hurt worse than the others. I looked to the rest of my old team and at least they were listening closely. "I was attacked this afternoon in broad daylight by a giant robot called a sentinel, controlled by a man named Bolivar Trask. It is the reason for the cast on my arm."

"Giant robot? Something like that would be all over the news we haven't heard anything like that." Bobby said from his seat at the table.

"Because all they have is eye witness reports. I took the footage. Professor if you could play the video." I explained and the professor picked up a remote and video began playing on a monitor in the corner of the room behind me. It feels weird watching myself on video battling a giant robot. I could understand their previous skepticism, if I wasn't the one it attacked, I wouldn't believe it myself.

"As you can see it is over three stories tall, it is extremely strong, its fires energy beams from its hands and eyes, and you don't see it on the video because the news chopper didn't get there till late but it flies. I flew away to lead it from the city and it followed me. It knocked me out of the sky from hundreds of feet in the air. It is extremely durable, made out of some kind of lightweight steel. It took a lot for me to even damage it." I explained as they looked on at the video.

"It looks to be destroyed to me. Why should we be concerned." Roberto Dacosta said once the video ended.

"Don't be stupid sunshine." Grunted Logan. "Its never just one."

"Logan is right. Trask spoke to me using the robot. He informed me that the one I battled was merely a prototype and that they would come back stronger and in greater numbers. He also informed me that he has plans for a widespread attack on mutants everywhere. It did not take me long to realize that a public school for mutant children would have a huge bulls-eye painted on it. This affects not only us but the rest of the students as well." I explained looking amongst the group. I tried not too but I couldn't help but glance back to Jubilee. She seemed to be listening now but was making no eye contact.

"I have no idea when this attack will take place. I can only assume that Trask will want to strike soon so we all need to be prepared." I told the X-teams.

"How do we prepare for something like this?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Hank and the Professor will go over the footage and any information we can dig up on the sentinel program and Bolivar Trask. Network we will need your help with that. Danger room simulations will then be created and we will start training. We will analyze any and all structural weaknesses, we will come up with strategies on ways to immobilize and incapacitate, and we will work on teamwork. These things are extremely tough one on one and we will need to be able to capitalize on each other's abilities if we are to stand a chance. Starting tomorrow the team leader will send their team members to other teams to begin working with other mutants and not just the ones you are on a more personal basis with. I only hope that you can all take this seriously." I told the group and earned nods from all of the team leaders.

"Vat about us Karma? Ve are a man down. Ve never replaced Jubilee's after she took over leading our team." Kurt asked and I had an answer I just hope Jubilee will be ok with it.

"That's where I come in. If it is ok with you? Captain." I said Looking to Jubilee.

"I suppose, We are switching team members anyway. What could it hurt." She said bluntly. I cant lie and say it didn't hurt but then again as bad as I hurt her what could I expect. As much as I would have liked for her to run in and jump into my arms I knew it wouldn't happen that way.

"Everyone that is all for now. When we learn more about the sentinels you will all be brought up to speed. Have a good night." I then said dismissing the group. They all began to leave and I grabbed Jubilee's arm. I needed to make sure we would at least be able to work together as a team.

"What do you want David?" She asked as serious as she could but I didn't see the hate in her eyes I expected.

"I want to thank you for being an adult about this Jubilee. After everything, I-" I began to say but she cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about everything. Just don't be late tomorrow, you will be training with Logan and whatever members he gets from the other team leaders. And one more thing, this is my team now don't forget that." She replied before turning to leave again.

"Jubilee, really thank you. I appreciate it." I said as she left. I can tell she doesn't want to see me but over all she doesn't seem to be angry. I don't know if I should be concerned about that or not. I will worry about that later for now it is getting late and it has been a long day. And unfortunately it is still not over. I still need to gather some of my clothes from my apartment and get my bike. I head out of the war room to the elevator. The elevator reaches the lobby and there is one more person for me to check on. After all company on the way back to the apartment sounds good. I could use someone to keep me awake.

She smells me before I can even get down the hall to her room. I smile when her door flings open and she rushes down the hall toward me. She stops when se gets within a few feet of me and smiles. "Laura, its great to see you how have you been?" I asked and she said nothing. Guess the no talking thing didn't change much. "Lets go outside." She smiles and begins matching my stride following beside me until we hit the lawn and she takes off into the woods.

"Laura what's wrong? Where are you going?" I yell before taking off after her. The energy I am sensing from her doesn't give off an angry or otherwise emotional vibe. I traverse through the trees and realize that she has stopped.

"I like this place." She said once I caught up with her. Metal bones or not she is fast. A lot faster than wolverine.

"So do I." I informed her.

"I know,I can sense you here, an ingrained scent that still hangs in the air. I come here every night, the bald guy in the chair doesn't like me leaving the building that late." She said although she didn't seem to really care whether Charles liked it or not.

"The bald guy is Professor Xavier. I don't think he likes bald guy in the chair. He's a good man Laura." I said although I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back for me. I over heard the girl Jubilee talking to one of the other students about you leaving her behind." She said which struck a nerve in my heart.

"I would never leave you behind. I tolf you three months right? Jubilee and I were-" I began and stopped to think of how to explain it to her.

"You are mates. An animal can tell that. You can not leave her behind and she can not leave you behind. You share a bond that can not be unbroken. You were always going to find your way back to her." She said and I have second thoughts about that the way she reacted to seeing me.

"I don't know about that. She seems cold and emotionless to me now." I said taking a seat on a log by the lake.

"Fear is an ugly emotion and one an alpha is not supposed to display. Your not a feral so I will let it slide this time but you really should learn your place." She said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Did you just make a joke Laura?" I asked as I know I must have heard wrong.

"Come on, lets go get your things so we can get back here and call it a night." She said and I grabbed her hand before lifting the two of us off the ground and into the night sky.

We reached my apartment and I grabbed some clothes to get me by for two days. I would borrow Logan's truck and come get the rest of my things. I grabbed the keys to my bike and Laura remembered to put my helmet on. We then sped off making our way back to our home. Well my home, I don't know if Laura would ever learn to call the place home.

* * *

Jubilee's POV

I watched from the window of the rec room as David emerged from the tree's and left with that girl Laura. I don't know how to feel now that he will be back around. Awkward is probably a good word for it. I assumed he would pick up warren's scent on me, I guess with everything else he didn't notice. I couldn't wait around forever I had to move on and Warren is a great guy. He is a pushover and that can be annoying. Sure girls like to get their way but when you cater to our every whim it gets old. Still he treats me right and things have been going good. I just hope David doesn't expect me to leave Warren and go running back to him. He can train with my team, we can be civil but other than that me and David had our run and it's over now. He looks better than ever and seems to be in top physical condition and seems to be doing good but I wont put myself through that pain again.

"You gonna be able to handle it half-pint?" I turned to see Logan leaning against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest in typical Logan fashion.

"Yea its just training Logan, we have been doing it for months. Sure David being back changes things but I have it under control." I replied walking away from the window and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Good to hear, but not what I was talking about." He replied taking the seat next to me. "Are you going to be able to handle your relationship with bird boy now that the kid is back?" He then asked.

"Yes wolvie. He moved on with his life, so did I. Just because life led him back here doesn't mean we are going to fall back into the way things were. You don't like me being with warren anyway. Or did you forget threatening to pull his feathers out one by one." I said and he only nodded his head.

"Because the boy is just that he is a boy. He cant handle a woman like you. But enough about him, David has the same pain behind his eyes. Now that he is back maybe you should talk to him. A lot of things went unsaid that you should get out in the open." He then replied before getting up and leaving again.

Maybe he is right. David and I should at least talk, we would be able to work better as a team without the tension hanging over our heads. Things would definitely go smoother if we hashed things out but that will have to wait till tomorrow it has been a rough day, I need a shower and then I desperately need some rest.

I reach my room minutes later and immediately head for the shower. The hot water never felt as relaxing as it is right now. I don't know why I am so tense, Sure missions are more intense that training sessions but its nothing particularly new to me. I mean I did run with the Wolverine for a while. Something is weighing on my shoulders heavy though. Maybe I should go see warren and get a massage, Not that it would really help his hands are way too soft. I need big strong rough hands like... No jubilee stay away from those thoughts. That is the past and that's where it will stay. I wonder where warren is at normally he follows me around after I get back from missions checking if I am ok and offering to take me to see the best doctors money can buy be to be sure. I just remind him that we have the greatest doctor on the planet here at the institute and go on about my day. I am sure he will get here soon. I will see him tomorrow. I finish my shower and wrap myself in a towel before laying on my warm bed. It is cold outside. The weather stations are calling for snow. I hope not, being from California gave me thin skin and the cold and myself don't get along. If I didn't have my team and this new threat I would say its time for a vacation. Oh well maybe some other time. For now its just me and my bed and hopefully a very deep very relaxing very welcomed sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: The new boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters. I have yet to make a single dollar from my writings and if I ever should for any reason it will be with marvel's written permission.

* * *

**David's POV**

I pull my bike into the garage and I am still missing that damn mirror. Oh well I have plenty of time to fix that. For now it is time to put another day under my belt. I walk Laura to her room and suddenly it dawns on me. I have no idea what room is mine.

_"Professor if you are still awake I could use a little help." _I said telepathically. I hope he is awake, if not I have slept on worse than the sofa in the rec room.

_"Ah yes David, I had a feeling this question would be coming. I kept Laura's room separate from the students so either room next to hers are available for you. Also you left some belonging here from your last stay they have been placed in the storage room on the second floor for you."_ He answered before I could even ask, But then again he is telepathic.

_"Thanks Chuck, I will get to setting up my room tomorrow."_ I then said back.

_"Take all of the time you need David, It is great to have you back."_ He replied and I smiled at the thought.

_"Its good to be back, goodnight Chuck." _I then said before closing the link.

"Hello, David are you ok?" Laura said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yea sorry. It is a bit difficult to talk telepathically and carry a normal conversation at the same time." I explained and she seemed to understand. "what were you saying?" I then asked her.

"I was saying goodnight David." She answered back.

"Goodnight Laura I will see you tomorrow." I said and she nodded before walking into her room.

I entered the room next to hers and hit the large bed in my plain room. Not that I did much with my old room but it did have more me added to it. This one felt a little odd but I guess so did the old one. It feels strange being back here again. In a way it feels like it did when I came here for the first time. I know my way around and most of the people, apart from that I am not nearly as naïve as I was then but something about it feels new. I will figure it out in time, for now I just need to get some rest and get back into the mansion life tomorrow. It will be nice to be able to train again tomorrow. I don't know how much I will be able to do with a cast. I am pretty sure fighting will be out of the question. More than likely I will be using my powers the whole session. Oh well there is only one way to find out and its not sitting here awake thinking about it.

I laid awake for hours, my mind wont shut the hell up. It races back and forth to many different things but it all keeps going back to the same face. The spunky Asian teen that completely turned my whole life upside down. The same one that I was more than willing to throw that some wonderful life away for. Old memories come flooding back to me and I can not do anything but smile as I picture everything from the night we met to our first date to the day I confessed my love after flying for the first time and even seeing her face again on the blackbird one last time before things fell apart. Then my mind went from happy memories to reminding me that things may never be the same again. Especially now that she's dating Warren. I didn't let her in to the fact that I know but his scent was on her and I picked up her scent outside of the room he stays in when he is here and not playing Daddies puppet boy. That's not fair, Warren is a good guy. He did help me get a handle on flying after all. I cant say I am glad he is dating Jubilee but at least he can make sure she is taken care of. He does seem like the type she would have gone for before she met me. As long as he makes her happy I guess I should be happy right. That's what people say but I cant seem to be happy about it. I mean she was happy with me as well, surely that can happen again right?

"David is everything alright?" Laura said peeking her head into my room.

"Yea everything is fine why are you not asleep?" I asked her surprised after glancing at the alarm clock and reading 2:38 A.M.

"I could ask you the same thing. Your tossing and turning is keeping me awake." She replied.

"Sorry, guess I got a lot on my mind." I explained.

"Jubilee?" She asked and I should have known I couldn't keep anything from her, she is after all Logan's clone.

"Yea all the old memories of us keep playing in my head. Then thoughts of her with Warren start bugging the hell out of me." I admitted and she sat on the edge of my bed.

"She is not happy with him." She replied and that threw me off.

"What makes you say that?" I ask in return.

"She sees him as safe and he is nice to her. You may not want to hear this next part but it seems to me she chose him because he is the exact opposite of you." She explained which confused me even more.

"He's really not that different from me. We come from different backgrounds and his wardrobe costs a lot more than mine but apart from that-" I began before she cut me off.

"He is a nice guy, but he is too much of a pussy. Did I use that word right I over heard Logan use it towards one of the students as a word of weakness?" She asked and I laughed audibly.

"Yea you used it right, go on." I said after the laughter subsided.

"Sure he has money and donates to the institute and that helps mutants but he is not the type of person to put his life or even his health on the line to help others. He is nothing more than a pretty face and a bank account. Deep down Jubilee knows that and she knows you to be stubborn and abrasive at times but she also knows that you truly cared. She knows you to be a hero and she loves that about you." She then said which really surprised me.

"Speaking of stubborn and abrasive, that speech was not like you at all Laura." I said looking at her face as the moonlight reflected off of it.

"Yeah well I had to do something to ease your mind I need sleep." She then said which made me laugh again.

"Ok Laura go to bed. If I can get to sleep myself soon, I will go to the rec room where you wont be bothered." I offered and she got up from the edge of my bed and began walking for the door.

"Goodnight David." She said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Her talk seemed to work I did feel a lot less troubled as I laid back and this time was able to soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. Nothing like a good nights sleep to clear your head, I only hope it stays clear. Given the recent events I doubt that it will. Oh well guess all I can do is take things one day at a time. It sucks that just as things start to get easier for me he shows back up. Still its better than me worrying about him constantly.

My stomach begins to rumble and I can almost smell the cafeteria from here. I didn't eat last night with all of the emotional discomfort I was in I felt a little sick to my stomach. It's time to remedy that, I haven't felt this empty in a long time. That just means I get to savor more deliciousness. I climb out of bed and throw on a pair of slippers, then its off to the cafeteria. I make my way through the halls nearly shoving other students to the ground who are not moving fast enough for my liking. I reach the bottom of the stairs and I can smell everything from hot sausage bacon eggs waffles and fresh fruit. My mouth begins to salivate as I enter the cafeteria. I begin piling food on my tray and I turn towards my normal table with Kitty, Rogue, Pete, Bobby, and now David. That would be an awkward meal I will just sit with Nightcrawler this morning.

"Jubilee, where are you going? Come sit with us." Kitty asked and either she is clueless or just stupid.

"No thanks, I don't think that's a good idea." I said waving her off.

"I don't bite Jubes." David then said and I could argue that statement. I have some memories of him biting me. Some because he thought he was being funny and others when we were... Never mind, I need to keep avoiding those thoughts. But now it would be even weirder if I just ignore him. So I go and sit across from him in my usual seat that they saved for me.

"Good morning everybody." I said greeting the group and received a round of greetings back.

"David was telling us about some of his missions he went solo on." Bobby said and I looked up at David's face with a smile plastered on it. He is clearly happy to be back amongst friends. "I don't know how you do it man, I still get scared when with my team."

"I cant say I don't get scared. When I start to feel that way I just think about mutants I rescued in the past with the X-men and the fear on their faces in their containment cells. It reminds me that my job is much bigger than me." God he is still the same David I remember. As much as he can be overly confident he still has those moments when he shows the softer side, The courageous side, The determined hero side.

"So can you tell us any more about this sentinel?" I asked looking at his face and getting temporarily lost in those deep captivating hazel eyes of his.

"Not much, only that it can scan and sense mutations in people. And determine threat levels with pretty good accuracy. I was in the city when I heard screaming. I ran towards where everyone else was running away from. I turned onto the street it was on and it had a mutant with a group of friends cornered. I assessed him as a minimal threat and I jumped in. It rated me extremely high on the Oh shit O'meter and it attacked. It wasn't very fast but it was powerful. It had no problem cracking the concrete when it hit the ground. I tried to lead it from the city and it flew after me. You all saw the rest on the video." He explained and he was right. If the video was any indication we are in serious trouble if they come back with numbers backing up their abilities.

"Did you see any weakness in it comrade?" Pete then asked him.

"Yea its face seemed to be vulnerable but as I said that was just the prototype. It was a test to see what needed to be improved. When the new ones come they will be upgraded." he explained and I was a little nervous as far as how much more powerful they would be. "Don't worry too much guys you cant let them beat us before we even fight them. I took one down by myself there will 30 of us working in teams, possibly more. Apart from that Hank the Professor and Network will all be analyzing the video and coming up with any information they can on these sentinels. We will do everything we can to prepare and when they show up they wont know what hit them. We have all been on missions and have developed our powers to extreme levels." He then said being always the optimist. Its no wonder people seem to follow him. If he had been born in a different time he would have been leading armies into battle sword in hand and they all would have fought to the death beside him if that's what it came down to.

"But we have never faced off against something like this." Kitty interjected.

"Let me tell you guys something. The sharpest blades are forged in the fires of battle and right now I am looking at some of the sharpest blades I have ever seen." He said and I could only smile as I ate my food quietly.

"What do you think Sugah?" Rogue asked me.

"I think these sentinels will end up as a pile of scrap metal if they come here." I answered after finishing the bite of the waffle in my mouth. I looked up and blushed at the smirk on David's face.

More questions were asked of David and he answered to the best he could until the school bell rang. Team leader or not I still have to finish my last year. So we get up and begin going on about our day. I make my way to my first class and I am surprised that David is following behind me.

"Do you want something?" I asked trying not to sound rude. He is doing his best to not make things any more uncomfortable between us and I am trying to do the same.

"No, I have a class to teach. I wanted to get right back in the swing of things as soon as I can, So I relieved Storm of her duties and took back over my old class." He added and I nearly choked. I wasn't expecting that but I guess he has a point he was the original teacher.

"I guess I just thought you might take a few days to get reacquainted with the institute." I added as he caught up with me and we began walking side by side.

"Reacquainted? The place is exactly the same. A few new students but other than that there is no difference." He said and he does have a point it was only a few months, he wasn't gone 5 years.

"Right, Are you worried about how the students will react to the fact that you're a uh, I meant that you uh. You know the whole sabretooth incident." I finally said embarrassingly.

"A little, but it is something I have to deal with right. I just hope people aren't frightened of me." He answered averting his gaze to the floor a little sadly.

"David, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. I know that cant be easy to go through." I replied feeling like a horrible person.

"No it's fine, I made peace with the fact that I have taken a life. Its a demon that I will always have to face and I have accepted that. It's just that people used to look up to me here and I feel like I have let them down by unleashing that side of me." He said and it made me want to hug him. I tend to forget that as big as he is that he can be vulnerable as well.

"Some still look up to you." I said noticing the pink hair running towards him.

"David, I missed you. Where have you been?" Pixie asked hugging his waist and I just chuckled when his face brightened up.

"Hey Megan, that's a long story that will have to wait until you are older, but if you save me some cookies after lunch I will tell you some other stories of me fighting bad guys ok?" He asked and she nearly jumped up and down. "Now get going, you don't want to be late for class." He said as she let go.

"Bye David see you after lunch." She said before opening a portal and walking through.

"I don't know what she see's in me." He then said shaking his head feeling much better now.

"Your her savior David. Her knight in shining armor." Mine too, I thought although I cant bring myself to say that. He just laughs and continues walking.

Class begins and David begins going around the room asking for exhibitions of the students powers so he can see how far they have come while he was gone. He began getting into teaching shortly after and I couldn't take it any more.

"Uh sorry Professor Alexander, I have to go." I said getting up and walking for the door.

"Jubilee is everything ok?" He then asked and I couldn't tell him what was wrong. I only hoped he wouldn't sense it.

"Yea I just uh gotta go sorry." I said unable to come up with anything at the moment.

I left the room in a hurry and began heading towards my bedroom. I didn't realize how hard it would be to see him get back into his old life. When he gets in teacher mode it does something to me and It takes everything I have to keep from pushing him onto his desk and making love to him right there. Jeez I haven't been laid since he left and it wasn't a problem when he wasn't here but now that he's back my body is aching for him. I wonder if cold showers work for women as well as men.

* * *

**David's POV**

Class ended and I couldn't help but wonder why Jubilee left so hastily. Hopefully I will get the chance to ask her. It was nice to be able to have a conversation without wondering when the paff would be coming. AT the same time things are a little weird between us and maybe if she just paffed me and got it out of her system it would do some good. I begin making my way to the rec room for some relaxing before training later.

"You've grown kid." I hear grunted as I round the corner and see Wolverine leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about gramps? I'm the same size as I was before." I replied walking past him and into the rec room.

"You have more compassion in your heart. You never used to care what others thought about you. I can see it in your eyes now. You have the look of a man that has seen some shit." He explained and I just scoffed at the comment.

"Understandable given the life we live. I have injured many people, sure they were not very nice people and I regret none of it but it takes a toll on you." I said and he nodded.

"It aint a bad thing as long as you don't lose your dangerous edge. Its necessary given the life we live as you put it. Don't let what you do to those people affect you. Given the opportunity they would do the same or worse to you." He said as though he was telling me something I was unaware of.

"I've experienced that first hand. I deal with people trying to kill me on a weekly basis. I have been shot at more times than I can count. I have been punched and kicked and bit and spit on. But I wouldn't change it. I love what I do and if it means hurting guilty people to protect the innocent I will never lose my dangerous edge." I replied angry that Logan was having doubts. "You will see that edge in just a few hours just make sure the danger room is prepared. I haven't properly trained in quite some time and I plan on unleashing a whole new level of hell." I explained and he only grunted.

"You better be ready, I plan on putting you through the ringer." He said before leaving the room. I hope he throws everything he can at me I still have pent up energy from yesterday and it starts to cause tension keeping that much energy held back.

Lunch came and I ate with my team, we discussed the few missions they have been on and experiences they went through training. I shared some of my missions details and it was like old times. Everyone seemed to be doing well and they seemed to be excited I was back. Walking the halls was another story, some of the students shot fearful looks in my direction and others made it a point to stay as far away from me as possible like I could snap and kill them at any minute. All they are going off of is rumors but from the ones I have heard their rumors are not far from the truth. A little more extreme than what really happened, painting me a some raving maniac out for blood but there was some truth to them. They will either learn to get to know me or eventually see me enough to know that I am not going to hurt them. For now there is nothing I can do but go on about my day.

Lunch ended, story time with Pixie passed and now it is time for training. I entered the danger room feeling like a gladiator coming out of retirement to the crowd cheering and chanting his name. Much different than my first time ever stepping foot in here unaware of what I was going to be doing. I greeted bobby glad to see a friendly face as I approached him. Next came in Sunspot then Petra and Cannonball.

"What's up Logan? What are our objectives?" I asked eager to begin.

"Everyone listen close so you don't forget your objectives in the middle of the mission, I do not want to remind you five minutes from now. Your objectives are to defeat your opponent. Does everyone understand or do I need to repeat that?" Logan asked clearly a little upset that he doesn't have his usual team.

"I think we got it, who are our opponents?" I then asked him.

"You all have been on missions, the mission prep scenarios get old. How many of you have ever fought another mutant?" He asked and my hand went up. I looked around and everyone else's hands were down.

"That's what I thought. You have virtually no experience against other skilled, powered enemies. That is why you will be getting your first taste of that today." He said and I could sense the nervousness growing in the room.

"David take position in the middle of the room. Seeing as how you are the only one with any experience in the matter I would like you to show the rest of the pussies how it is done." He said and I smirked as I walked to the center of the room. "Computer, run Silver samurai." Logan said and suddenly the room transformed into a Japanese dojo.

A tall man wrapped in some kind of lightweight steel modeled after traditional samurai armor appeared in front of me. I would have found it funny if I didn't know how highly trained samurai warriors were.

"Begin." Logan shouted and I took a fighting stance. The Silver samurai unsheathed a katana and began charging. He swung over head and sliced downward. Damn he was fast I barely avoided that. he then turned his sword and swung upward and I jumped back before kicking the samurai in the chest to create some distance between us. I felt a warm liquid running down my arm and I glanced down to notice blood leaking down a cut on my right shoulder. Guess I didn't avoid the attack completely.

"What Level do you have this on Logan?" I asked already knowing now that I would have to be extremely careful.

"Safety protocols are off." He answered as I ducked and dodged strikes from the sword.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Why not?" He asked in return and I guess I can not argue with him right now.

The samurai stumbled backward as I landed a fist to his jaw. He got his footing and smirked as he looked at me. Suddenly the blade on his sword began to glow. As I glanced at the sword, his other hand pulled a shuriken from his armor and I soon found it embedded in my chest.

"Fuck that hurt." I grunted as I pulled the throwing star from my chest. The wound healed and the samurai charged. Alright time to end this. He swung his sword and I stopped it an inch from my neck. Him using his energy to power the sword will be his undoing. He glances at the blade and tries to pull back. As he is struggling with the blade I expel a blast of the sentinels eye beam from my left hand and he is sent flying across the room. He lands on the ground and struggles to get up. I walk over grab his sword and swing it downward and stop right when it reaches his skull.

"Game over, I win." I said removing my shirt which now had a hole in it and was covered in drying blood.

"Iceman, your up." Logan said obviously having some faith in him. I think that's the first time I have ever heard him use his code name.

I watched as Bobby traversed through the wilderness and battled a yeti like creature called Wendigo. He eventually was able to freeze it and completely encase it in ice. Petra stepped forward next and her battle was intense not because it was very action packed but we had to watch her writhe in pain on the ground while a man named mastermind fucked with her head. Her control of the earth was shaking the ground so much the ceiling of the building she was in caved in on top of mastermind. She made her way back over with an angry glare at Logan and a terrible headache. I held her up as she was close to collapsing on to the floor. Next Cannonball made his way to the middle of the room and Logan announced Arclight would be his opponent. They squared off and she began forming shockwaves and throwing off his equilibrium and his ability to launch himself at her in his cannonball state. After a while she decided to stop toying with him and she began running for him. He took a running start and shot himself directly at her hitting her in one hit and rendering her unconscious.

"Not bad but there are enemies out there that would put these guys to shame, I expect better from all of you." Logan said making his way toward the exit. I ran to catch up with him before pulling him aside.

"You could have gotten them killed in there Logan." I said after the last of them left and boarded the elevator.

"They are not going to learn if they are not pushed." He argued and he has a point in a way.

"They are not going to learn if they are dead then they are also going to be no help in the future. Level 8 or 9 would have been acceptable, 10 would have been a bit extreme but they could have handled it. Turning the safety protocols off and not even telling them before hand was extremely reckless and stupid." I yelled and he just smirked.

"But they all fought like their lives depended on it, and when those sentinels come their lives will depend on it. Whether you want to see it or not this is what they needed and all of the other punks I train until that day comes will experience the same level of danger." He said and I guess I cant argue with that. As gruff as he is he would not seriously let one of them get killed. Their ass kicked sure but not killed.

"Just ease it up on the opponents, you nearly fried Petra's brain." I then said before walking away.

"No can do kid." He grunted following after me. I should have none he wouldn't cave in the slightest, he is after all the Wolverine.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"I'm fine Warren its just a scratch, I don't need a doctor." I argued as he offered to have a helicopter fly in and take me to a hospital his father donates money too.

"That looks like a pretty deep cut, it could become infected. A professional should take a look at it." He replied and he should know by now that he is not going to win.

"You should know that she is not going to see any doctor other than hank and I am sure he already took a look at it Warren. She is too stubborn, your beating a dead horse." David said as he approached us and suddenly a ball of nervousness appeared in my throat.

"David, I didn't know you were back. I don't think you should really be giving me advice on how to handle my girlfriend." Warren said with a twinge of jealousy in his voice. "You did after all leave her unconscious on the blackbird, and made her believe she would never see you again." He said trying to make me angry at David but I am a little more pissed at the handling me comment.

"What do you mean handle me? Like I am some pet, you think you can just train me? I am not a dog Warren." I said more than a little pissed.

"You know what, your right Warren. I guess the better man won, I did leave Jubilee so I will let you go on about your relationship." David said extending his hand and a wave of relief washed over me. I expected David to kick his ass.

"Wow David that's big of you." Warren smiled a little relieved himself. He grabbed David's hand and immediately dropped to the floor. "Aghhh David stop." He pleaded and I grabbed David's wrist and pulled it away from Warrens when I heard the bones in his hand begin cracking.

"Sorry Warren increased strength. Not used to it yet, maybe you can have your doctor take a look at that hand." David smirked before walking away I grabbed his arm and she shrugged off my grasp. I know I will probably get in trouble for this but I need to get his attention. I formed a paff in my hand and fired it at David's back. He flew across the room and into the wall. Students began swarming into the room from all over the place. David got up from the floor and looked at me before smiling and heading from the room. I immediately rushed back to Warrens side as he held his hand close to his chest.

"Warren, Hank will be on his way he will get an X-ray of your hand and bandage it up if necessary." I reassured and he got to his feet and headed out of the mansion. I followed after him, he hit the lawn and began removing his jacket and harness with his good hand releasing his wings in all their glory. "Where are you going Warren?" I then asked him.

"To see my doctor." He then said before taking off into the sky without even kissing me goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20: Damsel in Distress

**Disclaimer:** Still no change. The X-men are still not in my possession and are far from within my grasp.

I received a guest review after my last chapter and I would like to take the time to thank you. Reviews mean a lot to me and I truly appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. I only wish I had more to thank than a guest. As much as I like reviews I also like to keep in touch with my readers via PMs so if you would like to message me with any thoughts or ideas for the story please create an account and do so. Here is another update at your request, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**David's POV**

"Increased strength? You know she didn't buy that right?" Logan asked as he caught me walking to my room.

"Its possible, when I am overwhelmed with energy my strength increases. New part of my mutation, you saw the sentinel video." I smirked as we walked through the hall.

"Except with the energy you used against the sentinel, fighting the samurai, and healing a broken arm I doubt you are still overwhelmed with energy." He said with a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as Logan normally avoided smiling at all costs.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time." He said and I only laugh at the comment.

"Do what? Shake his hand?" I ask jokingly.

"He contributes a lot of money to this school but he isn't a real member here. He's not here half the time, the half he is here he is trying to whisk the half pint off on a trip to France. He doesn't train he doesn't study. I think it just makes him feel more like he is being helpful if he shows his face." He said in disgust.

"France? Haven't they only been dating a month? Wow he really needs to lighten up a bit." I said and Logan agreed fully.

"Gotta go kid, good luck." Logan said and I was about to question his meaning when I sensed Jubilee's unmistakable yellow energy heading in my direction. I entered my room and hoped that she wouldn't bother me.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked a moment later after barging into my room.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." I replied shrugging my shoulders. "How is his hand?" I ask although I really don't care.

"Probably broken. And do you think I am stupid? He made a comment and you got upset. You squeezed is hand out of anger. Your a fucking child David!" Jubilee yelled and I guess that was a little immature of me but it made me feel good.

"That's what he gets for being a smart ass. I was trying to give him advice about you." I replied and that one was not a lie. Anyone with eyes can see Warren is too soft for Jubilee.

"And who the hell are you to give anyone advice about me. You abandoned me, left me here worrying about you for months. You just walked away like I didn't exist." She yelled back tears forming in her eyes.

"Like you didn't exist? Leaving you was the single hardest thing I have ever done. I left for you, because I knew if you had a say, you would have left with me. You have a future here, an education to get, people to help. We would have been stumbling our way through life if you would have stayed with me. I left so you could better exist." I yelled back standing a foot away from her.

"But my future would have been with you. You threw that all away because you thought you knew what was best for me. Do you have any idea of the pain I went through? Fuck you David for not thinking of what I would have wanted! Fuck you for not giving me the opportunity to make that choice! And fuck you for making me fall in love with you in the first place." Jubilee screamed crying loudly and pounding her fists into my chest.

"Jubilee, I am sorry." I said wrapping my arms around her. "I don't know what you went through but I know the pain. I know the empty feeling. The one that you just know no one else will ever be able to completely fill. I know the feeling of having the same dream three times a week. One where we are a happy family with kids only to wake up and realize that I gave up my chance of that in hopes that you will find happiness. I know the feeling of losing sleep at night as I sit in bed feeling like shit knowing that I hurt the only woman I ever cared for. The feeling of being lost in wondering if your ok and only hoping that you are handling things better than I am. I know what its like spending every night trying to drink the pain away. And I know the feeling of using every bit of strength I have to try to push that aside just so that I can get through the day in one piece. And if what I put you through amounts to one tenth of that then I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I will do everything in my power to prove that No matter what happens I still and always will love you. Jubilee I swear if it takes everything I am capable of I will-" I began to say before I was cut off by the sweetest thing I have ever felt.

"Just show me." Jubilee said after lifting her head and kissing me with all of the anger and frustration she had built up over the past months.

"Show you what?" I asked confused.

"How much you love me." She replied before leaning up and kissing me again and this time she was showing no sign of stopping

"What about Warren?" I asked as I don't want to be a home wrecker especially when after another month he may actually buy her a home.

"We will worry about that tomorrow. For tonight there is no Warren there is no one but you and me. Now show me how much you missed me." She said before pushing me back onto my bed and pulling her shirt up over her head. She climbs down on top of me and straddles me before removing her bra and We soon become adrift in a sea of pain and anger and passion and lust and love.

"Wow Jubilee, you haven't lost your touch." I said nearly breathlessly. She laid down on top of me panting just as heavily.

"You have, that only lasted what? 10 minutes." She laughed.

"Sorry, its been a while and that was pretty intense." I replied exhausted.

"No don't get me wrong I am not complaining. It was the best 10 minutes ever and besides I don't think I could have taken one of our usual sessions. It has been too long." She replied and I felt better knowing she was not disappointed.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked confused as to what this meant.

"I don't know David. This was great but it doesn't change the fact that you hurt me." She said tilting her head up to look in my eyes.

"So was this a welcome back gift?" I then asked. If so it was definitely a great gift but I was hoping it was more than that.

"No think of it as a first step back into my heart. I don't know If I am ready for this but think of it as a probationary process." She then said and I could only smirk at her choice of words.

"Speaking of probation, how do you think Chuck will react to me breaking your Boyfriends hand?" I couldn't help but throw the word boyfriend in there.

"David, that's not funny, I don't want to hurt his feelings, he is a nice guy." She replied after slapping my chest.

"Too nice for you, You would have eventually torn him apart. He never would have been able to handle you." I replied with a smug smirk as I pulled Jubilee in tight before adding. "If you would like I can break the news to him I need to apologize to him anyway."

"I don't think that's a very good idea. After his hand and then me breaking up with him I doubt he will want to see your face. You should stay out of it." She replied and she has a point.

"Your right. So about the whole pushing me on top of my desk, what do you say we go and act out that little fantasy?" I asked eager for round two to begin.

"Another time, you wore me out tonight. Not all of us have excess energy reserves." She replied before releasing a yawn.

"Rain check then." I replied and felt I was beginning to drift off myself it has been an eventful day and I forgot how much the mental exhaustion of teaching can wear on me.

"Don't leave me David." Jubilee said softly and I turned to kiss her forehead when I realized she had fallen asleep.

"Never again." I replied before wrapping her tighter and drifting into a tired but extremely relaxed sleep.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I awoke to a cold empty bed the next morning and my heart began to break all over again. Stupid Jubilee why did you let yourself fall back into his bed. I should have known everything he said last night was bullshit. He woke up and just left, what a complete asshole.

"Morning sweetie." I heard when the door opened and my heart skipped a beat. I guess I was just being paranoid. "I thought we could enjoy breakfast in bed." He said and that's when my eyes adjusted and I saw the tray he was holding.

"Trying hard aren't you?" I asked as he climbed back into bed next to me and placing the tray across our laps.

"I owe you that much." He replied which bothered me that he feels he owes me something.

"David stop, you had your reason's for doing what you did. Whether I was happy with them or not you did it with good intentions." I told him. Now that the anger and heartbreak are beginning to fade I am seeing a little more clearly.

"Well then this is because you deserve it." He then smiled.

"And why might I ask am I deserving of such a treat?" I ask curiously.

"For taking over leading the team. For staying strong after I left and picking up my slack. For bringing the team closer than I ever did. For finding it in your heart to give me a second chance and for your performance last night. I forgot how fun that gymnastic flexibility is." He said which caused me to choke slightly on the bite of the pancake I just swallowed.

We continued to make small talk while eating breakfast. We then got a shower where I showcased more of my flexibility. After that was over we went our separate ways. He went to gather his things from storage and start getting his room together while I went to fill Kitty in on the latest news. Before I could find her I was stopped by someone else.

"He would move mountains for you, if you hurt him I will carve your heart out so fast you will still be alive long enough to see it beating in my hand." The girl David brought here told me.

"Laura right?" I asked and she nodded. "How do you even know what's going on between us? We just got back together." I asked confused as to how she knows when no one has been informed yet.

"You kept me awake last night. In the future try to keep it down." She replied and my face tuned bright red.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I forgot your room is next to his." I said thinking about her advanced hearing and becoming even more embarrassed as to how much she might have heard.

"David has accepted you as his mate which means you are part of our pack. But that doesn't mean that I will hesitate to kill you if the moment calls for it." She said which kind of made me nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about. Now that he is back I am not letting him go again. What do you mean by pack?" I then asked intrigued by her meaning.

"David and I have a pack bond. You are his mate and his family is in by relation. We are obligated to protect each other and even be willing to fight to the death to do so. But if you in anyway jeopardize the pack I will kill you remember that." She said before walking away which left my jaw sitting on the floor. Its not even 9 A.M. and my life has already been threatened, it is going to be one interesting day. I need some fresh air.

I made my way downstairs and out of the front door. Thankfully I remembered my jacket it is cold out this morning. I wrap my jacket tightly around myself and begin walking when I see the person I was originally looking for walking arm in arm with Piotr.

"Hey kit!" I yelled to her and she released Piotr's arm and began walking toward me with a smirk on her face that told me she already knew as well.

"Jubilee, how was your night?" She asked knowingly.

"Jeez does everyone know?" I asked in return.

"Everyone on our floor. I heard you all the way down the hall. And I seriously doubt Warren can do that to you, you little slut." She replied and the redness from before returned to my face.

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing." I said putting my face in my hands.

She grabbed my hands from my face and we began walking after she waved Piotr off. "Tell me everything, I want details." Kitty said leading me across the lawn.

"Me an Warren were talking in the lobby yesterday. He wanted me to see a doctor after my training exercise. David mentioned to him that I would be fine and he should loosen up. Warren got a little upset and made a smart ass comment to David-" I began to explain.

"That was stupid of him. Sure Warren is tall but David is nearly twice his size as far as build goes. Warren knows how Dangerous David is." Kitty replied.

"Yea David told him he was right and put his hand out as a sign of peace. Once Warren took it David squeezed his hand hard. I think he broke some bones." I said before pausing as I had a feeling kitty would interrupt again.

"That doesn't really sound like David but I guess when it comes to someone standing in his way of you, he is not really one to hold back." She remarked and she has a point he did kill the unkillable Sabretooth.

"Yea afterwards he walked back to his room and Warren flew away to see a doctor. I followed him to his room and began yelling at him." I said taking another pause to give Kitty a chance to speak.

"And that's when it happened? The hot steamy long awaited make up sex?" She asked and I found I couldn't look her in the eye. Kitty is strange, around most people she is shy and quiet but around me she is a completely different person.

"Sorta. I yelled at him and he yelled back explaining to me why he left me on the blackbird and how terrible he felt and everything he went through and in that moment it was like everything went dark and it was just me and him standing there alone. I couldn't hold myself back any longer so I kissed him and I am sure you can imagine what happened after that." I explained and she just smiled happily at me.

"I am so happy for you and David. Now we can all go on a double date." She said and I have to admit that does sound like fun.

"That's a possibility. For now what do you say we go in and get some hot chocolate?" I asked and she grabbed my hand again and began running back for the mansion and I joined in happily. Truly happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**David's POV**

It has been an excellent day, I woke up to the love of my life curled up in my arms, I shared breakfast in bed with her and then a shower. Logan let me use his truck to get the rest of my stuff from my apartment. Training went pretty well it seems teamwork is becoming second nature to most of the students regardless of the teams. There is still some miscommunication and they need to learn to utilize their teams powers to be devastatingly effective but things are off to a good start. I just hope we have enough time before the inevitable showdown with the sentinels.

I got everything from my apartment apart from some furniture I no longer need, I will just leave that there and let the Super do what they want with it. I am paid up for the rest of this month and the next two so it will be a while before they clear out the apartment anyway. I just finished getting the last of my things from storage and am getting things settled when I hear a knock on the door. Surprised I didn't sense anyone I turn and see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey mom." I greeted before turning back to the business at hand.

"Hey David how is the moving process coming along?" She asked I decided to take a break for a minute to talk to her.

"Almost finished, just gotta rearrange a few things. How are you doing?" I asked her as I doubted she came to see me just to see how my room looked.

"Wonderful David I am so happy to have you back. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Then to read stories online about all of the dangerous thins you were doing." She said and I nearly laughed. I am a grown man but she still insists on treating me like a kid. It is something I have learned to live with but I still find it amusing.

"I will be doing the same dangerous things here mom." I replied and she sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Yes but now you are not doing it alone." She said and I can see her Logic. I was a lot more comfortable with the X-men watching my back. There would definitely be less risk of getting captured and experimented on.

"You got a point mom. Oh by the way it seems the good news keeps continuing." I then said hoping to steer the conversation into calmer waters.

"Really, what else is there?" She asked intrigued.

"Jubilee is giving me a second chance." I replied and she jumped up to give me a hug.

"Oh my god David that is incredible. You would never find another girl like her." She said which I didn't really know how to take.

"I know I got lucky with her. Its like I started to put the pieces of the puzzle that is my life together and then someone came along and destroyed the puzzle. After some work I am making sense of it again." I said and she finally released me from the hug. "Don't worry mom, I am not going anywhere again for quite a while." I then assured her.

"I hope not." She then said before smiling and leaving me to finish getting everything together.

I finished getting my room put together and decided a little down time was overdue. I headed to the rec room and senses Jubilee's energy as I approached. Upon further inspection I also sensed Warren.

"I'm glad your hand is ok, but we really should talk Warren." I heard jubilee say and decided I would leave them to their talk like Jubilee suggested. I began walking away and tuned my hearing out as I felt I probably shouldn't eavesdrop either.

"After all I try to do for you, you ungrateful bitch!" I heard warren yell even with my hearing tuned down and that's enough time to intervene. After all no one talks to my woman that way.

"Warren I am sorry I didn't mean to-" Jubilee began to say when I walked into the room cutting her off.

"That's enough Warren you should go." I kindly suggested trying to avoid an extremely uneven fight. The odds were clearly stacked against Warren but he was brave enough to be a smart ass nearly 24 hours ago.

"You manipulating selfish son of a bitch. You had your chance. Now you think you can just come back here and take her back from me. After What you did I could already have you arrested for assault!" He then yelled at me and my anger was beginning to grow but not to an unmanageable level.

"But you wont. Because I would then fight the charges and we would end up in court and you would be exposed as a mutant and your daddy wouldn't like that. Now as I said you should leave Warren." I suggested again and hoped he would take my advice.

"David please I am handling this please just go." Jubilee then jumped back in as she knows the look I have when I am approaching the edge.

"No we have some things we need to talk about ill get back to you in a minute whore." He then said to jubilee and he just pressed the wrong button. I swept across the floor faster than he expected and I picked him up off the floor by his neck.

"Your right we do have some things to discuss. What do you say we talk about the fact that you were never man enough for Jubilee, Or how about the fact that you are going to accept the fact that she now knows what she wants and no one especially you is going to stand in our way, Or maybe we need to talk about how you are going to apologize and never let me hear you speak about her in that way again. I was going to apologize to you about the hand but as far as that goes now you are lucky it wasn't worse, keep going and it will get worse, much worse." I menacingly said before dropping the coughing man to the floor. "You could have nearly any woman you want. What made you go after the one that you couldn't handle? You know what don't answer that just pick yourself up and leave." I then said again before walking out of the room with Jubilee following behind me.

"David, That was mean you should have stayed out of it, I can handle Warren." Jubilee said calmly after grabbing my hand and stopping me in the hallway.

"I know you could have Jubilee after I heard you talking I tried giving you space and then he used a few choice words I didn't like." I explained softly her calm voice always had a way of calming me down and she knows it.

"I know you tried and I sensed you coming and I appreciate that but you need to know I am not some weak defenseless woman. You need to let me handle certain situations on my own." She then said and I sighed, I know she is right but I don't know if I could ever just stand by and let people get away with things when it comes to her, even if it is something as small ass calling her a bitch.

"It's my nature to rescue the damsel in distress. I grew up believing in heroes and the concept of right and wrong. It is that very concept that you fell in love with. How would you feel if you knew I knew you were in a bad situation and I just shrugged it off and walked away?" I then asked and her eyes dropped to her feet.

"Now that you put it that way, I wouldn't like it." She said and I lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"Then I guess you are just going to have to get used to me looking out for you." I then said before curiosity got the better of me. "What do you mean by you sensed me?" I asked intrigued.

"I have a minor telepathic ability. I had a handle on not picking up on peoples thoughts, It took a while but I was doing good. Then you came back and I cant help but pick up on yours." She explained as we began walking again.

"We have a link." I told her and she just shook her head.

"I know the Professor explained it to me." She then said before asking. "How did you know about our link?"

"For the first few weeks after I left you were projecting your emotional pain across the link and I felt it physically. It actually knocked me off my bike one time. After you got a better handle on your ability and your emotions it stopped." I explained and she looked on shocked.

"That's good that it stopped I'm glad it didn't kill you if that's even possible." She said as we walked hand in hand throughout the mansion with no particular destination.

"I'm glad it didn't kill me but I wasn't glad it stopped. Once it stopped it seemed the only piece of you I still had disappeared. It was painful but it was all I had left and I wanted to hold on to it." I said and she stopped walking, I turned to face her and saw tears filling her eyes. "What's wrong Jubilee?" I asked concerned.

"I put a stop to it. I put a block on the link after the professor showed me how. I wanted to sever the link but he told me that would be dangerous. Instead I put up a block and took the only piece of me you had left. I am sorry I shouldn't have done that, If I had any idea you felt that way I never would have. I have an idea though, We can ask the Professor to remove the block. I haven't mastered that yet." She said now smiling at the thought and It would be good to have that connection back especially now that we are back together.

"That sounds like a wonderful Idea Jubilee. Tomorrow is Saturday, we don't have class so we can see him in the morning." I suggested and she smiled as she took my hand again and we continued on our destinationless journey. We must have waked around the mansion for nearly two hours just talking and enjoying the comfort of being in the presence of each other once again and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is not often that I add footnotes but there is something I would like to say before somebody sends me a message complaining. I know there are people out there who like Angel but I am not one of them. I see his character as a weak willed person who thinks he can buy people. That being said if you don't like the way I treated him then I apologize, I know I should try to make fans happy but no one has objected as of yet and I cant make everyone happy. If you are one who is disappointed you are more than welcome to let me know or stop reading my story either way I will lose no sleep at night. Thank you and stay tuned as I will have another chapter up as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21: Fitting in

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men and I think this is the last time I will add this at the beginning of my chapters. If you don't know that I do not own them by now then you are not smart enough to understand what you are reading and this site is not for you. Now on with the next chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as the rest of the story.

* * *

**David's POV**

I sat on the back patio of the X-mansion in the cool night air with some of the closest friends I have around the fire pit. The orange flame dances in the moonlight giving off a beautiful warming glow as it illuminates the faces of those close by. As much as I am enjoying it I cant help but stare off into the trees at the end of the lawn and into the woods on the institute grounds.

"Your worrying about her again David." Jubilee said breaking the trance I found myself in.

"I cant help it, she is not making friends here. She spends all of her time with either me or occasionally with Logan, other than that she stays to herself." I spoke up and everyone looked off in the direction I was staring into.

"Maybe she could make friends if she wasn't so creepy." Kitty said and I turned my head and glared at her.

"She is not creepy Kitty, she is kind and thoughtful she is just nervous around a lot of people and new surroundings. She grew up training to be a killer that's all she has ever known. Once you get to know her she is actually a great girl." I said and kitty sunk back in her chair seemingly ashamed.

"That was a bad choice of word Kitty, but David you have to admit she can be a little unnerving. She is so cold and cunning and calculating in everything she does." Jubilee said and she does have a point I just hope one day they can see her the way I do. "Not to mention the fact that she threatened me, I never heard her speak before that I didn't know what to say to her." She then added.

"Well its not like no one has tried, but when we do she either pops her claws or growls and walks off. How are we supposed to get her to open up?" Bobby then asked and I just smirk when I turn to him. Everyone else is wearing jackets and even I am wearing a thermal to protect me from the cold but Bobby is still wearing cargo shorts and a tee shirt.

"You want to get her to open up? You fight her, you have to show her no fear to earn her respect, She is still controlled a lot by her animal instincts." I replied and earned looks from the group.

"Is that how you got her to open up to you comrade?" Piotr then asked me.

"That's exactly how, although I didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or end up dead or a science project." I explained and saw that it only raised more questions, so I decided to answer them before they were asked. "It was in the facility in Canada, the one I got captured in. She was being controlled chemically by a man named William Stryker. She is the one who captured me but after I learned she was developing a tolerance to the serum they were injecting her with I was presented with an opportunity. Stryker came into the room my cell was in to inform me they would be attempting the adamantium bonding process on me. While he was talking the serum began to wear off, I used the last of the reserve energy I had to shove Stryker into a wall and it caused him to drop his syringe. It broke on the floor and the animal inside her broke free. She killed the guards in the room and cut the door to my cell open where she then proceeded to attack me. I tried explaining I meant her no harm but she wouldn't listen, we tussled for a few minutes and I grabbed her and jerked her around till her back was facing me. I thought I had the upper hand when a claw emerged from her foot and she kicked over her own shoulder puncturing between my ribs and into my lung. I began to heal and still faced her down and the animal in her relinquished control. We then helped each other escape and she has shown me nothing but loyalty and respect ever since and I giver her the same." I said to the group as they all stared on in shock as they never heard the full story. "Besides when these sentinels come I am glad I made a friend out of her. It will be nice to have her watching my back maybe you all should think about that." I then informed them.

"But she is not a part of a team, she will not be fighting the sentinels." Piotr said and I just smirked at the clueless Russian.

"You have seen how protective of me she can be, do you honestly think that if she knows I am fighting that she will not be right beside me?" I then asked and everyone seemed to agree with me. "I wont ask any of you to fight her to earn her respect but could you at least make a little more of an effort? Maybe say hi to her when you pass her in the hall?" Ithen asked hoping they could at least try for me. A young girl that age shouldn't be spending that much time alone. Not that she seems unhappy but she doesn't necessarily seem happy either, just content and that's boring she needs more excitement in her life.

They all agreed to make an effort and that was enough for me. I will talk to her and try to get her to at least be less hostile towards the other students. That's really all I can do Logan offered to teach me to growl and use that to make her more submissive but that's seems too much like training an animal. She is a human and she should be treated like one.

I got up from the group and excused myself before telling Jubilee I would see her later and giving her a kiss. I made my way toward the tree's where I have been sensing her energy for the past hour. She sensed me coming and began running through the trees. I know she is trying to make a game of this and I decide to play along. I tune out my energy sensing ability and rely on my other senses. I can pick up the scent of decaying wood from a tree that has fallen in the distance, A skunk passed by here nearly an hour ago I can smell the water from the pond a hundred yards to my right and the scent of honeysuckle and wildflowers from the west lawn one of her favorite places. I look up just in time to reach a hand up and stop her in mid air where I then toss her aside and she lands on her feet and skids back a few feet. I get into a fighting stance and smile as she does the same. We slowly walk towards each other and begin circling looking for a chance to strike. She extends her claws in a futile attempt to elicit some fear and it dawns on me, as much as this is a game she is testing me. She is concerned as whether I am still worthy to be the alpha. Time to prove I am up to the challenge. She lunges forward with her right hand and I sidestep with a smirk on my face but don't attack in return. She pulls her hand back and searches my face as we continue to circle and feel each other out. She strikes again and this time I block her wrist with my own she pulls her wrist back quickly opening a wound on my arm. Ok I gotta let her know that wont fly. I strike back and she dodges, I sweep for her legs and she leaps into the air clear over my head, I grab her leg and put a stop to her momentum by slamming her to the ground. She hits the ground hard but doesn't hesitate to turn over and kick me in the stomach. I stumble back a step holding my stomach, she sees an opportunity and jumps to her feet she strikes quick and I lift my face up smiling I grab her arm and pull her into my side before she can react again I hip toss her to the ground and form a ball of crackling electricity I managed to absorb from training with Storm today in my hand and put it right in front of her face.

"You win David." She said holding her hand into the air.

I withdrew the electricity and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She immediately popped a claw from her foot and made an attempt to kick me. I grabbed her leg and swept the other from beneath her. She hit the ground again and gave me a smile that let me know it was really over this time. "Testing me Laura, What happened to loyalty of the pack?" I asked demanding an answer.

"You passed, you just seemed like you might be going soft spending time with those weaklings. I had to make sure that you were still up to your responsibilities." She replied although it didn't lessen my anger any.

"Those people are friends and every one of them are far from weaklings." I replied angrily and she stepped back but didn't back down.

"But you could take either one of them out with little to no problem." She said in a now softer voice which helped me to calm down.

"I'm not so sure, If Piotr, the big guy, got his hands on me he could crush me in an instant. The small brunette Kitty could go into her phasing state and I would never be able to lay a hand on her. Bobby could freeze me in seconds. Rogue could kill me in minutes with just a touch, and Jubilee has the reaction time and flexibility of a gold medal gymnast, her power wouldn't be much use against me but she wouldn't need it. Every one of them has their strengths and weaknesses, you of all people should know that. Maybe if you took the time to talk to them you would see that they are not as bad as you think. Not everyone is the enemy Laura, I would trust each of them with my life the same as I would you." I explained and put an arm around her shoulder. "One thing you never have to worry about is me forgetting about my responsibilities as the alpha of our pack." I then comforted her and she leaned her head into my side as we walked back into the mansion.

"How do I talk to them? We don't have anything in common." She then asked and I just smiled as we kept walking.

"Since I have been back I have not trained with my team yet so we scheduled a session for tomorrow. If you promise not to kill the blue haired girl I would like you to join us." I said and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I have never been in the danger room, is it fun?" She then asked and I chuckled at the question.

"Something tells me you are going to love it." I said pulling her back into me and heading back to the mansion. "Its getting late you should get to bed." I then told her giving her a nudge toward the mansion.

"I want to stay out here with you." She said softly.

"I am just going to make sure its ok for you to join us and put the fire out and I will be going to bed as well. If I am not in there in 10 minutes you have my permission to come looking for me ok." I then said and she nodded before yawning and heading inside.

"Your so cute with her, its almost like you have another sister." Jubilee said as I approached and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet.

"I practically do we are pack mates." I then said and Jubilee looked at me questioningly.

"She mentioned something about that what does it mean?" Jubilee inquired as she shivered slightly.

"Ill explain it once we get to our room for now its past curfew and we should all be heading in." I said addressing everyone who began getting to their feet. I stuck my left hand out and the flame grew extremely large before dwindling back down just as fast and extinguishing before everyone's eyes.

"Its so cool that you can do that. Normally I have to drop a block of ice on it." Bobby said wide eyed.

"Are you going to be able to sleep after absorbing that energy comrade?" Piotr asked.

"I have an a few activities to tire me out before calling it a night." I then said grabbing jubilee and lifting her off the ground and kissing her in front of everyone.

"Oh my god you two, TMI." Kitty gasped and everyone else just laughed when jubilee's face turned bright red. "Just please don't keep us awake again." She then said and I thought Jubilee would faint from the embarrassment.

We all said our goodbyes and good nights before heading inside and to our own rooms. Me and jubilee made it to my room and I stripped my thermal off.

"How can you already be removing clothes I am still freezing." Jubilee more stated than asked.

"Come here." I said pulling her into my arms and began making the heat energy from the fire course through my body heating my body temperature up.

"Oh my god when did you learn to do that?" Jubilee asked amazed at the warmth as she snuggled in closer.

"Just something I picked up." I replied and sat on the edge of my bed and pulled her into my lap.

"There is something I want to ask you." I said knowing that the best time to ask would be when I was embracing her tightly.

"Shoot." She replied burrowing her face into my chest.

"Would it be ok with you if Laura Joined us for our team training tomorrow? You are the team leader." I asked and she unburied her face to look at my face.

"I don't think that is a good idea David." She then said and my smile sank at hearing those words.

"She promised me she wouldn't kill Surge which is really the only one I am worried about her hurting. She is a hell of a fighter, I mean she captured me that speaks for itself as far as her abilities. She has an adamantium skeleton the way Logan does and she has his healing factor so you don't have to worry about her getting hurt." I pleaded and I could see her face soften. "Besides you should have seen her face when I suggested it earlier she seemed genuinely excited and I haven't seen that from her since I got back. I don't want to devastate her by telling her no." I then added.

"She can hear us right now can't she?" She asked and I shook my head yes.

"Yes Laura you can join us tomorrow." Jubilee said a little louder and I could picture the smile on her face in the next room even though she didn't reply.

Jubilee got back to her feet and removed her yellow Jacket and shoes before climbing into my bed and motioning for me to join her. I got in and she continued to snuggle up to the space heater she was using me as, not that I mind. "So tell me about this pack thing." She then said and I was more than happy to fill her in.

"Laura grew up in the facility I rescued her in. She has been beaten and mistreated and trained to kill her whole life that was all she knew. When I showed I didn't fear her but also meant no harm she took an instant liking to me. After we escaped the facility we came to a diner in Canada where I called Logan, I introduced us to the waitress as David and Laura Kinney brother and sister. I think since then she has seen me as a brother. That's where the pack bond comes in, I am a little confused about it myself, I am not sure if there is more to it than just calling ourselves a pack but it seems almost ingrained like a instinct to protect a family member. I would put my life on the line to protect her and I know she would do the same for me." I said and I looked down half expecting Jubilee to have fallen asleep but I smiled when I saw her wide eyes and knew she was hanging on every word.

"She said due to our relationship that I am a part of the pack now. Does that mean that she would give her life to protect me?" She then asked.

"Something tells me she would, I have noticed her keeping an eye on you and at first I was worried but it seems to be a protective thing, maybe because she knows how I feel about you and she does it out of respect for me, but there is the possibility that she sees you as a pack mate." I said and she still laid there interested in how it all worked. "I know it is a little confusing but there is a lot more to Laura than you notice. She is extremely loyal and Protective, a lot like Logan." I then added.

"If I am in the pack and you are the alpha what does that make me?" She then asked intrigued about it all.

"It makes you my mate. I know we are not feral but from what I know about these things Mates bond for life. That would also explain our unbreakable psychic link." I then said and she leaned up and kissed me.

"I couldn't have chosen a better mate, I love you David." Jubilee then spoke softly.

"I love you too Jubilee." I replied before pushing her onto her back on the bed where I spread her legs apart and climbed in between them. "Now about burning off this excess energy."

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I woke up feeling strange, Its not very often that I feel this emotion. I never did at all before I met David but I feel like I have a place where I belong now. I got out of the warm bed that I learned is much more comfortable than the cold cot I grew accustomed to when at the weapon plus Program. It took a while to adjust after coming here for a while I could not get comfortable, I tossed and turned until I decided to sleep on the floor. I entered the bathroom which was much nicer than the cold metal one at the facility its much more inviting. I got a hot shower and dressed in some of the clothes David gave me that I altered to better fit me. There is only so much I could do and they are still way to big on me but they are comfortable and I can move well in them. I make my exit from the room and immediately bump into a young girl running through the hall. She hits the ground and my claws unsheathe.

"Sorry I didn't see you." She said getting to her feet paying no attention to my claws. I can tell from her scent that she doesn't fear me, but she also smells familiar.

"You should watch where you are going, it could be bad for your health." I snarl at the girl expecting her to back down.

"I said I am sorry but don't you ever threaten me. Most of these people here might be afraid of you but I'm not." She replied stupidly, doesn't she know I could kill her right here and walk away without and ounce of remorse. That's when the I recognized the familiar scent.

"Your David's Kin." I said resheathing my claws.

"I am his sister, my name is Rebecca. Now are we going to have a problem?" She asked and clenched her fists.

"No I didn't recognize your scent I apologize. I'm Laura." I said knowing I couldn't hurt this girl or David would have my head.

"I know, everybody talks about you. They think you are weird but they don't understand you." She said which I didn't expect and I learned to be pretty good at expecting everything.

"And you do?" I inquired, intrigued by her lack of fear and whatever hidden knowledge of me she thinks she has.

"I see you in the forest a lot, Your feral you like to run and stay in touch with your animal side." She said before she began to grow a golden brown fur coat and she transformed into a giant lioness. My claws unsheathed and I prepared for an attack but it never came. Instead she transformed back into her normal appearance and I withdrew my claws. "I understand you better than most." She then said and I remember where else I recognized her scent from. The first few days here I tracked it through the woods. I thought it to be a threat after hearing of no attacks and seeing that whatever animal it was just liked the area I let it be.

"I guess you do." I then replied and walked away from her.

I made my way down the stairs to the mess hall or cafeteria as they call it here and made myself a plate. Everyone else stood back and waited until I was finished before gathering their own food. Its not unusual and part of me finds it annoying. Although I should be happy I used to have to wait until everyone else was finished or I would be shocked with a cattle prod. I don't know what it is like to be shocked for most people but with a metal conductor covering every bone in your body it is very painful. I took a seat by myself as usual. Occasionally since David came back he sits with me but he knows I prefer solitude when I eat. I begin to dig in to my food when I notice Rebecca getting her food. I was extremely surprised when she decided to sit next to me.

"I don't like people near me when I eat." I said slightly angry that she disturbed my meal.

"Neither did I when everyone avoided me. But I realized I was just making myself believe that to make me feel better." She said with no intention of moving. I growled a warning at her and she just growled in return. She is really beginning to piss me off but she is David's sister and I cant hurt her. She is lucky for that.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I asked nicely in hopes that it would work.

"I am being quiet I am not talking, I don't see what the problem is." She then said. Maybe if I tell her the truth she will leave me alone.

"Do you know what it is like to get very small rations every morning and then have guards take what you do have from your plate and not be able to do anything about it because you know if you do you will be beat within an inch of your life only to heal and go through the same thing a week later? That's why I don't like people near me when I eat." I explained angrily.

"Look I am sorry you went through that but you need to wake up, you are amongst civilized people now. Even if someone did take your food there is plenty more where that came from. Your not in that place anymore." She said which really threw me for a loop. I expected sympathy or compassion but I did not expect her to be so blunt and abrasive. Then again she does have a feral side to her mutation and animals are not exactly known to be compassionate.

I sat there eating quietly thinking about what she said and she is right. No one at this place has once tried to hurt me except for Weapon X and he was just defending himself. She cant be any more than thirteen at the oldest by looking at her but she is a smart girl and fearless at the same time but then again look who she was raised around I really shouldn't have expected any less. I finished breakfast and made my way outside for some fresh air. My mind was racing from the events of today and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings or I would have sensed what happened next coming. I was tackled to the ground with impressive force from behind. I turned over to face my attacker and a panther had me pinned to the ground.

"Rebecca!" I growled out angrily and unsheathed my claws looking for an opportunity to break free when she leapt off of me and took off into the trees. I gave chase but she was much faster than me in her Panther form. I began trying to pick up her scent but it seems to change with the animal she becomes. I had been searching for a few minutes both high and low before I picked up her human scent. She leapt off of a tree branch and landed right in front of me. I dived for her but she changed back into the tiger and ran nearly twenty yards away before turning and charging me.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"Oh my god David, aren't you going to stop them they could really hurt each other?" I asked frantically as I saw Laura chase Rebecca into the woods.

"Nah they will be fine." He replied and shrugged his shoulders. "We are a pack after all. They are young and energetic, you can tell from their body language this is a game to them." He then said as if he was completely sure.

"How can you tell that?" I asked still worried.

"If Becca had any intention of hurting Laura she would have done it when she had her pinned instead of taking off into the woods. If Laura had any intention of Hurting Becca her claws would have been out and she would have been more cautious about running off into the woods after Becca." He explained and he made sense in a weird animal kingdom sort of way. "They are fine Jubilee, to be honest I am surprised they are hitting it off. Breakfast got a little intense between them I was listening in. Becca had some choice words and I think they struck a chord In Laura." He then said and I just looked toward the woods hoping to see them emerge soon laughing.

I didn't quite get my wish but damn close. After several minutes Laura emerged from the woods with a snow white artic fox walking beside her and I breathed a sigh of relief. Not only were they perfectly fine but Laura smiled for the first time I have ever seen and Rebecca seemed happy in her favorite form. I looked back to David and he just winked at me. I rolled my eyes giving him a know it all look before I headed inside.

I went to my room to get changed and prepared for training while David went to gather Laura and tell her to be ready in a half hour the rest of the team already knows the drill and after a week of training with other teams it will be nice to have my team back especially with David standing beside us once again. It will be a nice change to get back to having an unstoppable force helping us along but I am concerned about the session we are planning to run. The rest of the team have been left in the dark, David knows because it was his and Professor Xavier's Idea as David is the only one with experience facing a sentinel. Its only logical that he is with us when we battle the first ever simulated one.

I step off of the elevator to the sub basement nervously and begin walking toward the danger room. I am confused as to why my team is standing outside instead of going inside and warming up before we get started.

"What's going on everybody?" I ask the group collectively.

"David is inside talking to the weird girl." Surge replied and I shot her an evil look.

"She's not weird surge put the brakes on now. Especially considering she will be joining us on this training exercise." I told them which earned me a few looks.

"Are you sure we should allow that Jubilee? She could be more of a hinderance than help, she doesn't know how our team operates and as far as I have seen she is not exactly friendly." Sarah said and I would have agreed with her yesterday but David has a way of inspiring faith in not just himself but others as well.

"It will be fine she seems to listen to David which is why he is in there talking to her now. I'm sure he is laying down some ground rules." I replied just as the door opened and David greeted all of us. Laura just stood there emotionless as we all entered at least se didn't seem nervous or angry. Whatever David said to her must have worked.

"Ok everyone today we will be doing something most of us have never done before. The Sentinel training program is up and running and we will be the first to test it." I told the team before turning to David. "David would you like to fill them in on the rest? You know more than I do." I then asked him.

"The sentinel Program has been outfitted with an upgraded A.I. system, it has no difficulty levels or safety protocols. It will start out easier and the more we fight it the more it will learn and improve increasing the difficulty. Do not take this thing lightly I have battled one of these and it nearly killed me, Hank still wont take this damn cast off of me until tomorrow." He explained and I smiled at the sad expression on his face as he looked at his cast.

"Ok everyone our only objective is to destroy the sentinel and stay alive. Are you guys ready?" I asked looking at the group and earned a few unenthusiastic yeses and a nod from David giving his approval. "Computer run program Sentinel." I then shouted and the room changed until we were standing on the front lawn of the X-mansion and staring down a robot that had to be every bit off 100 feet tall. I have seen the video multiple times and heard David explain what these things are like a few more times. I thought I was prepared but the pure size of it made me nervous. I took a quick glance around at my team and I saw the same fear on everyone's face apart from David and Laura. I know he has always been fearless but why is she so calm?

"Multiple mutants detected, objective: eliminate targets." The sentinel said and its voice made me even more nervous. At least when fighting humans they bleed, they feel pain they have limitations. This thing has none of that except for possibly limitations but I have no idea how high those limitations go. The Sentinel began stomping toward us, shaking the ground with every step and I was proud to see that my team held their ground.

Havok's hands began to glow red, Surge's eyes begin to crackle, Nightcrawler's tail begins to swish back and forth and David takes off running directly for the sentinel before lifting off the ground and flying into the air.

"David, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled as he was always quick to yell at us so for rushing into things.

"Getting it away from the mansion. This is only a simulation but we need to treat this as real as we can and there will be students in the mansion." He yelled back from the sky as he stopped in front of the Sentinel's face.

"Hostile mutant, convert to primary target." The sentinel yelled and David lowered himself and flew through the sentinels legs. The Sentinel turned around and began following david toward the edge of the mansion lawn.

"Nightcrawler get us over there." I shouted and we all grabbed each others hand apart from Laura who took off running after David. A second later and we were behind the sentinel where David had led it to.

"Havok give it everything you got." I yelled and began forming a paff in my own Hand. Havok released his blast and hit the sentinel in the back the force didn't even stagger the behemoth robot but only succeeded in singing the behemoth's back. "Damn!" I shouted and the Sentinel turned away from David to face us. A beam fired from it eyes and began blasting the ground near us I reacted quickly and tackled network out of the way of the blast while Nightcrawler teleported to Surge and teleported again to get her out of harms way. I looked up for Laura and she was the only one to make any Progress. Her claws dug into the Sentinels leg puncturing the metal but other than that she didn't even slow the thing down.

"What do we do David?" I yelled for help as I began running with Network to avoid its feet when it tried stomping on us.

"I had super strength and a lot of energy when I faced one. I don't exactly have those options at the moment. Improvise, as much as this thing is learning about you we need to learn about it." He yelled back across the battlefield before grabbing Laura and flying her into the air where he dropped her on the robots shoulder. She immediately began tearing away at the metal on its face and opening some opportunities, now I just need to wait for an opportunity to hit it.

"Laura look out!" I screamed as one of the Sentinels giant hands grabbed her from its shoulder and threw her hard at the ground.

"Nightcrawler!" David yelled and suddenly a blue puff of smoke appeared in the air caught Laura and Disappeared just as quickly. They landed on the ground 20 yards away and the sentinel aimed its hand cannon directly at them. As it fired they teleported again. but David had other ideas for the blast.

He flew directly into it and began absorbing the energy before flying directly towards where the blast was coming from. "David, NO!" I yelled as he was nowhere to be seen. I frantically began feeling for our psychic link but before I could find it a loud explosion rang out. I looked back toward the sentinel and its hand was missing. David landed back on the ground next to me with a smirk on his face. He is going to get it later for now we have other things to worry about. I fired a paff at the giants face and it staggered him upon detonation. It regained composure quickly and began firing more eye beams at us. It headed for Network and David steered it back at the robot.

"Nightcrawler get her out of here." David yelled motioning toward Network.

Once she was at a safe distance Nightcrawler returned and I had an idea. "Nightcrawler get me to the holes on its neck." I said and he teleported me to its shoulder I formed a paff in my hand but before I could toss it in, the Sentinel swatted at me but I was teleported away again.

"Surge can you hit the openings on its neck?" I asked and her eyes began to crackle, she fired and arcing blue bolt of electricity but the sentinel turned and took the hit just below its chin. It barely registered the attack before stomping towards us.

"David, some help would be good. I am running out of ideas here." I pleaded and hoped he had something.

"These things are too powerful for any one blast you will need to work together." He replied as he landed in front of me and began absorbing an eye beam that was meant for me. "I will present an opportunity when I do I want all of you to hit its face with everything you have. Laura I need your help." He began giving orders and its almost like this was his team again. "Laura I know you don't like to fly but I need your help. I haven't absorbed enough energy to give me the strength to affect it but it has increased enough to throw you can you handle that?" He then asked her and she nodded without hesitation. "Everyone get back let me draw its attention." He ordered and none of us questioned him he always knew exactly what to do in bad situations.

He began flying towards it throwing small blasts and absorbing more as the Sentinel fired them. He started avoiding its hands and feet as it attempted to knock him out of the air. He swerved and banked and showed off some incredible aerial maneuvers and I could swear if the Sentinel had any emotion it would be frustrated right now. One more eye beam deflected back in the sentinels face and David landed on the ground with his back toward the Sentinel. "Laura now." He yelled and she ran directly at him claws extended at an impressive speed. He cupped his hands, her right foot landed in his cupped hands mid stride and he tossed her high into the air. She flew at a fast paced and impailed her claws directly in the sentinels chest plate knocking him off balance. "Nightcrawler." He yelled and didn't have to say anything else. As soon as he saw Nightcrawler grab Laura he yelled for the rest of us. Its our cue. I fired the largest paff I could find just as it reached the sentinels face a red energy blast and blue electric bolt passed right into it. My paff quickly grew in size and turned purple in a split second before detonating on the Sentinels face. A bright explosion of sparks lit up the sky and once we could see again we witnessed a headless Sentinel topple to the ground.

I looked to David to see him sweating slightly from the effort it took to fuse our energies together and control that level of explosion and he did it all in what had to have been a tenth of a second. He definitely picked up some tricks while he was gone. Months ago that level of mastery over his gifts would have cause him to pass out now he merely broke a sweat. "End simulation." I said and the sentinel faded away along with the rest of the scenery. "You guys did good I am proud of you." I said facing an exhausted team. "You too Laura you did a great job." I said as I approached her.

"You would make an excellent replacement." I heard Network say and I turned to face her shocked at her words.

"What do you mean Network." I asked confused.

"You guys would be better off with someone whose powers can help you in combat. I can still tag along and remote hack security systems and surveillance cameras. All I do is hold the team back, you saw what happened with the Sentinel." She said and she has a point but she has trained hard to be a valued member of the team.

"Are you sure about this Sarah?" I asked using her real name.

"Of course, I have been thinking about this for a while but did not want to leave you stranded without a replacement. You now have an indestructible trained fighter to take my place and she just played a big part in helping take down a sentinel, I cant think of anyone more worthy." She replied.

"Did you have a part in this David?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I have known about her wanting to step down from the team for a while. I used this opportunity for a trial run." He answered and I was a little angry that I was left out of the loop. But she has a good reason for leaving and Laura does seem to make an excellent teammate.

"So what do you say Laura, would you like to join us?" I asked and she just stood there for a second.

"Go ahead Laura these are friends there is no reason to be quiet around them." David said and she smiled.

"Yes." she said and I was excited just to hear her speak.


	22. Chapter 22: Long time coming

I just realized I reached my last milestone with the last chapter, 100,000 words. I have two stories now and both of them have broken that mark I feel pretty good about that but don't think I will be slowing down anytime soon there is still a lot more to go.

* * *

**David's POV**

The team all gathered around Laura and began to congratulate her. I picked up on her nervousness and knew I should intervene but it was a little funny watching her squirm. She shot me a look that said help me or I start cutting and I knew I couldn't stand by any longer.

"Alright everyone, This was Laura's first ever session and I am sure she is a little worn out." I said above the murmuring surrounding her. They all dispersed and she walked over to me.

"You were enjoying that weren't you?" She asked and I just smirked.

"Not at all." I replied and she gave me a knowing look. "You know we use code names in training and on missions right? We are going to have to come up with something for you." I then changed the subject so I wouldn't get stabbed.

"You mean like Nightcrawler or Havok?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Why doesn't Jubilee use a code name?" She then asked and a nod wouldn't suffice this time.

"Jubilee's real name is Jubilation Lee. Jubilee is what she goes by so that's what she uses. Just start thinking of some names. Most mutants use something that either reflects their appearance or their powers." I explained and she appeard deep in thought for a second.

"What about X-23, you said that was a code name the day we escaped the weapon plus facility?" She asked me and it seemed good to me.

"I didn't think you liked X-23, that's why you chose to go by Laura?" I asked her as we stepped off of the elevator.

"I prefer Laura but X-23 is already familiar there will be no adjustment period and no one gets hurt because they ask for help and I don't respond to something I am unfamiliar with." She replied and I liked her reasoning, it implied that she cared whether the rest of the team got hurt.

"X-23 it is then." I replied as we walked outside for some fresh air. "I saw that you and Rebecca seemed to hit it off earlier." I then said once the cool air hit us.

"She is annoying." She responded and I could tell she didn't mean it entirely.

"That didn't stop you from giving chase once she tackled you, not to mention the fact that you didn't hurt her. My senses may not be as strong as yours but there is not much that I miss. You seemed to be having fun." I said and she looked down at her feet.

"I guess it was fun not many people have the guts to challenge me the way she did. Or test my abilities the way she could." She said and I just smiled at her.

"There are still two more members of the pack you have not met yet." I informed her and she looked up at me. "My sister Rachel she is younger than Rebecca and my Mother Cordelia." I answered her unasked question. "As long as you don't start off by threatening them I think they will like you." I then added.

"Also you may want to present yourself a little better." Jubilee's voice chimed in and Laura growled when she turned around.

"What's wrong with the way I present myself?" She asked and Jubilee kept walking forward which surprised me.

"I didn't mean any offense by it Laura but those clothes don't exactly fit you." She said gesturing towards my modified clothing Laura was wearing. "I was going to offer to take you to the mall tomorrow. And maybe get your hair cut. After all proper grooming does play a part in presenting a strong pack." She said and I never expected jubilee to use that to affect Laura's choice to go shopping. She must be learning from me I am the master of using peoples personalities against them.

"Do I have to wear those bright colors?" Laura asked and looked as if she wanted the vomit at the thought.

"No I am sure we can find you some cute clothes in whatever color you would like." She said and a wave of relief washed over Laura's face.

"Ok I will go with you but if I don't like it we leave." Laura said and Jubilee agreed.

"Just give it a fair chance Laura. You may not like Jubilee's style but if there is one thing she knows, it is shopping." I said hoping it would comfort Laura to know that Jubilee is in her element at a mall. "I will leave you girls alone and let you talk I need a shower after that session." I said walking back toward the mansion and to my surprise Laura didn't seem overly upset about me leaving her with Jubilee.

It was nice to see her starting to open at least to the pack. Maybe she will open up to others as time passes. I walk back into the mansion and make my way upstairs I get to my room and open my closet which has shrunk a lot in the past week. Maybe I will go to the mall tomorrow as well. I grabbed a tee shirt, basketball shorts, and a pair of boxers before heading in to get a much needed shower. I emerged 10 minutes later feeling and smelling much better and decided it was time to see what else was going on around here. I walked to the rec room where I ran into Pete and Bobby shooting a game of pool.

"What's up guys?" I asked and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Bored." Bobby replied as he lined up his next shot.

"Same, you guys Wanna get out of here for a while?" I asked and they both looked at me questioningly.

"And do what comrade?" Pete asked me.

"I don't know Pete lets go somewhere and grab lunch we can figure it out from there. We have all of New York at our disposal I am sure there is something we can get into." I suggested and neither had other ideas. Bobby offered to give us a ride because we wouldn't fit on my bike and Pete doesn't have a car.

"There is no way me and Pete are going to fit comfortably In that tiny thing." I explained picturing me and Pete crammed in bobby's tiny ice blue mazda.

"What else is there?" He asked in return and That's when an idea hit me.

I walked toward Logan's truck and opened the door. I climbed inside and began searching the center console and the glove box. No keys damn, I then flipped his visor down and a set of keys fell into my lap. I picked them up and dangled them in the air.

"He will kill us comrade." Pete said and I just waved him off.

"He lets me drive it occasionally." I responded and Pete and Bobby both looked at me like they were scared to get into the truck.

"Are you sure man?" Bobby asked.

"Of course get in." I said casually and they both climbed into the truck. There was room for bobby with the extended cab and Pete had plenty of leg room in the passenger seat. I pulled out of the garage and down the dirt road. I hit the button to open the gate to the mansion and pulled through. "Normally when he lets me drive it I ask." I said and laughed at the expression on the faces of my passengers. "Relax guys I will face the wrath of the Wolverine." I said as we continued down the road.

I have a feeling it is going to be a good day. Successful training exercise, Laura is getting along with the rest of the pack so far and I am getting to stretch my legs so to speak. When I get back and deal with Logan will be a downside but I will cross that bridge when I face it, for now It just feels good to be out with some friends.

We soon reached a small restaurant the catered in southern food and I haven't had any good barbecue in quite a while so my mouth was watering at the thought alone. The smells the place offered damn near gave me a heart attack. A short blonde waitress began to approach us before stopping and staring for a few seconds. Between me being 6 foot 3 and 240 lbs I am no small guy and Pete standing next to me at 6 foot 8 and over 300 he is a huge guy and then bobby next to him at 5 foot 10 and 170 we must have looked like quite an odd group. Once the waitress collected herself she showed us to a table and handed us menus. My eyes didn't leave the first page I already know exactly what I plan to order.

"Can I get you guys started with some drinks?" She asked politely.

"I don't know about you guys but I am ready to order." I said looking to the others.

"I know what I want." Bobby said.

"I'm ready." Pete replied handing back his menu.

"Ok what can I get for you gentlemen?" She then asked.

"Ill take the half rack of ribs with the honey barbecue glaze, the bacon wrapped shrimp, a side of coleslaw, and baked beans." I replied and she wrote my order down before turning to bobby.

"Ill take the slow smoked brisket with a side of the three cheese mac and cheese." Bobby said and she wrote his order and turned to the giant Russian.

"I would like the brown sugar rubbed pork chops with a side of red beans and rice, and a sweet potato." Pete said.

"Ok and what about drinks?" She then asked us.

"We will make that one easy, cokes all around." I answered for everyone.

"Ill get those for you right away." She smiled and walked away.

I was getting anxious as I couldn't wait for my ribs. We sat and made small talk until our food came. We all immediately began to dig in like we haven't eaten in days. Once we began to slow down the talking resumed.

"So what are we going to do after we leave here?" Bobby asked after swallowing the brisket he was chewing.

"Hello David, I am sorry to interrupt your meal, My name is Erik-" A man began before I rudely cut him off. He was an older man with medium length grey hair and he carried himself with impeccable posture.

"I know who you are Magneto, you better have a good reason for bothering me while I am eating." I said while trying to hide my nerves about how easily he could rip this place apart. He is smart for bothering me here he knows I will avoid making a scene.

"You are well informed." He said although he didn't seem surprised.

"I have battled you a few times in the danger room. You always got the better of me, That was months ago though I think I will fare much better now buckethead." I remarked angrily. Bobby's hand began to shimmer in ice and Pete's fists clenched but they both knew better than to unnecessarily cause a scene.

"Right, let me get straight to the point I know a lot about you, in fact I have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time and I would like to offer you a place in my brotherhood of mutants. You see you are not the soft hearted plays by the rules kind of person Charles believes you to be and I believe you would be better suited in my ranks." He explained and I began growing annoyed at the man.

"Not interested, move along." I responded waving him off and going back to my meal.

"Very well just know that there is a war coming David. I hope you choose the right side. Your father has, in fact he asked me to deliver a message to you. He would like to meet with you." He said and my gaze drew back to him.

"Tell my father to go to hell for me will you?" I asked although it wasn't a question.

"He had a feeling you might say that and he wanted me to inform you that he knows all about your life, your friends and even the energetic mall rat." He said and I rose from my feet in an instant and grabbed him by the throat. the silverware on the surrounding tables began to rise into the air. Piotr and Bobby rose to their feet upon seeing that and they prepared for a fight.

"Be real careful about what you say next. You are treading dangerous grounds. Tell my father that I will meet him but if he ever threatens anyone I care about again it will be the last thing he does I will lobotomize him. Oh and the same goes for you." I snarled before tossing him to the ground. He made his way to his feet casually and smiled a cocky smile before leaving the restaurant and getting in a taxi that was waiting for him.

"You know that's a trap David." Bobby said after I sat back down.

"I don't have much of a choice Bobby. You have heard stories about my father he has faced off with the X-men multiple times he doesn't fear them he would attack the X-mansion to get to me if he wanted, at least this way I can keep everyone else safe." I replied.

"Get the hell out of here freak." A man said with the waitress standing closely behind him. I didn't even get to finish my meal. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and dropped it onto the counter before leaving the place with a lot on my mind.

"Sorry we have to cut today short guys I need to map out a plan of attack." I said to my friends as the climbed back into the truck.

"That's fine we are going with you comrade." Pete said and Bobby nodded his agreement.

"Not this time guys. My dad will already be there, If he is not powerful enough Magneto and his group of assholes will be there. If the X-men come then Magneto is right a war will be coming but it wont be Mutants against humans. If the X-men show up there will be no avoiding confrontation. With the level of power at play a whole city could be destroyed. I need to do this on my own." I explained and neither of them seemed happy with it.

"You cant do this on your own. You said yourself how powerful they are." Bobby remarked.

"Exactly why I will be going to talk and nothing more. I will not fight unless necessary and you guys can be on stand by but I need to go alone. I am not going to argue about this." I said sternly and they decided nit to push any further.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence. We pulled back into the garage at the mansion and I placed the keys back where I found them and got out of the truck. I made my way into the mansion after telling Bobby and Pete I would see them later. I made my way directly for Charles' office when I was met with an irritated Logan.

"Did you fill the tank up?" He said leaning against the wall of the hallway with his arms crossed.

"No." I replied marching past him quickly.

"What's going on kid, I haven't seen you this determined since the sabretooth incident?" He asked as he followed behind me.

"Received a visit from Magneto." I replied shortly.

"Your shitting me, we haven't heard anything from him in over a year." He said concern in his voice. I don't think I have ever heard that from Logan but then again we are talking about a man whose power could literally rip him into pieces.

"Wish I was." I remarked.

"What did he want?" He then asked me.

"Had a message for me from my father." I said and he stopped dead in his tracks for a second before jogging to catch back up with me. "Ill fill you in later for now I need to work on a plan." I said once I reached Charles' office.

"If you need any help you know where to find me." He said before turning and walking back to whatever it was he was doing.

"Thanks Logan." I said and he just nodded his head.

I walked into Charles office without knocking and stood opposite the man across his desk. "David to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked me and it was hard to say serious around Charles but I had some info he needed to hear.

"Magneto interrupted my Lunch." I said and if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"Yes Erik can be quite rude at times. Might I ask what it was regarding?" He asked me as he steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"Asked me to join his brother hood. Made some threats and then told me my father wants to speak to me." I replied and now he seemed surprised.

"Magneto allied with Sebastian Shaw, I think it is safe to say they are not starting a charity for wounded animals." He said and I almost laughed at the comment.

"No whatever they are up to it is bad. I cant deny him because that would have bad consequences, I cant bring back up for the same reason, I will need you to Locate him and track my location as I go to meet him. I want you to have the original X-men and a few select others on stand by. I am going to try to just talk and find out what he is planning. I don't not want the X-men to intervene until absolutely necessary. I would rather avoid any battle or bloodshed on either side of the field." I explained and he appeared deep in thought.

"I don't see an other option that would not risk innocent lives however the X-men will not be far away. We will take the black-bird and land away from his location. You will proceed from the landing zone and we will monitor the situation as it progresses." He spoke calmly and I didn't have any reason to object.

"Sounds good Chuck. Let me know the moment you find anything will you?" I then asked once I turned to leave his office.

"Of course David." He nodded and I walked out of his office to look for one other person who I knew would have a huge problem with this. To be honest I am more nervous to fill her in than even talking to a man I haven't seen in nearly 9 years. We definitely have some things to discuss especially given the fact he thinks it is ok to bring the family he left behind into the picture. He does not threaten them or Jubilee and get away with it. The only problem is he is one of the few enemy mutant simulations I have not battled. I have not been able to bring myself to face a simulation of him much less the real thing.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

Today has been a little intense but over all a good day. Up until about an hour ago it was anyway. I began picking up strange vibes through my psychic link and I know something is wrong with David. Physically he is fine as far as I can tell but something has him shaken up. He just left Charles office and he will be looking for me next. Something tells me it will be a private conversation so I headed to his room and waited for him. So far he has kept me from seeing exactly what happened to him but the concern coming from his end of our link is growing stronger the closer he gets.

"Hey Jubes." He said softly as he opened his door and stepped inside before closing it behind him.

"David sweetie what's wrong?" I asked as I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around him.

"I have to leave tomorrow to take care of something. I will not keep it from you but I need you to promise me that you will not get mad when I ask you to stay out of it." He said just as softly and his tone of voice is worrying me more than anything else.

"I can promise you I wont get mad but I can't promise I will stay out of it." I replied and drug him to his bed where he sat on the edge and took my hands in his.

"Well then I am not asking but demanding that you stay out of it." He said raising his voice to a stern dominating tone. It would have pissed me off if I wasn't so worried.

"David, tell me what the hell is going on now." I said just as sternly.

"I have been forced to go see my father tomorrow. He has aligned himself with Magneto." He said and my heart began beating quickly.

"David that's crazy you cant do that." I shouted and he just hung his head.

"I have no choice Jubes. He threatened my friends my family and he even brought you into it which is why I need you to stay out of it." He said lifting his head and looking into my eyes. "I just got you back Jubilee I cant risk losing you."

"I cant stay out of this David. I cant lose you either." I replied and he squeezed my hands gently.

"What if I promise you that you will not lose me?" He asked and I looked down into his face looking for any sign of uncertainty.

"You cant promise something like that David." I informed him as he can not possibly know the outcome of such a situation.

"I can when I have you to come back to. When I have something so powerful to fight for I can promise you jubilee I will be back. I lost you once it will not happen again." He said and pulled me into his arms. I saw no uncertainty or lack of confidence in his eyes.

"I will stay out of it David but if you are not back in 48 hours I will find you and kill you myself." I said and he just laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"I will keep my link open the whole time and the X-men will not be far away." He said and that does help to ease my worries but only slightly. Great looks like sleepless nights until he returns.

* * *

**David's POV**

It was a rough night, I barely slept and didn't eat anything for dinner last night, my mind was too preoccupied with everything else going on. I received a message shortly after waking up informing me that my Father was located in Aspen Colorado in a place nearly a mile from the nearest town. That made me feel better that there would be less of a risk of collateral damage. Jubilee finally fell asleep around 3 A.M. so I decided not to wake her, instead I wrote a note and left the room. I walked to the cafeteria where I forced myself to eat breakfast so I wouldn't be starving for the battle. I then made my way to the blackbird as the few people I allowed to come with me were assembled. The original X-men stood together in full battle gear along with Colossus, Iceman, and Nightcrawler. I needed Nightcrawler to able to get the X-men there quickly and I kind of already told Pete and Bobby they could go yesterday. We boarded the Black-bird and Hank explained the upgraded thrusters he installed and began to talk about how much faster they could get us there. I was only half listening, instead I just enjoyed the sounds of everything going on around me as we took off into the morning air and headed to Colorado.

The Jet came to a stop and hovered in the air for a few moments, We are at my stop. "Ok David this is where we drop you we will head west another mile. Keep in radio contact, if anything happens we will be there as quickly as possible." Charles said and I just nodded as the steps to the jet lowered.

I walked to the bottom step. I leapt off and free fell a few feet before swooping up and heading north. I closed my eyes and began sensing for energy colors. And that's when I nearly fell out of the sky in surprise at what I saw. A bright array of colors appeared from what had to have been a mile and a half away. I am sensing a lot of different energies and I should not be able to sense them from this far away. He is truly much more powerful than I ever expected.

* * *

Dun dun dun looks like we are finally going to see what people have been waiting for since halfway through my first story. I am sorry to leave you hanging here but that just means that you will have to stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Rediscovering what was lost. Please leave me reviews or P.M.s on how you think things are going to or how they should play out.


	23. Chapter 23 Family Reunion

Ok sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up This was a little tricky for me to write. I am a little nervous as to how it will be reviewed but I feel like it is rather good. Please send me messages letting me know what you think. Now on with the next chapter please enjoy.****

Jubilee's POV

I awoke to an empty bed, slightly cold from the lack of body heat next to me. Its not unusual, David is an early riser but normally the shower wakes me or the movement of him climbing out of bed wakes me, I must have been extremely exhausted. Not a big deal I will catch him at breakfast before he leaves. I left the comfort of the bed for the relaxing feel of a hot shower. After the shower I get dressed and am preparing to leave to find him when I notice a piece of paper folded in half on the nightstand with my name on it.

_Jubilee_

_I know that you wanted to see me off. As much as I would have loved that, you needed your sleep. I can only hope that you are not too angry at me for not saying goodbye. I am scared Jubilee I do not know what I am walking into or the odds that I face, all I do know is I would kick down the gates of hell and battle the devil himself if he sought to keep me from you. I am but a shell of my former self without you. I never knew what people meant when they say they didn't feel whole without someone until I lost you. You are everything that's good in me, you are my better half and now that I am whole again I will fight to remain that way. I have been fighting my whole life without purpose until the day I met you. You gave me something to fight for and I will forever be grateful to you for that reason. So keep an eye on the sky I will be back soon and I will spend the rest of my life fighting to hold onto you. Please try not to worry too much I made a promise to you and it is one I intend to keep._

_ Love David_

I didn't realize I was crying until a single tear fell from my face and onto the paper. I was hurt at not being able to say goodbye but the words in his note gave me the strength I needed to know that he would be home soon and I can yell at him then. For now I will do as he asked and try not to worry too much I will continue on with my day as normal as possible.

* * *

**David's POV**

I approach a large cabin in the mountains and my nervousness kicks into high gear. The energy I am sensing is immense beyond anything I have yet to come across. How will I handle this situation. I haven't seen this man since I was 10 years old and now the situation in which I am to see him is tense to say the least. I land on the ground outside of the cabin and begin sensing for other energies. With his level of power no others stand out and I can't tell if I am walking into an ambush. The front door to the cabin opens and I find myself looking into the face of my childhood.

"David, my how you have grown." The man said and I immediately recognized him. He looks like he hasn't aged a day.

"What do you want Shaw?" I asked angrily still approaching the cabin.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your father?" Asked a blonde woman clad in all white that exited the cabin behind Sebastian.

"Aunt Emma, Mom has told me a lot about you." I sneered at the woman standing at my Fathers side like a pet of his.

"David, please lets all remain civil. I did not ask you here for a fight." Sebastian said and I didn't sense a lie but he didn't seem to be very truthful either.

"Not that you asked. So why did you have me come?" I asked and stopped a foot away from the man and looked directly into his eyes.

"I merely wanted to talk. It is not everyday that a man gets thee chance to reconnect with his family after nearly a decade." He replied and a rumbling began in my chest. I should punch him.

"We are not family, not since you abandoned us. You left me to grow up without a father. Not that I am not thankful now but do you have any idea what that is like for a 10 year old boy." I said in a low tone that only those in the immediate vicinity would hear.

"I apologize David. How are Rebecca and... I am sorry I am drawing a blank." He said and it took every ounce of restraint from not attacking him.

"You don't even know her name that's what happens when you turn tail and run like a fucking coward. I hope that you realize you made a mistake one day and it eats away at you that there is nothing you can do to fix it now. I pray that you have a change of heart regarding your life and the mistakes you made emotionally destroy you. I came here for one reason and one reason only. I came to deliver a warning. If you ever threaten my friends or family again I will crush you." I shouted before turning my back and walking away.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making threats David." Magneto said flying in and landing in front of me blocking my escape.

"Didn't you get enough yesterday old man I suggest you clear a path before I clear you from it." I said before turning back to Sebastian once again. "Call of your dog before I put him down." I then said to the man I once called father.

"It seems I can not reason with you. In that case I must eliminate any possible threat that could possibly stand in my way and you see David you could be a very dangerous threat." He said and suddenly more Mutants began to emerge from the cabin and from the woods in the surrounding area. A few I recognized from danger room sessions which one on one they wouldn't pose much of a threat but I was severely outnumbered with two of the most powerful mutants on the planet against me. "I can not just allow you to leave David." He then said and I began walking back toward him again.

"You don't have a choice, you see I made a promise that I will not break. So the way I see it you can let me walk away or I can walk over you but I am leaving. the choice is yours." I warned before sending a telepathic vision of what I was facing to Xavier back at the Jet.

"Sebastian I have no idea how but he got a message past my shields." Emma said and I just smirked.

"Its because we are family Emma, your powers never worked against family or did you forget that?" I asked with a cocky grin on my face. "Now reinforcement will be here in a mater of minutes do you still want to stand in my way?" I asked as the light fixture from the outside of the cabin ripped from the bracket mounting it to the wall and flew straight for me. I raised my hand up and stopped it sending it crashing into a blue woman with red air that now stood next to magneto.

"There is your answer David." Sebastian said and suddenly his hands began to glow and a dark red blast shot straight for me. I smirked as it met its mark and I began to absorb it. "You see David, you don't know how to utilize your power. You hold onto very little where as I stay stocked with power for any occasion." He said forcing more and more energy at me. It began to become over whelming and I dropped to a knee.

"That's where you are wrong, you see your problem is that you always have reserves but you never had to learn to push your powers!" I shouted before sending everything I absorbed back in one huge blast which knocked Sebastian off of his feet and caught the cabin on fire. Emma was in her diamond form and was physically unaffected apart from joining Sebastian on the ground. Just then I was hit by something moving too fast for me to see it. Metal balls shot forth from the windows of the cabin and I took hold of them with strain as I was battling Magneto for control of them. Three glowing purple playing cards landed at my feet and exploded, I was able to control most of the blast with the shockwave still sent me flying through the snow.

"Shit back up better arrive soon or I am as good as dead."

* * *

**Laura's POV  
  
**I overheard David and Jubilee talking last night and I knew that David was leaving this morning. I don't know the whole story but it seems another alpha is threatening the pack and David is going to neutralize the threat. He seems to want to do this alone but I can not let him walk into a dangerous situation so I am hiding on the Jet as we speak. I came here before everyone else this morning and hid in the cargo area. The rest of the X-men as they call themselves boarded soon after and we left David left the jet about 20 minutes ago and as far as I can tell they lost contact with him shortly later, some kind of psychic barrier. David just got a message out and they are all preparing to leave.

"X-men you all have the location. David needs us and we will not let him down. We are looking at 10 hostiles two of which are Sebastian Shaw and Magneto. most of you have faced off with them before and know exactly what you are dealing with." The bald man in the wheelchair said to his group. "Scott you take lead, Logan secure an escape route-" He began to say before he was cut off."

"Are we taking the stow away." Weapon X said and I knew I was busted. I wonder how long he knew I was there. I would have picked up on me the second I stepped on the jet I can only assume he did the same.

I emerged from the cargo area I was hiding and I could see the doubt on some of the peoples faces they don't want me tagging along but the first one to try to stop me from helping my pack mate will end up a cold dead body on the floor of this jet. "I am going and none of you will stop me." I growled before turning and taking a seat.

No one argued and the jet lifted up into the air before shooting off in David's direction. We hit a clearing in the mountains and I could see David surrounded by nearly a dozen mutants and he didn't look like he was doing very well. The steps to the jet lowered and we all walked down the steps The red haired girl and the guy with the visor flew down together, The white haired lady that smells like flowers flew down to the fight next. The fuzzy blue guy was staying on the jet for medical reasons in the event that someone gets hurt. Nightcrawler the only one apart from Logan I am even remotely familiar with teleported with David's friends, the Ice guy and the giant Russian man.

"Were up." Logan said before leaping from the jet. I followed his actions and jumped after him. We landed on the ground in the middle of the fight. The landing was not comfortable but thanks to indestructible bones I can still walk. I look directly at David that the rest of the mutants are not surrounding him and he is bleeding from his forehead but other than that he is fine. I charge a man clad in leather armor when I am suddenly stopped mid stride.

"Ahh it would seem the Wolverine is not the only animal here." He said and suddenly I lifted off of the ground and my arms and legs shot outward. The pain I felt was unbearable it felt like I was being torn apart. I screamed out in pain and just as soon as it began it ended and I dropped to the ground to see that David had tackled the man.

"X-23 focus your attack elsewhere I got this man." David said and I just nodded after seeing him punching the man. I turned to see nightcrawler in a vicious fight with a man that looked like a red version of him. They were both teleporting back and forth punching and kicking. I ran to intervene when I noticed the man in red had a sword and was about to deliver a death blow. He teleported behind nightcrawler and swung the sword. I jumped in its path and it dug into my shoulder cutting my skin but stopping on my shoulder blade. I smirked at the man before unsheathing my claws and slicing the blade into pieces. I head butted the mutant and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Onto the next target.

I was suddenly struck in the back of the leg by someone moving incredibly fast and I could barely see them. I swiped a few times as they passed but missed every time. I began sniffing for their scent when suddenly an ice wall formed and he ran directly into it knocking himself out. I looked at Bobby and saw him wink at me before he was struck behind by a tall man carrying a staff. He then pulled out a playing card and it turned purple I his hand and he threw it at storm. A strong wind came and blew the card back away from her and lightning began raining down from the sky. The man skillfully evaded a few strikes before he was grabbed from behind by David. David wrapped his arm around the mans throat and grabbed his staff with his free hand. The staff charged up and the tall man smirked. Just as quick as it charged David absorbed the energy and tightened his hold on the man. His oxygen began to deplete and he soon passed out from the pressure.

The metal guy, the red teleporter, the fast one and the tall one are all down. I began looking for the next biggest threat and David resumed battling a man with powers similar to his own.

* * *

**David's POV**

Sebastian was every bit as good as I had heard and not just his power he is skilled in hand to hand combat as well. Every time I throw a punch he dodges and counters. He is not as strong as I am but he is faster and he is able to keep me from getting my hands on him directly. We move around throwing punches kicks and blasts all that either miss or have very little to no affect and we seem to be at a stalemate.

"With our combined Power David we could be unstoppable. The world would tremble at our feet. We could have anything we could ever want." Sebastian said after stopping another energy ball I fired at him.

"I have everything I could ever want or need." I shouted back and threw another blast which he stopped and shot back at me. I reabsorbed it he followed with another blast which I proceeded to absorb. He continued releasing more and more energy and a plan began to form. I thought back to the first time jubilee ever gave me a paff in the danger room and how it felt great but also made me feel like my heart could explode from it.

"Cyclops, Storm hit me now!" I shouted loudly above the battlefield. I began firing all of the energy he had just given back at him and he started absorbing it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright red beam firing directly at me and heard the crackling of lightning as it raced directly for me. I absorbed both and began feeding them to Sebastian.

I Saw the fear in his eyes growing as he realized exactly what I was doing. He knows as well as I do that he only has two options either try to absorb more than his limits allow or stop absorbing and let the energy hit him. Storm and Cyke continue feeding me more and more energy as Wolverine and Colossus are tangling with the blob and everyone else lay scattered across the ground.

"David, please stop!" Sebastian pleaded and part of me wanted to listen to him. He was my father after all but I know that he would not do the same if the tables were turned and if I let up he could force all of this energy back on me so I have no choice.

"He drops to his knees and I keep the pressure on. He drops to the ground barely conscious sweating and breathing heavily. I can hear the speeding of his heart and I know I could explode it in his chest but I am not a murderer not this time. I approach him still firing energy until I get right next to him and I hit him with a right hand that knocks him out. I stand back up straight breathing heavy myself from the concentration and then everything goes black.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I sit in a chair looking out of my bedroom window when I hear the blackbird approaching. I get to my feet and run down the hall toward the elevator. I push the button repeatedly until it comes to my floor. I board the elevator and it begins to descend way too slow for my liking. Once It comes to a stop in the sub basement I leave the elevator and run for the hangar. I near the Hangar when the door slides open and I am horrified at what I see.

"Jean come with me we will need to prepare the litres of AB positive. Logan get the gurney off the jet and to the med lab as soon as possible." Hank said rushing past me covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Storm stood outside of the blackbird crying.

"Oh Jubilee!" She screamed before wrapping me in a hug. "It's David." She then said and if she wasn't holding me I would have collapsed. Logan and Piotr walked down the steps of the blackbird carrying a gurney before setting it down so they could roll it. One look at David on it and I hit the floor.

* * *

**David's POV**

I came around to a throat full of blood and immediately began coughing and spitting it up. I began shaking violently and the restraints on my wrists and ankles began cutting into my skin. Suddenly large hands were place on my shoulders and chest. I tried looking around but y face seemed to be caked in the blood I was spitting all over myself. I have never felt a pain like this in my life I think this may be the end. and suddenly I was unconscious again. Or somewhat unconscious I was suddenly able to hear everything around me but it wasn't through me.

"Hank, Jubilee is coming to." Jeans voice said over the sound of breathing machines and heart monitors.

"Just make sure she is physically fine, she deserves to know what happened but be gentle we wouldn't want her to faint again." Hank said and now I was able to determine he said it through an intercom from the operating room. The vision began to return and I can only speculate that somehow I am experiencing this through Jubilee's perspective.

She sat up and the vision began to return to her and now I could see what was going on around her. She laid on a hospital bed and suddenly realization hits her and her heartbeat skyrockets.

"David? Where is David?" Jubilee asked frantically jumping up from the hospital bed and nearly falling again on weak shaky knees.

"Jubilee relax, you will hurt yourself." Jean said as she ran to her side and threw her arm around her to help her stand.

"No, David, what happened?" She asked as tears began to fill in her eyes distorting the little vision that had come back to her.

"Jubilee, David was hurt, pretty badly we do not know the extent of the damage yet." Jean said and Jubilee threw jeans arm off of her and began rushing for the door to the operating room. "Jubilee please that's a clean room and you are not sterilized, you will do more harm than good. apart from that Hank is doing everything he can for David he needs to concentrate." Jean said stopping Jubilee telekinetically.

"Jean please tell me what happened I need to know." Jubilee cried once jean laid her back on a hospital bed.

"Ok. David finished the battle with his father by overloading his energy and knocking him out. Afterward he turned to help Logan and Colossus deal with the blob when Magneto regained consciousness. Before anyone knew anything had happened a flag pole uprooted from the ground and impaled David through his chest." Laura cut most of the pole away but we had to leave the rest in until we could get him back here. He regained consciousness a few times but only for a few seconds. We have already given him 6 litres of blood and have removed the remainder of the pole from his chest. Hank is assessing and fixing all of the damage he can but David is still losing a lot of blood." Jean said and It surprised the hell out of me I didn't know what happened I just remember everything going black.

"Is he going to live?" Jubilee asked scared and to be honest I am a little scared of the answer myself.

"We can not say for sure." Jean answered and Jubilee's heartbeat began climbing even higher and she began to hyperventilate. "Jubilee please try to remain calm I can not say for sure but David may be able to feel you through our psychic link and if so then he needs you to hold yourself together now more than ever." Jean then explained and realization dawned on Jubilee that she may be making things worse and she began trying to get a grip on herself.

"When can I see him?" Jubilee asked now a little calmer.

"Once he is stabilized you will be allowed to see him." Jean responded and Jubilee hung her head sadly. "You can stay here if it makes you feel closer to him but I have no idea how long he will be in there with Hank. You should go get some rest and maybe some food I will keep you updated."

"Thanks Jean I think I should talk to his family." Jubilee said and that is even worse I can only imagine how they will react.

"They have already been informed but some time with them would probably be for the best." Jean said.

"Let me know the moment anything changes." Jubilee said before leaving the med lab.

* * *

Jubilee's POV

I left the med lab trying to keep my mind off of current events in case David can feel my emotional distress through the link but I cant get the picture of a blood soaked David with a metal pipe sticking through his chest on a gurney out of my mind. I am glad he is alive after seeing him like that I was extremely scared that he wouldn't pull through. I know I shouldn't be thinking like that especially seeing as how it is David. As invincible as he can seem however seeing him in that position does make you realize that he is not indestructible. Its never a good think when you witness someone's mortality firsthand even worse when it is someone you care about.

I stepped off of the elevator and began looking for David's family. It was getting dark outside so I figured that would most likely be a waste of time. I then checked the rec room and their rooms. After not finding them anywhere and being worn out from the stress I decided to go to David's room and cuddle with his pillow. If I cant find them I may be able to find some relaxation in his scent. I walked into David's room and that's where I saw Cordelia sitting on the edge of David's bed looking through his photo album.

"He loves that. Every time he gets a new picture he puts it in there." I said alerting her of my presence.

"How is he?" She asked looking up at me red faced.

"Its hard to say. They removed the pipe from his chest and are working to repair as much damage as possible. They wont tell me much more." I responded sitting next to her.

"He is a strong man. He will come back from this Jubilee. He is too stubborn to let something like a pipe in his chest kill him." She said and I couldn't help but laugh a little at the truthfulness of her words.

"Besides he wouldn't dare make you bury your own son. He would never put you through that pain." I responded and she brightened up a little.

"Or make you a widow before marrying you." She said and that thought made me stop for a second. We had never even talked about marriage. "He loves you Jubilee, I can see it in his eyes. Its the same look I see in your eyes. A bond like the one the two of you have is unrivaled. And you have plenty of time to cross that bridge but I already consider you a daughter Jubilee." She then added and my heart swelled at the thought. It would be nice to have a mom again.

"That really means a lot to me, thank you." I said leaning my head on her shoulder as we looked through the rest of the pictures laughing and Joking the pain away.


	24. Chapter 24: Apology

I am a little disappointed I did not receive one review after the last chapter. Not even for someone to tell me they didn't like it. I hope this one goes better. I worked hard on this chapter and I would really appreciate if you would take a few seconds to let me know what you think. Whether you hated it or not please let me know.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"Damn it Hank it has been a two weeks why isn't he getting better?" I yelled angrily at the good doctor. I really have no reason to be angry, it is more born of frustration and pain.

"I really can not say Jubilation. His healing should have taken care of everything by now. Perhaps it is the severity of the injury received, although it is more likely that without being able to eat real food or proper exercise that his body is getting the bare minimum of energy that it can. Being that he is surviving off the energy it may not be enough to heal him nearly as quickly as his normal rate." Hank explained and it makes sense but still not the answer I want.

"Can I give him a small paff to kickstart his energy?" I asked desperate for him to wake up. I was just getting used to the warmth sleeping next to him provides and the past 16 days have been cold without him.

"If only it were that easy. I am afraid that without a conscious mind he would not be able to concentrate on absorbing your energy and a paff from you in his current state would kill him. The only option we have is to keep him nourished the best we can and wait." He explained and my gaze suddenly found the floor.

"Is there anyway to determine how long he will be like this?" I then asked although I was relatively sure of the answer I would receive.

"Unfortunately not, We are lucky he survived at all. Such an injury would have ended the life of a lesser man. I believe it to be his mutation that kept him alive long enough for me to operate and remove the remnants of the flag pole from his chest." He explained and I wish he wouldn't have, the words brought back the painful memory of the sight of him laying on the gurney blood flowing over the side of it and all over the floor. I have never seen anything like it and I pray that I never do again.

I sat by his bedside holding his hand and fighting back the tears for the 15th day in a row. I leave only when forced to so that I can sleep although it hasn't been coming easily either. I haven't trained and I only eat when food is brought to me. In his letter David said he would kick down the gates of hell and Battle the devil to get back to me, if that is what he is doing then I plan to be right by his side when he comes back.

"It is getting late Jubilee, you should get some rest." Hank said softly as he ushered me from the chair by David's bed. As much as I want to fight him to stay here I know that it will do no good. I will return to my place by David's side again in the morning.

"Ok goodnight Hank keep a close eye on him and let me know if anything changes." I replied as I made my way from the med lab. He nodded his head giving me the same response as he has every night that I say the same thing.

I left the med lab and walked on weak tired legs to the elevator. I glanced down the hall toward the danger room and couldn't help but wonder how mad David would be to know that I was spending all of my time with him instead of training. When he wakes up he can lecture me for a week if he wants as long as I have him back. He was right in his letter we are two halves of a whole and I can clearly feel I am not complete right now.

"You were with David again?" Laura asked once I stepped off of the elevator.

"Yea and I will everyday until he recovers. Unlike you, you haven't stepped foot in there once to see him. Some pack mate." I spat in disgust as I pushed past her.

"We shouldn't see him like that Jubilee. He is the Alpha he is supposed to show strength and dominance." She replied and I stopped in my tracks.

"We are not animals Laura, We are Humans. That is more than just an Alpha in there that is our friend laying on that hospital bed. You should show your respect and at least show up and let him know that you care. With everything he has done for you, you owe him that much. Put your animal instincts aside and show some compassion for once in your fucking life!" I shouted at her before turning and walking away again.

"Your right." She said and I stopped again. "He barely knew me yet he risked his life to free me from those who used me as a weapon and assassin. Those who treated me like dirt. He stood up and he fought not only to free himself but me as well and I shame him by refusing to see him in the condition he is in." She said sadly and I turned to face her once again only to see her looking at the ground.

"I know you are scared to lose him Laura, I am too but how would you feel if we lost him and you didn't even see him in his last moments?" I asked and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I would feel disgusted with myself and saddened at the loss but joyous that he would no longer be suffering." She replied and I smiled at the humanity she now showed. "There is a pull to him that is undeniable. There was the occasional guard that showed some care for me at the weapon plus facility but David is the first person that I ever felt anything more than anger toward. I don't know if it is because he saved me or that whether the other guards showed care or not they still did their job. None of them stood up and made a stand the way David did. None of them showed any real conviction or purpose in anything that they did. I have never known what that was like until the night he broke in. I don't want to lose him Jubilee." She then said softly and wrapped her arms around me.

"David is the strongest person I have ever known. He will recover from this Laura and when he does he will come back better than ever. That is his way, he takes everything that happens to him negatively and uses it to improve himself. This will just be one more step up the mountain of self improvement that he continues to climb." I replied holding her in the middle of the hall.

"Thank you Jubilee, I see why he chose you. You rival him in strength." She said and looking into my eyes.

"I don't know about that. Come on Laura its late we should get whatever sleep we can." I then said placing my hand over her shoulder and leading her towards her room.

We said our departures once we reached her room and I walked into David's room next to hers. I find that this is the only place I can get any sleep. I curl up into his sheets that I have refused to wash although the smell of him is fading from them. I pull the comforter over me and lay on his pillow which I find is not as easy to fall asleep on as his shoulder. As hard and strong as his body is its holds a soft tenderness as well and It always put me to sleep in minutes.

I lay there for what feels like hours trying to keep negative thoughts from entering my head. I take a look at the bright red letters on his alarm clock and realize I have only been laying her for a half an hour. Time has been going painstakingly slow but without anyone to talk to or even just to listen to breathe there is nothing keeping me preoccupied except trying to keep my mind clear.

More and more time passed and I tried hard to keep from looking at the alarm clock but it is no use. One hour passed, two hours passed. It is 4 A.M. before I even suffer my first yawn but not as long after that I am finally able to meet sleep in a deep embrace.

I awoke several hours later feeling terrible. I didn't even have time to check how long I had been asleep for before I found myself running to the bathroom and leaving the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I sat there for 20 minutes dry heaving although nothing more would come before finally making my way to my feet. The thought of putting more food in my stomach makes me want to throw up again but I know that I should eat something. Maybe a piece of toast will be ok, I am sure it would help to calm my queasiness. I got a hot shower and brushed my teeth needing it now more than ever after the vomiting. Once I was cleaned up I headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a piece of toast. I made my way back to my usual table when I began to feel extremely light headed and dizzy.

"Jubilee are you ok?" I heard Kitty ask before my knees collapsed and I hit the ground. I barely had time to register what was going on around me before I felt large furry arms picking me up and carrying me from the cafeteria.

Before long I was being placed on a bed in the med lab. I turned my head to see David and couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how this is not the way I planned to spend the day in the med lab.

"Jubilee can you tell me what happened in the cafeteria?" Hank asked prying my eyelids open and shining a light in them.

"I got my breakfast and started to feel extremely dizzy then I fainted." I explained slowly as I still felt a little dizzy.

"Any dizziness prior to the cafeteria?" He then asked as he checked my heart rate.

"No but I did wake up feeling sick to my stomach." I explained.

"Any nausea now?" He then asked me.

"Yeah I still feel like vomiting." I answered.

"Hmm those are strange symptoms to wake up with. Probably just the stress you have been under lately. If it is ok with you I would like to run a few tests just to be on the safe side." He explained and I groaned at the thought.

"No need. She is having a cub." Laura said and I didn't even realize she was here. I sat up quickly once realization hit me that she just said I was having a cub so casually.

"What do you mean I am having a cub?" I asked frantically.

"Jubilee when was the last time you experienced your menstrual cycle." Hank then asked. I stopped and thought about it and then felt like I might faint again.

"6 weeks ago." I answered dreading that Laura could be right.

"And you didn't think to question it?" Hank asked in disbelief himself.

"I have had other things on my mind Lately Hank!" I nearly shouted at the blue doctor.

"Laura what makes you think that Jubilee is with child?" Hank asked turning his attention to the quiet girl.

"I noticed it a few days ago, her hormones began to change. It is still too early for me to sense a heartbeat or any other signs but I am rather positive." Laura said and I couldn't help but release tears that had been held back over the past few days. "Jubilee that is a good thing. An alpha will produce strong cubs." Laura then said and I began to cry harder.

"But what if he is not around to raise his cub?" I asked and jumped from the med lab bed and nealt down by David's side. "You listen to me asshole. Come back to me right now. I need you to help me through this. I need you here David. I cant raise a kid without you so get back here right now." I began yelling at David's body laying motionless and looking at the monitors next to the bed for any change.

"Jubilation please I need you to relax. If you are in fact pregnant this is not good for the Baby." Hank said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to my feet. "I would like to test you myself to be sure. Is that something you feel up for at the moment?" He then asked.

"Not really but I need to know for sure Hank." I answered softly as my tears streaked down my face.

Laura remained silent at David's side appearing deep in thought. Hank ran his test and I was stuck waiting in the med lab with my thoughts. I cant help but keep glancing over at David expecting him to wake up at any minute. If I am in fact pregnant, how will he react? Will he be angry? I know he has mentioned wanting a family of his own one day but he always talked of that in the future. How will raising a child as X-men affect our lives or missions? I have heard people say that having a child affects everything you do. Will I be a good mom? Am I ready to be a mom myself? What kind of father would David be? I think he would be a hands on father. He would be the type of father to promote strong morals and teach the difference in right and wrong. He would be the type of father to teach his children to appreciate the little things the way he does. He would be a great father. Why am I so confident in him when I doubt myself? I know that we are not ready to be parents but many people are not ready and they get by alright. Do we really want to raise a mutant child in todays world. I don't even want to think about taking measures to end my pregnancy without David being able to weigh in. Ugh this all way too nerve wracking. Hank better return with those results soon before I have a panic attack.

I keep forcing myself to take deep breaths and remain calm but it is getting harder and harder with every passing second. Finally Hank walks back toward me with my results and a neutral look upon his face. "Well Jubilee, I have either good news or bad news depending on where your mind has taken you in the past few minutes." He said and I already knew what his results showed.

"Laura was right wasn't she?" I asked seeking confirmation.

"Yes in fact she was. It would seem her senses are every bit as keen as Logan's. I would be surprised if he is not already aware himself." He began rambling although I don't give a damn if Logan knows right now. "Can you think of a time when maybe you were not as careful as you should have been?" Hank then asked and I began reflecting back to the past few weeks since he has been back at the institute. Every time I seem to remember him using a condom.

"No I don't think so Hank." I responded.

"Well while conventional methods of birth control are rather effective they offer no guarantee." He explained as if I was unaware of the fact, and that's when it hit me.

"Wait, the night after he came back to the mansion. Things became a little heated between us. We didn't exercise certain precautions in the heat of the moment." I explained hanging my head like a scalded dog.

"Hmm don't be ashamed Jubilee it happens to the best of us." Hank replied and I choked at the words.

"Eww Hank I did not need to hear that." I screamed burying my face in my hands.

"I understand if you do not wish to discuss it but there are certain options you could pursue if you do not wish to carry out your pregnancy." Hank then said as if he didn't just scar me for life but it did cause me to unbury my face.

"I would rather not even think about that Hank until David and I can talk about it." I explained and he just nodded his response.

"I understand your hesitation however there is only a certain window in which these measures can legally be taken. After that period you will not have a choice but to carry to full term." He then explained.

"I know Hank. Listen could you not tell anyone about this, not even the Professor?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Jubilee. Doctor patient confidentiality and all of that. I am legally bound to say nothing." He replied.

"Thank you Hank." I said gratefully. Its not that I care if anyone knows or thinks about me differently but I think the father of my child should be the first. Apart from those who already know that is.

"No thanks necessary. Now I know you will hate me for this but I must ask you to leave, you have had a very eventful morning and you need some much deserved rest. As always I will alert you immediately if there is any change in David." Hank then said and he is right I do hate him for it. But he is right at the same time. I do need some rest and I know I will not get any here. Even if it doesn't come easy anywhere else I may be able to think more clearly elsewhere.

"Ok bye Hank." I said wrapping him in a hug before making my exit. "Laura I am glad that you came to see David. I am sure he would be grateful to know that you were here." I then said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest Jubilee you have a pup to keep safe." She said turning to look into my eyes.

I made my way from the med lab and back to David's room. I sat down on the edge of his bed and saw the photo album of his on the dresser. I began glancing at the pictures and He seemed to be having a great time in every one of them. Even when he was younger he seemed so happy and carefree. Its refreshing to see him in that light especially considering I have seen him motionless and unconscious for weeks now.

"We are going to have someone to start a photo album for soon David." I said and placed the album back on his dresser. I then laid down in his bed. The nausea from earlier was still present but it was bearable now. I lay there looking at the ceiling and I can almost see it now. David sitting out on a lake somewhere teaching a young wild haired boy that looks just like him to fish. Or him at a park with a young girl with long flowing dark hair pushing her on a swing. My hand resting on my belly and a smile resting on my lips I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**David's POV**

**A month later**

"Jubilee can you hear me?" I said desperately through our telepathic link.

"Oh my god David, your awake?" She asked in return frantically in a voice that sounded as if she had just jolted awake.

"No, I am sorry. I don't have long. There are a few things I need to say." I replied as I was fighting off the darkness with the last of my strength.

"I am on my way David!" She answered back hurriedly and I can only assume she jumped out of bed and is running to the med lab with no shoes on.

"Please Jubilee. I need you to be quiet I don't have very long and I need to speak uninterrupted. I can no longer go on with the little energy that Hank can give me I can feel my body shutting down." I said before she decided to speak again.

"David no. You are going to get through this. Shut off the link save the energy you have." She said frightened and through tears.

"Jubilee stop talking please. Even shutting off the link I have another hour at the most. Not many people get the opportunity to make amends and I want to take the short time I have left to do so." I said and I could feel her getting closer to me physically. "Tell my mother that I am sorry for anytime I was anything less than a perfect son, tell her I am sorry for the times I didn't make it home in time to kiss her goodnight. Tell her I am sorry for all of the times I never told her how great of a mother she made raising me and my sisters. Remind Rachel when she is sad that I died a superhero. Tell Rebecca that I am sorry that I will not be there to threaten her first boyfriend or to walk her down the aisle one day when she meets her king." I said and felt tears through the link as Jubilee's only reply. "And to you I am sorry for anytime I breathed anything but beauty even remotely in your direction. You deserved better, I was raised better. I am sorry for the mornings where I woke you earlier than you were ready for. I should have laid there silent and held the sun rays as they danced across your skin. I have made many mistakes, I only wish that I had time to apologize for all of them. I don't want everyone depressed at my funeral. Tell them that I was not perfect but I died a proud man. Speak of me as I am. Speak of fear, speak of discouragement, speak of gladiators, speak of honor. Tell them that no matter what demons I faced that I didn't hide. Tell them that I was my brothers keeper that I held my friends close, speak of loyalty, speak of heart. Please tell them that I was human. I am sorry that I was not able to keep my promise of returning to you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Jubilee and our time together as short as it was changed me. It made me a better person. And now I get to leave this world as that man. I love you Jubilee for who you made me, for who you are and for who you are not. Never forget Jubilee that I left this world with you in my heart." I said before she finally spoke again.

"David, you cant die. I need you our child needs you!" Jubilee screamed back through the link hysterically.

"Your pregnant?" I questioned shocked and pained as I knew there was no turning back for me and I would never get to see my child.

"When he or she grows old enough tell them that I am sorry I was not there to witness their first words or steps. Or to send them off on their first day of school. Tell them that I will be watching over them as a proud father." I said before I heard a loud tone for a split second before everything went dark and I was consumed by an overwhelming but peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

"DAVID, NO!" I screamed frantically. The heart monitor flat-lined as a single tear rolled down David's face. The man I love is gone. "Hank get in here now!" I yelled again and he was already right behind me. Hank immediately pulled a cart over towards himself and grabbed the defibrillator paddles. A high pitch whine emitted and he placed the paddles on David's chest. I looked on fearfully as David's chest lifted off of the hospital bed. Still nothing on the heart rate monitor. Another high pitched whine and another shock still nothing. Suddenly Jean rushed into the med lab to give Hank a hand followed by the Professor who pulled me into his lap and pulled my head into his chest.

"Hank do something!" I screamed at the doctor working frantically.

"Jubilation please, Hank is doing everything he can." The Professor said softly trying to comfort me while I witnessed the father of my unborn child die right in front of me.

The attempt to save David continued for an hour with no change. The tears never stopped falling from my face. Jean was having a hard time holding back her own and even a single tear escaped the Professor's eye.

"Call it." Hank said sadly as he placed the paddles back on the cart and my heart sank even lower in my chest.

"3:47 A.M." Jean said softly as tears escaped her eyes.

"No this cant be it Hank keep going!" I screamed angrily.

"Jubilation, I am sorry but it is no use. He is gone there is nothing more we can do." He said and I began shaking violently. "Damn it." Hank roared punching a cabinet that hung on the wall putting a hole through the door of it.

"No David, you cant be gone." I said getting to my feet and approaching the bedside again. Jean approached and draped her arm across my shoulder and my hand dropped to my belly and what it held within.. "I need you, Your family needs you, Laura needs you, your child needs you." I shouted slamming my hands down onto Davids chest and Paffing him all at the same time. I turned and fell to my knees my head laying on the floor between them.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The heart monitor kicked back on and David's heart rate began to climb. Not only climb but skyrocket and I jumped back to my feet as Hank rushed over.

"Jubilee, what did you do?" Hank asked excitedly.

"I paffed him." I explained a glimmer of hope filling my heart.

"You brought him back from the dead." Jean exclaimed taking hanks side checking the monitors. The whirring of the breathing machines kicked back in, David's heart rate still quickened and Hank reattached the brain activity wires. David's brain functions began returning and I leaned over and kissed his fore head as I never thought I would get the chance again.

"Jubilee, I need you to go. I need to work. As good of a sign as this is David's brain has been deprived of oxygen for quite a while and there may be some damage." Hank said but there is no way I am leaving now.

"No I am not leaving here again until he wakes up I don't care if it takes another six weeks." I said forcefully. Now that David has a second chance nothing will separate us.

"Then please give me room to work." An exhausted Hank said although it was hard to tell that he was worn out due to the excitement in his voice.

I stood across the room excited although I know the battle is not over yet. After Hank ensured That David's brain activity was at full functioning capacity at least for David's coma state he went to his desk and began jotting some things down in his notepad. I retook my place at David's side and held his hand.

* * *

**David's POV**

"Jubilee." I tried to speak but it came out little more than a strained gurgle.

"David, Oh my god your awake!"Jubilee shouted excited and I could only smile at the sound of her voice. I was extremely weak and couldn't even open my eyes yet.

"I am." I said happily before I cringed at feeling a sharp pain in my chest. It hurt like hell but strangely it was a welcomed hurt. The damage inside of me is knitting back together.

"David I cant believe you are alive." She said excitedly squeezing my hand slightly.

"There were doubts." I joked and laughed softly which caused even more pain.

"My boy, how are you feeling?" I heard the voice of the fuzzy blue doctor.

"Good enough to go 10 rounds with Wolverine." I answered with a smirk on my face as Hank removed the ventilator over my nose and mouth. I began to open my eyes and I saw the blurry face of the fuzzy blue doctor.

"You are extremely lucky to be alive at all. I must say it is a miracle." Hank said placing his hand on m shoulder.

"What are you talking about Hank it was just a scratch." I said before turning my head to look at my queen and mother of my future son or daughter. "Have you thought about names yet?" I asked and she seemed to brighten up even more. As sleep deprived as she looks she is still the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.

"You mean you want to keep it?" She asked and I was surprised that she would even think for a second I wouldn't want to.

"Of course I do. He or she is a part of you, A part of me." I just cant wait until it starts to walk and talk." I answered squeezing her hand gently as she still held onto me.

"No I haven't put much thought into names yet. I wanted to wait for you." She said with the most gorgeous loving expression I have ever seen.

"We will talk about it tomorrow for now you need sleep." I said still unable to move more than my fingers eyes and lips. "What happened to the cabinet?" I asked seeing the damage done across the room.

"I got a little upset once we thought we lost you for good." Hank admitted as he looked back at the damage.

"I didn't think I would elicit such an emotional response from you Hank." I joked with the friend that has been tirelessly monitoring me for however long I was out.

"It wasn't losing you as much as frustration over the work I put into you." Hank joked which caused me to laugh and grimace in pain again. "Thankfully we were able to rebuild you, we have the technology." He then joked again.

"Are you saying I am bionic?" I asked jokingly in return.

"I am saying you looked like Steve Austin when we brought you in here." He said and I tried hard not to laugh again and instead gave a small smirk. "Now get some rest David, your body needs it to recover." Hank then said.

"I have been sleeping for... wait how long was I out this time?" I asked curiously.

"A little over 6 weeks." Jubilee replied.

"A new record, and I didn't just beat but shattered it. I wonder what I will have to do to beat this one." I said and I could tell Jubilee wanted to smack me but held back.

"You have broken enough records." She said with mock anger in her voice.

"Ok Jubilee no more records." I said before turning my head slightly to look at her face again. "Guess I kept my promise after all thanks to you."


	25. Chapter 25 The announcement

Sorry for the delay I did not mean to keep you so long without an update. I had an extremely long weekend and I was unable to get much writing done. That being said here is the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

**David's POV**

The next two days passed agonizingly slow as Hank refused to let me leave. Something about not being strong enough yet. Normally I would have left anyway but Jubilee agrees with the furry bastard. My strength has been returning gradually and I have even started to work out again or at least some push ups and sit ups but after he checked my weight and I realized I lost 24 lbs in the past month and a half I need desperately to get back into shape. He banned me from the danger room and even had Chuck temporarily disable my clearance so that I would not train against his wishes. So this is the most I can do until he gives the OK. I feel like a child, or a prisoner. No, worse than a prisoner, at least they get yard time. I am trapped in this terrible sterile gray room. My family, Jubilee, and Laura are allowed to visit but Hank banned others as he does not want me to become overwhelmed. I am not allowed to eat anything too greasy or spicy yet as my body may not be able to handle it in its current state. At least they are letting me eat solid food now though just nothing that tastes good. I am a firm believer in the greasier the better. Hank should be awake soon to assess my health, little does he know I am leaving here today whether he likes it or not.

"Ah David my boy, how are you feeling today?" Hank asked as he does every morning at 7:05 A.M. If anyone ever wanted to assassinate Hank it would not be very hard. Hank is a creature of Habit and you could set a watch by things he does.

"Like a half a million bucks Hank." I responded breathing a little heavy from my work out.

"Twice as good as the quarter of a million yesterday then." He chuckled and grabbed his clipboard from his desk. "I see you have broken a sweat already. I thought I asked you to refrain from physical activity for a few days." He then said looking at me over the top of his clipboard.

"Do you think I would ever go against your wishes Hank? I think someone turned the heat up." I said trying to hold back a laugh when he shook his head.

"Feels fine to me David and I have fur covering my body." He remarked as he jotted a few things down. "I really wish you would listen to me. They don't just give medical licenses away you know." He then said grabbing a stethoscope. "You know the drill."

I removed my shirt and the cold metal stethoscope was placed on my chest. Hank counted in his head for a few seconds and removed the stethoscope and I took a seat on the edge of one of the hospital beds. He strapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm and began pumping it. He listened for my breathing checked my hearing and my vision and everything seemed to check out.

"So how about it doc, am I free to leave?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to just walk out.

"I would like to run a stress test on your heart." He said before walking toward another room I hadn't been in yet. I just assumed it was where they stored more medical equipment. We walked in and it was a smaller version of the gym that the mansion housed.

"This is more like it Hank. Why have you not told me this was here before?" I asked as I approached the heavy bag and began strapping on gloves.

"Because this is used for medical purposes only. If I had let you know that this is here you would have been in here unsupervised." He replied and he was not wrong.

"Your damn right I would have." I said before punching the bag.

"Before you begin David. I would like to attach the monitors to your body." He said walking toward me with electrodes. I put my arms out and let him stick them to me. Once they were attached it was time to go to work. I began slowly with a quick jab here and a hard right cross there. I gradually picked up the pace dancing around the bag as if it were a real opponent. My punches grew harder and the bag began to wobble back and forth. Left Jab right hook. The bag creaked under the strain I was putting on it but it held up. I have broken a few in the mansions gym. Guess my strength has not returned fully. I was sweating profusely by the end of it and breathing even harder. Before all of this I would only have a few beads of sweat, now I can feel my body drenched in it. No time to slow down though it is not called a stress test for nothing, lets push it to the limit. I removed my gloves and stepped on the treadmill. Once I worked up to a steady pace or what I felt was a steady pace I ran a mile and a half before slowing the treadmill and cooling down. I checked my time and realized I ran 47 seconds slower than my usual pace. I am far from 100 percent.

"Good, your heart seems to be holding up. It is still beating at a safe rate." He said jotting down some more notes.

"Good to know, I will see you later then Hank." I said as I grabbed my shirt and used it to wipe sweat from my face before throwing it over my shoulder.

"David I would still prefer you to stay another day or so. While your strength is quickly returning I would like to keep you under observation for a while longer." He said and I turned to face him.

"Not going to happen Hank. You said it yourself, My heart can handle it besides I feel fine." I then informed him.

"Be that as it may, there are still risks involved and I would like to minimize them." He said and I began to get irritated.

"Sorry Hank this place may be fine for you but I don't like it here and I refuse to stay here any longer. I wanted to leave here in a wheelchair the first day. Jubilee talked me out of it. Yesterday I wanted to walk out of here, she talked me out of it again. A relationship is give and take I gave her two now I am taking one she wont talk me out of it again and neither will you." I said forcefully hoping the tone would get my point across. "Look at it this way Hank. My body runs off of energy more than the average person's. I need real food, exercise, and the good old natural vitamins and minerals the sun itself provides. Without that the healing process will take even longer." I then tried reasoning with him.

"Longer yes, but also safer." He countered.

"We train in a place called the Danger room Hank I think I will take my chances. Now unless you want me to come back here with Jubilee's waxing kit I suggest you stop giving me grief." I warned as I walked away.

"I suppose nothing I say will change your mind. May I at least suggest that you return tomorrow morning for me to gauge the progress of your healing?" He then asked defeatedly.

"Of course Hank, you banned me from the danger room until you give the all clear. I really don't have much of a choice." I said before leaving the med lab and walking toward the elevator.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

Hank gave the sign that David would be joining us. He kept David talking long enough for most of the students to gather. We expected to welcome him back tomorrow but knowing David we knew it could be at any minute. We all gathered at the entrance to the elevator or exit of the elevator depending on how you look at it. Guess that's kind of a glass half empty half full kind of thing. On second thought maybe not. I don't know where I was going with that my mind is rambling, sorry.

The door slid open revealing A shirtless David covered in sweat not exactly what we expected to see but I guess beggars cant be choosers. Cheers and praise immediately began to ring out throughout the mansion.

"The King is back!" David yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I thought a near death experience would humble him, the punk came back as cocky as ever." Logan whispered into my ear and David shot him a glare letting him know he heard every word.

"Thank you guys, this really means a lot to me." David said beaming as he looked out over the crowd.

"We merely wanted to wish a warm welcome back to a great friend, a respected teacher, and an even more respected man." Charles said as he approached David and reached his hand out. David accepted the embrace warmly, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.

"As much as I appreciate this what do you say we continue this outside?" David said loudly.

"Uh David your not exactly dressed for outdoor weather." I said gesturing toward his basketball shorts and sweat drenched tee shirt.

"Your right I guess the temperature has dropped a lot since I have been out. Well then I will get a shower and changed I need some fresh air." He then said smiling. He shook a few hands and thanked a few more people before making his departure from the crowd and heading to his room. I walked beside him holding his hand in mine. I couldn't help but keep glancing up at him, his usually squared firm jaw was now relaxed and seemed so carefree. He seemed like a different person in this moment. Maybe it is just my imagination at seeing him alive and in good spirits once again but he seems like the David from before the inner David anyway has grown if that makes any sense.

We reached David's room and he immediately went to his closet to grab a towel from his closet. I sat on the edge of his bed admiring his shirtless body as he walked about. He has lost some size but still has the muscle tone that I love. He turned from the closet and approached me, he didn't utter a word just took my hand and pulled me up from my place on the edge of his bed. He led me into the bathroom just as silently. He closed the door behind us and turned the shower on. He then began stripping off his shorts and stood before me. My mouth practically watered at the sight.

"David I don't think we should-" I began to say before he cut me off with a kiss.

"No words." Was all he said before grabbing the hem of my shirt. I raised my hands and he pulled it over my head. Once I was fully undressed he led me into the shower. He squeezed some of my body wash onto a wash cloth and began working in a lather starting on my shoulders. Its not exactly what I expected but it does feel nice. He then proceeded to wash the rest of my body. I grabbed another wash cloth and did the same.

Once we were both clean not to mention a little worked up due to the intimacy, he turned the shower off and opened the door. Still not what I was expecting. We dried off and left the restroom. We got dressed and David sat down on the edge of the bed before pulling me into his lap. He kissed me softer than I have ever felt before placing his hand on my belly and rubbing small circles.

"David would you mind telling me what is going on?" I asked confused. David is normally the one to initiate sex not that I am complaining. But he definitely is not one to deny me sex when washing each other.

"I just want to be with you today Jubilee. No sex, its more intimate this way. Just me you and the baby." He said and my heart fluttered at the notion. "Who all knows?" He then asked.

"Just me, Hank, you, and Laura." I answered looking into his eyes and witnessing a love like I have never seen before. "Oh and probably Wolvie." I then said and he just nodded before kissing me.

"When do you want to announce it?" He then asked.

"That's a decision we will have to come to together, along with a few others." I said laying my head on his chest.

"I know a few people may be a little upset. I can't imagine the professor will be very happy but I would rather not wait until your stomach gets too big to hide." He remarked and gripped me tighter with the arm wrapped around me.

"Well then what about tonight?" I asked tilting my head up to look into his face.

"Sounds good to me. I was unsure if it would be something you would be comfortable announcing." He said and he has a point. It is not something I am completely comfortable with but at the same time he has a point about me not being able to hide it forever.

"Might as well give everyone time to get used to the idea that a baby will soon be around." I replied softly.

"Tonight then, at dinner with friends and family, and tomorrow to the rest of the mansion." He said and my gaze turned to one of confusion which he picked up on right away. "I originally thought of just me and you going out, but I seriously doubt we will be getting much of a romantic day anyway with everyone wanting to welcome me back. So why don't we hold a celebration dinner in my honor and we can announce it then?" He asked and it sounded like a good idea to me.

"Who do you want to invite?" I then asked.

"My family, Laura, the X-men, and the Professor. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow unless there is anyone else you would like to invite?" He said questioningly.

"Kitty will kill me if she is not one of the first people I tell." I said and he just smiled.

"If we invite her she will want to invite Pete. If we invite Pete, Bobby will wonder why he wasn't invited. Its a chain reaction, lets add Kitty, Pete, Bobby, and Rogue to the list." He then said and I just smiled.

"We will have to call ahead with that many people or we will never get a table." I informed him and he nodded.

"Go Invite Kitty, Pete, Bobby, and Rogue. I will find Laura and my family and send word to the professor and the X-men. And then meet me out by the pond." He said and I gave him a kiss before getting up from his lap.

"I will see you there." I said before leaving the room excitedly.

* * *

**David's POV**

I walked to the Library where my Mom could usually be found as there were very few students and it remained quiet. She always liked to read as far back as I can remember and the lack of noise always made her more comfortable. Like usual she sat in a chair in a back corner of the library with a book in her hands. Reading by the sunlight filtering in through the window.

"Mom." I said getting her attention as I walked all the way over here without her glancing up once.

"Oh David I was lost, this is a great book. If you can manage the time you should read it." She said smiling as she placed the book down.

"You know I don't read." I said laughing at her attempt to get me to pick up a book.

"Unless it is the sub titles in those kung-fu movies you always loved. You never had a problem reading then." She joked. "I am glad to see you back on your feet David. It was horrible seeing you laying on that hospital bed stuffed full of tubes and needles." She then said shuddering at the memory.

"I can only imagine, I woke up for a split second after they brought me back to the mansion. The pain was excruciating, Not to mention the feeling of drowning in my own blood as it built up in my throat. Thank you for visiting me though I know it couldn't have been easy to see me like that. I will try to make sure that you never do again." I said taking her hand.

"I hope I don't have to. Now why did you come here to see me?" She then asked changing the subject.

"I made reservations for dinner tonight. Me, you, Jubilee, the girls, and a few others." I said and she seemed to brighten up at the thought.

"A night out does sound fun. Count us in." She said and I gave her a warm smile.

"Be ready by seven." I said before turning and walking back out of the library.

_"Chuck, dinner tonight, seven o clock." _I said telepathically.

_"That is an excellent Idea David."_ He replied as warmly as always.

_"Could you please inform the X-men as well. That is a lot of people to track down?" _I then asked him.  
_  
"Well of course David I am sure you do not wish to spend your first day out of the med lab hunting people down. Take the time to relax and enjoy yourself." _He replied and somehow I knew his response would have sounded similar.

"I will Chuck, and thank you."

I then said as I continued my journey to meet back up with my incredible girlfriend_._

I walked down the hall toward the lobby and received a few welcome backs and good to see you's from some of the students. Nothing I didn't expect, what came next however did. I was approached by a student that avoided eye contact with me since I came back to the mansion.

"David, I want to apologize. I haven't exactly been very welcoming since you got here. I knew the legend but not the man. I thought of you as nothing more than a cold blooded killer and it turned my stomach that you could do something like that. Especially when hearing of what you are capable of. That you could kill most of us here without lifting a finger." He said to me and I was intrigued at what he had to say.

"Taking a life wasn't easy. It came with a heavy heart and so has every day since." I said to the young man standing before me.

"Yea but to know that you risked your life to stop two of the most powerful mutants on the planet is insane. You are a hero David and I am sorry for ever doubting your worth." He said and I just smiled at the kindness he was showing me.

"I didn't just risk my life, I gave my life. Although I would appreciate it if word didn't get out about that. But please don't look at me as a hero. I never went into the situation planning to stop Sebastian Shaw or Magneto. They attacked first I just defended myself." I explained.

"Wait, you actually died, how?" He asked surprised.

"Metal flag pole through the chest. Magneto's doing." I then said lifting my shirt and showing the fresh scar on my chest. "I flat-lined and was legally dead for quite some time. The love of close friends and family brought me back." I wouldn't be the man I am without the people around me remember that. Its not always a persons actions that define them as their choices can be taken from them. Instead judge people by the company they keep. I wouldn't be who or where I am if it wasn't for those I hold dear. If anyone is a hero it is all of them." I said to the man and he looked up at me admiringly.

"That makes me feel even worse that I ever thought that of you. Again I apologize." He said extending his hand to me. I took it and shook it firmly.

"No apology required. Just remember what I told you in the future." I said happy that my sacrifice made a change in the way a young kid views those around him. "What's your name kid?" I then asked him.

"Jamie Maddox." He replied.

"It was nice to meet you Jamie." I said before walking back in my original destination.

"It was nice to meet you too David." I heard from behind me.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

I did my part, now all there is left to do is wait for David to get out here and he better hurry I am freezing out here. It gets cold by the pond, deep into the woods or not the wind has a way of sweeping across the frozen water and given that the temperature is below freezing I need his warmth. I stand there shivering until two large unmistakable arms wrap around me and I immediately feel warmer.

"Hey sweetie." David whispered deeply into my ear.

"Hey yourself, I thought you were going to keep me waiting out here forever." I replied huddling my body closer to his.

"And be denied your touch any longer than necessary, not a chance." He said and in that moment my shivering subsided.

"Is everything set up for tonight?" I ask eager to get the news out in the open.

"It is, are you sure you are ready to go through with this?" He asked me.

"Yea now that I have been thinking about it I am actually pretty excited. I just hope your mom will be ready to be a grandmother." I said trying not to think about how she might react. Although she did already tell me she sees me as a daughter.

"She may be a little upset but I think the worst of it will be Chuck. He was a little weary of us dating for a while. For us to be having a child at such a young age, I think that may anger him a little. I just hope he is not too disappointed." He then said in his unusually soft spoken voice.

"Don't worry David whatever happens we will face it together. As much as you like to take on the world by yourself, you are not alone." I said in an attempt to ease his nerves.

"Do you regret this Jubilee?" He asked and I sat up slightly at the question, suddenly feeling cold again. "What I mean is this is completely unexpected. How can we be sure that we are ready for this responsibility?" He then added.

"I can not answer that for you David. There are many things we face that are unexpected but we survive them all them same." I said leaning back into his arms again.

"Not always." He said before laughing softly.

I jerked out of his grip and got to my feet. "David, can you please not joke like that. I had just gotten you back to me only to have you ripped away again. I wish you wouldn't take your mortality so lightly given the fact that you faced it firsthand. You may not fear death but I fear losing you." I then said walking closer to the lake with my back to David.

I heard David sigh as he got to his own feet. "It is hard not to think of myself as a god given the fact that I am in the company of a goddess."

"In all reality David we are not gods or goddesses, we have both proven on multiple occasions that we bleed as anyone else and for you to joke so lightly after nearly losing your life should only bring that fact closer to home." I said as tears began to fill my voice.

"Your right Jubilee. I am sorry I had to put you through that." David said before grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. "I certainly did not wish it on you or myself. I walked into a known trap because I had no choice and if I had to do it again to ensure your safety I would in a heart beat. I joke to try to make light of a bad situation. It is how I have always been, I didn't think much of it I will try to hold my tongue before making jokes about such a dire situation in the future." He then said and now I feel bad.

"I don't want you to turn away from who you are David. Just next time make sure you have been out of the hospital for longer than a few hours before doing it." I replied standing on my toes to kiss him.

He met me in embrace before speaking his reply. "For you Jubilee I will wait a full day." He said and I couldn't help but laugh at him now. "Come on." He then said taking my hand and walking me toward the frozen pond.

"David, I am from California I do not walk on ice, what if it breaks?" I asked scared to take a plunge into the freezing liquid beneath the ice.

"Do you honestly think I would let you fall?" He asked as he began leading me out onto the ice slowly.

"I fell for you once before." I said smirking at him.

"And I for you, but now that we have both fallen we are on equal footing to support each other." He countered my remark and normally I would be a little irritated were his wit not accompanied by such grace. Instead of getting irritated I looked into his eyes and followed him willingly onto the ice with a renewed sense of faith that I was in safe hands.

We skated around each other without skates upon the ice laughing and playing like two best friends for hours. I have never been so happy. Even with all of the negative being with David has provided, the way he can break me down and so effortlessly make me forget everything in the moment lets me know that my heart could never belong to another man.

* * *

**David's POV**

"Jubilee we should head back, your lips are turning blue." I said noticing the tint beginning to overtake the soft lips that I am grateful to be able to meet with mine once again.

"How blue?" She asked beaming at me with a smile that would make men weak in the knees.

"A blue that Surge would be envious of." I replied, eliciting a laugh from the beauty before raising her palm to my lips and kissing it. "Lets go get warmed up before we head out for dinner. We did skip lunch." I then said as I heard a soft rumble from within her stomach.

I wrapped my arm around her and headed back to the mansion a renewed sense of life and love coursing through my veins. I looked to the side to see the only woman who would ever stand strong enough to capture the heart of the man I once stood. My thoughts then drifted to the life she carries within her and how my life will never be the same. Just as an ember began to glow brighter within my chest it was quickly diminished by another thought. This child will be a part of my life. The same life that will be hunted by Bolivar Trask and the sentinels, the life that Magneto and Sebastian Shaw can make an appearance at any time, the life where mutants are hated and will continue to be mistreated for the forseeable future. This is the world that I bring a child into. I must do everything I can to make a difference before my child is born. Suddenly the flame within my chest began to grow hotter than I ever could imagine fueled by passion and love for a child I only recently discovered. The walk back to the mansion was filled with many thoughts and emotions that I had a feeling would come to light in the next 33 or so weeks.

We made it back to the mansion and I managed to strike dark thoughts from my head as Jubilee and myself changed into dry and warm clothes for tonight's dinner. Seven o clock soon rolled around and everyone invited gathered in the lobby awaiting to make our departure. We all piled into 4 separate vehicles and left the mansion and headed toward a more festive destination. We soon arrived at the restaurant I reserved for us and walked inside.

"Sir, I apologize but collared shirts are required in this establishment." A waiter in a tuxedo said to Logan as we entered.

I quickly placed my Hand on Logan's shoulder to prevent bloodshed and I stepped forward. "I think you will want to make an exception this evening. I reserved a private room for sixteen under the name Alexander." I said hoping the sign of the money they stood to make would be enough to let the dress code violation slide.

"Ah Mr. Alexander my apologies, right this way." He then said before giving Logan a distasteful glare.

He led us to our room and the large group walked into reveal a large banquet style dining table in the middle of the room. The waiter gestured for us all to take a seat before closing the door to the room. We all got comfortable and we were soon greeted by another waiter.

"It is my great honor to welcome you all here tonight. May I take your drink orders?" He asked and I could do without the theatrics but I guess it is their job and we are here to celebrate my health amongst other things that will soon be brought to light.

"Bring us a few bottles of your best red wine." I said although I never had much a taste for wine it seemed the appropriate choice.

"I will get that right away." The waiter said not bothering to check whether we are even old enough to drink.

"David, not all here are the appropriate age to consume alcohol." Charles said once the waiter left the room.

"Children in other countries are allowed wine with meals and besides it is a celebration Chuck." I said to the man sitting to the right of me.

"Very well, One glass to any who are under age or who will be driving back to the institute after we have eaten." He agreed and a few of the members of the group cheered.

The waiter returned with bottles on a cart and began pouring glasses to everyone at the table. He did pass up Rachel and Rebecca's glass but he proceeded to fill everyone else's.

"Ill take a glass of scotch." Logan said placing his hand over his own glass as the waiter approached him. I just laughed at the gesture.

Once Logan had his scotch we all took turns placing our order and I could practically see dollar signs in the waiters eyes. Our food arrived shortly later as we all drank and talked amongst ourselves.

"I would like to propose a toast." Charles said raising his glass and his voice to quiet everyone else. "To an honorable man, David you have become a trusted and loyal friend to all of us here. We are delighted that you still walk amongst us and we would all see that you remain that way until age takes you from us." He then said and I smiled out over the table.

"Thank you Chuck, although I must say I did not ask you all here to honor me. Jubilee please join me." I said as I raised my own glass and stood to my feet before pulling Jubilee's chair out for her. "We have an announcement to make."

"Well this is most surprising." Charles said as he raised his glass once again.

"It was to us as well." Jubilee said before glancing at Hank.

"Well this is something I did not expect to say this for quite a while but I guess here goes-" I began to say before I was cut off by a very welcomed voice.

"We are having a baby." Jubilee said quickly out of sheer nervousness. The sound that followed was much as I expected. We were greeted by a few gasps and then sheer quietness all around.


	26. Chapter 26: The aftermath

I apologize for the delay in updating. Things have been a little hectic for me lately and I have had some trouble writing this chapter as well. I am not one of the authors who leave unfinished stories. I finish what I start and this story will be no exception. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as always feel free to let me know what you think. Reviews are like heroin to writers and I need a fix. As always please enjoy.

* * *

**David's POV**

"Please tell me you are Joking." Charles said as he lowered his glass and immediately turned his gaze toward me and Jubilee.

"Congratulations!" Kitty said jumping to her feet.

"Thanks Kitty." Jubilee replied although her eyes were looking to Charles.

"I don't think he is Joking Charles. David jokes about many things but he wouldn't joke about this." My mom said after picking her jaw up off of the floor.

"This was completely inappropriate of you David. The two of you are far too young. Did you not even think that Jubilee is not even finished with high school yet." Charles said raising his voice slightly and everyone else just got quiet.

"It wasn't just him Professor. I think I played an equal part." Jubilee defended but couldn't look him in the eye.

"He is older and has experience in the ways of taking advantage of women. He manipulated you and used you. Now you are forced to carry the burden." Charles said with fire in his eyes. I had an idea he would take things badly and I had planned to bite my tongue but its starting to hurt more and more.

"Is that really all you think of me Charles?" I asked getting angrier by the second as I looked into his cold hard features.

"What else is there to think. You are a brash individual you never use your head. What kind of a father do you think you would be?" He asked turning his steel gaze to meet mine.

"We know we are not ready for this professor but we can get through this." Jubilee said sadly cutting off the two of us before things went any farther.

"And that's all you will be doing is getting through it. You wont be able to live the same lives that others your age live. He saw to that, he ruined your life." Charles spat angrily.

"He did not ruin my life. We are building a life." She defended and I was proud she was holding her ground.

"Until he becomes his father and walks out on you and your child." Ok that's it, I am biting my tongue no longer.

"That is enough. Who the fuck do you think you are? Some trusted friend huh? Wasn't too hard for you to turn on me. What gives you the right to sit up there on your pedestal and Judge me, much less compare me to my father. I thought you came to know me better than that." I yelled standing in front of judgemental prick.

"David, that's enough calm down." Scott said stepping between us and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I am very disappointed in you Jubilee." The professor said before pulling his credit card from is pocket and throwing it on the table before wheeling himself from the room. Jubilee fell back into her seat and broke down into tears.

"So much for getting it out in the open." I said before kneeling down in front of Jubilee. "Jubilee stop crying, you have cried enough in the past few weeks. Chuck will come around, we knew he would take it bad just not this bad." I said taking her hands in mine and kissing away a tear as it ran down her face.

"Here I think you will need this more than I do kid." Logan said sliding his glass of scotch toward me.

"Thanks Logan." I said taking the glass and swallowing its contents. "Looks like dinner is ruined. Thank you everybody for coming but I think we should head back." I said looking to the group then back to jubilee who wouldn't even lift her head to look at me.

"Logan, you and beast pile as many people into your vehicles as you can. Storm Jean and myself will fly to save you room." I said and I pulled Jubilee to her feet. "Jubilee we will be ok. We will get back to the mansion and work all of this out. I will see you as soon as I can." I said not wanting to leave her in this condition but right here with everyone else is not really the place to talk about all of this.

Storm, Jean and myself all made our exit and began walking to find a place we could safely fly. We headed east from the restaurant as there were usually some secluded alleys between buildings and this time of year they would be dark enough that we would not be seen.

"David are you ok? You seem angry." Jean asked breaking the silence as we walked.

"Of course I am angry. You heard what that prick said to me." I said angrily as my heart beat fast in my chest.

"You have to understand where he is coming from. He and Jubilee have become like father and daughter since she joined the school. Say your child turns out to be a girl put yourself in his shoes." Storm said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Still that does not give him the right to talk to me like he did. Or talk to her about me the way he did like I wasn't standing right next to him. And the way he made her feel is inexcusable. You said it yourself she looks at him like a father, what he said just devastated her. For as smart as he is he didn't choose his words very well." I said as we found an alley secluded enough to fly into the night.

"Your right, he overreacted and in time he will realize that. All you can do is wait." Jean then said as we lifted off the ground slowly.

"That's not all." I said as we climbed higher than the surrounding buildings and out of the lights of New York.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked confused.

"Me and Chuck are going to have a chat when I get back." I said calmer now that the cool night air is relieving the tension I am harboring.

"I am not so sure that is a good idea David." Storm then said slightly concerned. "Maybe you should give it a day or so till the two of you calm down."

"I am not going to hurt the man. But he needs to be made aware of a few things." I said sternly.

"I suppose I can not stop you. Onto a brighter note congratulations on the child." Storm then said.

"Thank you Ororo." I replied smiling at the fact that at least she was not upset.

"Are you ready for a baby?" Jean asked turning her head to look at me.

"I don't have a choice." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well there is a choice." Jean then replied.

"Jean!" Storm scolded.

"I am just saying there is an alternative." Jean remarked.

"Not gonna happen. The baby is coming and I will be ready for it. Besides I think it would be fun. Sure it will be a lot of hard work but I have never been one to shy away from such things." I then said smiling slightly thinking about everything I would be able to do with a kid. From walks in the park to a Zoo to teaching them to swim and play sports all the way to giving a son pointers on his first date when he reaches that age. Or flying around spying on a daughter on a first date to make sure the guy is a perfect gentleman. The more thought I put into this the more fun it seems like it will be.

We reached the mansion shortly after everyone else and we landed on the front lawn. I headed in my intended direction with a pep in my step things need to be said and they were cut short at dinner.

"Are you certain that I cannot talk you into waiting until tomorrow to hash out your anger with Charles?" Storm asked as she matched me stride for stride into the mansion.

"No this is going to happen tonight. I understand your concern but I would rather get it over with." I said setting it in stone that I would not be persuaded.

I opened the door and marched up the stairs without stopping to say hello to any of the students, other teachers, or friends. I reached the teachers wing and headed toward the large double doors at the end of the hallway. I opened the door without waiting for an invitation to come in and slammed the door behind me hard enough to knock pictures and paintings from the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled glaring at the man across the room at his desk.

"David, I would appreciate it if you would show some more respect in my presence." He said coldly and glared back at me.

"Respect? You lost my respect. I know you are angry and you have a right to be but what you said to jubilee was completely uncalled for you broke that girls heart!" I growled slamming my palm down on his desk.

"And as for that I am sorry. It was not her fault she was taken advantage of by an animal born of base desires." He said and if he wasn't once a man I looked up to I would hurt him right now.

"I never once took advantage of her. I waited for her to be ready for everything that happened between us. I never pressured her into anything she was not ready for." I said calmly after taking a deep breath and realizing that yelling is not going to get me anywhere.

"Your way of manipulation. You made her feel like she was special to you, you made her fall in love with you and when the first opportunity presented itself you took full advantage of the situation. Now her life as a teenager is over because you couldn't control yourself. Given that your strength is based off of your control I am really disappointed in you. Maybe it was a mistake inviting you back here." He said folding his hands on his desk.

"Say the word and I will leave but Jubilee will be going with me and I wont stop her this time. I made a promise that I would never leave her again and it is one I intend to keep." I said matching his sternness.

"How can you be so sure she will go with you. You were gone for months and she recovered from her broken heart quite well in that time. she even found someone much better for her than you until you chased him off anyway." He replied and I just smirked.

"Our bond is as strong now as it ever was if not stronger. If you care to test that theory and lose Jubilee from your life forever then you are more than keep pushing. My apartment is still paid up until next month. It will do fine for us and I have plenty of time to get a bigger place before the baby comes. I know she likes California." I said before turning and walking out of the office. "Either way you owe her an apology." I said before closing the door and walking back down the hall.

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

Is this what it feels like when someone is not mad but disappointed in you cause I would much rater him be mad. I didn't expect him to take it as badly as he did. I have never seen that look in his eye before it was cold and emotionless and it hurt. I just hope one day he can forgive me for hurting him the way I did.

"The hell with him forgiving you. You did nothing wrong." David said as he opened the door and stepped into his bedroom. "Sorry you were projecting through our link pretty strongly, Have been since the restaurant." He then added.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I said wiping away a tear as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Stop, there is no reason to be sorry we are in this together now more than ever." He said placing his hand on my belly. I could do nothing but smile at the gesture. "If this is you now I dread to see you when your hormones kick into high gear." He then said and I laughed softly.

"I am glad your here David, things are going to be rough here for a while." I said placing my hand on his own.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news." He then said and my heart sank even lower.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I may be getting kicked out of the mansion." He replied and my mind immediately began to race.

"No there is no way. What are we going to do? where are we going to go?" I asked frantically.

"Relax Jubilee too much stress is not good for the baby. I still have my apartment in the city we can move there until we find a more suitable environment to raise a child in." He answered as he layed down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he began running his fingers through my hair, a thing he always did when I was angry or stressed out. "No more talking tonight." He said before kissing my head and he began humming softly.

"What are you humming David?" I asked as I began to calm down.

"A song my mother sang to me whenever I had a bad day when I was a kid. Now, no talking just relax." He replied and continued humming. I immediately began to relax in the arms of the love of my life and the father of my child. My eyes began to grow heavy and before I knew it I was becoming consumed by the comforting embrace of sleep.

* * *

**David's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a sore and numb arm. Jubilee fell asleep on my shoulder and has not moved once throughout the night. Not only is my arm numb but a little painful. I have thought about moving her but she looks so beautiful I cant bring myself to wake her up. The way the morning sun creeping through the curtains hits her face is such an amazing sight. The soft beat of her heart is like a needle scratching its way across a vinyl record playing a beautiful symphony. Just as I am enjoying the rhythmic beat of her heart my stomach decided to interrupt.

"Go eat, ill meet you down there." Jubilee said groggily before rolling off of my shoulder and I just chuckled as I got slowly out of bed.

"I will see you at breakfast then baby." I said before kissing her cheek and exiting the room.

I made my way down the hall yawning as I made my way through the mansion. I walked down the stairs and headed torward the cafeteria when I began hearing voices.

"You went too far Charles." Logan's voice said from the cafeteria and I stopped to listen in.

"I am surprised to hear you of all people say that Logan. You have been very protective of Jubilee. Are you not the least bit concerned for her future well being?" Charles asked and at least he does not sound as cold and emotionless today.

"Of course I do but is there anything about her that makes you think she will not do anything for a child of hers? And you see how different David is from his old man. He is a hard worker, he is determined, and he has risked his life for Jubilee and everyone else in this mansion multiple times. He is a protector by nature he would never let any harm come to anyone here much less his own kin." Logan said and I smirked as I leaned against the wall eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You know the type of person he was before he came here Logan. What leads you to believe he does Love Jubilee instead of having misplaced feelings for her because she was probably one of the first to refuse his advances?" Charles then asked and I snarled a little at the comment.

"Because cat and mouse is only fun until the cat wins. Feelings fade quickly after that and they did spend months apart with all that time away from each other they found their way back to each other and the love is still there between them. You of all people should know that being able to see what people think." Logan said and my smirk returned, an ally like him is good to have in any battle. To be honest I was worried he might kill me when he found out Jubilee was pregnant.

"You know I don't enter anyone's mind without their permission Logan." Charles responded.

"Then how about you use your eyes. Look at the way she sat by his side everyday while he was in the med lab. And on top of that you cant tell me that you haven't seen that he doesn't even seem to notice other women the way he did when he first arrived here. You and I both know that in order for people to change they have to want to change. David has changed he is not the same skirt chaser he was before he arrived." Logan defended.

"Perhaps you are right. I will take some time to get my thoughts together and then if I deem it necessary I will apologize." Charles replied, I guess that's a start at least he is trying to be accepting now.

"Just give them a chance Charles they are good kids that just happened to make a mistake." Logan said and I can now hear his footsteps exiting the cafeteria. He walked down the hall till he got closer to me.

"How much did you hear kid?" He asked in his more than usual gravelly morning voice.

"Most of it I think. Thanks for defending me, I half expected to be on the business end of your claws." I said chuckling a little.

"I had more time to come to terms with it while you were recovering, but if you do anything to hurt her or yer cub you will find your self face to face with my claws yah got it." He growled a low warning and with anyone else I would probably make a joke right now but I know better than to test the wolverine.

"Got it." I said making strong eye contact with the worlds most dangerous man.

"Good now get some food your strength has still not returned and I want you at your best when we square off." He said and my gaze turned to one of curiosity.

"When we face off?" I questioned.

"After seeing you take down your old man I plan on testing your skills it has been a while since we sparred." He said and I just smirked.

"As soon as I am cleared for the danger room then but be warned my strength has increased a lot over the past few months." I said extending my hand to accept his sparring contest.

He shook my hand before turning and walking to the lobby and out of the front door. I turned back around and within a minute many other students began to fill the hallway. I was quickly met with many handshakes and warm greetings from the mansions residents as they welcomed me back and told me they were glad I was feeling better. I smiled as a wave of emotions ran over me and just when things were picking up my smile frowned. Jubilee made her way down the hallway looking a little green with her hand across her stomach.

"Jubilee are you ok?" I questioned as I ran to her side.

"Yea just a little nauseated." She said and my mood brightened again.

"Morning sickness?" I questioned and she just nodded. "I am sorry I guess I haven't had time to get used to that, I should have been there for you." I then said wrapping my arm around her until she shrugged my arm off.

"Get off me, your arm around me just upsets my stomach even more. Besides there is not much you could have done while I vomited." She replied and kept walking.

"I could have gotten you water, or ginger ale or some crackers. Something to help ease your stomach." I said and she just smirked.

"Plenty of other days for that, I survived today. Besides your not exactly in the best of health right now either." She said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am fine babe, nearly back to 100 percent." I said and she looked up at me and could tell I was lying for her benefit.

"We will see what Hank says about that after breakfast." She said and I almost forgot all about my daily check ups but if she is not feeling good I cant just leave her alone.

"I think I will skip seeing Hank today, besides I feel fine." I said as we walked into the cafeteria. The smell of all of the different food hit jubilee and she turned and walked back out holding her stomach again.

"Ugh I don't know why I keep trying I haven't been able to walk in there for months." Jubilee said looking as if she was about to throw up again.

"Go back to my room and I will bring you some toast, you need to eat something." I said and she just nodded before turning and walking back toward my room.

"Hey kitty, can you walk Jubilee back to my room to make sure se is ok?" I asked kitty as she approached me.

"Of course David, oh and congratulations on the baby." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Kitty." I said before turning and walking back into the cafeteria.

I grabbed two plates and began piling food on to one and a few pieces of toast onto the other before searching the fridge and finding a ginger ale I am not sure who it belongs to but I will pay tem back for Now Jubilee needs it more than they do. I began walking back out of the cafeteria and remembered that my plate had too many smells. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon from my plate and set it down before grabbing her plate and walking from the cafeteria. I quickly ate my bacon on the walk back to my room. I opened the door and saw Jubilee on the floor of the bathroom her head hanging close to the toilet and Kitty looking like she was going to be sick herself from the sound of Jubilee losing the contents of her stomach. I placed Jubilee's toast on the nightstand along with the ginger ale.

"I'm here kitty you can go to breakfast now, Thank you." I said placing my hand on her shoulder to let her know she was ok to leave.

"Happy to help David, I hope you feel better Jubes." Kitty said before leaving the room quickly.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat next to Jubilee on the floor and began rubbing her back.

"Like I hate you right now for doing this to me." She said and I laughed.

"I am not the only one who did that to you." I reminded her.

"You don't know anything about pregnant women do you?" She asked and I looked at her questioningly. "No matter what the situation is, it is your fault." She said and I laughed again.

"I will remember that." I said before she threw up again. "Your toast and ginger ale are on the nightstand whenever you feel up for it." I then said hoping it would make her feel better.

"Ugh brush your teeth David, I can smell the bacon on your breath." She said before dry heaving. I stood up and walked to the sink to grab my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and turned to sit back at her side again to find she was getting to her feet. I grabbed her arm and helped her up. She turned and ran some water from the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and splashed some water on her face before walking shakily with my help to my bed. She grabbed a piece of toast and began nibbling on it. I smiled and couldn't help but think she looked a little like a mouse as she ate. She grabbed the ginger ale and took a few small sips. "Thank you David, I would be lost without you." She then said.

"Well at least you don't hate me anymore." I joked and she went back to eating. It took a while but eventually she ate one slice of toast and left the other alone. I guess that will have to be enough for now.

"You should go David, you are already late for your check up with Hank." Jubilee said now that the green tint left her features.

"I am going to skip it Jubilee, you need me." I responded and she glared at me evilly.

"No you need to see Hank, before long you are going to start complaining about not being able to train and if I have to listen to that any longer than necessary I will kill you." Jubilee said and I couldn't help but smirk at this evil side of her but I am still not ready to leave her alone.

"I will still recover Hank will just have to wait another day to see how much." I replied and she shook her head.

"David I swear if you become one of those overprotective fathers and do not give me a second of peace, we will not have sex again until this baby is born." She said and I mock gulped in fear at the fake threat I know she would never be able to hold out on me but she has a point, I cant be glued to her hip for the next 7 and a half months. That doesn't mean that I cant today though.

"Sorry sweetie but I am not taking any chances at least until you feel better." I said before a knock on the door prevented her from giving another threat.

"Hey guys I am back." Kitty said after I opened the door for her.

"What's up Kitty?" I asked a little shocked to see her again so soon.

"I came to let you know Hank is looking for you. Also Jubilee and I have some things too talk about." She said as she sat on the edge of my bed next to Jubilee.

"What sort of things?" Jubilee asked her.

"Baby names, plans for a baby shower, plans for a wedding." Kitty said and I choked along with Jubilee at the word wedding.

"Ok maybe just the first two sorry." Kitty smirked. "Go David Hank gets grumpy when he is kept waiting." She then added. I guess if Jubilee is not alone I will feel better about going to see Hank.


	27. Chapter 27: Back in action

**David's POV**

"Damn it Hank if not today then when?" I yelled angrily as Hank is still refusing me access to the Danger room. It has been a week since we announced Jubilee's pregnancy and I have been improving everyday.

"When I feel you are ready David." Hank said back.

"I have been ready since Tuesday. My lap times are improving everyday. I am running faster and farther, my stamina on the heavy bag is improving everyday, what more do you want from me?" I asked as I took the boxing gloves off and threw them across the room.

"I want you to control your anger." He responded calmly.

"My anger is fine its the frustration that's getting to me. I need a real workout, I need to work out my powers and your the only thing standing in the way of that." I said trying to take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Soon David but I know you, the moment I give you access you will push yourself over the limit and end up getting yourself hurt, you are not at 100 percent and I am not willing to risk your safety." He replied and I huffed loudly.

"How can you know I am not 100 percent without seeing my powers in action?" I questioned.

"Because before you got injured you would have still been on the treadmill I have seen you run miles in sweltering heat, Now you are having trouble finishing a few miles in an air conditioned room." He responded and I am getting pissed that he has an answer for everything.

"That's because then I had built up energy, I was able to use my abilities." I countered and he just laughed.

"Good try David but it is still a no for today. Change of subject, what are you planning to get Jubilee for Christmas, it is only two short weeks away?" He asked and I smiled back at him.

"A blue fur throw rug for our bedroom." I replied with an evil glare in my eye. "To be honest Hank with her pregnancy and morning sickness and me trying to take care of her and convince you that I am healthy I haven't had time to even put much thought into it." I then said guiltily that Its coming down to the last minute and I havent even come up with an idea yet.

"There is still time David, you know Jubilee as well as anyone else here I am sure you will come up with something amazing." Hank said and I don't know I am drawing a blank right now but then again maybe my mind is just working overtime.

"I will come up with something I just need to relax which is exactly why you need to let me into the danger room." I tried reasoning with the furry bastard.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" Hank then asked after a deep sigh.

"No not until you give in." I informed him.

"Ok but you will be restricted to levels 6 or less and no sparring with other mutants." He then said and I swear I could kiss him.

"Thank god Hank it has been way too long I really appreciate this." I said gratefully before putting my shirt on and walking toward the exit of the med lab gym.

"Sure thing David, just give me a few minutes to talk to Charles about getting your access reinstated." He said and my eyes narrowed. "Still haven't talked to him huh?" He then asked.

"Nope and I am not planning on it. He was in the wrong and he owes both me and Jubilee an apology." I said angrily, the thought of everything he said still fresh in my mind.

"I am not disagreeing with you David, I also believe Charles knows deep down he is wrong but it is something he is not used to and he has to admit that to himself first." Hank said as he followed me out of the room.

"Well then maybe he needs to swallow his pride and own up to his mistakes like a man." I said as I reached to door to the sub basement hallway. "How long do you think it will take until I am able to access the danger room?" I then asked eager to change the subject.

"Shouldn't be any longer than an hour but I think you should give yourself time to recover from this workout before jumping into another one." Hank suggested and he has a point I am a little tired.

"Good idea Hank I need to check on Jubilee anyway." I then said before leaving the med lab and continuing on with my day.

I walked through the metal hall until I came upon the elevator and I pushed the call button to summon it to my floor. It approached a few moments later and I boarded. I probed the link I shared with Jubilee and it wasn't as cloudy as it usually is this time of morning. I realized over the past few days that when she is feeling particularly sick her thoughts are more clouded and they cloud the link. I have learned to determine how bad she is feeling by how cloudy the link is. As the day progresses and her morning sickness wears off the link becomes more clear. Right now it is slightly hazy but she is not feeling extremely terrible. I exit the elevator and follow the link until I find her sitting in the rec room with Kitty and Piotr.

"What's up guys?" I ask as I walk into the room and sit down on the arm of the leather chair Jubilee is in.

"Well Pete and I are bored and Jubilee doesn't feel up for doing anything." Kitty said defeatedly.

"I told you guys you don't have to babysit me." Jubilee said slightly annoyed. "Geez david I wish you would stop putting them up to this I am fine." She then added to me.

"I just want to make sure your ok. Sorry for being concerned." I replied a little annoyed myself at her tone. "You two go have fun." I then said to Kitty and Pete.

"Ok see you guys later." Kitty said before jumping up from the sofa.

"Bye comrades." Pete said before joining Kitty.

"So a little upset this morning?" I asked Jubilee once the room was clear.

"Its morning sickness David it passes, a lot of pregnant women go through it. I don't need a baby sitter." She said angrily.

"Sorry Jubes but I have never gone through something like this and if I have to take certain precautions to make sure you and my child are safe then go ahead and be angry." I said unwavering in the face of a testy Jubilee.

"What could happen? We share a link David, if something happened you would know instantly and you could send out a message and someone would get to me within seconds." She argued and she has a good point.

"Ok, ok no more baby sitters. I will let you have some you time. You can have some in an hour when I get back to training." I said as I got up from the spot on the arm of Jubilees chair and threw myself onto the sofa face down.

"Your finally allowed back in the danger room?" Jubilee asked a little shocked.

"With restrictions but yes." I replied and she got to her feet before laying on top of my back.

"I am all sweaty Jubes." I said as she rested on top of me.

"I don't care. I never get to wake up with you in the mornings. I am always forced to jump out of bed and run to the restroom. I am making up for lost time. I can hear your heart beat." She said as her breathing matched mine and I listened close I could hear her heartbeat as well.

"This is kinda, nice I guess our mornings have been a little different than usual." I said as I began to relax at the feel and smell of jubilee as her chin rested between my shoulder blades.

"I am not used to waking up earlier than you. I am used to waking up in your arms, I never realized that you wake up before me an hold me until I wake up and your on the other side of the bed." She said softly breathing on the back of my neck as she said it. We have only made ove once since I woke up and her breath on my neck is getting me going.

"What do you think baby, are you up for a shower?" I asked and prayed that she would be feeling good enough.

"My stomach is still a little uneasy for now, maybe later." She said and I breathed a deep sigh.

"Guess its a good thing I can get back into the danger room then. I need to relieve some of this tension." I said softly.

"I can give you a hand, I just don't feel up for much else." she said guiltily.

"Not to sound like a an ass Jubes but I have hands. Don't get me wrong yours are great for foreplay but without anything to follow I don't see much of a point. I will be fine I have gone much longer than this if you recall." I said trying to alleviate her guilt. "Besides the anticipation will just make it that much greater when you are feeling up for it." I then explained as I rolled over and held Jubilee close to me on the sofa.

"I love that you can be so understanding. But I feel like you may be getting a little too soft on me." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Trust me Jubes I am anything but soft right now." I joked and smirked.

"Not what I meant David, can you go 5 minutes without making some kind of joke?" She asked with a hint of mock anger in her voice.

"I can try but the minute 5 minutes are up every joke that I save during said time will come out at once and no one wants that. I need to be taken in doses." I said and she just smiled.

"You got that right." She remarked before giving me a quick kiss.

"I am going to get some food before training I haven't been eating much knowing that you can stand the smell of most foods right now. Do you want anything?" I asked before getting up from the sofa.

"No thanks I think I will be able to fend for myself if I decide later I do. Be careful in the danger room." She said as I made my exit from the rec room.

"Always do." I said with a smirk as I made my way down the hall.

I reached the cafeteria and made myself a sandwich. I quickly ate in a rush to get back to training. I left the cafeteria and made my way back toward the elevator that never seemed to be fast enough no matter how many ties I have used it. Once the elevator took me back to the sub basement for the second time today I deboarded and thankfully this time I was heading in a different direction than the med lab. I reached the inviting door of the danger room and entered my code.

"Session in progress, access denied." Just my luck, it figures that as soon as I can get back to training I cant get back to training. I walked to the observation room to see what was going on and once I saw it I got an excellent idea.

"You look like you can use some help old man." I said after pressing the intercom button.

"Pause simulation." Wolverine said after decapitating a holographic mystique. "Sure thing kid, come on down." He then said to me and I definitely did not need to be told twice. I made my way down to the danger room entrance and entered my code again. The door slid open this time and I walked into the familiar metal room with a smile on my face. "So the furball thinks your ready." Logan more stated than asked as I approached him.

"Not really but he gave me the ok." I said as I stood at his side preparing for what was to come. "I am not 100 percent but you know that so I know you will not spar with me but what do you say we take a sentinel, Level 10?" I then asked and he smirked at me out of the corner of his mouth.

"You think your ready for that?" He asked although he already knew what my response would be.

"The way I see it I took down Shaw, something you have trouble doing even in the danger room, I can handle it." I said egging him on.

"Watch yourself kid, or that sparring match will start before your fully healed." He smirked before getting in a fighting stance. "Computer, run sentinel program level 10." He then said and I know that if beast hears about this I am in trouble but he said I am restricted to level six, he didn't say anything about a joint operation with me and someone else.

The room began to shift and we found ourselves on the mansion's front lawn with the mutant hating robot a hundred yard away. Logan began to run towards it I followed right behind him. Then something happened that I didn't expect. The sentinel fired a blast right past us and towards the mansion. I quickly reacted and took control of the blast which was a lot harder than I remember. I managed to deflect the blast into the trees in the distance and I turned back to the giant robot.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused as I have never seen a sentinel deliberately attack the mansion.

"Things are A.I. kid, you missed quite a bit while you were out. They have learned a lot like if they attack the mansion we react more defensively and less offensively they use that to catch us off guard." Logan shouted after seeing I had the blast under control. He immediately began charging the sentinel again.

I knew the sentinel program was artificially intelligent but I had no idea it would resort to tactics like that. It is clever though that if they can divide our teams up into offensive and defensive then they have less to contend with at a time. I shook off my disbelief and began running to catch up with Wolverine who was already nearing the sentinel. The robot fired a blast at him and he dove forward and rolled back to his feet in one fluid motion effectively dodging the blast and keeping his momentum. He slashed at the sentinels leg leaving three open slash marks in the steel. I soon caught up but instead of dodging the small blasts directed at me I began absorbing them and I could already feel my strength returning. The sentinel seemed to be leaving wolverine alone as it raised its hand to me again and fired a large blast. I put my hands up and began drawing in huge amounts of power when suddenly a huge hand came from the side and swatted me. After I stopped rolling across the lawn I found myself laying on my back and looking up at the sky while I gasped for air.

"Damn it kid, I told you they have learned a lot and continue to learn. You cant be so damn predictable." I heard Logan yell as I struggled to get back to my feet but I could not see him.

The energy I absorbed quickly went to healing any internal injuries I received and after coughing up a little blood and wiping it from my mouth I felt good enough to continue the fight. Unpredictable huh? I think I can manage that. I lifted off of the ground and flew directly towards the sentinel's head. Beams shot forth from its eyes but instead of absorbing them I swooped down quickly flew between its legs and took control of the energy from its eyes. I made the energy follow me around leaving a trail of light behind me as I quickly darted all around the robot flying around it in circles. It continued to swat at me and fire more blasts but I was moving much to quick for it catch me. I quickly pulled its energy into me and dove back for its leg. I landed on the ground and fired the energy into one of the slashes on it leg. An electrical crackling began from its fried circuits and its left leg was now immobile. Thrusters from the robots feet fired up and for some reason I forgot the damn things could fly. Paralyzing its leg isn't even going to slow the bastard down. Wolverine continued climbing claw by claw up the robots back when it began to fly backwards directly for a tree.

"Wolverine let go!" I shouted as he was about to be crushed.

"Way ahead of you kid." He shouted back just as he reached the robots shoulder and leapt burying all six claws in the robots chest.

The sentinel hit the tree and snapped it in half. Wolverine hacked and slashed a few times before the sentinel reacted and reached its hand out to grab him. Wolverine didn't jump back at all instead he stabbed his claws into the cannon the robots hand. Just as he did the sentinel fired and caught Wolverine in the blast. He flew backwards from the energy before I stopped him in mid air.

"I got this kid put me down." He shouted.

"Your a crazy bastard Logan but you gave me an idea." I replied and flew straight for the sentinel. I remembered fighting the real sentinel that at one point it grabbed me and nearly squeezed me to death but I have not let that happen in the danger room yet so this sentinel will have no idea what is about to happen. The sentinel flew straight for me as well firing blasts from its eyes. I deflected the blasts and flew two slow laps around the sentinel allowing it to reach its hand out and catch me in mid flight. It began squeezing down just as I expected and I could feel my bones grinding under the pressure. Then just as it happened in my first encounter the sentinel began firing its eye beams at me and I began to absorb all of the energy I could. I could feel my strength increasing by the second.

"Security override, simulation ended." The computerized voice said and I fell to the ground when the sentinel faded away.

"What the hell?" I shouted angrily that we were interrupted.

"David how dare you go against Hank's orders. And Logan how dare you allow him to do it." Charles voice said angrily over the intercom. "I would like to see both of you in the observation room now." He then shouted. We made our exit and headed up the stairs to the observation room where a red faced Charles sat fuming.

"Before you say anything Xavier, Logan had no idea I was on restrictions I used his access to run a level 10 sim." I said and Logan looked less confused now.

"Very well, Logan you are free to go." Charles said and Logan turned to leave, I began to follow him when Charles began talking again. "I didn't say you were free to leave David."

"As far as I can tell I am not a prisoner, I am not a student, or a child and you will not treat me as such. I have had enough of that out of you and I will not stand here and take any more of it." I said sternly as I turned back to face him.

"If you do not wish to be treated as a child then perhaps you should not act like one. You nearly got yourself extremely hurt just now, considering what Jubilee just went through with you in the med lab perhaps you should have thought of that. This cavalier attitude of yours will end up getting you hurt or killed and then where will Jubilee or your child be?" He then asked me and I just laughed.

"First I don't need to hear any more of what you think about me, Jubilee, and our Baby. And secondly as much as what you saw pointed to the contrary I had that under complete control or do you not remember the video from my first battle with a sentinel." I more stated than asked.

"David listen." Charles said much more softly now. "Originally I was angry about you and Jubilee bringing a child into this world because the both of you are much to young. The more thought I put into it the more I see that the both of you are more than capable of raising a child but it will take both of you. This lone gunslinger attitude that you have had in the past will get you hurt or worse and Jubilee has dealt with that enough much less putting a young child through that." Charles then said and My anger now started to fade.

"My lone gunslinger attitude as you put it has saved many people here Charles and I have always come back no matter how Narrowly." I said and he just nodded.

"Yes but what makes you think that we couldn't have handled those same situations David? The X-men have been fighting the same type of enemies for years before you got here and we do it as a team. We are proud to have you as a member but more often than not you like to take matters into your own hands and that is extremely dangerous." He then said and I have to admit he has a point.

"Your right Charles, I have been on my own since I was a kid. I had to learn to be a man on my own and I was always the one defending others. It is something I have always done, I guess old habits die hard." I then said softly taking a seat near the control panel in the observation room.

"But they still must die David. You are not alone any more." Charles said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Only you can make someone forgive you without saying the words 'Im sorry' Chuck" I said smirking as I got up from my seat. "Now am I free to go?" I then asked smiling at the man.

"Yes David you are free to go." Charles smiled in return and I made my way for the door. "Oh and David, I am sorry." He then said.

"I appreciate the gesture Chuck but I am not the one you should be apologizing to." I said as I glanced over my shoulder before walking down the stairs and back towards the elevator. It is beginning to be a great day.

* * *

**Jubilee's**** POV**I sent David a thought through our telepathic link to meet me at his room. He didn't reply but I know he got the message anyway maybe he is busy. Oh well he is never busy for very long I will just wait for him. I entered his room and made myself comfortable on his bed. I laid back and began thinking about the events that just took place. Things are beginning to look up and I am feeling much better now. I heard the door to the restroom open and I immediately gasped in shock when I looked to the left and saw David standing naked in the doorway. The sight damn near made my mouth water.

"You could have told me you were in there." I said as it was the only thing I could think to say.

"I just got out of the shower I was drying off. I got your message a few minutes ago I was just about to send one back." He said as he walked toward the edge of the bed as I lay there.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of me. He is so cute the way he caught himself to prevent his weight from landing on my belly. Completely naked and being pulled on top of me as ready to go as he is and he is still thoughtful. I began kissing him ravenously letting him know I want this just as bad as he does.

"Are you sure your feeling ok baby?" He asked after pulling away from my lips.

"If you don't get inside of me in the next 30 seconds then I will kill you and our baby will grow up without a father. Now stop worrying, I would let you know if I wasn't feeling good." I said frustratingly.

He plunged back into my kiss and things quickly became more heated clothes began being thrown across the room and we soon found ourselves twisted in an sweet yet powerful soft yet strong passionate embrace. Our bodies bucked and moved in perfect unison until neither of us could take it any longer and we reached a screaming climax. We fell onto the bed still wrapped in each others arms although somehow I ended up on top of him now.

"Wow David that was incredible." I said breathlessly into his ear.

"Your welcome." He said cockily in return.

"Can you not be an ass right now?" I asked although I knew he was just being himself.

"Sorry, your right Jubes that was amazing. But something tells me that's not the only reason you wanted to meet me here." He said and he is right he was always able to read me like a book.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Did you talk to the professor today?" I asked as I lay my head on his chest as he still breathed deep from our previous activities.

"We had a conversation." He said before pulling me in tight. "Why do you ask?" He then asked.

"He apologized to me earlier after a week of avoiding eye contact he apologized out of the blue. I was just wondering if you had something to do with that." I explained.

"No, or I don't think so. He yelled at me earlier for pushing the danger room further than I am allowed and then he calmed down and talked to me man to man. We came to an understanding. I guess he wanted to make amends all around." He explained and I pushed away from him so I can look into his eyes.

"So I guess that means we are staying?" I then asked happily.

"Long term yes, Short term no." He said and I gave him a questioning look. "I know you don't do well in the cold and with all of the stress and the baby and everything else you have been through lately you need a vacation. We are going to California. We leave Thursday I know Christmas vacation from school doesn't start until next week but I don't think the professor will mind if we leave a few days early and we will be back in time for Christmas so that we can spend it with everyone here." He said and my eyes lit up. I haven't been back to California since I came here, and it will be nice to warm up for a few days.

"David that's awesome oh my god I cant wait. Wait, that's only three days from now, I gotta start packing." I said as I tried to jump up from the bed but soon realized he was still holding me.

"You have plenty of time for that Jubes for now I just want to hold you." He said and I couldn't help but squirm and try to get away.

"David let me go there is way too much to do and very little time." I said pushing against him although it was no use he is much to strong for me.

"Jubilee relax we are only going to be there for a week, not a month. You can start getting everything together tomorrow. For tonight you are mine." He said and I finally gave in, I guess I can cram everything in tomorrow. I laid back on his chest and stopped resisting. I began to get comfortable again when suddenly the door opened quickly.

"Oh my god Jubilee I just thought of some really cute... Oh my god I am so sorry." Kitty said quickly shutting the door after walking in on me and David naked. David just laughed but I could literally feel my face turning red.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Kit!" I yelled through the door as I began scanning the room for my clothes.

"Haven't the two of you ever heard of locking the door?" Kitty asked yelling back.

"She has a point Jubes." David laughed as he got up and began gathering our scattered clothing.

"Ugh give us a minute Kit." I said quickly getting dressed while David walked to his closet casually and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Hurry up I really need to talk to you." Kitty said as if she had a life or death emergency on her hands.

"Ok come on in Kitty." I said a second later after we were clothed. "Now what is so important that you just had to barge in here, without knocking?" I asked still red faced from getting walked in on.

"Well if you are going to be rude I am not going to tell you." Kitty said in a childish tone before sticking her tongue out.

"You may want to spit it out Kitty. As embarrassed as Jubes is she may throw you out of the window and at this height I don't think it will matter if cats always land on their feet." David said and I gave him a thank you look.

"Ok ok geez I just came up with some really cute baby names I wanted to run by you before I forget them." Kitty said and David rolled his eyes from across the room.

"I think I will give the two of you some time to talk." David said before smirking and leaving the room. I swear I will kill him for leaving me alone with her right now.


End file.
